Una pelirroja muy legal
by bars-9
Summary: Lily, la chica perfecta en todos los sentidos, está convencida de que su novio le pedirá matrimonio esa noche... ¿habrá acertado? TERMINADO
1. ¿Matrimonio?

Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK, los personajes no son míos y no hago esto para forrarme porque seguro que no ganaba ni un duro, o mejor dicho, ni un euro. Así que si no queréis perder el tiempo y el dinero, no me demandéis. 

Hola, hola. Os presento mi primer fic "Una pelirroja muy legal" basado en la película "Una rubia muy legal". ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido hacer esta locura? Pues muy fácil, es que el otro día vi esa peli en la tele, luego pasé una noche de insomnio y se me ocurrió la idea. Parece fácil, ¿verdad? Pues no. No sabéis lo mal que lo pasé aquella noche porque no me dormía.

Y ahora a otra cosa, mariposa. Espero que os guste la histria y que luego me dejéis reviews para ver que os parece.

Una pelirroja muy legal 

Capítulo 1. ¿Matrimonio?

Una esbelta figura femenina salió elegantemente de entre los vapores que emanaba el agua de la ducha, pero con las prisas que tenía, la dueña de aquella figura no miró muy bien por donde iba, lo que provocó que resbalara y cayera aparatosamente en el suelo de baño, llevándose por delante multitud de productos destinados al cuidado de la belleza femenina.

¡OUCH! – fue lo único que consiguió decir la joven, mientras observaba el desastre que había producido en unos segundos.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, se secó y comenzó a acicalarse. Cremas, maquillaje, productos de belleza y diversos botes con sustancias hechas de vete a saber qué, era lo único que había en el baño.

¡Vamos, apúrate! – gritó una voz femenina que provenía de la habitación, lo que hizo que la chica se diera más prisa.

Ya voy – replicó la aludida.

Después de veinte largos minutos la chica salió por fin del baño. Su aspecto era realmente impresionante: su esbelta figura se encontraba envuelta en un magnífico vestido de noche confeccionado con seda negra y su pelo, rojo como el fuego y recogido en un bonito moño, le daba un aire muy elegante y resaltaba sus bonitos ojos dotados de un intenso color verde esmeralda.

Maravillosa – calificó una chica morena.

Sublime - la secundó otra joven rubia.

Efectivamente la chica estaba espectacular. Lilian Evans, que así es como se llamaba la susodicha, tenía 17 años recién cumplidos y cursaba séptimo y último curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era una estudiante modelo, muy popular en toda la escuela y con un novio perfecto. El único defecto de esta chica es que le atraía enormemente el riesgo, lo que la había metido en un problema en más de una ocasión.

Sus dos mejores amigas no eran para menos: Mary Carter, de origen norteamericano, era una preciosidad de cabello negro y ojos azules (según la definieron sus compañeros de curso). Era la hija de un importantísimo empresario en el mundo mágico y el terror del conserje del colegio (en una ocasión había arrojado "por accidente" a la querida gata del conserje desde la torre de Astronomía, aunque sorprendentemente la gata salió ilesa del suceso. Esta bromita le acarreó uno de los mayores castigos en la larga historia de Hogwarts). Por otra parte estaba Christina Denver, Chris para los amigos: rubia, ojos verdes y para colmo de sus traviesas amigas, prefecta de Gryffindor. Era la más seria de las tres y en cierto modo, la más inaccesible. Además era la hija menor de un importante cargo en el Ministerio de Magia, lo que la obligaba a comportarse de una manera muy correcta con los demás, aunque esto no le impedía participar en las travesuras que normalmente Mary ideaba.

Volviendo a la persona de Lily, se podría decir que era la chica perfecta, con una vida perfecta y un novio perfecto. Precisamente por él, por su novio, Lily se había arreglado tanto esa noche. Su novio, Joshua Williams, con el que llevaba dos años y medio de idílica relación, era una de las personas más admiradas de todo Hogwarts: Premio Anual, prefecto de Ravenclaw, capitán del equipo de quidditch de esa misma casa (jugaba como buscador), y además era tremendamente atractivo. En fin, según Lily (y bastantes chicas más), todo lo que una chica desearía tener. Pero sus dos amigas no tenían la misma opinión que la pelirroja (y no les faltaba razón), porque Joshua era el ser más arrogante, presumido y vanidoso que te puedes echar a la cara, aunque eso sí, ellas no decían nada porque veían a Lily muy enamorada de su "príncipe azul".

El caso es que Joshua había invitado a Lily a cenar porque tenía algo que decirle que según sus palabras era "de suma importancia para el futuro de nuestra relación". Y claro, la chica ante estas palabras había empezado a hacer conjeturas y estaba convencida de que lo que su novio iba a hacer esa noche era nada más y nada menos que pedirle matrimonio.

Con estos pensamientos la joven se miró por última vez en el espejo, espero a que sus dos compañeras le dieran el visto bueno y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, ya que iba con cinco minutos de retraso y sabía de sobra que a su novio no le agradaba en absoluto que la gente fuera impuntual (cosa que era uno de los mayores defectos de Lily).

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba en el lugar de la cita y vio como su novio le estaba esperando con una expresión impaciente en su rostro.

Siento el retraso Josh – se disculpó ella mientras pensaba en una excusa creíble -, pero es que... a Mary... se le murió su gato y tuvimos que consolarla.

Josh arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa y dijo:

No sabía que esa tal Mary tuviera un gato. Seguro que lo mató por culpa de lo torpe que es, ya te he dicho cariño que no está bien que te mezcles con ese tipo de gente.

La joven decidió ignorar ese comentario y pensó que ese no había sido un comienzo muy bueno para la romántica velada que ella pensaba tener. De todos modos la noche transcurrió de una manera muy agradable y tal y como Lily había pensado que sería. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido y no pararon de dedicarse miraditas y caricias un tanto empalagosas. Si alguien hubiera estado observando la escena, se habría atragantado por lo dulce que era la situación.

A medida que el tiempo iba pasando Lily se iba poniendo más nerviosa y el chico no daba la más mínima seña de querer decirle aquello tan importante. Debido a esto la chica decidió pasar directamente a la acción.

Bueno cariño, ¿qué es eso tan sumamente importante que tenías que decirme? – preguntó. (N.A. como podéis observar, la sutileza no es una de las virtudes de esta chica)

¡Ah sí! – recordó él distraídamente – eso...

Ella le miró de una forma interrogante e incitándole a hablar, por lo que él sacó pecho y se preparó para soltar el discursito:

Verás Lilian – a la chica le dio mala espina que comenzara llamándola por su nombre completo – sabes muy bien que estos dos años y medio de noviazgo han sido maravillosos para mí, y creo que para ti también, pero me parece que es el momento de dar un importante paso en nuestra relación que probablemente cambiaran el curso de nuestras vidas de una manera radical – Lily ya estaba poniendo la mano en posición para que el chico le colocara el anillo de compromiso – por eso, y después de reflexionarlo mucho – ella ya estaba pensando en el maravilloso vestido blanco que se iba a comprar – he decidido – los invitados, los padrinos, el banquete, el cura, la iglesia... – que te dejo.

¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!! – fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, aunque en el fondo estaba pensando "serás cabronazo".

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Un intento fracasado de escribir un fic? ¿Tan solo una historia más? ¿O un atentado contra la humanidad? Espero vuestras respuestas, así que no os olvidéis de dejarme reviews.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Besos

bars9


	2. Una nueva sorpresa

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, que los personajes no son míos si no de JK, esto lo hago para pasar el rato y no me demandéis.

Sin demorarme más, os dejo con el segundo capi...

Capítulo 2. Una nueva sorpresa

¿Qué? – volvió a repetir ella, tratando en vano de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Pues eso, Lily, cariño, que parece que estás sorda – explicó el chico con una mueca de aburrimiento en su cara -. Que te dejo.

¿Cómo... cómo que me dejas? – repitió ella asombrada.

Josh se tomó un tiempo para contestar a la pregunta que le acababa de formular la chica que desde hace pocos instantes era su ex-novia. Miró al cielo que esa noche estaba plagado de estrellas, suspiró de una manera un tanto exagerada, abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar:

Pues sí, te dejo. Después de mucho pensar sobre ti y sobre mi, he llegado a la conclusión de que somos muy incompatibles. Ya se que tú me quieres mucho, que está muy enamorada de mí y todas esas cosas, pero lamento decirte que tenemos, mejor dicho tengo, que terminar con esta relación.

Y sería el señor tan amable de explicarme por qué TIENE usted que terminar con esta relación.

Lily, no te pongas así – le pidió él -. Ya sabes que tengo una carrera y un futuro muy brillantes y prometedores, y para eso necesito tener a mi lado a una mujer que esté a la altura de las circunstancias. Ya se que tú eres una chica muy inteligente y todo eso pero no eres el tipo de persona que yo ando buscando y no cumples mis expectativas. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando tenga 30 años y sea el Ministro de Magia, necesito estar casado con una mujer seria y responsable, que sepa ocuparse de una casa y que cuide de mí, y me temo que tú no eres así. Tú eres muy bromista y te relacionas con gente que no me conviene si quiero mantener mi reputación y mi fama y hacerme un hueco en el mundo mágico. Lo siento de veras Lily, pero no eres lo que estoy buscando. Y ahora por favor, se fuerte y no llores, que no me gustaría que se mojara mi túnica nueva.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La chica, que había estado callada durante toda la explicación que el joven mago le había dado, estalló y sacó toda la furia que llevaba dentro:

Así que no soy suficiente para ti ¿eh?, así que tú lo que necesitas es una chica que se quedé en casa todo el día y cuando tú vengas de trabajar te trate como si te debiera la vida ¿no?, tú no quieres a una chica como yo que se relacione con los demás y que te impida ser alguien en la vida ¿verdad?

Básicamente, sí – afirmó él tranquilamente.

Pues muy bien. Me parece estupendo. Pero te lo advierto, te demostraré que no me mereces, y entonces te darás cuenta de lo que dejaste escapar – dijo con un tono melodramático, al más puro estilo de las antiguas películas de Hollywood. Y tras decir esto, le dio la espalda al chico y se marchó altivamente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó creyendo que todo había sido un sueño. Pero al abrir los ojos y recordar todo lo que le había dicho Josh la noche anterior se dio cuenta de que le había sucedido de verdad. Se dio cuenta de que su ex-novio era un cerdo y de que ella había sido una verdadera tonta al enamorarse y al haber creído en él.

Según se incorporó en su cama, Mary y Chris se acercaron rápidamente a ella, pero al ver la expresión de abatimiento que tenía su amiga, borraron las sonrisas de sus caras y le pidieron que les contara qué había pasado.

Básicamente que acudí a la cita pensando que volvería con un anillo de compromiso en la mano, pero resultó que me he quedado compuesta y sin novio – explicó, y acto seguido les relató a sus dos amigas todo lo que había sucedido en la cita más desastrosa y deprimente de su vida.

Cuando terminó el relato, las otras dos jóvenes no se sorprendieron mucho, y así se lo hicieron notar a la pelirroja:

¡Pero será cerdo! – exclamó Mary muy alterada tras escuchar la historia - ¡Ja!, le vamos a enseñar a ese mamonazo lo que es bueno.

Ya sabía yo que algo así iba a ocurrir, pero tú no te preocupes cariño, que entre las tres le vamos a dar su merecido y le vamos a enseñar lo que vales – aseguró Chris, mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a Mary por el lenguaje que había utilizado.

Lily les agradeció su apoyo y juntas quedaron en planear una venganza contra Josh.

Acto seguido las tres bajaron al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno, pero por el camino las chicas se encontraron a las dos personas que más odiaban de toda la escuela: James Potter y Sirius Black, acompañados de su inseparable amigo Remus Lupin. Estos tres jóvenes eran conocidos en todo Hogwarts como los Merodeadores (N. A. a la rata no la incluyo en esta historia, no suelo tratar con gente tan traidora). Eran admirados tanto por el sector masculino (admiraban sus proezas y su mayor sueño era convertirse en personas como ellos), como por el sector femenino (tenían a legiones de chicas tratando de obtener una sonrisa o una simple mirada de cualquiera de los tres). Pero claro, toda regla tiene su excepción y en este caso las excepciones eran Lily, Mary y Chris.

James Potter, al que podríamos calificar como el "líder" del grupo, era un chico alto, atractivo, de pelo negro alborotado y ojos castaños cubiertos con gafas. Era buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, travieso y bastante rebelde, aunque por lo general sacaba buenas notas y se había ganado la simpatía de gran parte del profesorado (en especial del director, Albus Dumbledore, aunque eso no le impedía castigarle cada vez que realizaba una de sus "bromitas" con sus inseparables amigos). Por su parte, Sirius Black era un auténtico rebelde. Muy atractivo, de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules, tenía un enorme éxito con las chicas, circunstancia que no desaprovechaba en absoluto. Vamos, que era un casanova. Por último, y ya para cerrar el grupo, nos encontramos con Remus Lupin, un chico de inmensos ojos color miel, muy alto y con un aspecto realmente misterioso. Era muy amable y dulce y en poco tiempo consiguió ganarse el afecto de las tres chicas.

El caso es que los Merodeadores, mejor dicho James y Sirius, estaban en constante guerra con las tres chicas desde el primer día que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. A simple vista podría parecer que son muy parecidos y que todos podrían ser grandes amigos, ya que a los dos grupos les encanta hacer bromas y cosas por el estilo, pero no es así. Los cinco tienen unos caracteres muy fuertes y la verdad es que no pueden estar en un mismo lugar, respirando el mismo aire (según palabras textuales de Lily), aunque tienen que hacerlo a diario, ya que comparten la gran mayoría de las clases.

Según se cruzaron las miradas de los cinco por el pasillo, Remus se temió lo peor y se preparó para lo que prometía ser una auténtica batalla campal. Y efectivamente, en cuanto James vio la mala cara que tenía Lily, lanzó su primer ataque:

¡Huy, huy!, vaya cara que traes hoy Evans. ¿Qué pasa, que tu príncipe azul se ha convertido en una rana?

Cierra tu boca Potter, no sea que te vayan a entrar moscas y tus admiradoras se espanten – replicó Mary al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba para bromas.

A James le pareció extraño que Lily no respondiera a su provocación, ya que parecía que a la chica le encantaba discutir con él, y pensó que tal vez había acertado en lo que había dicho. "Menos mal, pensó, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de lo gilipollas que es ese Williams".

Di que sí Carter, saca a la fiera que llevas dentro – la animó Sirius.

Dime Black – intervino Chris con su habitual tono serio - ¿Cuántos espejos has roto hoy al mirarte en ellos? ¿Cinco o seis?

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo", pensó Remus mientras miraba divertido la escena que estaban protagonizando sus amigos.

Así de civilizadas eran las conversaciones que estos jóvenes mantenían varias veces al día, es decir, cada vez que se encontraban y estaban libres de la vigilancia que los profesores ejercían sobre ellos. Se podría decir que mantenía una relación de "odio – odio", aunque eso sí, sus encuentros les ayudaban a descargar la tensión que se iba acumulando a lo largo del día. Digo yo que algo bueno tenía que tener.

Los días pasaron y el ánimo y la autoestima de Lily iban aumentando paulatinamente, en especial cuando las tres amigas se reunían para planear su venganza, que según ellas iba a ser "apoteósica".

Pero esta situación no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Lily tuvo un bajón cuando una mañana vió en el comedor a Josh agarrado de la mano de Karen Fisher, una chica de Ravenclaw, procedente de buena familia que presumiblemente cumplía todos los requisitos que el ex-novio de Lily buscaba en una mujer. Y lo más sorprendente es que la chica llevaba en su mano un anillo que sin duda era de compromiso, y que debía haber costado una pasta.

Esto requiere medidas de emergencia – masculló Lily, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de asesina en serie a la pareja.

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Ya se que son un poco cortos, pero es que la cabeza no me da para más, os lo prometo.

Intentaré actualizar pronto, porque como ahora estoy de vacaciones y por las mañanas me aburro un poco, supongo que escribiré bastante y la cosa irá más rápida. Y por favor, dejadme vuestro comentario, que os lo agradeceré mucho.

Besos para todos

bars9


	3. Medidas de emergencia

Capítulo 3. Medidas de emergencia

Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK, los personajes no son míos y no hago esto para forrarme porque seguro que no ganaba ni un duro, o mejor dicho, ni un euro. Así que si no queréis perder el tiempo y el dinero, no me demandéis.

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, lo primero de todo es gracias por haber leído mi fic. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Estoy muy contenta porque esto ha superado mis expectativas: 6 mensajes. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero para empezar la verdad es que no está nada mal ¿verdad? Os agradezco mucho a los que me habéis dejado mensajes por el apoyo que me habéis dado y porque me animáis mucho para seguir escribiendo, y a los que no habéis dejado mensajes también os doy las gracias por haber leído mi fic, pero por favor, dejadme vuestros comentarios.

Y ahora voy a contestar a los reviews:

Vaina: Gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic. Besos.

CarlaGrey: ¿Ves? Aquí te pongo bien el nombre, es que lo de Gray me suena un poco raro. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte porque la verdad es que creo que la voy a necesitar. Y lo de HA... es un caso aparte, por lo menos ya funciona, veremos a ver cuanto dura. Muchos besos.

sandra: que bien que te guste mi fic. Lo de la longitud de los capítulos, es un tema delicado. Pero te prometo que poco a poco van a ser más largos. Un beso.

lucre: me encanta que te encante mi fic, en serio. ¿Ya lo habías leído en HA? ¿Y no me habías dejado review? Bueno, no importa, por lo menos me lo has dejado aquí. Tienes razón, el ex de Lily es un idiota redomado, pero supongo que recibirá su merecido. Tú por eso no te preocupes. Un beso.

Jessi Weasley: Pues sí, ya ves. He decidido ampliar mis horizontes, y publicar aquí mi fic. Gracias por calificar mi historia como estupenda, te lo agradezco mucho. Besos.

Ginny-Shelena: Me ha quedado bastante claro que te ha gustado mi fic, te lo agradezco. De momento se va pareciendo a la peli, pero te aseguro que el fic va a tomar otro camino y al final no sé como acabará, aunque espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Besos.

Bueno, pues una vez respondidos los mensajes vamos a lo que vamos, el capítulo. Pero antes de eso tengo que deciros una cosita (sí, ya sé que soy muy pesada, pero qué se le va a hacer). Ya se que los capítulos son algo cortitos, bueno bastante cortos, pero procuraré ir haciéndolos cada vez más largos e interesantes. Ahora ya sí, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 3. Medidas de emergencia

Debido a lo sucedido, Lily, Mary y Chris decidieron apresurarse y confeccionar un plan de venganza. Una noche en la que la Sala Común estaba prácticamente vacía, las chicas se acomodaron en sus sillones favoritos y comenzaron a pensar en lo que podrían hacer.

Bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es analizar la posición en la que nos encontramos – dijo Mary, como si fuera una experta militar.

Fácil – respondió Lily – Josh me ha dejado porque no soy lo suficiente buena para él y porque puedo llegar a ser un obstáculo en su brillante carrera – esto último lo pronunció imitando a la perfección el vanidoso tono que siempre usaba su ex - novio -. Y resulta que ahora está comprometido con una mosquita muerta de Ravenclaw.

Correcto – admitió Mary – y, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?

¿Qué os parece arrancarle su bonita cabeza y tirarla al lago para ver si con un poco de suerte le sirve de alimento al calamar gigante? – propuso Lily con un brillo sádico en sus ojos.

No, mejor eso déjaselo para Black y para Potter.

Chicas, no seáis tan bestias – las reprochó Chris -. Lo que debemos hacer es demostrarle que Lily es mejor que él, y ya de paso fastidiarle lo que le queda de curso.

¡Claro! – exclamó de pronto la pelirroja – Josh me dijo que si este año conseguía diez EXTASIS, entraría en la Academia de Aurores de Élite sin tener que hacer el examen obligatorio de ingreso. ¿Qué os parece si saboteamos sus exámenes?

Perfecto – aprobó Chris – pero ahora hay que pensar cómo lo vamos a hacer sin levantar sospechas, porque si nos descubren nos podrían expulsar.

Podríamos encantar su varita – sugirió Mary.

No, sería demasiado evidente y además no serviría de mucho – rechazó Lily.

Esperad un momento – dijo de repente Chris, y acto seguido la rubia se encaminó corriendo hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Las otras dos se miraron entre sí de una manera interrogante, pero no dijeron nada y esperaron a que su amiga volviera. Pocos instantes después Chris volvió con un pesado libro entre sus brazos.

¡Aquí está nuestra solución chicas! – exclamó la chica triunfante, mientras les enseñaba el libro que había traído. En la portada se podía leer "Pociones que nunca pensaste que existirían y que ahora quieres utilizar".

¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Tirárselo a la cabeza para ver si pierde la memoria? – se burló Mary.

Algo por estilo – respondió su amiga -. Mirad, este libro contiene avanzadas pociones y aquí hay una que nos podría ser muy útil.

A continuación se puso a pasar las hojas del pesado libro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

¡ Lo encontré! – exclamó la chica con un gesto de triunfo en su rostro – "Poción para la memoria: esta poción sirve para producir una repentina pérdida de memoria, aunque si la poción no se elabora con el debido cuidado, sus efectos pueden llegar a ser irreversibles" – leyó -. Chicas, esto es ideal para nuestro plan, podremos hacer que Williams suspenda sus exámenes y nadie podrá probar que hemos sido nosotras.

¡ Perfecto! – exclamaron las otras dos al unísono.

Pero hay que tener mucho cuidado – advirtió Chris con su habitual tono serio -. La poción es bastante difícil de elaborar y si lo hacemos mal, las consecuencias pueden llegar a ser irreversibles. Además fijaos, los ingredientes son muy raros y seguramente no los encontraremos en el armario de los estudiantes, tendremos que robarlos del armario privado del profesor Cash.

Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron miradas sombrías entre sí, no les hacía ninguna gracia tener que rebuscar en el armario de su profesor de pociones, pues todos sabían en el colegio que el profesor Cash era muy estricto y no querían ni pensar en el castigo que podrían recibir si las pillaban.

Por esta razón decidieron planear su intrusión en el despacho de su profesor de una manera muy cuidadosa, aunque en el fondo les entusiasmaba la idea, ya que si lograban su propósito, además de conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la poción, podrían considerarse a la altura de Los Merodeadores.

Una semana después de esta charla, Mary y Lily se encontraban escondidas detrás de la estatua de una bruja con aspecto muy desaliñado, situada muy cerca del despacho del profesor Cash.

Mientras tanto, Chris estaba rondando por el pasillo y asegurándose de que no había nadie que impidiera que su plan se efectuara correctamente.

Ya podéis chicas – avisó la rubia, después de haber revisado minuciosamente cada rincón y de haberse asegurado de que no había nadie mirando.

Al escuchar esto, las dos chicas salieron rápidamente de su escondrijo y se dirigieron más rápido todavía hacia el despacho de su profesor. Entraron sin hacer ruido y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, comenzaron a buscar el lugar donde su profesor guardaba los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar las pociones.

El despacho del profesor Cash era bastante amplio, aunque también bastante lúgubre, porque lógicamente se encontraba situado en las mazmorras. En el centro había una gran mesa llena de papeles, probablemente exámenes y trabajos esperando a ser corregidos, y en una esquina apartada, había un gran armario que a saber lo que contenía.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el hecho de que todas las paredes de la estancia se encontraban cubiertas con estanterías, y estas estanterías a su vez estaban llenas de tarros con diferentes sustancias dentro. Las chicas echaron un vistazo a esos tarros, y pudieron comprobar que contenían los ingredientes más raros para elaborar pociones que te puedes imaginar.

Mary sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica una lista con los ingredientes que necesitaban y se pusieron a buscarlos. Lily iba de aquí para allá murmurando el nombre de los ingredientes que iba buscando, y Mary, desesperada, no hacía más que chistar y decirla que se callara. Al cabo de unos minutos ya tenían en su poder todos los ingredientes menos el más importante, el polvo de garra de hipogrifo.

Rápido Mary, tú búscalo por ahí – susurró nerviosamente Lily mientras señalaba a la parte más sombría del despacho -, que yo mientras miraré por aquí.

Finalmente, y después de unos minutos de angustiosa búsqueda, Mary susurró que lo había encontrado. Su amiga se acercó a ella y entre las dos guardaron todo lo que habían robado en una pequeña bolsa que más tarde escondieron entre los pliegues de sus túnicas, pero cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta, dos figuras masculinas que ellas conocían muy bien, emergieron de la nada.

Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo una de las figuras.

Dos princesitas en apuros – siguió la otra con tono burlón.

¡ Potter! – exclamó Lily.

¡ Black! – gritó Mary al mismo tiempo que su amiga.

Huy, pero si nos habéis reconocido y todo – dijo James con fingida incredulidad.

¿Y a qué se debe vuestra honorable presencia? – cuestionó el otro chico.

No creo que te importe – replicó Mary con fiereza.

Vaya genio Carter.

Sirius, ya valió – le advirtió su amigo.

Está bien – intervino por primera vez Lily – a vosotros no os interesa lo que nosotras estamos haciendo aquí, y a nosotras tampoco nos interesan vuestros chanchullos, así que cada uno se va a ir por su lado y vamos a hacer como que esto nunca ha pasado.

De acuerdo – aceptó James, y acto seguido él y su amigo se dieron la vuelta y se dispusieron a salir del despacho.

Mientras esta conversación se desarrollaba en el interior de la habitación, fuera, Chris las estaba pasando canutas para que el profesor Cash no entrara en su despacho.

Señorita Denver, ¿se puede saber en que puedo ayudarle? – preguntó el profesor con amabilidad, ya que a pesar de lo estricto que era, siempre había tenido predilección por Chris debido a lo buena estudiante que era.

Pues verá profesor... – balbuceó la chica, mientras su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para inventar una excusa creíble – lo que pasa... es que... no se como preparar la poción... _veritaserum_ – añadió rezando para que el profesor se lo creyera.

¿_Veritaserum_? – repitió él extrañado - ¿Y para qué quiere usted preparar esa poción? Supongo que sabrá que es muy peligrosa y que hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Sí, si, por supuesto que lo sé. Pero el problema es que hay una persona que me ha robado unos documentos muy importantes que me van a servir para pedir una beca a la Escuela Oficial de Magia Avanzada y yo sé quién es esa persona en concreto, pero no tengo pruebas para acusarla y poder así recuperar esos papeles. Por eso he pensado que esa poción serviría para que el culpable se delatara y yo pudiera recuperar los papeles. Compréndalo, es muy importante para mí esa beca – añadió de manera suplicante.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, el profesor pareció creerse su historia y comprendió su situación, por lo que le dijo:

Muy bien señorita Denver, la comprendo perfectamente. Verá, en mi despacho tengo un libro que explica perfectamente cómo preparar esta poción y creo que le va a ser de gran utilidad.

Dicho esto, el profesor se dio media vuelta y con toda su buena intención se dirigió a su despacho. Mientras tanto Chris veía como todo sucedía a cámara lenta: el profesor Cash dirigiéndose a su despacho, abriendo la puerta, entrando en el interior de la habitación; y cuando la chica ya se estaba preparando para oír la reprimenda que el profesor les iba a echar a sus amigas, se sorprendió, ya que vio como el hombre entraba en su despacho tranquilamente y se ponía a buscar el libro, sin notar nada extraño.

Chris se dio cuenta entonces de que sus amigas se habían escondido, pero por su seguridad, decidió que lo mejor era alejar al profesor de aquel lugar.

Profesor Cash – dijo acercándose al despacho -, le agradezco mucho su interés, pero antes de acudir en su búsqueda, consulté a Madame Pince, ya sabe, la bibliotecaria, y me dijo que en la Sección Prohibida había un libro sumamente interesante que hablaba extensamente de esa poción. Además ese libro me podría servir para hacer el trabajo que usted nos ha mandado sobre las pociones que provocan sueño. Y yo... bueno, pues me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de acompañarme a la biblioteca y darme el permiso necesario para que yo pudiera sacar ese libro – finalizó, con su mejor tono de estudiante responsable y preocupada por sus estudios, a la vez que pensaba "Y el Oscar por la mejor interpretación femenina va para...... Christina Denver."

El profesor cesó su búsqueda durante unos instantes, miro a la chica como si la estuviera analizando y evaluando su petición y finalmente accedió a lo que ella le había pedido, así que se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

Cuando la puerta del despacho finalmente se cerró y los pasos de esas dos personas se oyeron muy lejanos, cuatro suspiros de alivio resonaron en el interior de un armario, el único que había en esa habitación. De repente, cuatro personas salieron apresuradamente de dicho armario y se miraron entre sí hasta que una de ellas habló:

Uff, por los pelos. No quiero ni pensar en el castigo que nos hubiera caído si nos llegan a pillar – dijo Sirius.

Tienes toda la razón, querido Canuto. Pero ahora será mejor que nos vallamos, no sabemos cuanto puede tardar en volver el profesor Cash.

Las otras dos chicas se mostraron de acuerdo con James, así que los cuatro juntos se asomaron cuidadosamente a la puerta del despacho, comprobaron que no había nadie y echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Los cuatro iban muy concentrados en llegar lo más rápido posible a sus habitaciones, pero de repente, cuando pasaron por delante del despecho de la profesora McGonagall....

¡POTTER, BLACK, EVANS, CARTER! A mi despacho ahora mismo.

Ya está, el tercer capítulo terminado. ¡Vaya proeza! Bueno, como veis este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo que los anteriores, no mucho, pero algo es algo.

En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que les dice la profesora McGonagall (es evidente, ¿no?) y algunas cosas más que no os diré más que nada porque todavía no se me han ocurrido, así que tendréis que esperar al capítulo cuatro para ver lo que pasa. Pero os prometo que no tardaré mucho y que voy a actualizar pronto. Y lo de siempre, seguidme dejando vuestros mensajes que os digo de verdad que me animan mucho. Gracias, besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

bars9


	4. Excusas, excusas, y castigos

Disclaimer: no soy JK, los personajes no son míos, no hago esto para forrarme y todas esas cosas que ya sabéis.

Bien, una vez despachado el Disclaimer que os aseguro que es un engorro, voy a contestar a los reviews que tan amablemente me habéis dejado. Y, no es por nada, pero os podíais estirar un poquito más con los reviews que en este último capi solo he recibido dos. Anda que no os cuesta nada.

Ginny-Shelena: ¿Te gustó la idea de las chicas? Bueno, la verdad es que aún quedan unos cuantos capis para que le pongan en marcha, pero por el bien de todos espero que el plan les vaya bien y que no armen una catástrofe natural. Me alegra mucho que mi fic te siga gustando y espero cumplir tus expectativas. Un besote.

Vaina: Que bien que mi fic te siga gustando. Procuraré actualizar rápido y que no tengáis que esperar mucho. Besos.

Ahora ya sí, espero que os guste este capítulo. Y no se os olvide dejar review, por favor.

Capítulo 4. Excusas, excusas, y... castigos 

¡POTTER, BLACK, EVANS, CARTER! A mi despacho ahora mismo – gritó una rabiosa McGonagall.

James, que iba el primero de los cuatro, frenó en seco al oír la voz de su profesora de transformaciones, lo que provocó que los otros tres jóvenes se precipitaran contra él y acabaran todos en el suelo. Ya iban a empezar a insultarse y a llamarse de todo menos "guapos", cuando alzaron la vista y se percataron de la severa mirada que su profesora les estaba echando en esos momentos, por lo que decidieron que aquél no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados para ponerse a pelear.

Rápidamente los cuatro se levantaron del suelo, pidieron disculpas a la profesora por su comportamiento y la siguieron hacia el interior de su despacho. Una vez dentro, la profesora hizo aparecer cuatro sillas y los jóvenes se sentaron en ellas con la cabeza baja y esperando a recibir un severo castigo.

¿Se puede saber qué hacían ustedes cuatro corriendo desenfrenadamente por los pasillos en lugar de estar tranquilamente en sus respectivas habitaciones o en cualquier otro lugar de este castillo? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, alzando más y más su voz a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Los aludidos se miraron fugazmente entre sí dando a entender que si decían la verdad estaban muertos, y cada uno de ellos buscó la manera de que la profesora se creyera sus excusas.

Verá profesora McGonagall – Lily, sabiendo que su reputación haría más creíble su historia ante los ojos de su profesora, fue la primera en hablar -. Mary y yo nos encontrábamos en los terrenos del castillo charlando tranquilamente cuando vimos venir apresuradamente a James y a Sirius. Ellos se acercaron a nosotras y nos dijeron que por equivocación a Sirius le había llegado un paquete urgente que estaba dirigido a mí.

¿Y por qué, señor Black, en vez de darle directamente el paquete a su dueña, usted y su amigo el señor Potter fueron corriendo por todo el castillo y alterando el orden?

Pues por una razón muy simple – respondió el aludido -. Porque era la correspondencia privada de Lily y yo no debía tocarla, y porque la lechuza que traía el paquete me impidió que lo cogiera.

La mujer miró detenidamente a cada uno de los jóvenes que tenía delante mientras evaluaba la credibilidad que la historia que acababa de oír podía tener. Mientras, los cuatro jóvenes adoptaban su actitud más seria, aunque por dentro no hacían más que rezar todo lo que sabían para que la profesora les creyera y no les hiciera más preguntas que pudieran delatarles, dado que su historia no parecía muy creíble.

Finalmente ella se levantó, volvió a mirarles uno por uno y dijo:

Si el señor Potter o el señor Black fueran los que me hubieran contado esta historia, yo no habría dudado ni un instante y no hubiera creído ni una sola palabra de lo que me hubieran dicho – añadió a la vez que les miraba para impedirles que replicaran -. Pero como ha sido usted, señorita Evans, la que ha hablado, y dado a su reputación y a su excelente expediente, voy a darle un voto de confianza y creeré todo lo que usted ha dicho.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí aliviados y mucho más animados por lo que acababa de decir su profesora.

Pero – continúo ella antes de que cualquiera de sus cuatro alumnos pudiera darle las gracias o decir algo – como esto vuelva a suceder, no duden de le que les impondré su merecido castigo. Y además, por si las moscas, les voy a quitar cinco puntos a cada uno para que aprendan a tomarse las cosas con más calma. Pueden retirarse.

Los chicos salieron enseguida del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando por fin llegaron, se sentaron inmediatamente en los únicos sillones que quedaban libres frente a la chimenea.

Bueno chicos, creo que me debéis una – afirmó Lily con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Baja los humos Evans – advirtió James -. Pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que nos llamaste por nuestros nombres de pila?

Sencillo Potter. Para hacer que la historia fuera más creíble tenía que llamaros por vuestros nombres. Imaginaos que mal hubiera sonado: "Verá profesora, es que Potter y Black vinieron y amablemente nos dijeron que tenía un paquete dirigido a mi".

De acuerdo Evans – dijo Sirius – pero no hace falta que nos repitas el discursito que le soltaste a McGonagall.

Lily tan solo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al joven, mientras James se reía por lo bajo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Chris se encontraba en la biblioteca, tras haber conseguido el libro que quería de la Sección Prohibida gracias a la ayuda del profesor Cash. Una vez con el libro en sus manos, se sentó en la mesa más alejada y solitaria para evitar ser molestada, y comenzó su interesante lectura.

Chris se encontraba sumergida en las letras de aquel interesante libro, según su punto de vista, cuando alguien se sentó enfrente suyo y le preguntó:

¿Qué lees?

Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente para averiguar quien era el estúpido que había osado interrumpirla, pero al ver que delante suyo tenía a Remus Lupin, su expresión amenazante cambió por una amistosa sonrisa. Acto seguido levantó el libro que tenía entre sus manos para que su compañero pudiera leer el título que aparecía en la portada: "Pociones avanzadas que más te vale tener cuidado con ellas, o podrás acabar convertido para toda tu vida en un conejo de cuatro patas (N.A. Dios mío, vaya título más absurdo que se me ha ocurrido).

Interesante, aunque he de confesarte que nunca se me han dado bien las pociones – reveló el chico en tono confidencial.

Bueno, eso más que una confesión es un secreto a voces – dijo ella recordando lo malo que era Remus en pociones.

Los dos chicos rieron ante ese comentario aunque inmediatamente después se produjo un incómodo silencio, que tras unos minutos Chris se atrevió a romper: (N.A. así me gusta, una chica con iniciativa)

¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

Nada interesante – respondió él -. Estaba buscando algo ameno para leer.

Después de un tiempo de divertida charla, los dos chicos decidieron volver a la Sala Común. Pero desgraciadamente se encontraron a Peeves por el camino:

Vaya – dijo con su habitual tono burlón – pero que tenemos aquí, a Lunático Lupin y a la señorita prefecta perfecta.

Cierra la boca Peeves o ¿no querrás que haga lo mismo que Mary hizo con la gata del conserje? – preguntó la rubia en tono amenazante.

Ante la simple mención de este hecho, la expresión burlona de Peeves se congeló. Él había estado presente cuando Mary había lanzado a la gata del conserje por una de las ventanas de la torre de Astronomía, y eso le había traumatizado profundamente. Incluso el profesor Dumbledore había tenido que pedir ayuda a un psicólogo para que devolviera al _poltergeist_ a su estado habitual. Pero en fin, esa es otra historia.

El caso es que en cuanto Chris mencionó el "accidente" que su amiga había provocado, Peeves se alejó como si una horda de feroces abejas le persiguiera (por cierto, Peeves le tenía pánico a las abejas. Curioso ¿verdad?)

Remus se quedó asombrado por la facilidad con la que su compañera se había librado del molesto hombrecito, pero decidió no comentar nada. Es más, todo este suceso se le olvidó cuando entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda acompañado por Chris, y vio lo que sucedía dentro:

Uno de los sillones estaba ardiendo, seguramente a causa de un hechizo mal lanzado, otros cinco estaban volcados en el suelo con alguna de las patas rotas. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se habían pegado a la pared, y al parecer se habían dividido en dos bandos: masculino y femenino. Las chicas no hacían más que gritar el nombre de Mary, y los chicos hacían lo propio con Sirius. En el centro de la Sala Común, convertida en un provisional campo de batalla, se distinguían cuatro figuras. Dos de ellas, Lily y James, daban a poyo moral a sus dos amigos, los protagonistas de toda esta marabunta: Mary y Sirius.

Al parecer, lo que había comenzado como una pelea más de Mary y Sirius, se había convertido en el combate del siglo. Los Gryffindors comenzaban ya a hacer sus apuestas, y Mark Chasez, un avispado chaval de sexto curso, se las había apañado para organizar un combate en toda regla.

Por el momento parecía que iba ganando Mary, pero tras varios hechizos y algunos consejos de James, parece que Sirius espabiló y comenzó con una nueva táctica: esquivar todos los hechizos con el único propósito de cansar a su contrincante. Pero Lily se dio cuenta del plan en el momento apropiado, por lo que le gritó a su amiga:

¡Olvida la varita y pelea a lo _muggle_!

Mary no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró encimo de Sirius, acción que hizo que el público gritara con más fuerza y que el número de apuestas aumentara considerablemente en pocos segundos.

Chris, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un estado de shock, reaccionó al ver que su amiga estaba apunto de ahogar a Sirius con sus propias manos, y como prefecta de Gryffindor, se vio en la obligación de parar todo eso antes de que la profesora McGonagall se percatara de todo el jaleo que se había armado en la Sala Común de su casa.

¡BASTA! – gritó la chica sin obtener ningún resultado - ¡Como esto no pare en menos de medio minuto, le descontaré 100 puntos a Gryffindor!

Al ver que sus amenazas ni siquiera eran escuchadas, Chris decidió pasar directamente a la acción. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Remus:

Tú sígueme la corriente.

Ambos retrocedieron y la chica se acercó corriendo al lugar de combate mientras gritaba dramáticamente:

¿Cómo has podido Remus? ¡Yo confié en ti!

Inmediatamente todos los ojos que había en la sala, apartaron su vista de Mary y Sirius y se volvieron hacia ellos.

Sí Remus, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente lo que me hiciste – dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico.

Pero vamos cariño, sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así – afirmó él, comprendiendo justo a tiempo el plan de su amiga.

Chris, para darle mayor credibilidad al asunto, comenzó a sollozar, por lo que Remus se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

Chris – dijo con su tono más dulce - ¿vas a creerme?

Ante esto, los alumnos comenzaron a apostar sobre si Chris le creería o no (N.A. Gryffindor: la casa de los ludópatas), y se oyeron algunas voces que decían ¡pelea! ¡pelea!

Está bien – accedió ella finalmente y un "oooh" resonó en toda la sala, pero ella se dio la vuelta y con un tono mucho más duro que el que había utilizado con Remus, le dijo a la multitud que les observaba expectantes -. Y vosotros, ¿qué hacéis ahí mirando? Quiero todo este desastre recogido en menos de quince minutos, o de lo contrario descontaré 50 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.

Al oír esto, todos los alumnos se pusieron a recoger, menos cuatro sorprendidas personas que se acercaron a Chris y a Remus.

¿Estabas con la buenorra de Denver y no nos lo habías dicho?

¿No te habrá hecho nada el mamonazo de Lupin?

¿Te han dado un golpe en la cabeza Chris?

¿Por qué habéis montado todo este escándalo? ¡Seguro que se ha enterado todo el mundo de lo vuestro!

A ver chicos, con calma – les tranquilizó Chris – Black, dos cosas: primero, si le tienes el más mínimo aprecio a tu vida no me vuelvas a llamar buenorra, y segundo, Lupin no te había dicho nada simplemente porque no está conmigo; Mary, tranquila porque Lupin no me ha hecho nada, y por cierto, no le vuelvas a llamar mamonazo que suena muy mal; Lily, no me han dado ningún golpe en la cabeza, he actuado así con cuenta propia, y Potter, hemos montado todo este escándalo para que dejarais de hacer el salvaje antes de que se enterara la profesora McGonagall de la pelea clandestina que habíais montado. ¿Contentos?

Los cuatro miraron sorprendidos a la rubia por la perorata que les acababa de echar, pero dejaron los comentarios para más tarde.

Bueno, aclarado todo este lío nosotras nos vamos a la cama porque cierta persona me tiene que dar algunas explicaciones – dijo Chris mirando amenazadoramente a Mary.

Dicho esto, las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a la escalera que conducía a sus dormitorios, y en cuanto desaparecieron del campo de vista de los chicos, James y Sirius se volvieron hacia su amigo y le dirigieron sendas miradas pícaras.

¿Qué? – se defendió el licántropo.

¿Cómo que qué? – preguntó Sirius.

Eso – le secundó su amigo - ¿cómo que qué?

No hay nada más que explicar – respondió Remus simplemente, y dicho esto se retiró a su habitación dejando a sus dos amigos con las ganas.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Chris entró en al Gran Comedor, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella y los cuchicheos a su alrededor comenzaron.

Estupendo – murmuró la chica a sus dos amigas mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor -. Como se nota que en este colegio las noticias vuelan.

La mañana de clases transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por dos o tres chicas celosas que trataron de que a Chris le salieran orejas de burro o cosas por el estilo. A la tercera intentona, durante la clase de Encantamientos, Mary se hartó de la pasividad de su amiga y dijo:

Te juro que como no te ocupes tú de esas marujonas ya me encargaré yo de darles su merecido. Y va a ser mucho peor.

Dicho y hecho. En el instante en que las chicas se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a atender a las explicaciones del profesor, la morena se encogió en su asiento y murmuró un hechizo para cambiarles la voz. En cuanto una de las chicas habló, o mejor dicho rebuznó, la clase entera estalló en carcajadas.

Los problemas llegaron por la tarde. Lily, Mary y Chris se encontraban en la Sala Común haciendo tranquilamente sus deberes cuando a Lily se le ocurrió consultar el libro que Chris les había dejado, pero cuando fue a buscarlo en la mochila se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Chris, Chris – susurró la pelirroja.

¿Qué quieres Lily? – respondió la aludida sin apartar la vista del libro de transformaciones.

El libro que me dejaste, no lo encuentro.

¿Qué libro Lily?

"Pociones que nunca pensaste que existirían y que ahora quieres utilizar" – al ver que su amiga no se daba cuenta de que le estaba hablando, Lily decidió ser más clara - ¡El libro que contiene la poción para Williams!

Por primera vez Chris levantó la vista hacia Lily y le dirigió una mirada de "estamos perdidas".

¿Buscáis esto? – dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a James con el libro que buscaban en sus manos, y detrás suyo, se encontraba Sirius riéndose.

Pues venid a por ello – las desafió Sirius, mirando directamente a Mary.

Lily y Mary no se lo pensaron un instante y salieron corriendo detrás de los dos chicos. Por otra parte, Chris y Remus, que habían estado observando la escena atónitos, se miraron durante una milésima de segundo y salieron también corriendo detrás de sus compañeros para evitar un desastre.

Pero cuando pasaron por delante del despacho de la profesora McGonagall...

¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, EVANS, CARTER, DENVER! A mi despacho ahora mismo.

James, que iba el primero de los seis, frenó en seco al oír la voz de su enfurecida profesora, lo que provocó que los demás chocaran contra él y acabaran todos en el suelo. "Esto yo ya lo he vivido", pensó James, mientras él y los demás jóvenes se levantaban del suelo, pedían disculpas y entraban en el despacho de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Esta vez no pienso oír vuestras estúpidas disculpas – dijo la profesora con una severa mirada -. Estáis los seis castigados. Mañana por tarde os quiero a todos en mi despacho. Ya veré lo que hago con vosotros.

Los seis chicos se levantaron lentamente y cuando ya estaban en la puerta, Sirius le susurró a James:

Míralo por su parte positiva, por lo menos no nos ha quitado puntos.

¡Ah! Y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor – añadió antes de que los chicos salieran por la puerta.

¡Gafe! – le reprochó James a su amigo.

Cuando James, Sirius y Remus llegaron a su habitación, los dos primeros le contaron al licántropo lo que habían averiguado gracias al libro de las chicas.

Era un libro de pociones – le explicó Sirius a su amigo – "Pociones que sabías que existían y ahora no quieres utilizar" o algo así. El caso es que tenían señalada una poción que servía para provocar una pequeña pérdida de memoria durante un tiempo determinado.

¿Y? – preguntó Remus sin ver la utilidad que podría tener esa información.

Pues que tenemos que averiguar para que quieren esas tres esa poción.

Si tú lo dices... – aceptó el chico de ojos dorados.

Pero para eso hay que espiarlas.

Ya Sirius, pero si lo hacemos nosotros podría resultar muy sospechoso. Tenemos que encargarle este trabajo a otra persona – sugirió James.

Los tres, bueno, mejor dicho James y Sirius, se pusieron a pensar en la persona que podría ayudarles con su plan.

¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó de repente Sirius – Tengo a la persona ideal.

Ya está. Cuarto capítulo terminado y las cosas ya se han liado un poquito, porque todo el colegio cree que Chris y Remus están juntos. Y además, ¿en quién ha pensado Sirius para espiar a las chicas? No sé, porque con la cabeza que tiene, lo más seguro es que haya pensado en el conserje o algo así...

Y ahora, voy a hacer lo que hago siempre que termina un capítulo, animaros para que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Pero como he visto que a mi no me hacéis mucho caso, he traído a un amigo para que os lo explique.

¿Hola? Aquí Troy Mcclure. Quizás me recuerden de otros especiales como "Haz tu comentario de texto con chuleta" o "Cómo hacer un resumen de un libro sin ni siquiera haber leído el libro". En esta ocasión estoy aquí para presentaros el especial-especial "Aprende a dejar tu review en tres simples pasos":

Lo primero que debes hacer es leer atentamente la historia y reírte de los chistes malos, o en su defecto los intentos de chistes malos, que el/la autor/a ha escrito, aunque no te hagan gracia. Ya sabes, es para meterte más en el papel

Dirígete a la sección donde puedes dejar tu comentario mientras piensas que le vas a decir sobre su historia. Eso sí, no olvides elegir las palabras necesarias, porque de lo contrario podrías herir su sensibilidad.

Ahora ya estás preparado psicológicamente para dejar tu comentario, así que ¡escribe!

Gracias Troy. ¿Habéis visto que fácil es? Ya sabéis cuando terminéis de leer esto, vais y me dejáis un review porque si me dejáis un review, la autora, en este caso yo, se anima, si la autora se anima, escribe mejor, si escribe mejor, los lectores están más contentos, si los lectores están más contentos, dejan más reviews, y si dejan más reviews, la autora se anima y bla bla bla...

Resumiendo: dejadme reviews por favor. Os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos a todos

bars9


	5. Un espía traidor

Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK, los personajes no son míos y no hago esto para forrarme porque seguro que no ganaba ni un duro, o mejor dicho, ni un euro. Así que si no queréis perder el tiempo y el dinero, no me demandéis.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi. Antes de nada, voy a contestar a los amables lectores que SÍ me han dejado review:

- Ginny-Shelena: veo que eres una lectora asidua a mi fic, lo cual me hace mucha ilusión y que además siempre me dejas reviews. Me alegro de que te rieras con el anterior capi y tú tranquila, que este fic no va a seguir el guión de la peli. Al principio tenía pensado que se pareciera bastante a la película, pero la cosa se me está desmadrando, así que recemos para que al final me salga bien. Un beso.

- Lialy: ¡Hola! ¿Te hizo gracia lo de Troy? A ver si con eso animo a los demás lectores a que me dejen reviews. Me alegro de que te esté gustando mi fic y prometo continuarlo pronto. Besos.

- Vaina: vaya, parece que ha tenido bastante éxito esto de Troy Mcclure. Me alegro de que el anterior capi te haya gustado, y sobre todo de que te hayas reído leyéndolo. Espero que este nuevo capi también sea de tu agrado. Besitos.

- Cristie: así que tú también has visto la peli. Tienes toda la razón, porque la protagonista era bastante tonta, por no decir muy tonta. Pero en mi fic no iba a poner a Lily tan tonta, o por lo menos lo he intentado. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y un beso.

Ahora sí que os dejo que leáis este nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 5. Un espía traidor  
  
- Ya lo tengo – exclamó Sirius de repente -. Tengo a la persona ideal.  
  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién esa persona ideal? – preguntó Remus con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
- Peter Pettigrew  
  
- ¿Pettigrew? – exclamaron James y Remus a la vez.  
  
- Sí, sí – respondió el moreno -. Pettigrew siempre ha querido formar parte de nuestro grupo. Podemos aprovechar esto para que espíe a las chicas. Seguro que estará ansioso por hacer cualquier cosa que le pidamos.  
  
Los otros dos recapacitaron lo que su amigo les acababa de decir, pero no pudieron hablar más porque en ese preciso instante Peter entró en la habitación. Inmediatamente Sirius le expuso la idea.  
  
- Sí, sí – dijo Peter entusiasmado por lo que Sirius le acababa de proponer (N.A. que predecible es este chico)  
  
- Estupendo – aprobó el otro chico -. Pues mañana, antes de que se vayan al castigo que la profesora McGonagall nos ha puesto a las siete, James te deja su capa, tú vas a la habitación de las chicas y averiguas lo que están planeando.  
  
Al día siguiente, los chicos ya lo tenían todo planeado. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde los cuatro se encontraban ya en la habitación con todo preparado. James buscó la capa invisible en el baúl y después de dársela a Peter a regañadientes, le susurró a su mejor amigo:  
- ¿De verdad que es necesario darle la capa, Sirius?  
  
- Es un pequeño sacrificio que las generaciones venideras te agradecerán.  
  
James miró a su amigo considerando seriamente la idea de llevarle a un psicólogo. Peter se colocó la capa e inmediatamente desapareció bajo ella. Se dirigió cuidadosamente y muy despacio al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo. Cuando por fin llegó tuvo la suerte de encontrarla abierta, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad y entró. Por fortuna las tres chicas se encontraban todavía en su dormitorio y al parecer se encontraban hablando del tema clave.  
  
- ¿Es muy difícil elaborar la poción? – preguntó Lily.  
  
- La verdad es que sí – respondió Chris -. Además debemos tener muchísimo cuidado, porque si lo hacemos mal...  
  
- ¿Y cómo se la vamos a dar? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.  
  
- Pues se la metemos en su zumo de calabaza sin que se de cuenta.  
  
- ¡Ay Mary! Eres más simple que el salpicadero de un Seat Panda. Para administrarle la poción debemos pensar en algo más complejo y eficiente – explicó la rubia.  
  
- Lo que tú digas Chris, pero no vuelvas a hacer un chiste malo de ésos.  
  
- La verdad es que no sé para qué nos molestamos tanto. Ese chico no merece la pena – se quejó Mary.  
  
- ¡Pues claro que merece la pena! – exclamó Lily indignada -. Ese Williams me ofendió, y nadie ofende a una Evans. (N.A. vaya como ha sonado eso, ni que fuera una Malfoy)  
  
"Así que se trata de Williams", pensó Peter, y como ya no necesitaba saber nada más, se marchó disimuladamente por la puerta que aún continuaba abierta.  
  
James, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron a cumplir su castigo sin saber lo que había averiguado su "espía". Por otra parte, las tres chicas salieron apresuradamente de la habitación. Si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde, y estaban seguras de que eso no le agradaría en absoluto a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
En diez minutos se encontraban en la puerta que conducía al despacho de la profesora, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, aparecieron sus dos pesadillas acompañados por Remus. Sin mediar palabra alguna, las chicas llamaron a la puerta y entraron, seguidas de sus tres compañeros.  
  
- Llegan medio minuto tarde – les reprochó la profesora McGonagall (N.A. ¿os dáis cuenta de los complicado que resulta escribir McGonagall? Mayúscula, minúscula, mayúscula y minúscula) -. No cumpliréis vuestro castigo todos juntos, sino que os voy a dividir en parejas para que no arméis un desastre (N.A. ¡ilusa!)  
  
Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí pensando que iban a acabar armando un desastre de todas formas.  
  
- Cada pareja va a desempeñar una tarea diferente – prosiguió la mujer -. Evans y Potter, ordenar y limpiar el aula de pociones, este tarde unos alumnos de segundo la dejaron hecha un desastre. Carter y Black iréis a la cabaña de Hagrid. Me ha dicho que tiene un trabajito perfecto para vosotros que os entretendrá toda la tarde. Y Denver y Lupin, a limpiar los baños de mujeres del segundo piso. Me temo que Myrtle ha estado últimamente por allí. Y os advierto que realizaréis vuestros castigos a lo muggle, sin magia que valga.  
  
Todos se dirigieron entre sí miradas de compasión, y se fueron a realizar sus respectivas tareas con sus compañeros de castigo.  
  
En cuanto Lily y James llegaron al aula de pociones, situada en las mazmorras del castillo, la pelirroja le lanzó un aviso al merodeador:  
  
- No quiero ni una palabra Potter. Tú trabajas, yo trabajo, pero ni una palabra.  
  
James tan solo sonrío, pero en su interior pensó que al fin y al cabo iba a ser una tarde muy divertida. A mitad de la tarde, cuando ya llevaban limpiando y trabajando un buen rato, el chico se hartó del incómodo silencio que reinaba en el aula, así que decidió molestar un poco a su compañera:  
  
- Evans, últimamente no se te ve mucho con tú príncipe azul. Sin embargo parece ser que ya ha elegido a otra princesa, una tal Karen Fisher ¿no?  
  
- Ni menciones a ese capullo, Potter – masculló Lily -. Ha resultado ser más cretino que tú.  
  
- No, por favor Evans. No me quites el privilegio de ser el primero en tu lista negra – bromeó James.  
  
Tras este "intento" de conversación, los dos volvieron a trabajar en silencio. Pero a James le picaba la curiosidad, así que se aventuró a preguntar más:  
  
- En serio Evans, ¿qué te pasó con Williams?  
  
- ¿De verdad piensas que te lo voy a contar?  
  
- No veo por qué no. Al fin y al cabo, los dos pensamos que es un completo imbécil.  
  
Lily le miró perpleja. ¿James Potter preocupándose por su vida sentimental? Seguro que le había sentado mal la comida. Aún así había algo en los ojos del chico que la invitaban a contarle sus problemas.  
  
- Buen, pues... – comenzó Lily sin saber cómo seguir -. Tú sabes que Williams es muy ambicioso. Demasiado diría yo. El caso es que él decía que yo era un obstáculo en su carrera profesional, y decidió que lo nuestro no podía continuar – Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba dando una imagen demasiado débil delante de su peor enemigo (aunque curiosamente, en esos instantes no le consideraba exactamente un enemigo) -. Pero es mejor así. Si no lo dejaba él, ya lo hubiera hecho yo – mintió.  
  
- No sé cómo alguien puede considerar a una chica como tú un obstáculo – murmuró él, más para sí mismo que para Lily.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, sin estar muy segura de lo que le había parecido oír.  
  
- Nada, olvídalo.  
  
Los dos chicos volvieron a sus tareas en silencio, pero después de unos minutos, el merodeador volvió a romperlo:  
  
- ¿Sabes Evans? Creo que tú y yo podíamos llevarnos muy bien.  
  
- Potter... – le avisó Lily, dándole a entender que sus trucos no funcionarían con ella.  
  
- Te lo digo en serio. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, y ¿ves? , podemos mantener una conversación civilizada.  
  
Ella no comentó nada sobre el asunto, aunque en el fondo pensaba que él podía tener razón. Al fin y al cabo, no había resultado ser una tarde tan horrible como ella había pensado, ¿o no?  
  
Mientras, en los terrenos del colegio, otros dos alumnos llevaban a cabo el castigo impuesto por la profesora McGonagall, aunque no de la manera tan "civilizada" como James y Lily lo habían hecho. Es más, cuando el guardabosques de Hogwarts, Hagrid, dejó a los dos jóvenes cavando tierra al lado de su cabaña, pensó que el castigo le había caído a él en lugar de a Sirius y a Mary.  
  
- Debéis cavar este trozo de tierra y dejarlo preparado para que yo pueda sembrar coles. Sería peligroso dejar en vuestras manos la tarea de sembrar – murmuró Hagrid para sí mismo.  
  
- De acuerdo Hagrid. No te preocupes por nosotros. No armaremos ningún estropicio – aseguró la chica con su sonrisa más inocente a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a su compañero.  
  
- Y por cierto, ¿tú dónde vas?  
  
- Oh, voy a Hogsmeade, Sirius. Concretamente a la "Cabeza de Puerco". Tengo asuntos importantes allí – y después de esbozar una sonrisa que pretendía ser misteriosa, el guardabosques se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándoles ahí solos.  
  
Los dos se pusieron inmediatamente a cavar sin dirigirse ni siquiera una mirada, pero Sirius, aburrido de la situación, comenzó a molestar a la chica:  
- Vaya calladita que estás hoy, Carter.  
  
- Cierra el pico – contestó ella. Sabía lo que pretendía el moreno, y no iba a darle el gusto.  
  
- Oh, vamos. No hace falta que seas tan desagradable conmigo – continuó Sirius.  
  
- Te lo advierto Black, una palabra más y... – Mary hizo un gesto bastante elocuente.  
  
- Venga, no te hagas la dura conmigo. Sé que en el fondo estás loquita por mí. Todas lo están.  
  
Mary prefirió no decir nada, sabía que Sirius hablaba para molestarla, pero una voz en su interior le decía que quizás el chico estaba diciendo la verdad.  
  
- Vamos Carter, no seas tan aburrida. Sé que tú no eres así, verás como te lo pasas muy bien conmigo – le estaba costando sacarla de sus casillas.  
  
- Mira Black – por fin Mary reaccionó -. Que yo sea tú chica ideal y que te mueras por tener una cita conmigo, no significa que yo piense lo mismo de ti.  
  
Sirius se quedó desconcertado durante varios segundos. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica le hablara de ese modo, y menos a que le rechazara. Pero rápidamente contraatacó.  
  
- Sí Carter. Pues si tú eres mi chica ideal, yo era modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein, lo que pasa es que me cansé de enseñar el culo – dijo él con su tono más sarcástico.  
  
- ¿No me digas Black? Y yo que pensé que enseñar el culo era uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos.  
  
Él ni se limitó a contestar. Cogió un montón de la tierra que estaban cavando, y cuando Mary estaba de espaldas, se la lanzó.  
  
- Serás... – dijo ella, a la vez que cogía otro poco de tierra y se la lanzaba a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
En pocos minutos, todos los surcos que habían hecho para que Hagrid pudiera sembrar sus coles, estaban completamente deshechos. Los dos chicos se enfrascaron en una extraña pelea de bolas de tierra, y mediante risas y bromas, se dieron cuenta de que podían pasar una tarde juntos sin necesidad de insultarse. Aunque claro está, ninguno de los dos lo iba a admitir.  
  
El caso es que la mitad del castigo se la pasaron lanzándose entre sí bolas y deshaciendo lo que habían hecho durante la primera mitad de la tarde. Cuando Hagrid llegó de su visita a Hogsmeade y vio la estampa, lo primero que pensó fue que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
- Vosotros dos, parad – les llamó el guardabosques -. Está visto que lo de cavar no es lo vuestro.  
  
- Oh Hagrid, lo sentimos mucho, de verdad – se lamentó Mary a la vez que se daba cuenta del desastre que habían organizado.  
  
- No os preocupéis chicos, aunque me imagino que habréis tenido una tarde de lo más divertida ¿no es así? – preguntó Hagrid lanzándoles una mirada pícara a los dos.  
  
Mary y Sirius tan solo se sonrojaron imperceptiblemente y miraron hacia otro lado para que no se notara.  
  
A la vez que esto sucedía, en los baños del segundo piso, otros dos jóvenes cumplían su castigo de una manera más tranquila. A decir verdad, a Chris y a Remus les había tocado una tarde de verdadero trabajo. La profesora McGonagall tenía razón, y al parecer Myrtle la llorona había hecho de las suyas en aquellos baños.  
  
Los dos chicos se pasaron la tarde charlando amigablemente mientras limpiaban el estropicio que había armado Myrtle. Por suerte, la causante de aquel desastre no había aparecido por allí. Al menos por el momento.  
  
- Al parecer nos toca ser la pareja oficial de Gryffindor – bromeó Remus, recordando el desastre que días atrás habían organizado sus compañeros en la Sala Común de su propia casa.  
  
- Sí – rió la chica -. Pero era necesario. Los chicos solo quitarían la vista de la pelea si les dábamos un espectáculo más interesante.  
  
- No sabes la de comentarios que he tenido que aguantar: "Remus, yo era el amor de tu vida", "Oh, Remus, ¿por qué no me elegiste a mí?" - se quejó el merodeador imitando a la perfección la voz de las chicas -. La verdad es que las chicas del club de fans de James y Sirius son realmente odiosas.  
  
- ¿Club de fans de Potter y Black? – se extrañó Chris – creí que eran fans de todos lo Merodeadores.  
  
- En teoría sí, pero ya sabes, solo persiguen a esos dos. Y créeme, me alegró por ello. Soy demasiado tímido para esas cosas.  
  
Chris tan solo esbozó una tímida sonrisa. En realidad eso era lo que más le gustaba de Remus. No era tan presumido como sus otros dos amigos, y no le gustaba para nada llamar la atención. Podías mantener una conversación con él tranquilamente, sin que tuviera que alabarse a sí mismo como lo hacían los otros dos Merodeadores, especialmente Sirius. Realmente Remus era un chico muy singular, demasiado distinto a sus amigos.  
  
- No te preocupes – dijo ella al cabo de un rato -. No creo que les dure mucho. En cuanto vean que no nos comportamos como una verdadera pareja se les pasará.  
  
- Eso espero – murmuró Remus, aunque mentía. Él sabía que daría lo que fuera por que Chris y ella se comportaran como una verdadera pareja, aunque también sabía que eso era completamente imposible.  
  
Los dos volvieron a su tarea con una sonrisa estúpida en sus caras. Aún así, algo hizo que borraran esa sonrisa.  
  
Cuando a Chris se la acabó el producto de limpieza con el que limpiaba los retretes, fue a por más. Pero la mala o la buena suerte, según cómo se mire, hicieron que la joven Gryyfindor resbalara debido a un charco que había en el suelo, y fuera a caer en los brazos de Remus, quien la atrapó hábilmente antes de que la chica cayera al suelo y se rompiera algún hueso.  
  
Chris iba a agradecérselo y a disculparse con su torpeza, pero de improviso se topó con los dorados ojos del chico que en aquellos instantes la miraban con ¿dulzura? No podía ser. Remus Lupin no la podía estar mirando de esa manera. "Maldita conciencia", pensó Chris, "¿es qué ni ahora me puedes dejar en paz? La chica alejó esos inoportunos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en la imagen que tenía delante.  
  
Remus, no sé sabe si por instinto o por premeditación, se acercó a Chris lentamente. Deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura y continúo acercándose. 3 cm, "Dios mío, ¡qué estoy haciendo!", 2 cm, "Chris, es Remus, un merodeador", 1 cm, "¡qué mas da que sea Remus!"  
  
Sus labios ya se estaban rozando, cuando...  
  
- ¡ID A UN BAÑO A HACER ESAS GUARRERÍAS! – gritó de repente una voz tremendamente aguda.  
  
Chris y Remus se apartaron muy rápido, y cuando miraron hacia arriba, descubrieron a Myrtle la llorona revoloteando por el techo de los baños.  
  
- Ya estamos en un baño – le respondió Remus, bastante enfadado por la interrupción del fantasma.  
  
- ¿No me digas, Lupin? ¿Insinúas que estoy cegata?  
  
- No, Myrtle, lo que pas... – trató de disculparse el licántropo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.  
  
- ¡Pues que sepas que aunque esté muerta puedo ver! – gritó el fantasma, y acto seguido se puso a llorar.  
  
- ¡Mierda! – exclamó él, al ver que todo lo que habían hecho en la tarde no había servido para nada.  
  
- No te preocupes Remus – trató de tranquilizarle Chris -. Iremos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y se lo contaremos. Estoy segura de que lo comprenderá. Así que no te alteres tanto.  
  
Dicho esto los dos chicos se encaminaron rápidamente al despacho de su profesora de transformaciones para explicarle lo ocurrido durante su castigo, omitiendo algunos detalles, claro está.  
  
Los seis Gryffindors llegaron a su Sala Común, exactamente al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¡Vaya tarde! – exclamaron los seis, también a la vez. Se miraron entre sí, y se echaron a reír.  
  
Estuvieron un rato charlando, más bien discutiendo, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que Chris y Remus tenían una actitud un tanto "extraña": no paraban de lanzarse miraditas, y cada vez que lo hacían, apartaban la vista muy sonrojados.  
  
- ¡Remus se ha liado con Denver! – le susurró Sirius a James.  
  
- ¡Seguro que el mamón de Lupin ha intentado aprovecharse de Chris! – murmuró Mary para que Lily lo pudiera oír.  
  
Poco tiempo después las tres chicas se marcharon a su cama alegando que habían tenido una tarde muy agotadora. En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, Lily y Mary bombardearon a la rubia con sus preguntas:  
  
- ¿Qué te hizo Lupin?  
  
- ¿Ya estáis juntos?  
  
- ¿No intentaría aprovecharse de ti?  
  
- ¿Ya te ha propuesto matrimonio? Sí lo hace, no te fíes. Lo digo por experiencia.  
  
- ¡Basta! – exclamó Chris – No os voy a contar nada, porque no pasó nada – la chica decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de aquel "incidente" – y vosotras, ¿qué tal?  
  
- Bien – contestaron las dos a la vez.  
  
Chris les dirigió una mirada interrogante, invitándolas a explicarse.  
  
- Potter y yo tuvimos una tarde bastante tranquila. Estuvimos hablando y yo le conté lo que me pasó con Williams – sus amigas le dirigieron miradas de completa incredulidad -. Sí, ya lo sé. Pero es que se portó muy bien, y algo me decía que podía confiar en él.  
  
- Pues yo tampoco me lo pasé tan mal con Black. Al principio empezamos a insultarnos, pero luego jugamos a tirarnos bolas de tierra – Chris y Lily pensaron "¡Qué salvajes!" -. La verdad es que me lo pasé bastante bien, aunque me cueste admitirlo.  
  
- Bueno, al final el castigo no nos fue tan mal como pensábamos – dijo Chris.  
  
James, Sirius y Remus se fueron a su habitación poco después de que las chicas hicieran lo mismo. En cuanto llegaron, los dos morenos le pidieron explicaciones a Remus.  
  
- Entre Chris y yo no pasó nada – aseguró el chico -. Os lo prometo. ¿Pero vosotros? Parece que os lleváis muy bien con Lily y Mary.  
  
- Oh, nada de eso. Simplemente he pasado una tarde divertida, pero eso no significa que me guste Carter, no siquiera que me sienta atraíd... – Sirius paró de hablar al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en evidencia. Sus dos amigos le dirigieron miradas divertidas que él ignoró.  
  
- Pues yo tuve una divertida charla con Evans – James les contó lo que Williams le había hecho a la pelirroja -. Creo que le deberíamos dar un escarmiento a ese Williams.  
  
- Sí, pero ¿qué podríamos hacer?  
  
- No sé – respondió James - ¿qué os parece una broma de las nuestras?  
  
Los otros dos le dirigieron miradas dándole a entender que estaban de acuerdo, y acordaron preparar la broma otro día.  
  
En ese momento, Peter Pettigrew entró apresuradamente en la habitación, asustando a sus ocupantes.  
  
- ¡Chicos! Al fin os encuentro. Os he estado buscando toda la tarde. ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido?  
  
- Peter – dijo Sirius, asombrado por lo tonto que era el chico -. Ya te dijimos que teníamos castigo con McGonagall. ¿Tú qué tienes, un cerebro o una pepita ahí dentro? – añadió señalando su cabeza.  
  
- ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado – exclamó Peter a la vez que los otros le miraban como queriendo decir "no hace falta que lo jures".  
  
- ¿Y...? – cuestionó James impaciente.  
  
- ¿Cómo que y?  
  
- ¡Que nos digas qué es lo que has averiguado! – gritó Sirius desesperado, mientras Remus se reía de la situación.  
  
- ¡Ah sí! Lo que averigüé. Pues en una misión de gran peligro para mi vida...  
  
- Peter, corta el rollo – le interrumpió James.  
  
- Vale, vale, pero no hace falta que seas tan borde – se quejó el chico -. Pues resulta que las chicas quieren que Sirius pierda la memoria momentáneamente.  
  
- ¡Es un ultraje! – exclamó el aludido dramáticamente.  
  
- ¿Y para qué querrían las chicas hacer que Sirius perdiera la memoria? – preguntó Remus escéptico e ignorando el grito de Sirius.  
  
Peter se encogió de hombros, pero parecía que a Sirius no le importaban los motivos que tuvieran las chicas. Se había tomado eso como una afrenta personal.  
  
- ¡Me da igual para que quieran hacer eso! El caso es que lo quieren hacer – sentenció Sirius, a la vez que James le daba la razón -. Y se arrepentirán. Les vamos a declarar la guerra.  
  
- Chicos, no creo que sea lo mej... – comenzó Remus. La verdad es que el licántropo no se creía la historia que les había contado Peter. Siempre había pensado que ese chico no era totalmente de fiar.  
  
- Y además abandonaremos la idea de la broma de Williams. Evans no merece que intercedamos por ella – dijo James.  
  
- Pero James...  
  
- Y tú Peter – volvió Sirius a interrumpir a Remus – muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Lo tendremos en cuenta en el futuro.  
  
- Sirius, piensa bien lo que dices – le advirtió Remus de nuevo.  
  
- Remus, ¿estás con nosotros o no?  
  
- De acuerdo – el licántropo finalmente se dio por vencido. Sabía que cuando a sus amigos se les metía una idea en la cabeza, por muy estúpida que fuera, no había quien les hiciera entrar en razón.   
  
Mientras estas conversaciones tenían lugar en la Torre de Gryffindor, otra conversación igual de interesante, o incluso más, tenía lugar en otra sala de aquel milenario castillo.  
  
- Así que el castigo ha sido un completo éxito, ¿no es así, Minerva?  
  
- Sí señor – respondió la profesora -. Les puse en parejas como usted me mandó, y al parecer la cosa ha ido bien.  
  
- Perfecto, perfecto – se deleitó el desconocido, con serena voz y un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules.  
  
- Pero, ¿no cree usted que eso son asuntos que no nos incumben? – preguntó la mujer, no muy segura de la salud mental de la persona que tenía enfrente.  
  
- Minerva, ya hemos discutido ese tema. Ya te he dicho que esos seis chicos tienen que acabar juntos. Y estoy firmemente decidido a conseguir mi propósito. Fin del asunto – sentenció el hombre, sin saber que algo enturbiaría seriamente sus inocentes planes.

Por fin. Quinto capítulo terminado. No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Me quedé atascada y no sabía cómo seguir, pero bueno, ya está escrito. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo, aunque he de reconocer que esto no es de los mejores capítulos que he escrito. Os prometo que intentaré que el siguiente sea mejor. Y por cierto, seguid dejándome reviews, que ya sabéis que me anima mucho.

Hasta el próximo capítulo  
  
bars9


	6. El capullo entra en acción

Capítulo 6. El capullo entra en acción

¡Hola a todos! Ya está aquí vuestra pesadilla otra vez. Pero antes de nada...

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de esta historia son de la genial JK, otros son míos, pero la verdad es que todos son de su padre y de su madre. Yo no escribo esto para forrarme (ya me gustaría a mí), solo lo hago para divertirme y para que mis padres se crean que hago algo instructivo durante el verano.

Dicho esto, vamos con los reviews. Que por cierto, en el anterior capi, solo me dejasteis tres. Espero que con este capi no ocurra lo mismo .

- Cristie: ¿gilipollas Peter? Nooooooo... ¿notas el tono sarcástico? Es un imbécil redomado, un capullo de tres al cuarto, un gilipollas de primera y muchas otras cosas más que una señorita como yo no debe decir. De todas formas, me alegra de que mi fic te siga gustando . Un beso, nos vemos.

- Luciana: me encanta que mi fic te guste y espero seguir así. Besos.

- Vaina: que bien que el anterior capi te gustara. Ya sé que tardé más de lo normal en actualizar, pero es que acabo de empezar las clases ¬¬ y no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido. Aunque lo intentaré. Un beso y ojalá te guste el nuevo capi.

Y ahora, sin más palabrería, el nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 6. El capullo entra en acción

Las tres chicas, después de desayunar, se encaminaron a la biblioteca para documentarse más todavía sobre la poción que iban a elaborar.

Tomad chicas – dijo Chris, entregándoles un gran montón de gruesos y polvorientos libros -. Creo que aquí tenemos para todo el día.

Aún así, Mary se escaqueó un buen rato con la excusa de que tenía que buscar libros que le sirvieran para realiza un trabajo de Historia de la Magia, que todavía no había hecho. El problema es que cuando estaba buscando información, se topó con un extraño libro. Parecía el más viejo y polvoriento de toda la biblioteca, y ni siquiera tenía un título escrito en la portada. Lentamente abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Le estaba resultando muy amena la lectura, cuando se le ocurrió una idea bastante interesante.

Vaya, vaya, creo que esto nos podrá servir de mucho – murmuró para sí misma.

¿Qué es lo que te puede servir, Carter? – preguntó una voz inconfundible para ella a sus espaldas.

Mary cerró de golpe el libro que sostenía entre sus manos en cuanto oyó la vez de Sirius.

¿Qué haces aquí, Black?

Nada, solo venía a advertirte – dijo el merodeador despreocupadamente mientras Mary le miraba desafiante -. Quiero que sepas, Carter, que tú y tus amigas no os vais a salir con la vuestra. Ya nos encargaremos nosotros de que vuestros planes fracasen.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a una Mary confundida por sus palabras. "¿Sabrían algo los merodeadores de lo que le pensaban hacer a Williams? Y aunque lo supieran, ¿qué mas les daba? A ellos no les afectaba". Con estos pensamientos la chica se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas Lily y Chris, aunque decidió no mencionar nada sobre la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Sirius minutos antes.

Al día siguiente, durante la hora de la comida, algo alteró a las chicas. Lily se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo su pastel de carne, cuando Karen Fisher, la prometida de su ex – novio, pasó por detrás suyo.

Pues sí, Natalie – le dijo Fisher a su amiga, lo bastante alto para que Lily lo pudiera oír -. Josh y yo vamos a casarnos en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts.

¿Y cómo es que os vais a casar tan pronto? – preguntó la otra chica, como si se hubiera aprendido el diálogo de memoria.

Ay querida. Es que mi Josh – estas dos palabras las recalcó exageradamente – quiere pasar cuanto antes el trauma que le produjo el estar con su anterior novia. Ya sabes, la sangre sucia.

Lily ya no pudo más. Con la cara del mismo color que su pelo, se levantó hecha una furia y se encaró a Fisher.

Vaya Fisher. Quien lo diría de una perfecta Ravenclaw como tú. Cualquiera que te oiga hablar, pensaría que eres una sucia Slytherin.

No me digas, Evans – contestó Fisher, contenta por haber conseguido provocar a la pelirroja -. Pues si te digo la verdad, preferiría ser una Slytherin a ser una sangre sucia como tú.

Repite eso Fisher – la retó Lily fuera de sí.

Vamos, vamos chicas. No arméis un escándalo. No sería bueno para mi imagen pública – dijo otra voz.

"Lo que me faltaba ahora", pensó Lily al ver quien había dicho semejante tontería, "Williams alardeando de lo perfecto que es".

Venga chicas – volvió a repetir Williams -. No hace falta que os peleéis por mi. Me siento muy alagado por ello, pero de verdad que no hace falta – Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero él no pareció darse por aludido -. Y tú Lily, cariño, ya es hora de que aceptes tu derrota.

La chica no necesitó oír más.

Mira Williams, cuando sepas ver más allá de tus narices serás alguien, pero hasta entonces... - dijo la Gryffindor.

Acto seguido, la chica se dio media vuelta, le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa a sus dos amigas, y se marchó dejando a todo el Gran Comedor boquiabierto y con ganas de más "telenovela", incluido el profesorado.

¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó Lily al llegar a la habitación después de la última clase del día, que había resultado ser Encantamientos con la casa de Ravenclaw. Consecuencia: Lily había tenido que respirar el mismo aire que Williams y su novia, y su mal humor había alcanzado límites insospechados.

¡Yo sí que no me lo puedo creer Lily! – exclamó Chris a su vez - ¿Cómo es posible que respondieras a la provocación de Fisher?

¿Qué querías? ¿Que me quedara callada? ¡Me llamó sangre sucia!

¡Malfoy te ha llamado mil veces sangre sucia! – replicó la rubia – y nunca te habías puesto así.

Pero Malfoy es Malfoy y Fisher es Fisher, Chris. ¡No compares! – intentó disculparse Lily.

Di que sí – intervino por primera vez Mary-. Hiciste lo correcto. No ibas a dejar que te humillara esa rubia de bote.

Tú siempre tan acertada, Mary – la reprochó Chris.

El caso es – interrumpió Lily antes de que sus dos amigas se enzarzaran es una discusión sin fin sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no – que me va a costar mucho esperar a lo EXTASIS para darle su merecido a ese imbécil.

Tienes razón, Lily - aprobó Chris, olvidando la discusión que tenía pendiente con Mary -. Pero no se me ocurre nada.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la cama de la rubia y se pusieron a pensar.

¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó de repente Mary.

¿Qué tienes? ¿La fórmula secreta de la Coca – Cola? – preguntó Lily a modo de broma.

¿La Coca – qué? – dijeron Mary y Chris a la vez, ya que al provenir de largas familias de magos no estaban al tanto de los refrescos del mundo _muggle_.

Nada, olvidadlo.

Bueno, olvidemos esta pequeña interrupción – prosiguió la morena – y vamos a lo que vamos. Ayer, cuando fuimos a la biblioteca, encontré un libro un poco raro, pero bastante interesante. Gracias a ese libro se me ocurrieron algunas ideas que nos pueden ayudar a divertirnos un poco. En ese libro se encuentra la verdadera clave de nuestro éxito.

¿Y la clave es...? – cuestionó Chris mientras Lily aguardaba expectante.

Hipnosis.

¿Hipnosis? – repitieron las otras dos, extrañadas por la idea que había tenido su amiga.

Sí, hipnosis – al ver que las otras dos no pillaban la idea, Mary tuvo que explicarla - . es muy simple. Podríamos hipnotizar a Williams para que se sintiera profundamente enamorado de otra persona y así mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Pondríamos en ridículo tanto al capullo de Williams como a la uni – neuronal de su novia.

Es una buena idea – aceptó Lily – pero, ¿quién sería la víctima?

¿Qué os parece Narcissa Black? – propuso Chris.

Perfecto – volvió a aceptar la pelirroja -. Así nos vengaremos también por lo que le hizo a Mary el año pasado.

Narcissa Black (N.A. ¿cómo pude tener Sirius una prima tan estúpida? Con lo majo que es él...) era una chica tremendamente desagradable que cursaba séptimo curso también, pero que pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin. Desde que se vieron por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts, las tres chicas sentían un odio irracional hacia ellas, sentimiento que en este caso era mutuo, aunque nadie sabía exactamente el porqué. Narcisa se había tomado como objetivo hacerle la vida imposible a las tres Gryyfindors, y hasta el momento lo había cumplido a rajatabla.

El curso pasado, la Slytherin había montado un numerito en el Gran Comedor, llamando a Mary de todo menos "bonita". La principal razón de aquel arrebato de furia había sido la envidia, ya que Lucius Malfoy, el prometido de Narcisa, se sentía bastante atraído por Mary y ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimular ese sentimiento. Vamos, toda una telenovela. El caso es que la cosa había terminado en pelea y... 50 puntos menos para cada casa y el castigo correspondiente, que para más inri tuvieron que cumplir juntas.

El problema es que nosotras no tenemos ni idea de hipnotizar – observó Chris.

Eso no es exactamente un problema – dijo Mary -. El libro que encontré en la biblioteca precisamente era de hipnotismo, y te enseñaba perfectamente cómo hacerlo. (N.A. hipnotizar, quiero decir)

Pero para eso no necesitamos un libro – replicó Lily -. Tengo a las personas perfectas para hacerlo: los mellizos Young

¿Los mellizos Young? – repitió Chris, refiriéndose a Donna y Michael Young, dos hermanos que pertenecía también a Gryffindor pero que iban a sexto curso. Tenían unas aficiones un tanto extrañas, como el hipnotismo, y se sentían fascinados por las ramas más inexactas de la magia, por ejemplo la Adivinación.

Sí, el año pasado me propusieron aprender hipnotismo y cosas de esas, pero yo me negué – explicó -. Estoy segura de que estarán encantados de ayudarnos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, los merodeadores comentaban lo ocurrido durante la comida.

¿Visteis como se puso Evans? – preguntó Sirius, asombrado por el comportamiento que había tenido la pelirroja.

Pues claro Sirius. Tenemos ojos en la cara – respondió James de malhumor.

No me extraña que se pusiera así – dijo Remus -. La provocaron.

¡Pues claro que la provocaron Moony! – exclamó James – si hasta parecía que se había aprendido la conversación de memoria.

Aún así eso no la salva, ni a ella ni a sus dos amigas. Llevaremos a cabo nuestros planes contra ellas.

Padfoot... - le advirtió Remus.

¿Tú también querido Remus? – se escandalizó Sirius – creí que estabas de nuestro lado.

Sí, lo que pasa es que creo que nos estamos precipitando. Pettigrew no me parece de fiar.

Vamos Moony, tú nunca te has echado para atrás en una broma – le recordó James.

Está bien – aceptó finalmente el licántropo.

Pero, ¿tenéis ya aluna idea sobre lo que les vamos a hacer a las tres "princesitas"? – preguntó James.

Sí – contestó Sirius – a mi se me ha ocurrido una magnífica idea (N.A. lo que más me gusta de este chico es su modestia), pero, ¿qué es eso de las tres "princesitas"?

Es el mote perfecto para Evans, Carter y Denver – explicó – siempre tan inteligentes, tan perfectas... como si fueran tres princesitas.

Sí Prongs, lo que tú digas.

Pues claro, siempre es lo que yo digo.

Claro, claro.

¿Acaso no te parece un buen mote?

Vaya, te costó pillarlo.

¿Me estás llamando corto?

No, solo te estoy diciendo que no las coges ni al vuelo.

Pues para tu información, yo siempr...

¡Basta! – exclamó Remus, harto de las eternas discusiones de sus dos amigos.

Tranquilo lobito – dijeron los dos morenos a la vez.

Remus tan solo emitió un bufido de desesperación y se tumbó en su cama.

¿Sería el señor Black tan amable de exponernos su idea? – se burló James.

Por supuesto, señor Potter – contestó el otro chico siguiéndole la corriente, y acto seguido les explicó lo que se le había ocurrido.

En el momento en el que Sirius terminó de contarles su plan, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y Peter cayó al suelo estrepitosamente al tropezar con el dobladillo de su túnica. Al parecer había estado con la oreja pegada a la puerta y escuchando toda la conversación.

¿Qué hacías ahí? – preguntó Remus de mala manera. Definitivamente ese chico no le caía nada bien.

Na... nada. Tan solo estaba... comprobando la resistencia de la puerta – contestó el chico (N.A. sí, claro, y yo esta noche he quedado con Brad Pitt).

Los otros tres intercambiaron mirada como diciendo "Ya claro", pero prefirieron no decir nada. Al darse cuenta de que Peter se había enterado de todo lo que iban a hacer, decidieron incluirle en sus planes.

¿De verdad? – preguntó Peter, emocionado por formar parte del grupo de los merodeadores (N.A. ¡iluso!) – os prometo que no os defraudaré. Esta broma va a ser la mejor de toda la historia Hogwarts, y gracias a ella nos convertiremos en los mejores amigos y lo haremos todo juntos: planearemos más bromas juntos, cumpliremos los castigo juntos, incluso salvaremos al mundo de su terrible destino juntos.

Claro, y seremos como los cinco de Enyd Blyton, solo nos falta el perro – dijo Remus sarcásticamente, ya que estaba muy puesto en el tema de la literatura _muggle_.

Los otros tres se le quedaron mirando con cara de pasmados porque no sabía a qué se refería su amigo.

Me voy a duchar – informó Remus. No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando las tonterías de Peter.

Tres chicas, una pelirroja, otra morena y la última rubia (eso sí, rubia natural) para más señas, se deslizaban silenciosamente por las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor. Andaban cuidadosamente como si se encontraran realizando una importante misión de la todas nuestras vidas dependían.

¿Por qué tenemos que hacer el gilipollas de esta manera, Lily? – preguntó Mary, cansada de hacer el payaso así.

Porque lo digo yo y ya está.

Finalmente y después de quince minutos (bajar unas cuantas escaleras no lleva tanto tiempo, pero al ritmo que iban no me extrañaría que hubieran tardado más todavía), por fin llegaron a su objetivo: la habitación que se encontraba en el sótano de la torre de Gryffindor.

Antes de seguir con la historia vamos a hacer un Kit Kat, es decir, un paréntesis. Corría el extraño rumor por todo Hogwarts, más bien era una especie de leyenda urbana, de que aquel lugar estaba maldito. Todos los Gryffindors evitaban pasar o incluso acercarse a la escalera que conducía a aquel extraño lugar y no se conocía la existencia de al menos una persona, que hubiera bajado a aquella habitación y hubiera regresado con vida (N.A. quizás porque ninguno había sido lo suficientemente valiente para bajar allí. Y eso que son Gryffindors). Alguna poderosa razón había para que los alumnos más valientes del colegio no se atrevieran a bajar allí. Quizás ha llegado la hora de saber el porqué.

Cuando Lily estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de la habitación, Mary la interrumpió:

Lily, creo que lo mejor sería irnos. No me gusta este lugar.

No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? – inquirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sabía exactamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

¿Miedo? ¿yo? Que va – aún así había una leve nota de temor en su voz -. Lo que pasa es que mi hermana me ha dicho que este lugar no es, digamos que muy... recomendable.

¿No creerás esos estúpidos rumores que circulan por el castillo? – preguntó Chris. Siempre había siso muy incrédula para ese tipo de temas.

Lily dio por finalizada la conversación llamando a la puerta. En cuanto sus nudillos hicieron contacto con la madera, una mano invisible abrió la puerta y las empujó suavemente para que pasaran al interior.

Definitivamente aquella era la habitación más extraña que había visto en toda su vida. La estancia estaba iluminada por velas que flotaban por todo el lugar. Eso no hubiera sido extraño para unas brujas como ellas, si no fuera porque las velas eran completamente negras, irradiaban una luz oscura y desprendían un aroma muy peculiar. En el centro de la habitación, había una pequeña mesa circular en cuya superficie reposaba una pequeña y brillante bola de cristal, que servía para practicar la adivinación. En una de las paredes las chicas podían vislumbrar varios muñecos, que seguramente servían para el vudú, y que representaban a la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin y a algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Ninguno de los muñecos representaba a algún alumno de Gryffindor, y eso alivió un poco a las tres visitantes. La habitación estaba llena de extraños objetos: atrapasueños, patas de conejo, colmillos de serpientes, piedras con extrañas formas y colores, pergaminos indescifrables, gruesos y polvorientos libros, multitud de espejos... Pegadas a una de las dos paredes más grandes, había tres camas alineadas de considerable tamaño. En una de ellas reposaba un gato negro de brillantes ojos verdes que en aquel momento miraba a las tres extrañas con verdadera curiosidad. Finalmente, las tres jóvenes se fijaron en un imponente armario de madera, en el que perfectamente cabían cuatro adultos de pie, situado al lado de una pequeña puerta que seguramente conducía al baño.

Lily, querida – saludaron dos voces muy parecidas, aunque una era femenina y la otra masculina.

Tres figuras, dos de igual altura y similar apariencia y la tercera un poco más alta y pelirroja con unos insondables ojos de color azul marino, aparecieron como de la nada. Las dos primeras pertenecían a los mellizos Young y la otra a Adalbert Trelawney, pariente lejano de la famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney y que al parecer poseía vestigios del antiguo poder de aquella bruja. Curiosamente los tres compartían la misma habitación. Por alguna extraña razón (Lily pensaba que había sido gracias a una sesión de hipnotismo, aunque May y Chris se inclinaban por el chantaje emocional), el profesor Dumbledore había accedido y parecía no importarle que dos chicos y una chica durmieran en la misma habitación

Es un honor tenerte de nuevo en nuestra humilde morada – dijo Adalbert con un extraño e hipnotizante tono en su voz que puso los pelos de punta a las tres chicas, incluida Chris.

Gracias – dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

¿Y qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Donna.

-Venía porque preciso de vuestros poderes para darle su merecido a cierta persona – informó Lily.

A los dos mellizos se les iluminó la cara con una sonrisa traviesa, les encantaba utilizar los poderes para fastidiar a alguien. Adalbert tan solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Y el afortunado es...? – preguntó esta vez Michael.

Joshua Williams.

Perfecto – dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez. Ese chico no les caía nada bien, en especial después de enterarse de lo que le había hecho a Lily.

¿Y qué quieres que le hagamos a ese pobre infeliz? ¿Un poco de vudú? ¿Un sueño intranquilo? ¿O tal vez un poco de mala suerte?

Todas esas ideas me tientan, Adalbert – sonrió Lily -. Pero creo que con una sesión de hipnotismo será suficiente.

El hipnotismo es mi especialidad – susurró Adalbert, volviendo a esbozar esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Repasemos el plan – ordenó Chris mientras las otras dos le dirigían miradas de aburrimiento.

¿Otra vez? – se quejaron Lily y Mary por enésima vez.

Sí, otra vez – dijo Chris por enésima vez, y se pusieron a repasar de nuevo el plan que habían confeccionado

A las cinco en punto las tres chicas acompañadas de Donna, Michael y Adalbert, se encontraban delante del aula de Encantamientos, ya que Williams había quedado allí con su novia a las cinco y cuarto. Lily sabía de sobra que el chico estaría allí por lo menos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Entre los seis habían elaborado cuidadosamente un plan para hipnotizarle.

¿Está todo listo? – preguntó Chris, por lo que los demás asintieron.

Sincronicemos relojes – dijo Mary emocionada. Se sentía como si fuera una importante espía realizando una misión más importante aún.

Relojes sincronizados – informó Lily.

Probemos la comunicación – volvió a decir Mary.

Comunicación probada – dijo Donna.

Gracias a un interesante libro de Chris, los chicos habían ideado un efectivo sistema de comunicación. Debido a un sencillo encantamiento realizado por Chris (sencillo para la alumna más brillante que Hogwarts había tenido en los últimos cien años, se entiende), los seis se podían comunicarse entre sí, aunque Lily se encontrara en Madrid y los demás en Kuala Lumpur.

Pues comencemos con la fase uno del plan – dijo Michael -. Todos a sus puestos.

Dicho y hecho. Todos menos Lily desaparecieron por un tapiz situado en frente del aula de Encantamientos, aunque podían ver todo lo que iba a suceder en el pasillo gracias a un pequeño agujero. Por su parte, Lily se situó al lado de la puerta del aula, esperando a su "víctima".

En cinco segundos Williams va a hacer su aparición – susurró Lily – Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno.

Efectivamente, en cuanto la chica pronunció la palabra "uno", Williams apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo.

¡Josh! – le llamó la pelirroja con un tono falsamente cariñoso que hacía mucho que no utilizaba.

¡Lily! – exclamó el a su vez, sorprendido por la presencia de la chica, por lo que apretó el paso - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Verás Josh – explicó ella acariciando su pecho y con un leve ronroneo en su voz -. Tú sabes que la noche en la que terminamos con nuestra relación yo me puse muy... histérica, y...

Pero tú sabes que yo no te tengo eso en cuenta, cariño – interrumpió Williams, mientras Lily no se podía creer como había estado enamorada de una persona tan estúpida y empalagosa.

Sí, pero de todas formas yo quería compensártelo – al oír esto, Williams sonrió estúpidamente y Lily le iba acercando hasta el tapiz.

Estupendo Lily – oyó la chica susurrar a Donna -. Ahora vamos con la fase dos.

Lily fue abriendo lentamente el tapiz, pero Williams no se daba cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado "admirando" el generoso escote que la chica se había puesto a posta. Sin que él ni siquiera se enterara, la chica le metió por detrás del tapiz, le sentó en una silla y le lazó un hechizo aturdidor, teniendo el suficiente cuidado para que el chico se mantuviera consciente.

Bien hecho – aprobó Michael, a la vez que los cinco jóvenes aparecía de entre las sombras.

Es el momento de poner en marcha la tercera y última fase del plan – dijo Chris.

Es mi turno – anunció Adalbert.

El chico hizo aparecer una silla de la nada, la colocó enfrente de la silla de Williams, se sentó en ella y sacó un extraño colgante del bolsillo de su túnica.

Escucha atentamente a todo lo que yo te voy a decir – comenzó Adalbert con ese tono hipnotizante, a la vez que Williams levantaba la cabeza para ver quién le había hablado -. Quiero que fijes tu mirada en este péndulo y que no la apartes de él por nada del mundo – ordenó a la vez que empezaba a mover el péndulo de lado a lado -. En cuanto yo diga tu nombre caerás en un profundo sueño del que solo despertarás cuando yo te vuelva a nombrar. Uno... dos... tres... Joshua – la cabeza del chico cayó hacia delante -. Ahora haz caso a todo lo que yo te diga. Te enamorarás profundamente de la persona que yo te ordene, y cada vez que la veas le demostrarás tu profundo amor. Te olvidarás de las demás personas que tienes a tu alrededor y te concentrarás tan solo en la persona que yo te diga. El nombre de esa persona es...

JAMES POTTER – oyeron a una voz gritar en el pasillo, que sin duda alguna se trataba de una voz femenina,

Mierda – susurró Adalbert.

Los otros cinco corrieron a asomarse por el tapiz y vieron a alguna de las últimas conquistas de James, que probablemente se acababa de dar cuenta de lo mujeriego que era el merodeador.

Ahora este zopenco creerá que está enamorado de James – dijo Adalbert, apesadumbrado por su fracaso.

No, esto es mejor de lo que habíamos planeado, ¿no os dais cuenta? – dijo Lily, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa que no hacía presagiar nada bueno.

Los demás parecieron darse cuenta, porque se miraron entre sí y esbozaron la misma sonrisa que la pelirroja había tenido momentos atrás. Mary y Michael corrieron a desatar a Williams y le sacaron al pasillo.

Chicos – les llamó Donna con un tono solemne – esto nos ha unido profundamente. Os lo aseguro.

Todos emitieron un suspiro emocionado, por supuesto fingido, se miraron los unos a los otros, soltaron una carcajada y se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo (N.A. ¡ay! que bonita es la amistad)

Ahora solo hay que esperar los resultados – dijo Lily, satisfecha porque el plan había salido incluso mejor de lo que había esperado.

En efecto, los resultados de la sesión de hipnosis no se hicieron esperar mucho. Al día siguiente durante la hora de la cena, cuando el Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado, James se encontraba cenando solo en una esquina de la mesa, ya que Remus no se encontraba muy bien y Sirius había decidido quedarse en la habitación para hacerle compañía.

De repente, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y apareció Williams diciendo a grito pelado:

Como el sol, la luna, el cielo y las estrellas, tú brillas y me guías en el arduo camino hacia el fondo de tu corazón, donde me gustaría tener un pequeño hueco. James Potter. ¡TE QUIERO! (N.A. imaginaros que esto lo grita con la voz que pone Boris Izaguirre cuando se pone a hacer el mongol en Crónicas Marcianas. Seguro que así os hacéis más a la idea).

La reacción de James tampoco se hizo esperar. En cuanto el Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas y aplausos, el chico se escabulló por donde pudo y corrió hasta que creyó estar a salvo. Y digo creyó porque en cuanto paró de correr, apareció Williams.

James, amor – dijo él acercándose a gran velocidad.

Olvídame.

Pero James, si yo te quiero mucho. Como la trucha al trucho.

Acto seguido Williams se acercó a James e intentó besarle (N.A. ¡qué directo!). El otro se apartó inmediatamente, pero Williams no cesó en sus intentos de demostrarle su profundo amor.

No muy lejos de allí, dos chicos observaban atónitos la escena, aunque por desagracia no podían oír la conversación que tenía lugar entre James y Williams.

Remus, ¿estás viendo lo que mis ojos ven? – preguntó el primer chico, asombrado.

Pues claro Sirius – respondió el segundo, con la misma expresión de asombro que tenía su amigo.

¿Y estás pensando lo que mi mente piensa?

¿Qué está pensando?

Que James es... es... ¡trucha! – exclamó el moreno.

¿Trucha? – repitió Remus, extrañado por la palabra que acababa de utilizar su amigo.

Sí, joder. Que James es gay.

Por fin he terminado este capi. Ahora lo que no se es como voy a deshacer este entuerto que he liado yo solita. Por cierto, ¿qué os han parecido los nuevos personajes? A mí personalmente me gusta mucho Adalbert. No sé, es diferente. Espero vuestras opiniones.

Y en el próximo capítulo...

La "pequeña" broma de los merodeadores y sus consecuencias.

Más situaciones James - Williams.

Las consecuencias de que Remus y Sirius piensen que James es gay

Y mucho más...

Os espero en el próximo capi: "Rebeldía en las aulas"

Besos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

(¡jo! Como mola poner esto)


	7. Rebeldía en las aulas

Capítulo 7. Rebeldía en las aulas

Disclaimer: Pues lo de siempre, que no me demandéis porque esto lo hago para divertirme, para liberar tensiones y para que mi madre crea que hago algo constructivo. Y por supuesto que los personajes no son míos (algunos sí lo son) sino de JK y que ya me molaría a mí que los personajes fueran míos, porque entonces estaría en el Caribe con un tío bueno abanicándome, que en el Caribe hace mucho calor.

Después de decir unas cuantas tonterías en el disclaimer, vamos a decir unas pocas más contestando a los reviews.

Pero antes, voy a hacer una seria advertencia. Sí, habéis oído bien, seria. Que en ocasiones yo también puedo ser seria. En el último capi recibí 4 reviews. No es una mala cifra pero tampoco es una buena cifra. Así que si en este capi no recibo unos pocos más, me pensaré muy seriamente el continuar con el fic. Y no os lo toméis a broma, porque soy capaz de hacerlo y además ya tengo escrito el siguiente capi. ¡Anda!, dejadme reviews, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa...

Ya está, después de esta "seria" advertencia, contesto a mis considerados lectores que SÍ me han dejado review.

- Vaina: ¡Hola mi querida lectora! Querida y fiel, por supuesto Ay, a mi la venganza de las chicas también me gustó y aunque no salió como ellas tenían previsto, al final resultó todavía mejor de lo que esperaban. La reacción de Sirius y Remus (sobre todo la de Sirius) va a traer cola y espero que te guste. Un beso y disfruta con el capi.

- Ginny-Shelena: No te creas, pero ya te eché de menos en el anterior capi. Me extrañó mucho no ver tu review, pero no pasa nada. Tienes razón, Williams enamorado de Narcisa no estaría mal, pero Williams enamorado de James es mil veces mejor. Yo también quiero que se muera la rata: MUERTE A LA RATA. No sé, igual hago que "accidentalmente" se caiga por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía, o que resbale y caiga al lago con el calamar gigante, ¿qué te parece? . Tranquila, que los nuevos personajes van a salir mucho en la historia, digamos que se van a convertir en co-protagonistas. Un beso y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi fic. Chao.

- Cristie: ¡Hola! Yo también pienso que en el futuro a Lily no le va a hacer mucha gracia que Williams esté detrás de James todo el rato, pero se va a tener que aguantar. A mi Adalbert también me encanta, es el que más me gusta de los tres nuevos personajes y no sé porqué. Creo que porque es raro, no sé. Besitos.

- BlushY: ¡Qué bien! Una nueva lectora a la que le gusta mi fic y que para rematar la faena me deja un review. Te lo agradezco mucho. A ver, creo que puedo aclarar tu duda existencial: la peli "Una rubia muy legal" en la que se basa el fic y "Legalmente rubia" es la misma, más que nada porque en inglés se llama "Legally blonde" y legalmente rubia será la traducción exacta al español. Un beso y espero que mi historia te siga gustando.

Y ahora, después de decir unas cuantas paridas, ya me siento más tranquila y capacitada para escribir. Os dejo en compañía (buena compañía, por supuesto) del capítulo siete, que por cierto, es mi favorito de todos los que llevo escritos.

Capítulo 7. Rebeldía en las aulas

Cuatro chicos cubiertos gracias a una capa que les hacía invisibles, avanzaban sigilosamente por un pasillo de aquel enorme castillo (N.A. ¡vaya! Me ha salido un pareado sin haberlo preparado. Perdón, ha sido un lapsus. Os prometo que no volverá a pasar) mientras todo el colegio estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó el más bajito y torpe de los cuatro (N.A. ¿adivináis a quien me refiero?), a la vez que tropezaba ruidosamente y caía al suelo.

Debido a este pequeño incidente, Peter se llevó la capa por delante e hizo que él y sus compañeros quedaran al descubierto ante la gata del conserje, que casualmente andaba rondando por allí. En cuanto el animal vio a los cuatro muchachos, desapareció entre las sombras. Seguramente había ido a avisar a su amo de que cuatro jóvenes andaban merodeando (y nunca mejor dicho) por el castillo en mitad de la noche.

- ¿Estarás contento Peter? – dijo de malhumor Sirius. Siempre que salían por los pasillos por la noche, y no eran pocas las veces, lo hacían sin llamar la atención y por supuesto sin que les pillaran. Los hechos recientes le estaban haciendo llegar a la conclusión de que su buen amigo Remus tenía razón: Peter era un completo inútil.

- No pasa nada chicos. El conserje se encuentra roncando en su despacho – les tranquilizó James tras consultar al mapa del merodeador -. Además ya estamos cerca de las cocinas.

- Efectivamente, en pocos minutos ya se encontraban delante del cuadro que les conducía a las cocinas de Hogwarts. James acarició suavemente el dibujo de una pera en el lugar adecuado (N.A. ¡ay! Quien fuera pera), por lo que la fruta se convirtió en un pomo que les permitió entrar en la sala.

- ¡El señor Potter y sus amigos lo señores Black y Lupin! – anunció una elfina doméstica tremendamente emocionada, cuyo nombre era Binky - ¿Y el otro señor es...?

- Peter Pettigrew – contestó James cuando una multitud de elfos igualmente, emocionados que la anterior, se congregó alrededor de los cuatro muchachos. Sorprendentemente, los elfos no se mostraron con el nuevo acompañante, tan efusivos como lo habían hecho con los otros tres.

- Escucha Binky, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de tus compañeros – le pidió Sirius en tono confidencial, y acto seguido les explicó lo que tenían que hacer.

- Será un honor ayudarles – exclamó de nuevo Binky con su chirriante voz y más emocionada todavía.

Después de coger un poco de comida, los chicos se marcharon de las cocinas con una sonrisa triunfal en sus rostros y satisfechos porque su plan les estaba saliendo a la perfección.

A la mañana siguiente James se despertó con una verdadera sonrisa de satisfacción. Se levantó de la cama y tarareando una alegre melodía, se metió a la ducha.

- ¡James! – le llamó Sirius abriendo un ojo - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte?

- Eso – le apoyó Remus medio dormido, cuando oyó tararear a su amigo "Satisfaction" - ¿Qué te crees? ¿Mick Jagger?

- ¿A qué viene ese mal humor?

- A que es demasiado pronto – le respondieron los otros dos a coro.

- Vamos – contestó James acercándose a la cama de Sirius para que se levantara.

En cuanto su amigo abrió las cortinas de la cama e intentó destaparle, Sirius se apartó bruscamente y dijo:

- Ya me levanto yo, James. Tú tranquilo.

James se sorprendió por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. A decir verdad, Sirius estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña. La causa de este cambio, es que Sirius no estaba muy seguro de la inclinación sexual de su amigo. Remus se lo había tomado de una manera completamente distinta, es más, estaba convencido de que todo aquello se trataba de una simple venganza de Lily y sus amigas contra Williams. Aunque por supuesto no había comentado nada porque sabía que si James y Sirius se enteraban de que todo aquello era culpa de las tres chicas, estaba seguro de que se armaría una buena. Y ríete tú de la segunda guerra mundial.

Poco tiempo después, los tres jóvenes se dirigían al gran comedor, seguidos de un Peter muy ilusionado porque creía que al fin formaba parte del grupo de los merodeadores (N.A. no me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión...). En cuanto llegaron, procuraron sentarse cerca de sus tres compañeras de curso, que curiosamente aquel día se encontraban desayunando en compañía de los mellizos Young y Adalbert Trelawney.

- ¿Qué hace Evans hablando con ese bicho raro? – preguntó James, al ver como Lily discutía con Adalbert sobre la fiabilidad de la Adivinación. A decir verdad, a James no le gustaba que la pelirroja discutiera con otras personas que no fueran él mismo.

- ¿Celoso, Jamsie? – dijo Remus con sorna, por lo que se ganó una mirada de James que parecía decir "Una bromita más y eres lobo muerto" y otra de Sirius que decía algo así como "¿Cómo va a estar celoso si es gay?". Peter por su parte les miraba sin empanarse de nada, pero eso es otra historia.

La cosa fue más o menos tranquila hasta la primera clase de la mañana, que resultó ser Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick y con la casa Hufflepuff. Era extraño, pero los Griffys y los Huppies de séptimo año no se llevaban nada bien. Tal vez era porque Sirius se había enrollado con la mitad de las alumnas de Hufflepuff, porque al parecer sentía predilección por esa casa. Aunque claro está, había esperado a que ellas tuvieran novio, porque según decía el chico "una relación sin riesgo no es relación ni es nada". El riesgo, en este caso, era que les pillara el novio de la chica en cuestión.

O tal vez era porque la mitad de las Huppies que no se habían enrollado con Sirius estaban colgadas de James o de Remus, lo que provocaba dos situaciones: que las de Hufflepuff sintieran un odio irracional hacia Lily y Chris, o en su defecto, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas (N.A. creo que las razones son obvias, pero si no las veis tan obvias me lo decís que yo las explico. Así de paso me dejáis reviews, que últimamente os veo muy flojitos) y aprovecharan cualquier momento para atentar contra la vida de las dos Griffys; y la segunda situación era que los chicos de Hufflepuff se sintieran celosos porque los merodeadores acaparaban todo el sector femenino, lo cual les incitaba a actuar como sus compañeras de casa.

Una vez explicado el buen rollito, el compañerismo y la camaradería que había entre estas dos casas, sigamos con la historia. El caso es que el profesor Flitwick, siempre que le tocaba esa clase tan conflictiva, se temía lo peor. Y ese día no era la excepción.

En cuanto entró en clase, el profesor tuvo la extraña sensación que ese día iba a ser especialmente malo. La clase estaba dividida en dos partes por un pasillo, y como siempre, al lado derecho se habían colocado los de Hufflepuff y al otro, los de Gryffindor.

"Estos chicos no cambiarán", pensó el profesor mientras posaba su maletín sobre la mesa y saludaba a sus alumnos.

- Bien, chicos. Hoy os vais a colocar por parejas – anunció.

En seguida los alumnos se alborotaron y justo cuando Fiona Stivell, una Huppie extremadamente habladora que se llevaba muy bien con Lily, Mary y Chris, se había levantado de su asiento para emparejarse con una de las tres, el profesor volvió a hablar:

- Aunque como es lógico, las parejas las formaré yo.

Y así es como sucedió, aunque el profesor no se comió mucho la cabeza y les emparejó por orden alfabético. La cosa quedó así:

Helen Abott (una chica con menos vida sexual que la gallina caponata, que no paraba de acosar a cualquier ser con cromosoma Y) – Sirius

Anne Brocklehurst (todo lo contrario a Helen, porque ésta andaba más ligerita de cascos... además era el rollete secundario de Sirius) – Mary

Chris – Robert Dury (un supersticioso de mucho cuidado que profesaba tres religiones a la vez)

Lily – Remus

Peter (una rata traidora, aunque esto creo que no hace falta decirlo) – James

Matthew Rogers (ludópata. Se escapaba todos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade para ir al bingo) – Susan Stevenson (otra ligerita de cascos. Lo que pasa es que pasa es que a ésta le molaba James)

Fiona Stivell (la amiga de las Griffys) – Allan Wilde (misógino, racista, acosador... vamos, un intento fracasado de ser humano)

Al ver las parejas que había formado, el profesor Flitwick se dio cuenta de su error y os voy a decir porqué.

Abbott estaba desesperada por un hombre y precisamente la había puesto con... un hombre. Brocklehurst y Mary no se podía ver ni con todo el océano Atlántico de por medio. Chris era muy escéptica respecto a las creencias y todo eso y Dury se encomendaba a todo lo que tuviera la palabra "dios" delante y estuviera colocado en un altar. Peter era un completo inútil (N.A. ¿veis? No solo lo pensamos nosotras) y podía frenar en seco la carrera ascendente de James en su asignatura (ahí Flitwick se pasó un poco). Rogers y Stevenson andaban medio liados y no les importaba montar un numerito en público. Fiona, una feminista orgullosa, y Wilde, un machista sin complejos, juntos. Si por separado eran peligrosos, imaginaros juntos. La única pareja que había hecho bien era la de Lily y Remus. Vamos, que con el panorama que tenía, la próxima hora tenía más papeletas para ser la versión mágica de Gran Hermano que para ser una clase de Encantamientos.

- Hoy vamos a practicar el encantamiento desvanecedor – explicó el profesor -. Como ya sabéis la teoría, comenzad con la práctica.

El primer cuarto de hora fue inusualmente tranquilo, y eso le dio mala espina al profesor Flitwick. Pero claro, pronto llegó la gota que colmó el vaso, porque la paciencia de cierta pelirroja se acabó, haciéndola perder sus estribos.

- Vaya, la sabelotodo de Evans parece que no da pie con bola hoy – comentó Stevenson, al ver que ese día Lily no estaba muy acertada.

La pelirroja tan solo le dirigió una dura mirada, y muchos de los allí presentes pensaron que si las miradas mataran, Stevenson ya estaría siete metro bajo tierra.

- Aunque no me extraña – prosiguió la Huppie, poniendo en peligro su integridad física -. Desde que Williams la dejó va como alma en pena.

Ante este comentario, los demás pensaron que una de dos: o a Stevenson le molaba el sado maso o tenía una vena kamikaze que ninguno conocía. A decir verdad, esa Hufflepuff era muy rara. A simple vista parecía una de las más retorcidas alumnas de Slytherin, pero cuando hablabas un poco con ella, te dabas cuenta de que era demasiado tonta como para pertenecer a esa casa. Los hechos que se van a suceder a continuación confirman mi teoría.

- Aunque es normal que Williams la dejara – la chica volvió a aventurarse a la vez que sus compañeros pensaban que definitivamente era kamikaze -. Seguro que la sangre sucia en la cama es un completo fracaso.

Lily decidió que era suficiente. Aunque para sorpresa de todos, simplemente abrió la boca y dijo:

- Stevenson, cuando tus dos neuronas dejen de hacer eco en tu cabeza, me avisas.

La clase entera estalló en carcajadas mientras Stevenson pedía ayuda con la mirada a su amiga Brocklehurst. Y ante esta "guerra verbal" vosotros os preguntaréis ¿y Flitwick qué coño hacía? ¿De verdad tenía vocación de profesor o solo estaba ahí porque sus padres se habían negado a pagarle los estudios de Medimagia? Pues el profesor lo que hacía normalmente era sentarse cómodamente en su silla, sacar las palomitas y dedicarse a disfrutar de la función. Sabía que si intervenía sus alumnos no le iba a hacer ni caso, así que...

- No me extraña que la sangre sucia sea tan amargada, porque con las amigas que tiene... - Brocklehurst hizo un gesto elocuente y miró a su compañera de pupitre, que fijaros que casualidad, era Mary.

- Definitivamente el tinte que usas está haciendo estragos en tus únicas neuronas operativas. ¿Por qué no usas otro? – preguntó Mary burlona.

- Deja a mi amiga en paz – la defendió Stevenson.

- ¿Por qué no tú y tu amiguita no os vais y formáis un trío con tu querido Rogers? – intervino esta vez Chris -. Me han comentado que tenéis unas noches muy moviditas.

- Solo lunes, jueves y viernes – enumeró Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa – porque los demás días Rogers se va al bingo.

- Por lo menos yo tengo novio, no como tú Evans, que estás más amargada que Abbott – comentó Stevenson refiriéndose a su compañera de casa. Aunque ésta no se dio por aludida, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Sirius.

Al oír esto, Lily no se aguantó más. Decidió que ya era la hora de dejarse de tonterías y se lió a puñetazo limpio con la Huppie. La siguieron Chris, Mary y Fiona, que lógicamente no se iban a quedar sin darse el gustazo, y Brocklehurst acudió rauda y veloz a salvar a su amiga. Rogers organizó apuestas para ver quienes resultarían vencedoras y Dury ya estaba recitando todas las oraciones que se sabía de memoria, que no eran pocas. Los demás se estuvieron deleitando un rato con el espectáculo, pero cuando vieron que Stevenson se retiraba porque le habían roto una uña y que Lily se abalanzaba por detrás con el propósito de arrancarle un ojo o algo por estilo, los merodeadores fueron a separar a las Griffys.

Remus se acercó a Chris diciéndola que era una prefecta y que debía dar ejemplo, pero la chica decidió que ni prefecta ni ostias (palabras textuales), que esas dos ya le estaban tocando bastante las narices. Por su parte Sirius intentó separar a Mary, pero recibió un mordisco en toda la mano. James lógicamente trató de hacer entrar en razón a Lily, por lo que recibió un codazo que hizo que su costilla flotante dejara de flotar.

El caso es que la mitad de la clase estaba metida en la pelea y los demás llevaban a cabo actividades fraudulentas: Abbott trataba de meterle mano a Sirius, o en su defecto a Remus y a James, Rogers seguía con sus apuestas y ya estaba intentando organizar una partidita de mus en toda regla, Wilde estaba soltando un discurso sobre porqué las mujeres deben quedarse en su casa fregando y haciendo la comida, discurso que por cierto nadie escuchaba, Peter trataba de ocultarse debajo de una mesa para que nadie se percatara de su presencia, y Dury, presa del pánico, se había liado a echar hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Precisamente uno de los hechizos que lanzó Dury, le dio a Stevenson en la pierna, quemó una de las monedas de Rogers, pasó por delante de los ojos de Wilde dejándole con la palabra en la boca, rebotó en la pared más cercana y... acabó tirando al suelo la enorme lámpara que colgaba del techo del aula y dejando a todos sin respiración.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el profesor Flitwick se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba escapando de las mano (además de que se le habían acabado las palomitas), por lo que decidió poner orden. O por lo menos lo intentó.

- ¡Basta! – gritó – no quiero volveros a ver en mi clase. Fuera todo el mundo de mi vista.

Todos pensaron a la vez que el profesor estaba de broma, pero al ver que el hombre señalaba la puerta con la mano temblorosa, debido al arrebato de furia, los alumnos llegaron a la acertada conclusión de que debían salir del aula.

- ¿Creéis que se lo deberíamos contar a McGonagall? – preguntó Chris, temerosa.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Remus – parece que has recordado que eres prefecta.

La chica tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – hablando del rey de roma...

Los jóvenes se giraron a la vez, como si fueran un solo ser, para ver quien les había hablado de una forma tan severa. Aunque estaba claro que solo podía ser una persona.

- Profesora McGonagall... - intentó explicarse Fiona, que era prefecta de Hufflepuff.

- No hace falta señorita Stivell – la interrumpió la profesora antes de entrar al aula de Encantamientos, donde al parecer el profesor Flitwick seguía con su crisis nerviosa.

Mientras, los chicos ya se estaban inventando la excusas más creíbles para no ser expulsados, y decidieron que si les preguntaban, ellos no habían sido. Tras un cuarto de hora, la profesora salió, con una mirada más severa todavía, y dijo:

- Al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Al llegar al despacho, el director hizo aparecer unas cuantas sillas más y les invitó a sentarse en ellas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el anciano con tono sereno.

- Nosotros no hemos sido – respondieron todos a la vez con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.

- Señoritas Denver y Stivell, si son ustedes tan amables... - invitó el director a las prefectas de cada casa a que se explicaran.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron miradas nerviosas entre sí, al tiempo que sus compañeros rezaban todo lo que sabían.

- Verá, señor director – comenzó Chris, dispuesta a contar una versión más o menos "light" de lo que había ocurrido – lo que pasó es que dos compañeras, concretamente Lily y Susan, tuvieron una pequeña discusión. Pero pequeñita, ya sabe, son los roces del día a día.

- Y el profesor Flitwick se lo tomó muy a pecho – prosiguió Fiona, dispuesta a terminar lo que Chris había comenzado -. Pero en realidad fue solo eso, una discusión entre compañeras. No creo que deba darle más importancia de la que tiene, señor director.

- Ya – contestó el anciano escéptico. No se había creído ni una palabra de lo que le habían contado, ni siquiera el "señor director". Aunque debía reconocer que Chris y Fiona eran unas actrices magistrales, pero ya hablaría de eso con ellas en otro momento – Por esta vez haré la vista gorda. Pero quiero que recapacitéis lo que habéis hecho – los alumnos le miraron preguntándose qué era lo que habían hecho -. Dejar a un profesor en estado de crisis nerviosa aguda.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhh – respondieron los otros a la vez, pensando que no era tan grave.

- Ahora ya podéis iros – al ver que todos se levantaban de sus sillas, añadió -. Menos vosotros seis, por supuesto.

Esos seis alumnos, que por si os pica la curiosidad eran Lily, Mary, Chris, James, Sirius y Remus, se volvieron a sentar en sus sillas preguntándose que habían hecho esta vez.

- Buenos chicos, ¿qué es de vuestras vidas? Hacía mucho que no veníais a visitarme – el director dijo esto mirando sobre todo a los tres chicos, que sin saber exactamente porqué, tragaron saliva con el nerviosismo plasmado en sus caras.

- No pasa nada – siguió el anciano, quitándole importancia al asunto -. Pero vosotras si que sois nuevas en este asunto – las tres chicas se miraron entre sí -. Aunque quiero que sepáis que sé lo que tramáis, y quiero deciros que... me encanta.

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez con sorpresa. ¿Sería posible que Dumbledore supiera lo que le pensaban hacer a Williams?

- ¡Pero eso es un ultraje! – gritó Sirius pensando que el director estaba loco. Lógicamente, él seguía pensando que la víctima del plan de las chicas iba a ser él -. Es un atentado contra la vida de una persona y encima a usted le parece bien.

- Creo que es hora de que os vayáis – comentó el hombre consultando su reloj y pasando olímpicamente de Sirius -. Dentro de diez minutos tengo sesión con la señora Pomfrey. De masaje, se entiende – añadió al ver que sus alumnos le miraban de manera extraña

En cuanto los seis desaparecieron por la puerta, el director se levantó de su cómoda butaca y se acercó a Fawkes.

- Mi misión de casamentero va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba – dijo el anciano mientras acariciaba el suave plumaje de su fénix -. Aunque... se me acaba de ocurrir una idea muy interesante – volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con un brillo fanático en su mirada.

Fawkes se apartó lentamente de su dueño, no fuera a ser que le diera otro de esos ataques de locura. Sin embargo el profesor Dumbledore no pareció percatarse de ellos y se fue silbando alegremente a su sesión con la señora Pomfrey. De masaje, se entiende.

Más tarde, la confusión volvió a reinar en las aulas, pero esta vez fue en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La asignatura estaba impartida por el profesor Crápula, un mago fascinado por los vampiros que se había cambiado el nombre para parecerse más a su ídolo Drácula. Las clases de lo que llevaban de curso, ya que para no romper la tradición el profesor era nuevo ese año, habían estado dedicadas a los vampiros: los vampiros en general, dónde habitaban, cómo vestían, su alimentación (N.A. no me parece a mí que la alimentación de los vampiros sea muy compleja)... Ese día les tocaba una clase tremendamente aburrida. El tema era: "la decoración de las casa de los vampiros".

La clase era compartida entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, aunque eso no suponía un problema, porque por lo general esas dos casas se llevaban bien y las clases transcurrían tranquilamente: el profesor absorto explicando algo sin sentido y los alumnos a su bola.

Y ese día no parecía ser la excepción. El profesor Crápula estaba explicando que a los vampiros les fascinaban las cortinas de color rojo y los alumnos estaban cada uno a lo suyo: unos haciendo deberes atrasados, otros pasándose notas, unos cuantos mirando por la ventana... pero por supuesto, ninguno atendiendo a la explicación. Vamos, una clase de lo más normal.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Williams se subió a su mesa y gritó a pleno pulmón:

- ¡AMO A JAMES POTTER!

Las reacciones fueron muy diversas. El profesor Crápula tan solo levantó la vista del libro y dijo:

- Señor Willams, los arrebatos déjelos para la intimidad – y siguió a lo suyo.

Karen Fisher salió de la clase llorando y avergonzada de que su prometido estuviera enamorado de una chico, las amigas de la Raven se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, Lily, Mary y Chris se reían a más no poder, Remus miraba divertido la escena, Peter seguía sin enterarse de nada, los demás Ravens estaban anonadados, James no sabía ni donde esconderse, y Sirius había separado su mesa de la de su amigo, por si acaso. Mientras tanto, Williams seguía más feliz que una perdiz.

Tras unos instantes, la clase pareció volver a la normalidad.

- Voy a ir un momento a mi despacho – anunció el profesor -. Cuando vuelva quiero que todo esté como ahora, ¿entendido?

Los alumnos asintieron, pero la tranquilidad duró poco. En cuanto el profesor Crápula desapareció por la puerta, Williams se levantó corriendo de su asiento, se acercó al de James y se arrodilló delante suyo a la vez que decía:

- En ese cielo donde estás, en aquella noche con luna que te besé, en nuestros sentimientos que solo miran la felicidad, en la hermosura de tu cuerpo, en tus ojos de dulzura, allí miro tu amor.

Esta vez toda la clase estalló en carcajadas, y Sirius volvió a separar un poco más su mesa de la de James. Aunque el merodeador estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en una respuesta coherente como para darse cuenta del comportamiento de su amigo.

- Pero si tú nunca me has besado – fue lo único que acertó a decir James.

En ese preciso instante Fisher entró por la puerta del aula, y al ver el panorama su cara se tornó roja y gritó:

- ¿C"MO TE ATREVES?

Acto seguido se acercó a su prometido y le plantó una bofetada en toda la cara que hizo que todos sus compañeros se llevaran la mano a la mejilla, como si fueran ellos los que hubieran recibido el golpe.

- Eso ha dolido – susurró Remus.

- Y tú – dijo Fisher, todavía enfurecida y dirigiéndose a James -, ¿no tienes bastante con liarte con todas las tías de este colegio, que ahora tienes que ir a por los tíos?

Fisher ya estaba levantando la mano para cruzarle la cara también a James, cuando...

- 10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por alterar el orden de la clase – Chris, como prefecta de Gryffindor, se veía en la obligación de parar todo aquello.

Al oír esto, Fisher se abalanzó sobre la Griffy y se volvió a armar la gorda, es decir, la pelea. Y ahora corramos un tupido velo, ya que las escenas que siguen a continuación son extremadamente violentas y pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores.

En cuanto el profesor volvió al aula se quedó estupefacto por la escena (N.A. este era uno de esos lectores sensibles), y por segunda vez en la mañana, los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor fueron enviados al despacho del director, aunque esta vez acompañados por los de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Otra vez vosotros aquí? – preguntó el director asombrado mientras miraba en especial a los Griffys. Estaba molesto porque le habían interrumpido su sesión con la señora Pomfrey. De masaje, se entiende.

- Estoy cansadísima – se quejó Lily durante la cena, y al parecer a sus dos amigas les pasaba lo mismo.

- Seguro que es por las peleas que habéis tenido hoy – comentó Adalbert.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – se extrañó Mary.

- Mary, pareces nueva en este colegio – intervino Michael -. En Hogwarts las noticias vuelan más rápido que la Flecha Plateada.

- Teníais que haber visto como se puso Fisher – dijo Chris divertida.

- Me lo imagino – esta vez fue Donna la que habló -. Según la rumorología popular, Fisher está con el SPM.

- ¿SPM? – preguntaron los dos chicos sin saber de que hablaban.

- Síndrome pre – menstrual – dijeron ellas a la vez, aunque los otros dos se quedaron sin entender que relación existía entre el SPM y que Fisher se hubieran puesto como una fiera.

Después de cenar, los cinco se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, aunque Lily, Mary y Chris solo pensaban en dormir. Y así lo hicieron. En cuanto llegaron a la sala común, se despidieron de sus tres amigos y subieron a la habitación, mientras los merodeadores las seguían atentamente con la mirada.

Al llegar a la habitación, Lily comentó:

- Qué calor hace, ¿no?

La verdad es que para ser finales de noviembre, hacía demasiado calor. Si las chicas no hubieran estado tan cansadas, hubieran pensado que eso era sospechoso, pero lo único que hicieron fue quedarse en ropa interior y meterse inmediatamente en la cama. En pocos minutos, las tres estaban profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente Lily fue la primera en despertarse. Abrió un ojo, luego el otro y se incorporó en su cama. En ese instante sus dos compañeras hacían lo mismo, pero algo extraño ocurría.

Las tres se miraron entre sí y soltaron una carcajada, pero una sospecha acudió a su cabeza. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, las tres jóvenes levantaron una mano, la miraron completamente asombradas y comprobaron que, al igual que sus otras dos compañeras, su piel era de colorines. Miraron todo su cuerpo y se dieron cuenta de que pasaba lo mismo, excepto en las partes cubiertas por la ropa interior.

- ¡ODIO A JAMES POTTER! – gritó Lily.

- ¿Por qué sabes que ha sido obra suya? – quiso saber Mary.

- No lo sé. Era por decir algo.

- En ese caso... - Mary pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente hizo lo mismo que su amiga - ¡ODIO A SIRIUS BLACK!

Chris miró a sus amigas como temiendo por su salid mental, pero se percató de la presencia de una pequeña nota cerca de la puerta. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, la cogió y la leyó.

- Tenéis razón – susurró Chris. Su voz le temblaba por la furia que sentía -, han sido los merodeadores.

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo siete. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Queréis que algún personaje sufra un terrible accidente? Si tenéis algo que decirme ya sabéis, me dejáis un review y todos tan contentos (sobre todo yo). Y por cierto, tened muy en cuenta la advertencia que os hice al principio del capítulo

Y para el próximo capi (si me dejáis reviews, claro está)...

- La respuesta de las chicas al ataque, aparentemente sin razón, de los merodeadores.

- Más situaciones James – Williams

- Las dudas de Sirius sobre la orientación sexual de James aumentan.

Ya sé que este capítulo no ha sido muy decisivo, pero aún así a mi me gustó mucho. Veré que puedo hacer en el siguiente.

Hasta el próximo capi.

Besos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	8. Esto es la guerra

Capítulo 8. Esto es la guerra

Disclaimer: Estoy harta de poner esto. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que creáis que yo soy Rowling, por que la verdad es la verdad, y la verdad es que yo no soy Rowling. Lo sé, lo sé, el mundo es cruel, pero que le vamos a hacer. Y claro, como no soy Rowling, la mayoría de los personajes no son míos, ni el castillo, ni el lago, ni los hechizos, ni siquiera el calamar gigante. Lógicamente nadie me paga por hacer esto y solo lo hago para divertirme y todo eso. Así que ya sabéis, al que se le ocurra demandarme va de culo, cuesta abajo y sin frenos, más que nada por que no tengo ni un duro. Mejor dicho, porque no tengo ni un euro.

Dicho esto, continúo con los reviews.

- kgs: ¡hola! Me alegra mucho que mi fic te guste Tienes toda la razón, al principio la historia se parece bastante a la peli, pero luego se descontrola y es completamente distinta. Bueno, si Sirius diera por hecho que James es gay y James se enterara... no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría. En fin, que como ves sí que voy a continuar con la historia hasta el final y que espero volver a verte por aquí. ¡Ah! Y gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

- Isa: ¡qué bien! Otra nueva lectora, me gusta. Y además eres de las pocas ha hecho caso de mi advertencia. Estupendo. De todas formas no te preocupes, porque mientras haya gente leyendo ten por seguro que voy a continuar con el fic. Lo de que Peter sufra un terrible accidente te prometo que lo pensaré, aunque yo tengo muchas ganas de que esa pequeña rata traidora sufra. Un besito y disfruta con el capi.

- Vaina: me encanta saber que te reíste con el anterior capi. Y te digo lo mismo que a todas, no te preocupes porque sí que voy a seguir con el fic hasta el final. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia. Besos.

- Cristie: coincido contigo a mi Adabert (o Al, como yo le llamo) también me gusta mucho. Ya te digo, vaya cruz que le ha tocado al pobre James, entre Sirius que piensa que es gay, Williams con sus ataques obsesivo-posesivo y Lily que no le hace ni caso... Dumbly no está loco, es demencia senil, y como a veces se le olvida tomar la medicación pues las lía buenas o Un besote y espero que también te guste el nuevo capi.

Bueno, veo que la gran mayoría de la gente no ha hecho ni caso a mi advertencia, pero no pasa nada porque yo voy a seguir con el fic hasta que lo termine. ¿Habéis visto que buena soy? Para que luego digáis que os trato mal - Aún así espero que me dejéis algún que otro review más, que yo sé que no os cuesta nada.

Pues unna vez cumplido mi deber con mis queridos lectores que me dejan reviews (los que no me los dejáis también sois mis queridos lectores, pero no tanto ¬¬), os dejo con el capi número ocho...

Capítulo 8. Esto es la guerra

- ¿Cómo sabes que han sido los merodeadores? – preguntó Lily incrédula.

Chris tan solo les enseñó la nota que sostenía entre sus manos. Las otras dos se levantaron de sus camas y se acercaron a su amiga.

-"Para que ceséis en vuestro intento de perjudicar a uno de nuestros amigos: los Merodeadores" – leyó Chris en voz alta.

- ¿Amigo? – preguntó Mary - ¿Williams es su amigo?

- Si ahora resultará que Potter también se ha enamorado de Williams – bromeó Chris.

- Es imposible – murmuró Lily, pensando que todo aquello era un malentendido -. Imposible.

Sus dos amigas la miraron preguntándose que era imposible, y así se lo hicieron saber a la pelirroja.

- Potter me dijo que ellos también odiaban a Williams – explicó.

- No intentes descifrar la mente de un hombre, y menos si es un merodeador – repuso Mary a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Tras esta conversación, las tres chicas se pusieron a pensar en una solución para su problema más inminente: como hacer que su color de piel pasara lo más inadvertido posible.

Al entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor todo el mundo se quedo mirándolas. Y no era para menos, porque parecía que las tres chicas se habían vestido como para ir al polo norte con los del programa de "Al filo de lo imposible".

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Donna en cuanto sus tres amigas se sentaron a su lado.

- Pregúntaselo a los Merodeadores – respondió Mary con furia, mientras dirigía su mirada a los tres chicos que, desde la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, las miraban sin poder contener una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿Una broma? – sugirió Michael.

Chris asintió apesadumbrada y Lily les explicó lo que había pasado.

- Seguramente pusieron algo en la comida para que os sintierais tan cansadas – dijo Michael, recordando la noche anterior -. Y después harían aumentar la calefacción en vuestra habitación para que os quitarais la ropa.

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer al respecto? – intervino Donna.

- No sé, pero algo hay que hacer – Mary estaba más furiosa que nunca.

- Podemos hacerles algo de vudú – dijo Adalbert.

- Siempre pensando en lo mismo – reprochó Lily -. Creo que tenemos que pagarles con la misma moneda.

De repente la mirada de Chris se iluminó.

- ¿Qué os parece si...?

- Perfecto – susurraron los mellizos a la vez, mientras que los demás sonreían peligrosamente. El plan que había ideado Chris les parecía muy bueno.

A lo largo de toda la mañana, las tres chicas tuvieron que soportar todo tipo de bromas y burlas. Durante la clase de Herbología, Brocklehurst y Stevenson se rieron a más no poder de ellas y Lily estuvo más que tentada de montar una pelea como la del día anterior. Pero lo peor sucedió en clase de pociones, con el profesor Cash y los alumnos de Slytherin.

En cuanto las chicas entraron por la puerta del aula, unas sonoras carcajadas resonaron por toda la estancia, carcajadas pertenecientes de la mayoría de los Slytherins. Ellas giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con el grupo encabezado por Malfoy y su querida prometida Narcisa Black. En la otra punta de la mazmorra, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, observaban atentos la escena.

- ¡Mirad quién ha llegado! – exclamó Narcisa con un tono falsamente alegre – Las damas colorín.

Los demás volvieron a reír mientras las Griffys se sentaban en sus asientos intentando aparentar serenidad.

- Parece que las fieras hoy no tienen ganas de hablar – prosiguió la prima de Sirius, mientras su prometido no apartaba la vista de Mary.

- Mejor vigila a tu querido novio antes de meterte conmigo – murmuró Mary. Esta vez fueron los Gryffindors los que rieron.

- Yo por lo menos tengo algo a lo que vigilar – repuso la Sly, furiosa por el comentario.

- ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor? – intervino Chris – Cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él.

Lily se rió ante el comentario de su amiga.

- No creo que tengas mucho de lo que alardear, sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy.

- Serás... - la pelirroja se levantó para darle su merecido al chico, pero alguien se le adelantó y estampó su puño en la cara del Sly – ¡Potter!

Efectivamente, James llevaba bastante tiempo con ganas de marcar su puño en la cara de Malfoy y cualquier excusa era buena para hacerlo. Pero la reacción de la pelirroja no fue la esperada.

- ¡Imbécil! – dijo ella dándole una bofetada - ¿Crees que no sé defenderme yo solita?

La chica ya iba a gritarle que no necesitaba a ningún machito cubriéndole las espaldas, cuando el profesor Cash entró en el aula y vio una panorama que no le gustaba nada: Lily y James enfrascados en una de sus habituales peleas, Malfoy tirado en el suelo ejerciendo a la perfección su papel de víctima, Narcisa, Mary y Chris a punto de llegar a las manos, el resto de los Slytherins tratando de montar una pelea, Remus y Sirius discutiendo sobre la broma que le habían hecho a sus compañeras de casa y Peter a lo suyo, es decir, tratando de esconderse. El único que se salvaba era su alumno favorito, Severus Snape, que se había sentado en su pupitre y estaba tratando de encontrar una poción que provocara impotencia irreversible (N.A. ¿Contra quién querría usar esa poción?)

- Estáis todos castigados – los Slys le miraron extrañados -. Todos los Gryffindors, quiero decir – aclaró el profesor, siempre tan amable y comprensivo con sus alumnos, en especial con los de Gryffindor.

Después de la escenita, el profesor les ordenó preparar una poción extremadamente difícil, para variar. Y también para variar, Peter hizo que su caldero explotara y que la furia del profesor Cash aumentara considerablemente.

Al terminar las clases, los siete Griffys se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para que les impusiera el castigo correspondiente.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? – preguntó la profesora al verlos llegar a su despacho - ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?

- No hemos hecho nada – respondieron todos a la vez menos Peter. Los chicos miraron a la rata enfadados.

- ¿Señor Pettigrew? – inquirió la profesora.

- Verá – empezó el chico -. Yo creo que todo fue por culpa de Lily.

- Serás... - le amenazó la pelirroja.

- Continúe – interrumpió la jefa de la casa.

- Lily se puso a discutir con James y cuando el profesor Cash llegó, nos castigó a todos por su culpa.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

- Señorita Evans – dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¿tiene usted algo que añadir?

- Por supuesto – contestó la chica furiosa -. Lo que en verdad sucedió fue que al llegar a clase de pociones, los alumnos de Slytherin comenzaron a insultarnos y la cosa fue a más. Cuando el profesor llegó a clase se encontró con todos peleándonos.

- Cierto – apoyó James, aunque Lily le dirigió una mirada de "no necesito a un machito como tú" -. Y el profesor Cash, que ya sabe siempre favorece a su casa, nos castigo solo a nosotros. Aunque yo creo que todos tuvimos la culpa.

- Creo que tenéis razón – aprobó la mujer -. Y, sin que sirva de precedente, no os restaré puntos y os haré cumplir un castigo menos severo. Mañana a las cinco les quiero en mi despacho.

Dicho esto, la profesora les señaló la puerta invitándoles a salir. En cuanto los siete se habían alejado lo suficiente del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, Lily se abalanzó sobre Peter y le agarró por el cuello.

- ¡Ayudadme! – suplicó el chico, mirando a sus compañeros.

- ¿Cuánto creéis que durará? – preguntó Mary, sin hacer caso a las súplicas del chico.

- Cinco galeones a que no llega a los tres minutos – apostó Remus.

- ¿Tres minutos? – repitió Chris -. Te has pasado tres pueblos. Yo creo que no llega a los dos minutos.

- Estoy con Denver – apoyó James - ¿Tú que opinas Carter?

- Con minuto y medio va sobrado – respondió la morena mirando tranquilamente su reloj.

- Pues yo creo que no llega al minuto – repuso Sirius mirando divertido la escena.

En cuanto Peter pasó del rojo al morado, Lily pensó que no valía la pena arruinar su brillante expediente académico por una rata como él, así que aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de su compañero.

- 57 segundos – informó Mary mirando su reloj de nuevo.

- Ya podéis ir soltando la pasta – sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Te asustaste, Evans? – preguntó James.

- Más quisieras, Potter. Lo que pasa es que creo que la escuela de aurores no me aceptaría si viera un intento de homicidio en mi expediente.

La chica miró a Peter altivamente y se marchó.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Chris, por lo que Mary le dio un codazo.

En cuanto las tres llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, se dirigieron a la habitación de Donna, Michael y Adalbert.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó Donna alegremente, mientras barajaba unas cartas - ¿Os leo el futuro?

- No, gracias – respondió Chris por las tres.

- Tenemos que retrasar nuestro plan – dijo Lily -. Estamos castigadas con los merodeadores.

Donna dejó sus cartas en la mesa, Adalbert apartó la vista de su bola de cristal y Michael dejó de practicar vudú con el muñeco que representaba a un alumno de Slytherin. Los tres se acercaron a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Adalbert.

Lily les explicó la escenita que habían montado en la clase de pociones y relató como Peter había tratado de inculparla a ella.

- ¡Maldita rata traidora! – exclamó Michael (N.A. ¡cuánta razón tienes!) -. Estoy pensando seriamente fabricar un muñeco suyo y practicar vudú con él.

- No te preocupes Michael – le tranquilizó Chris -. Ya nos ocuparemos más delante de él.

- El caso es que mañana estamos castigadas y no podemos llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

- Tranquila, Lily – dijo Donna -. Lo haremos pasado mañana (N.A. el plan, se entiende)

Las tres chicas sonrieron satisfechas. Al fin y al cabo, tendrían más tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Al día siguiente, seis chicos se encontraban puntuales delante del despacho de su profesora de transformaciones.

- Adelante – ordenó la profesora, antes de que alguno de sus alumnos llamara a la puerta.

Los jóvenes entraron obedientes, y en cuanto lo hicieron, la mujer paseó su severa mirada por delante de sus caras. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

- ¿Y el señor Pettigrew?

En ese preciso instante, Peter abrió la puerta aceleradamente y entró en el despacho.

- Señor Pettigrew – le llamó su profesora enfadada - ¿no le han enseñado para que sirve un reloj?

- S... Sí, profesora.

- Pues no lo parece – respondió ella mirándole más severamente todavía. Después añadió dirigiéndose a los demás – Vais a formar grupos de tres para cumplir vuestro castigo. Potter, Evans y Lupin, iréis al lago a dar de comer al calamar. Pero tened cuidado con lo que le dais, últimamente está un poco estreñido – los tres chicos pusieron muecas de asco, mientras los demás se reían disimuladamente -. Black, Carter y Denver, ordenaréis el armario del señor Filch. Y usted, señor Pettigrew – su mirada se dirigió a uno de los alumnos más torpes de la escuela, lo que provocó que el chico se encogiera en su asiento -, cumplirá su castigo solo, para que la próxima vez sea más puntual. Ayudará al profesor Cash a colocar una nueva remesa de ingredientes que ha recibido esta mañana.

Peter gimoteó levemente. El profesor de pociones le daba miedo, y seguramente esa noche tendría pesadillas con él (N.A. que sufra la rata).

En cuanto salieron del despacho, cada uno se dirigió a cumplir su castigo. Chris, Mary y Sirius se encaminaron al armario del conserje. En cuanto abrieron la puerta del armario, los tres pensaron que era imposible ver tanta mierda junta. Y tenían razón. Ni siquiera la cabaña de Hagrid o los aposentos del profesor Crápula, estaban más cochambrosos que aquel lugar.

- Esto está más sucio que el pelo de Snape – murmuró Sirius, a la vez que veía como una rata usaba el palo de una fregona como si fuera un tobogán.

- Este armario es el paraíso de las ratas – añadió Mary, viendo a unas cuantas ratas usando un barreño lleno de Don Limpio como si fuera una piscina olímpica.

- Es el Benidorm de las ratas jubiladas – finalizó Chris, al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de ellas estaban para el arrastre.

Los tres se miraron resignados y comenzaron a limpiar, por supuesto sin magia. A lo largo de la tarde incluso lograron entablar amistad con algunos de aquellos animales. Mary, siempre tan protectora con los animales, decidió construirles una especie de parque acuático.

- Mary, por favor – dijo Chris cuando su amiga llenaba un barreño con más Don Limpio y les decía a las ratas que podían bañarse allí.

- La reina de las ratas – se burló Sirius - ¿Piensas adoptar a una de ellas?

- Cállate Black – contestó la chica, aunque en el fondo estaba considerando seriamente lo que acababa de decir el moreno -. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguro que sería mejor compartir mi habitación con una rata que con alguien como tú.

- ¿Estás segura? – repuso él, acercándose peligrosamente a su compañera – Cuando quieras te demuestro que estás equivocada.

- Chicos – intentó Chris de llamar su atención.

- No hace falta que demuestres nada, lo que digo es la pura verdad – susurró Mary, sin oír a su amiga.

- Chicos – volvió a decir Chris, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados.

- ¿Me estás retando? – prosiguió Sirius con el juego.

- Black, tienes un bulto sospechoso en tu pantalón – esta vez Chris logró que la hicieran caso.

Rápidamente Sirius bajó la mirada hacia la parte "supuestamente" afectada.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó.

- Era broma Blacky – le tranquilizó Chris -. Pero es que no veía otra manera de que me hicierais caso. La profesora McGonagall viene por el pasillo – añadió la rubia.

Efectivamente, la profesora se acercaba por el pasillo para ver si sus alumnos habían cumplido el castigo que les había impuesto.

- Veo que habéis hecho un buen trabajo – sentenció la mujer, después de haber examinado minuciosamente el armario. Aunque sorprendentemente, no se dio cuenta de la especie de parque acuático que Mary había organizado -. Voy a ver que tal lo han hecho vuestros compañeros.

Si retrocedemos unas cuantas horas en el tiempo y nos situamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, concretamente en las orillas del lago, podremos observar una singular escena: dos chicos y una chica tratando en vano de alimentar a un calamar gigante estreñido.

- ¡Esto es imposible! – exclamó Lily, tras haber intentado por novena vez que el calamar se comiera una lata de mejillones en escabeche.

- Pero Evans, ¿no sabes que el escabeche no es bueno para el estreñimiento? – le reprochó James.

- Pues no.

- Es mejor darle una sopita de arroz – sugirió James.

- Eso es para la descomposición, bestia – intervino Remus.

Los chicos siguieron probando con todo tipo de alimentos, pero parecía que el calamar no estaba por la labor.

- Ahí va el submarino – intentó James, mientras trataba de meterle algo de comida por la boca.

- Definitivamente esto es imposible – suspiró Lily.

- Vaya Evans, no sabía que fueras de las que se rinden fácilmente.

- Repite eso Potter – pero Lily no pudo escuchar como el moreno repetía lo que acababa de decir, ya que el calamar la agarró con uno de los tentáculos y la acercó a su boca. Al parecer, por fin había encontrado un alimento de su agrado - ¡Bajadme de aquí!

- Lily, no te alteres – gritó Remus.

- Oh, vamos – dijo ella, pataleando en el aire -. No quiero terminar mi vida en el estómago de un calamar gigante estreñido.

- Tranquilízate Lily, por favor – gritó James, pensando en como iba a resolver este entuerto.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me...? – comenzó la pelirroja – un momento, ¿me has llamado Lily?

En el preciso instante en el que James iba a responder algo que ni siquiera él se creía, apareció, como caída del cielo, la profesora McGonagall. Y cuando digo como caída del cielo, quiero que lo interpretéis lo más literalmente posible, porque la profesora apareció dando grandes botes.

- ¡Profesora! Es usted mi salvación – exclamó James eufórico. Al ver que la mujer le miraba raro (N.A. raro, raro, raro), añadió - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Nada importante – contestó ella mientras susurraba "finite incantatem" y volvía a recuperar su posición normal -. Un experimento del profesor Flitwick.

Los dos chicos la miraron como diciendo "ya, un experimento", pero un grito desvío su atención.

- No es por nada, pero vuestras conversaciones me desconcentran.

- ¡Señorita Evans! – exclamó la profesora dirigiendo su vista hacia una de sus mejores alumnas - ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted ahí arriba?

- Ya ve, jugar al parchís con mi amigo el calamar, ¿a qué sí, Pichín? – añadió la chica dirigiéndose cariñosamente al calamar.

En efecto, mientras la profesora y los dos jóvenes conversaban ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Lily había entablado una curiosa amistad con el calamar gigante. Había hecho aparecer de la nada un tablero de parchís tamaño XXL y ya iban por la sexta partida.

- ¿Pichín? – se extrañó James - ¿Lo dices por mí?

- No, imbécil – le gritó Lily desde las alturas -. Lo digo por el calamar.

- Dejad vuestra relación amor-odio para más tarde – les advirtió su profesora de transformaciones -. Señorita Evans, voy a bajarla de ahí.

- ¡NOOOOO! – gritó ella aferrándose al calamar. El animal le dio unos torpes golpecitos en la cabeza.

- Vamos, piense con la cabeza o me veré obligada a ponerla un nueve y medio en transformaciones – amenazó la mujer haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía.

Al parecer la amenaza surtió efecto, porque Lily se separó lentamente del calamar y dijo:

- Está bien. Pero, ¿podría adoptarlo?

- Si le parece, le dejaré que lo alimente usted en lugar de Hagrid.

- De acuerdo – concedió Lily, y luego se dirigió a su nuevo "amigo" – No te preocupes Pichín, vendré todas las semanas a verte, ¿vale? Y ya verás como no vas a sufrir nunca más de estreñimiento, ni de descomposición, ni siquiera de almorranas.

Los otros tres pusieron caras de asco al imaginarse al animal con almorranas. Por su parte, el calamar se limpió con uno de sus enormes tentáculos una pequeña lagrimilla y depositó a Lily en el suelo cuidadosamente.

- Está bien chicos, creo que por hoy es suficiente. Podéis iros.

En cuanto sus alumnos entraron en el castillo, la profesora apretó el paso y se dirigió al despacho del director. Al llegar murmuró la contraseña y entró apresuradamente. Lo que pasa es que en cuanto abrió la puerta del despacho y vio lo que sucedía dentro de él, tuvo que volver a salir, tomar aire, prepararse psicológicamente y entrar de nuevo en el despacho como si no hubiera visto nada.

- Buenas tardes Albus, señora Pomfrey – saludó la mujer, evitando mirar a la singular "parejita" - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No Minerva, no te preocupes – respondió el director, a la vez que despedía a la enfermera disimuladamente - ¿Querías algo?

- Pues sí, venía a decirte como fue el castigo.

- Cuenta, cuenta – pidió Dumbledore, adoptando una posición de completa maruja de barrio.

- La cosa no ha avanzado mucho – el director la miró preguntándole el porqué – Les puse en grupos de tres.

- ¡Pero Minerva!

- Ya lo sé, Albus – dijo la profesora sin creerse todavía lo que estaban tratando de hacer – Pero sería muy sospechoso si les hubiera puesto de nuevo de dos en dos y encima con la misma pareja.

- Tienes razón – admitió él.

El director se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al fénix que tenía a modo de mascota. En cuanto Fawkes vio que su amo se acercaba a él, se apartó disimuladamente, pero no se pudo escapar del brazo de Dumbledore.

- Nuestro plan no nos está saliendo como queríamos, ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose al fénix mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente.

Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall estaba pensando si en San Mugo admitirían ancianos seniles como el director.

- Minerva – dijo Dumbledore -. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que pongamos en marcha al plan B.

- Pero Albus... - protestó ella.

- Nada de peros. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Por fin conseguiré el control ¡JAJAJA! – sentenció él, otra vez con ese brillo tan fanático como peligroso en sus ojos y con voz de malo de película que pretende apoderarse del mundo entero, a la vez que su subdirectora se estremecía ante la sola mención del plan B de Dumbledore.

Cuatro silenciosas figuras se deslizaron silenciosamente hacia la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Aunque no hacía falta que fueran tan sigilosos, ya que en esos momentos la torre de Gryffindor se encontraba completamente desierta. Pero a ellos les hacía ilusión hacerlo así.

Curiosamente esas cuatro figuras no pertenecían a los cuatro jóvenes que ocupaban esa habitación, sino que eran las figuras de Lily, Chris, Adalbert y Michael. En efecto, estaban llevando a cabo su plan de venganza contra los merodeadores.

- Lily – oyeron susurrar a Donna gracias a su peculiar método de comunicación que también habían utilizado durante la sesión de hipnosis - ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí – contestó la pelirroja - ¿y vosotras?

- Perfecto.

Mary y Donna se encontraban a las puertas del Gran Comedor para vigilar si los merodeadores salían antes de tiempo.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer si salen del comedor antes de tiempo? – preguntó Chris.

- Tenemos una sorpresita preparada para ello – dijo Mary maliciosamente, y acto seguido ella y Donna se rieron.

- De acuerdo, vamos allá – anunció Michael.

- Un momento – les paró Mary – Vamos a hacer un reconocimiento.

- ¿Reconocimiento? – repitió Adalbert.

- Sí, mi querido Adalbert – prosiguió Mary - ¿quién es el jefe de la misión?

- Lily – dijeron los demás.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque sí – dijeron otra vez los demás a la vez.

- Comencemos – dijo Mary – ¿Hora?

- ¿Cómo que hora? ¿No sabes mirar el reloj?

- Dime la hora, Lily – repitió Mary.

- Pues... las siete y cincuenta y dos minutos.

-¿Segundos?

- Joder, Mary. Veintisiete segundos. (N.A. por cierto, esta conversación es entre Lily y Mary, es que no me apetece ponerlo siempre)

- ¿Lugar?

- El polo norte, no te jode. ¿Qué lugar va a ser? La habitación de los merodeadores.

- Lily, un poco de seriedad – advirtió Adalbert.

- ¿Estado atmosférico?

- ¡Buff! Cuarenta grados a la sombra y un bochorno que ni te tienes en pie. (Tono sarcástico)

- ¿Ah sí? Joder, pues aquí en el comedor hace un frío del carajo.

- Mary, que pareces tonta. ¿Qué tiempo crees que hace a finales de Noviembre? Pues un frío que se te congelan las orejas. Y encima en este castillo, que siempre está más helado que...

- Vale Lily. Mensaje captado: hace frío. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Estado anímico?

- Hombre, pues contando que estoy con el síndrome pre-menstrual...

- Ya me parecía a mi – interrumpió Donna

- ... que estamos perdiendo tiempo y que estoy hasta las narices de tus estúpidas preguntitas, ¿tú cuál crees que es mi estado anímico?

- De acuerdo Lily. Ya podéis empezar con vuestro trabajo.

- ¡Por fin!

Una vez terminado el pequeño reconocimiento, los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron a realizar su misión pero poco antes de que pudieran acabar...

- ¿Ya habéis terminado? – preguntó Donna, nerviosa.

- No, ya nos falta poco, ¿por qué? – dijo Michael, temiéndose la respuesta.

- Porque los Merodeadores acaban de salir del Gran Comedor.

- ¿No teníais una sorpresita para ellos? – les recordó Adalbert.

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamaron Mary y Donna a la vez volviendo a reírse.

Si ahora nos trasladamos a las puertas del Gran Comedor, podremos ser testigos de primera de un acontecimiento espectacular. A la orden de Mary y Donna, una estampida de alumnas, sedientas de seres masculinos, se abalanzó sobre los merodeadores.

- Misión cumplida – susurraron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Perfecto – dijo Lily -. Por aquí ya hemos terminado.

Los cuatro chicos salieron satisfechos de la habitación por haber cumplido a la perfección su misión, mientras que Mary y Donna se quedaron un rato más para admirar su obra maestra.

A la mañana siguiente...

Tres chicos y una rata traidora se despertaron en su habitación. Ninguno de ellos había dormido muy bien. El motivo de ello era que la rata traidora había tenido pesadillas con su profesor de pociones y no había parado en toda la noche de murmurar cosas como "tenga piedad, profesor" o "el látigo no profesor, por favor".

El caso es que tres de esos chicos se levantaron medio dormidos, mientras que la rata seguía a lo suyo, es decir, que seguía roncando a pierna suelta. Sin mediar palabra, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al baño, se dieron una ducha que no consiguió espabilarles y se vistieron con lo primero que encontraron, sin darse cuenta ni siquiera de que era lo que se estaban poniendo.

Pero algo sucedió que hizo que los chicos se despertarán de repente. En cuanto se vistieron, James ejerció de imán e hizo que sus dos amigos se pegaran a él por los hombros. Intentaron separarse por todos los medios, pero no lo consiguieron.

Fue entonces cuando se fijaron en la ropa que llevaban puesta. James llevaba encima una camiseta en la que se podía leer "AMO A JOSHUA WILLIAMS" y que por detrás ponía "JOSHUA, CÁSATE CONMIGO". Por su parte, Sirius se había puesto una gran túnica rosa con puntillitas violetas, los dos colores que más odiaban. Por último, Remus parecía un teletubbie, envuelto en un mono verde pistacho.

- Serán traidoras – dijeron los tres a la vez (N.A. no chicos, la traidora es la rata, no las chicas).

Salieron rápidamente de su habitación, no sin cierta dificultad, sin preocuparse de Peter y dejándole en su profundo estado de hibernación. En cuanto llegaron al comedor y entraron por la puerta, se produjeron dos diferentes reacciones: todos lo chicos y algunos compañeros de Gryffindor soltaron una sonora carcajada, los profesores no salían de su asombro, las chicas soltaron un suspiro y Williams se subió a la mesa de Ravenclaw y gritó:

- YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, JAMES.

Tras decir esto se abalanzó sobre James y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara. El alumnado masculino volvió a reírse, los profesores volvieron a asombrarse y las féminas se enfurecieron.

No se sabe como, James consiguió desembarazarse de Williams y sentarse con sus amigos "siameses" en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Estoy harto de Williams! – exclamó el buscador de Gryffindor.

- No me extraña – le apoyó Remus a la vez que devoraba su desayuno.

- De verdad, que estoy harto. Sirius, yo... - comenzó James a pedir ayuda a su amigo.

- Lo siento James, pero no eres mi tipo. A mi me gustan las chicas – contestó Sirius, malinterpretando a James.

Sí. Por fin el capi terminado. Y ya van ocho. Antes de nada una pequeña aclaración. Al calamar le puse el nombre de Pichín por un periquito azul de mi prima que es insoportable y que se llama así. Ya sé que un periquito y un calamar gigante no tienen nada que ver, pero ahí está la gracia del asunto. Y para el próximo capi...

- La reacción de James ante el "rechazo" de Sirius.

- Williams y los preparativos de su boda con James.

- Las chicas se ocupan de la rata traidora, es decir, de Peter.

- Dumbledore pondrá en marcha su plan B. "Por fin conseguiré el control. JAJAJA" Dumbledore, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no mezcles la aspirina con la zarzaparrilla mientras juegas al mus con Snape?

Por cierto, el próximo capi se llamará "Todos en Hogwarts". Ya sé que el título no indica mucho, pero tiene bastante que ver con lo que va a pasar.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué le harán las chicas a la rata traidora? ¿Cuál será el plan B de Dumbledore? ¿Conseguirá Lily que el calamar no padezca más estreñimiento? ¿Por qué nunca he visto a un tío que esté tan bueno como Brad Pitt? ¿Estará la Leti embarazada de gemelos? ¿De dónde viene esa obsesión que tiene Boris Izaguirre por desnudarse cada cinco minutos? ¿Y por qué Camacho suda tanto? Algunas de estas preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo, otras cuando la Casa Real lo confirme y otras estarán condenadas a quedarse sin respuesta para siempre. No Harry, tú tampoco podrás resolverlas. ¿Qué dices?, ¿qué tú eres un héroe que puede resolver los grandes enigmas del mundo? ¡Anda ya! Tú ni eres héroe ni nada. ¿Qué te diga el nombre de un héroe? Pues por ejemplo un ejemplo, Heidi. ¿Que Heidi no es un héroe? Tú alucinas. Anda, déjame en paz un rato, que me agobias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, o mejor dicho nos leemos en el próximo capi.

Besos para todos

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	9. Todos en Hogwarts

Capítulo 9. Todos en Hogwarts

Disclaimer: ¿Alguna vez habéis tenido que decir lo mismo tropecientas mil veces pero cada vez con diferentes palabras? Pues eso es lo que me pasa a mí con el disclaimer, que me da más quebraderos de cabeza que la propia historia. Y por cierto, no penséis que yo soy JK porque no lo soy. Lo único que me pertenece en esta historia es el ordenador con el que la he escrito y algún que otro inocente personaje. Pero nada más, así que no os confundáis y no me demandéis. He dicho.

Y después de que he dicho lo que he dicho, en otras palabras, que he dicho el Disclaimer, voy a seguir con los reviews. A contestar reviews, se ha dicho. (¿Alguien sabe un sinónimo de dicho? Es que me da la ligera impresión de que he usado unas cuantas veces esa palabra). Y por cierto, yo ya no sé qué hacer para que me dejéis más reviews, porque es que casi nadie me hace caso.

kgs: Hola, hola. A mí las reacciones de Sirius ante la supuesta orientación sexual de su amigo James también me hacen mucha gracia. Pues la verdad es que no sabía a historia del pájaro de Heidi. Es que yo no soy de la época de Heidi, a mí me tocaron los Pokemon Un beso y ya me contarás que te pareció este nuevo capi.

Cristie: Es que un fic de los merodeadores no es un fic completo si no hay algún que otro "roce" inocente con los Slys. Jeje, ya verás lo que es el plan B, aunque viniendo de Dumbly yo no me espero nada bueno. Tranquila, que la rata va a sufrir a lo largo del fic y mucho. Un besín guapa.

Mary93: Ay, que casi me como tu review. Bueno, no pasa nada, un error lo tiene cualquiera - Me alegra saber que hay una nueva lectora a la que le gusta mi fic. Besos y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Chao.

K – rmen: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y sobre todo que te hayas reído leyéndolo. Eso es un buen síntoma. Tranquila, que la rata va a sufrir de lo lindo y va a haber romance y parejitas para dar y tomar, esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Un abrazo.

Definitivamente lo que más me gusta de escribir es contestar a los reviews. Me lío a decir tonterías sin que me digan que me calle o me den una colleja. Esto es libertad. Ahora sí, después de hacer un poco el tonto, creo que tenéis derecho a que me calle y a que os deje leer el nuevo capi en paz. Que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 9. Todos en Howgarts

¡Estoy harto de Williams! – exclamó el buscador de Gryffindor.

No me extraña – le apoyó Remus a la vez que devoraba su desayuno.

De verdad, que estoy harto. Sirius, yo... - comenzó James a pedir ayuda a su amigo.

Lo siento James, pero no eres mi tipo. A mi me gustan las chicas – contestó Sirius, malinterpretando a James.

Después de decir esta frase, que según él iba a cambiar el curso de sus vidas, Sirius intentó escapar de allí, pero...

¡Joder, Sirius! – exclamaron los otros dos a la vez.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el aludido, sin darse cuenta de su peculiar situación.

Que estamos pegados – explicó Remus.

Como si fuéramos siameses – añadió James -. Por cierto Sirius, cuando volvamos a estar despegados, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sirius ya se imaginó lo peor: a James convenciéndole para que saliera con él, él rechazándole de nuevo, James destrozado por el rechazo y llorando por los pasillos, su amistad rota para siempre...

De acuerdo James – logró murmurar el joven.

A la hora de la cena, los tres chicos ya estaban despegados, y Sirius temía la conversación pendiente que tenía con su mejor amigo. James ya se había girado para hablar con él, cuando...

¡Jamsie! – gritó una voz.

"Bendito seas, Williams", pensó Sirius al ver quién había gritado. Por su parte, James puso cara de desesperación.

¡Jamsie! – repitió el chico acercándose -. Ya tengo la lista de invitados. Me he tomado la molestia de invitar a tus amigos por ti, espero que no te moleste. Ya he encargado el banquete, tengo la iglesia y el cura. Pero me tienes que ayudar a hacer la lista de bodas. ¡Yo no puedo con todo, Jamsie!

Dos cosas – dijo James, perdiendo la paciencia -: primero, si le tienes el mínimo aprecio a tu vida, no me vuelvas a llamar Jamsie; y segundo, ¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO!

Al oír ese grito, las pocas personas que todavía no tenían los cinco sentidos puestos en aquella escena, giraron la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, y se concentraron en lo que estaba pasando.

Vamos Jamsie – dijo Williams, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su "amado" -, no tengas miedo. El cura no te va a comer. Y además mi familia se encargará de todos los gastos, tú por eso no te preocupes. Si tú me quieres, todo irá bien.

Pero yo no te quiero.

En cuanto James pronunció esas fatídicas palabras, Williams pareció salir de un trance. Sus ojos se empañaron y en cuestión de segundos, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

James – le advirtió sollozando -. Te arrepentirás de todo esto. Nunca encontrarás a nadie que te quiera tanto como yo.

Dicho esto, el joven se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo como si fuera uno de esos conejitos que anuncian las pilas Duracell (N.A. y duran, y duran...)

Que poca delicadeza tienes, James – se burló Remus sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras, en la esquina opuesta de la mesa de Gryffindor...

¿Cuándo se le va a pasar a Williams el efecto de la sesión de hipnotismo? – preguntó Lily con un tono de "si no se le pasa, mejor"

En teoría, debería de pasársele en cuanto sufriera un rechazo o algo así – explicó Adalbert.

A no ser que en realidad fuera gay – añadió Michael -. Porque si fuera así, los efectos perdurarían para siempre y el hipnotizado sacaría a la luz su verdadera personalidad.

Entonces ya veo que Williams está sacando a la luz su verdadera personalidad – comentó Lily con un deje divertido en su voz.

Ese día no fue uno de los mejores para el pobre James, ni mucho menos, pero el día siguiente, fue recordado por James como el peor de su vida. A cada paso que daba, se encontraba a Williams llorando por las esquinas o tratando de convencer a la gente de que James le había maltratado psicológicamente.

Este chico no tiene remedio – se asombró Remus cuando vio al Raven enseñándoles a unas alumnas de 4º un falso parte médico como prueba del supuesto maltrato al que había estado expuesto.

Prefiero no pensar en ello – musitó James apesadumbrado.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso llegó ese día a la hora de la cena. Los alrededores del Gran Comedor estaban tan abarrotados de curiosos que parecían la puerta de "Ambiciones" rodeada de _paparazzis_. El pobre James ya se temía lo peor, pero cuando abrió la puerta del comedor se dio cuenta de que se había quedado corto.

Williams había organizado una especie de votación popular. La pregunta del millón era: "¿Debe James casarse conmigo? Había tres opciones:

Sí, los matrimonios gays están muy de moda.

No, eres demasiado bueno para él.

Sí, pero yo quiero ser el padrino/madrina.

Por el momento la opción A iba en cabeza. El club de fans de Williams, encabezado por su presidenta Jane Jonson (una Raven de 6º que había formado su propia religión: su dios era Williams, su libro sagrado eran unos apuntes del chico que había conseguido rescatar de la basura y veneraba a una servilleta usada por él), habían hecho trampas y no hacían más que votar por la opción B, aunque algunas de ellas trataban de crear una nueva opción "D. No, debes casarte con alguna de tu club de fans para que todas te podamos compartir".

Por su parte, las del club de fans de James se habían cabreado bastante porque no les gustaba ninguna de las opciones y estaban haciendo una recogida de firmas para incluir una opción alternativa: "D. No, James debe seguir soltero y enseñando sus abdominales en los entrenamientos de Quidditch". (N.A. Creo que me quedo con esta opción).

El resto del colegio también participaba activamente en la votación. Los de Slytherin no hacían más que votar por la opción A mientras se partían de risa. Los Huppies iban a su bola y cada uno votaba lo que les parecía. Y los alumnos de Gryffindor intentaban salvar a su buscador votando por la opción B a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ella. Aunque había tres excepciones: Lily, Mary y Chris habían votado lo menos 15 veces cada una por la opción C, estarían encantadas de ser las madrinas de semejante acontecimiento social.

La cosa estaba muy animada, cuando las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a abrir y el profesor Dumbledore apareció y se quedó contemplando serenamente la escena. En cuanto los alumnos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su director, se quedaron paralizados y esperando una reprimenda, pero...

Yo creo que me quedo con la opción A – anunció el hombre -. Los matrimonios gays son la vanguardia y Hogwarts es, ante todo, un colegio moderno.

Al oír esto, la profesora McGonagall decidió que debía pedir plaza en San Mugo inmediatamente.

Sirius – llamó James a su amigo en cuanto llegó a torre de Gryffindor

El aludido se maldijo mentalmente y se dio la vuelta lentamente, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que creía que se avecinaba.

Sirius – le volvió a llamar -. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Sí, sí, ya lo sé – contestó el otro moreno con desgana.

James se sentó en uno de los mejores sillones de la Sala Común e invitó a Sirius a que hiciera lo mismo. El otro se sentó al lado de su amigo de manera reticente y se quedó contemplando absorto las formas de las llamas de la chimenea. James miró inquisitivo a su amigo, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos precisos instantes. Una tarea completamente imposible.

¿A qué vino lo que me dijiste ayer durante el desayuno?

No sé de que me hablas – mintió Sirius.

Vamos Padfoot, no te hagas el tonto – le advirtió su amigo.

Sirius tan solo se quedó mirando fijamente a las llamas de la hoguera sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

¿Tan interesante son las llamas? – inquirió James, tratando en vano de que su amigo dijera algo.

Una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

Sirius, di algo – intentó el moreno una vez más, desesperado por la indiferencia que su acompañante se empeñaba en mostrar.

Algo – contestó el otro.

Te estás comportando como un crío de un año

Los niños que tienen un año no suelen hablar – dijo Sirius -. A no ser que sean unos superdotados.

Esta vez fue James el que se quedó observando atentamente las llamas. No sabía que extraños pensamientos o ideas se había formado su amigo en la cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que habían provocado que Sirius se comportara de esa manera tan anormal con él.

No sé que ideas raras te habrás formado, Sirius.

Sirius se quedó una vez más callado y James, una vez más, se volvió a desesperar.

Pero voy a ir al grano – anunció -. No me gustas Sirius. Eres mi mejor amigo y eso es una idea absurda.

Por primera vez desde que habían entablado esa extraña conversación, Sirius miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué no te gusto? – preguntó asombrado.

La reacción de Sirius había sido completamente inesperada. En vez de aliviarse porque su mejor amigo fuera hetero y no se sintiera atraído por él, se sintió tremendamente ofendido. Sirius siempre había sido un rompecorazones y había ligado todo lo que podía y más y nunca, en sus diecisiete años, había sido rechazado. No estaba acostumbrado a eso y le parecía algo que se salía de lo normal. Se olvidó de que a él le gustaban las chicas y de que lo que tenía delante era un chico.

¿Qué no te gusto? – volvió a decir sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

Claro, eres mi mejor amigo.

¿Qué no te gusto? – dijo por tercera vez.

James se comenzó a extrañar por la reacción de Sirius.

Pues claro que no – afirmó James.

¿Me estás rechazando? – le preguntó su amigo.

Bueno, la palabra exacta no es rechaz...

No me esperaba eso de ti James – le interrumpió el moreno tremendamente enfadado y ofendido. Se levantó y se dirigió inmediatamente a su dormitorio sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

Pero si a mi me gustan las chicas – aclaró James, aunque era demasiado tarde. Su amigo ya había desaparecido por las escaleras de caracol -. A ver si va a resultar que Sirius es tan trucha como Williams.

Mientras tanto, Mary acababa de llegar a su dormitorio después de una intensa jornada. Lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en su cama de mala manera y lanzar un suspiro de verdadero cansancio.

¿Qué te pasa Mary? – preguntó Lily después de salir de la ducha.

¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Chris a su vez -. No te hemos visto el pelo desde que acabaste de cenar.

Estaba en la biblioteca. Estudios _muggles_ – añadió ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus dos mejores amigas.

Estudios _muggles_ era la asignatura favorita de Mary. La había escogido porque, al proceder de una larga familia de magos, sentía curiosidad por los seres no-mágicos. Bueno, por eso y porque el profesor no estaba nada mal.

La clase de hoy ha sido realmente interesante – dijo la morena emocionada -. El profesor nos ha enseñado cómo funciona un "simóforo"...

Semáforo – corrigió Lily.

Eso. Y nos ha traído un "federico" para que veamos cómo es.

¿Federico? – repitió Lily. No conocía ningún aparato _muggle_ que se llamar así.

Sí, hombre. Uno de esos aparatos que utilizan los _muggles_ para enfriar la comida – explicó Mary.

Un frigorífico – volvió a corregir la pelirroja.

Eso, eso, un "federico".

Por cierto, has recibido una carta de tu padre – intervino Chris.

Mary puso una cara de aburrimiento como diciendo "¿qué querrá éste ahora?", a la vez que alargaba la mano para recibir la carta. La abrió lentamente y sin ganas de leerla, pero cuando terminó, su mueca de aburrimiento se intensificó aún más.

¿Qué es lo que dice? – quiso saber Chris.

Que cotilla eres – la reprochó Lily.

No soy cotilla – aclaró la rubia -. Solo me interesó por los demás.

Pues dice que tengo que asistir a una fiesta que va a dar el día de Nochebuena – explicó Mary sin hacer caso de lo que decían sus dos amigas -. Más que nada para presentarme en sociedad.

¡Tu puesta de largo! – exclamó Lily tan emocionada como si fuera ella, en lugar de su amiga, la invitada a la fiesta -. Tienes que prepararlo todo muy bien. El vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje... Podemos aprovechar la salida a Hogsmeade que hay este fin de semana para comprarlo todo.

Pero sobre todo tienes que cuidar tus modales – advirtió Chris -. No puedes acudir a una fiesta como ésa diciendo la cantidad de tacos que dices.

¡Yo no digo tacos! – protestó la otra chica.

No, Mary. Claro que no. Solo que de cada tres palabras que dices, cinco son malsonantes – replicó la rubia.

Mary volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama abatida y de repente, se sintió como si acabar de hacer el Camino de Santiago de una tirada.

Podemos hacer una cosa – propuso Lily con una sonrisa -. Chris y yo iremos diciendo tacos y tú los tendrás que sustituir por palabras más suaves. ¿Qué os parece?

Me parece estupendo – aprobó Chris a la vez que Mary hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Empiezo yo – dijo Lily -. A ver, a ver... joder.

Joder, Lily. Podías ser un poquito más original – se quejó la morena.

Mary – advirtió Chris mientras blandía un dedo en señal amenazante.

Está bien, está bien. Joder, joder, jo... bar. ¡Eso es! Jobar.

Bueno, no está mal – admitió Chris -. Probemos con otra: cabrón.

Mmm... cabrón, ca... pullo.

Vaya, vas aprendiendo. ¿Qué me dices de cojones?

Uff, me lo estás poniendo difícil, Lily – dijo Mary emocionada. Le estaba empezando a gustar ese extraño juego – Veamos, cojones lo puedo sustituir por co... co... ¡cóncholis!

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas - ¿Un concurso para ver quién sabe hablar peor?

Las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente y vieron a Adalbert en el quicio de la puerta y a Donna y Michael detrás suyo, sonriendo como siempre. Inmediatamente, Chris les invitó a que se acomodaran y les contó todo sobre la carta del señor Carter, el padre de Mary, y sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

¡Parece divertido! – exclamó Donna ensanchando aún más su sonrisa - ¿Podemos probar nosotros?

Claro que sí – dijo Lily.

¿Qué tal con una frase? – preguntaron los Donna, Lily y Chris a la vez.

Es una buena idea – aprobaron Mary, Adalbert y Michael al unísono.

Los seis jóvenes se miraron entre sí y estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

Ya tengo una – anunció Adalbert -. Vamos a ver que tal lo haces con la siguiente frase: ¡Joder! El cabronazo de Black me ha estado puteando todo el día y estoy hasta los cojones de él.

Los demás volvieron a estallar irremediablemente en carcajadas.

Admito que me lo has puesto bastante difícil, pero creo que podré superarlo – dijo Mary -. A ver: ¡Ostia! El mamón de Black me ha estado tocando los huevos todo el día y estoy hasta las narices de él.

Demasiado duro – calificó Donna a la vez que los demás manifestaban su acuerdo con ella -. Prueba otra vez.

Vale, lo que sus señorías manden. ¡Rayos y centellas! El pesadito de Black me ha estado molestando todo el día y estoy hartita de él. ¡Recóncholis!

Una vez más, las risas volvieron a sonar en toda la habitación.

¡Se parece a Ned Flanders! – consiguió decir Lily entre risas.

Los mellizos, que también procedían de familia_ muggle_, volvieron a reír más fuerte. Pero los demás se les quedaron mirando con cara de no haber entendido el chiste.

Dejadlo – les dijo Lily, respondiendo a las preguntas mudas de sus amigos.

Por cierto, ¿habéis pensado en lo que le vamos a hacer a Pettigrew? – quiso saber Adalbert cambiando súbitamente de tema.

¿A la rata traidora? – preguntó Lily cambiando su alegre expresión por una de ira contenida.

A mí se me ha ocurrido una idea – dijo Mary tímidamente, algo muy raro en ella -, pero no sé si os gustará.

No es mala idea – reconoció Adalbert tras haber escuchado el plan que su amiga había ideado -. Aunque de todas formas creo que el vudú resultaría más eficaz. Y más satifactorio – añadió con un brillo sádico en sus ojos azules.

Ay, Adalbert. Tú siempre con lo mismo – le reprochó Lily -. No le hagas caso Mary. Tú idea es francamente buena, una de las mejores que has tenido.

Lily tiene razón – apoyó Michael, secundado por su hermana.

Pues ya que estamos todos de acuerdo – intervino Chris -, creo que podíamos aprovechar la próxima salida a Hogsmeade para prepararlo todo.

Los demás se mostraron conformes y una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en sus caras. Algo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Soy una rumberaaaa, rumberaaaaaaaaa...

las manos hacia arriba

las manos hacia abajo,

y como los gorilas

uh uh uh

todos caminamos..."

Un Dumbledore sospechosamente alegre, iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts a la vez que entonaba esta horrible melodía (N.D. o lo que es lo mismo, Nota de Dumbly: ¡Eh! Que la canción de Melody no es horrible. Es mi favorita. N.A. Tú calla y vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo) Como iba diciendo, un Dumbledore sospechosamente alegre, iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts a la vez que entonaba esta... melodía, acompañada por supuesto de su correspondiente coreografía (N.A. no pienso describir la coreografía porque estoy segura de que os crearía un trauma para toda la vida, y luego me toca a mi pagar el psicólogo).

Tras varios minutos de apacible paseo, el anciano llegó por fin a su destino: la lechucería. Antes de entrar en ella, miró a ambos lados del pasillo como si fuera un simple delincuente evitando ser pillado con las manos en la masa. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie le estaba vigilando, entró en la lechucería lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Tarea bastante difícil para él, puesto que en cuanto puso un pie en la estancia, resbaló con un hueso de ratón que había en el suelo, se cayó estrepitosamente, estuvo a punto de romperse la cadera y algún hueso que otro más, despertó a todas las lechuzas que en aquel momento dormitaban tranquilamente, las cuales armaron tal alboroto que despertó a medio Hogwarts. Y digo medio Hogwarts porque la otra mitad ya se había dspertado con la caída de Dumbledore.

Una vez superado con éxito este "pequeño" obstáculo, el director sacó un fajo de cartas de uno de los bolsillos de su amplia túnica, las ató a la pata de una lechuza elegida al azar y le ordenó que se las entregara sin demora a sus destinatarios.

Fase uno de mi plan B completada con éxito – susurró para sí mismo en cuanto la lechuza partió para cumplir su misión.

Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore – dijo una conocida voz a sus espladas.

El hombre se dio inmediatamente la vuelta y vio a su alumno favorito: James Potter.

Buenos días, señor Potter – contestó el director a su vez, aunque por dentro estaba dando gracias a todos los dioses que conocía porque James no le había pillado mandando las cartas.

El profesor Dumbledore, sin mediar más palabra se dirigió a la salida.

¡Ah! Un consejo James – dijo de repente -, no por mucho madrugar, verás a las vacas en pijama (N.A. definitivamente los refranes no son los tuyo, Dumbly). Tenlo muy en cuenta. ¡Ay! – se quejó para sí mismo – Necesito una de esas sesiones de Poppy – y luego se fue más fresco que una lechuga dejando a un James completamente anonadado.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, lo primero que dijo fue:

¡Poppy! Hoy vamos a tener sesión intensiva.

La señora Pomfrey no está – dijo una severa figura que acababa de salir de entre las sombras.

¡Minerva! – se sorprendió el director - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo sabes que Poppy no está? ¿No la habrás secuestrado? ¡Ah, claro! Ya lo entiendo. Estás celosa de Poppy, ¿verdad? Pues no te preocupes, que yo tengo mucho amor para las dos.

¡Albus! No digas tonterías – exclamó la profesora McGonagall enfadada -. La señora Pomfrey debe de estar en la enfermería, como siempre.

¿En la enfermería? – se extrañó el profesor Dumbledore – Pues debería estar aquí, porque...

El caso es – interrumpió la mujer. No le apetecía en absoluto saber para qué quería el director a la señora Pomfrey... mejor ni pensarlo. Le producía hasta escalofríos – que quiero saber de donde vienes a estas horas y tan contento. ¿No habrás salido de juerga?

¡Minerva, por favor! No sé cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de mí.

La profesora McGonagall rió al oír ese comentario. Eran más de una y más de dos las veces que el profesor Dombledore había salido por la noche a "dar un apacible paseo bajo la espléndida luz de la luna llena", como él decía, y había vuelto, no borracho, pero sí algo "contentillo"

Venga Albus, que a mí no me engañas.

Minerva, que te lo digo en serio – protestó el anciano -. Que no vengo de dar un apacible paseo bajo la espléndida luz de la luna llena.

Entonces, si no has salido de juerga, ¿de dónde vienes?

De poner en marcha mi plan B.

Oh no – gimió la mujer - ¿Por qué tienes ese empeño de hacer de casamentero?

Buena pregunta Minerva, buena pregunta.

El hombre se levantó de su cómodo sillón y comenzó a dar pequeños paseos por todo el despacho.

¿Recuerdas cuando leí "El Quijote"? – preguntó el profesor Dombledore.

La profesora McGonagall hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. ¡Y tanto que si lo recordaba! Hacía dos años que el profesor Dumbledore había leído ese libro y le había gustado mucho. Demasiado, diría yo. Le había gustado tanto que, durante tres meses, se hizo pasar por Don Quijote de la Mancha. El profesor Flitwick se había convertido en su Sancho Panza particular (por la estatura, no por otra cosa) y adivinad a quién tomó como Dulcinea. Pues a la señora Pomfrey, por supuesto.

Pues es que este verano he leído "La Celestina" – explicó.

¡Acabáramos! Ahora la profesora McGonagall lo entendía todo. O sea, que el director se había quedado tan encantado con la novela, que había decidido ponerla en práctica.

Eres como una niño Albus. (N.A ¿Cómo un niño? No hombre no, por favor)

La mujer dio por terminada la conversación y se marchó inmediatamente.

¡Por fin! – exclamó el profesor Dumbledore en cuanto la puerta de su despacho se cerró tras la profesora, dejándole completamente solo - ¡Qué pesada es esta tía! ¿No crees, Fawkes?

El fénix del director tan solo se quedó mirando fijamente a su amo, mientras que éste rebuscaba algo en una vieja y estropeada caja de cartón.

¡Aquí está! – exclamó cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba – Mi querido "felétono"

Efectivamente, el profesor Dumbledore había conseguido meter de contrabando un teléfono en Hogwarts y, gracias a unos cuantos hechizos, había logrado hacerlo funcionar.

Puso el teléfono encima de su escritorio, sacó un papelito de uno de sus numerosos bolsillos de su túnica, marcó varios números en el teléfono y esperó expectante a ver qué pasaba.

"Piiiiiiii – Piiiiiiiii – Piiiiiii"

Dígame – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

Me – contestó obedientemente el profesor Dumbledore.

¿Cómo que me?

Pues me – repitió el director, como si decir "me" fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Por qué dice me? – preguntó la otra voz.

Porque usted me ha dicho que diga me – explicó él con un tono de "es obvio".

No, yo he dicho dígame – aclaró la mujer.

Pues eso.

Pero bueno, ¿quién es usted? – preguntó la mujer, harta de la absurda conversación que estaba manteniendo con el extraño.

El profesor Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería – anunció solemnemente.

¡Ah! Profesor Dumbledore. Es un honor conocerle, aunque solo sea por teléfono.

Lo mismo digo.

Y, ¿qué se le ofrece? – quiso saber ella.

¿Me equivoco al decir que es usted la señora Diana Cox?

Eh, no, no se equivoca. Pero ese es mi nombre de soltera. Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así – se extraño Diana.

No importa – dijo el director -, pero me preguntaba si sería tan amable de hacerme un pequeño favor.

Sí, sí. Lo que usted quiera, profesor...

¡Mary! ¡Mary! – exclamó Chris mientras zarandeaba a su amiga para que se despertara.

Mmm... ¡qué pesada eres! – dijo la morena cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

Venga Mary, que Donna, Michael y Adalbert nos están esperando en el Gran Comedor – dijo Lily mientras se vestía.

Pero... ¿para qué?

¡Para ir a Hogwarts! – gritaron las otras dos a la vez.

Ah... sí, sí.

Cuando por fin Mary se duchó, se peinó, se vistió y todo eso, las tres chicas bajaron al Gran Comedor donde sus otros tres amigos les estaban esperando, acompañados de una chica de quinto.

¿Quién es esa? – preguntó Mary nada más llegar, señalando a la chica desconocida que en aquel momento estaba hablando con una de sus amigas.

Hola a ti también, Mary – saludó Adalbert sarcásticamente.

Hola, hola – saludó la chica distraídamente -. Pero, ¿quién es esa?

Gladys Gudgeon – contestó Donna.

Gladys Gudgeon era una Raven de quinto completamente obsesionada por la moda. Ella y su grupito de amigas eran las que marcaban las últimas tendencias en todo Hogwarts y eran muchas las chicas que les pedían consejos sobre qué ponerse, en espcial cuando el director organizaba un baile en el colegio.

¿Gladys Gudgeon? – repitieron las tres mayores sin saber de quien se trataba.

Sí, es especialista en moda – explicó Donna -. Le he pedido que nos acompañe hoy para que nos aconseje un poco sobre qué debe comprarse Mary.

Yo no necesito a nadie que me de lecciones sobre moda – dijo Mary desdeñosamente.

Los ojos de sus cinco amigos pasaron de las zapatillas desgastadas y medio rotas que llevaba la chica puestas al jersey de punto pasado de moda que solía llevar demasiado a menudo y finalmente se posaron en el desgreñado pelo de la chica que, con las prisas, ese día casi no le había dado tiempo a peinarse.

Bueno, quizás un poco sí – admitió la chica.

¿Y tú de qué la conoces? – quiso saber Chris.

Va a clase de Aritmancia conmigo y con Michael – explicó Donna.

Sí, por desgracia – se quejó su hermano -. Es una auténtica pesada.

Bueno..., creo que pesada no es la palabra adecuada. Es más bien pedante – afirmó Donna.

En ese momento Gladys acabó de hablar con su amiga y se dio la vuelta. Era una chica alta. Bueno, alta gracias a unos espectaculares tacones que siempre llevaba puestos, porque en realidad no pasaba de los 1.55. El pelo lo llevaba cada día según las nuevas tendencias (en ese momento era de un pelirrojo intenso que se veía a distancia) y lo único natural que llevaba eran sus ojos, de un sorprendente color azul.

¡Hola chicos! – saludó la pelirroja de bote con un horrible y falso tono en su voz.

Los demás tan solo emitieron un pequeño ruido a modo de saludo excepto Donna que, más por cortesía que por simpatía, la saludó debidamente.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Y, ¿quién es la afortunada que va a tener el honor de ser aconsejada por mí? – preguntó Gladys mientras pasaba sus ojos azules por las seis personas que tenía delante.

Afortunada lo que se dice afortunada... - comenzó Mary.

Es Mary – informó Donna tapando las palabras de la morena.

La pelirroja posó su mirada en Mary e hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado cuando terminó de evaluar su apariencia.

Ya veo, ya – murmuró Gladys – Cariño, mis notas en Pociones no son gran cosa, pero son mucho mejores que tu pelo. (N.A. esto me recuerda a un anuncio de champú)

No, si pedante es un rato – susurró Mary, aunque la otra chica no pareció oír el comentario. O por lo menos, fingió no haberlo oído.

Creo que vamos a tener mucho que hacer contigo. Y estas manos – añadió cogiendo las manos de su nueva "víctima" -, ¿tú sabes que existe un tratamiento que se llama manicura? Madre mía, ¡qué ignorante eres, cariño!

Es pedante hasta la médula – comentó la morena, aunque su comentario volvió a pasar desapercibido.

Y la ropa, ¡por Dios! – exclamó escandalizada – Esta ropa no se la pondría ni mi abuela. ¡Qué mal gusto!

Si buscas en el diccionario la palabra "pedante", viene la foto de ésta al lado de la definición – volvió a decir Mary, pero Gladys volvió a pasar por alto lo que había dicho.

Y por supuesto el maquillaje, cariño. ¡No sé cómo te atreves a salir a la calle sin maquillarte! Tienes mucho que aprender de mí, desde luego – con esto, Gladys terminó su examen.

¡No pienso ponerme en las manos de una pedante como tú! – exclamó Mary directamente a la chica. Esta vez, Gladys tuvo que darse por aludida.

¡Ay cariño! El primer paso para cambiar, es aceptar que vas hecha un desastre – le aconsejó -. Y ahora vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Gladys se dio la vuelta elegantemente y comenzó a caminar como si fuera la mismísima Naomi Campbell desfilando para Dior.

Como me siga llamando cariño, ¡le arranco la cabeza! – dijo Mary que ya había llegado a un punto en el que iba a explotar.

Tranquila Mary, tranquila – intentó calmarla Lily dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la mano.

Eso, Mary. Tú, ni caso – aconsejó Michael mientras Chris mostraba su aprobación con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Ya te advertí que era pedante – le recordó Donna.

Pero tú tranquila, cariño – dijo Adalbert con tono burlón.

¿Quieres que te arranque a ti la cabeza? – propuso Mary con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

No por favor, no. Ten compasión conmigo – suplicó Adalbert intentando aparentar temor, pero su mirada burlona daba a entender todo lo contrario.

La mañana de compras fue tremendamente agotadora. La primera parada la hicieron en la tienda que en ese momento estaba de moda, "Madame Malkin", para escoger una túnica adecuada para la ocasión.

Esta tienda es lo más – afirmó Gladys -. Tiene unas túnicas perfectas y las dependientas tienen un gusto estupendo.

O sea, que son tan pijas como ella – aclaró Michael en voz baja.

¿Qué dijiste Michael? – preguntó Gladys.

Nada, nada.

En cuanto el grupo entró en la tienda, con Gladys a la cabeza, dos dependientas igual de obsesionadas por la moda como la Raven, se abalanzaron sobre la chica.

Gladys, cariño. ¡Qué gusto me da verte! – dijo la primera de ellas. Rubia de bote, alta por naturaleza, medidas 90-60-90, por supuesto gracias a la cirugía, y con ropa de marca. Pero de marca, marca.

¡Gladys! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó la segunda. Morena con mechas, ojos verdes gracias a unas lentillas de color, alta gracias a unos tacones más altos que los de la Leti y vestida igual que su compañera.

Pero si me viste ayer, cariño – replicó Gladys más feliz que una perdiz. Por lo visto, la chica estaba en su salsa.

¿Y qué se te ofrece, querida? – quiso saber la rubia.

Ay, cariño. Necesito vuestra ayuda inmediatamente – pidió mientras señalaba a Mary.

Cuando las dos dependientas terminaron de examinar la apariencia de Mary, pusieron el mismo gesto de desagrado que Gladys puso cuando la vio.

Necesito que renovéis su vestuario – explicó Gladys.

¡Eh! – protestó Mary, aunque nadie le hizo caso – Que yo solo necesito una túnica.

Eso. Y una túnica de gala.

¿De gala? – repitió la primera dependienta.

¿Qué tipo de gala? – preguntó la otra.

Su puesta de largo – dijo Gladys solemnemente.

¡Su puesta de largo! – exclamaron las dos jóvenes sorprendidas y emocionadas a la vez.

Acto seguido, las dos chicas se acercaron a Mary para comenzar con su tarea.

Yo soy Elladora – se presentó la rubia -, y ella es Margaret – añadió señalando a la morena.

Y estamos a tu entera disposición – afirmó Margaret con una sonrisa Profident en sus labios.

Dicho esto, Elladora y Margaret se llevaron a Mary a parte y comenzaron a renovar su vestuario. La hicieron probar de todo, incluso ropa _muggle_: capas, túnicas, faldas, pantalones, camisetas, zapatos, botas. Y eso sí, toda la ropa era muy "fashion".

Cuando por fin Mary había acabado de probarse prácticamente toda la ropa que había en la tienda y Gladys, Elladora y Margaret habían elegido las prendas que le iban mejor, decidieron que era el momento de comenzar con la tarea más dura: elegir una túnica adecuada.

Después de mirar y remirar todas las túnicas de la gala que había en la tienda, que no eran pocas ni mucho menos, y no encontrar una que les convenciera del todo, Elladora decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Lo mejor va a ser que lleve un vestido de fiesta.

Gladys y Margaret miraron a la chica sorprendidas.

¿Un vestido? – repitió Gladys.

¿De fiesta? – se asombró Margaret.

Pues claro – dijo Elladora -. Si lleva un buen vestido, va a ser la sensación de la noche. Además, la chica no tiene mala percha – añadió examinando el cuerpo de Mary -. ¿Es todo natural?

¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Mary enfadada por la pregunta, mientras que Adalbert y Michael se reían sin disimulo alguno y Lily, Chris y Donna se preparaban para sujetar a su amiga.

Por fin, tras una intensa sesión en la tienda de ropa, Mary pudo escapar cargada de bolsas y a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Ahora nos toca sesión de belleza – anunció Gladys alegremente.

En el centro de belleza, Gladys también era muy conocida entre las dependientas y se sentía como pez en el agua.

¡Qué lástima que ya no se usen los antiguos métodos de belleza! – exclamó Gladys mientras Mary era sometida a una sesión completa de manicura, pedicura, limpieza de cutis, rayos UVA, peluquería y no sé cuántas cosas más.

¿Los antiguos métodos de belleza? – preguntó una de las chicas encargadas de la manicura.

Sí – dijo Gladys -. Por ejemplo, Cleopatra se bañaba en leche de burra, mezclaba loción de aceite y juncia con jugos de sicomoro y pepino para que la piel de la cara pareciera tan tersa como el mármol pulido, usaba apio y cáñamo triturados para refrescarse los ojos y luego se los pintaba con malaquita verde, se frotaba la espalda con perfumes de lirios machacados... ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! – exclamó con un deje de nostalgia, como si ella hubiera conocido a la antigua y esplendorosa reina de Egipto y hubiera puesto en práctica esos métodos de belleza (N.A. ¿habéis visto que puesta estoy yo en esto de Cleopatra? Es que acabo de leer un libro que se titula "Memorias de Cleopatra", que por cierto os lo recomiendo, y me ha entrado algo así como la _Cleopatramanía_).

La sesión de belleza les ocupó tanto o tiempo o más que el que pasaron en la tienda de "Madame Malkin". Después de comer, Gladys dio por terminada su tarea y se marchó dejando al grupo de amigos a sus anchas.

Y ahora – dijo Mary, que ya parecía haberse recuperado de la intensa mañana -, vamos a preparar lo de Pettigrew.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron comprando todo lo que necesitaban para su golpe maestro y relajándose y sobre todo, divirtiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente...

"Toc, toc... toc, toc"

¡Qué alguien se levante y abra la puerta! – dijo Lily medio dormida.

Ya voy – dijo la pobre Chris, que siempre estaba en todo.

Lentamente la rubia se incorporó en su cómoda cama, se desperezó y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que fuera no había nadie esperando a que le abrieran.

"Toc, toc... toc, toc"

Chris, ya mosqueada por la interrupción, se dio la vuelta y vio a una lechuza por el otro lado de una de las ventanas de la habitación, esperando para entregar la correspondencia.

¡Qué raro! – dijo Chris mientras abría la ventana y dejaba que el animal entrara en la habitación – Una lechuza a estas horas

Cuando la chica tuvo las dos cartas en la mano, la lechuza se despidió dándole un suave y cariñoso picotazo en la mano y se marchó por el mismo lugar por el cual había llegado.

Mary – dijo haciendo que su amiga tuviera que abrir los ojos -, una carta de tu padre.

¿Otra vez? – se extrañó la otra. Su padre no solía comunicarse tan a menudo con ella.

Mary cogió la carta que le alargaba Chris y la leyó. Al terminar de leerla, tenía en su rostro una expresión completamente indescifrable.

¿Qué dice? – preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

¿Quién es la cotilla ahora? – dijo Chris con sorna.

Dice que la fiesta de Nochevieja se ha suspendido y que si quiero me puedo quedar en Hogwarts.

¿En serio? – dijo Lily.

Sí – contestó la otra simplemente.

¿Y la otra carta? – quiso saber la pelirroja mirando la carta que Chris todavía conservaba en su mano.

Es de Diana Evans – contestó Chris mirando la carta -. Esa es tu madre, ¿no, Lily?

La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo y tomó la carta en sus manos.

Dice que esta Navidad mi hermana Petunia y su novio, un tal Dursley, se van a quedar en casa y que si quiero, me da permiso para quedarme aquí.

¡Estupendo! – exclamó Mary contenta – Así te quedas aquí conmigo.

Sí – dijo Lily -. Y así no tengo que aguantarles.

Pues yo también me quedo – anunció Chris con una sonrisa -. Escribiré una carta a mis padres diciéndoles que este año me quedo aquí. No creo que haya ningún problema.

Eso, y ahora a preparar lo de Pettigrew – dijo Lily.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, en otra de las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor...

"Toc, toc... toc, toc"

¡Qué alguien se levante y abra la puerta! – dijo Sirius medio dormido.

Ya voy – dijo el pobre Remus, que siempre estaba en todo.

Lentamente el chico se incorporó en su cómoda cama, se desperezó y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que fuera no había nadie esperando a que le abrieran.

"Toc, toc... toc, toc"

Remus, ya mosqueado por la interrupción, se dio la vuelta y vio a una lechuza por el otro lado de una de las ventanas de la habitación, esperando para entregar la correspondencia.

¡Qué raro! – dijo Remus mientras abría la ventana y dejaba que el animal entrara en la habitación – Una lechuza a estas horas

Cuando el chico tuvo las dos cartas en la mano, la lechuza se despidió dándole un suave y cariñoso picotazo en la mano y se marchó por el mismo lugar por el cual había llegado.

James – dijo haciendo que su amigo tuviera que abrir los ojos -, una carta de tu padre. (N.A. Toda esta escena me recuerda a algo. ¿No pasó lo mismo en el cuarto de las chicas?)

¿De mi padre? – se extrañó James mientras abría la carta

Cuando James terminó de leerla, una expresión de ligera preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.

¿Qué dice? – quiso saber Sirius curioso.

Cotilla – le reprochó Remus.

Dice que por mi seguridad va a ser mejor que me quede en Hogwarts todas las vacaciones.

El padre de James era uno de los aurores más eficaces que en ese momento trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia, y era bastante frecuente que él y su familia estuvieran en peligro.

No te preocupes demasiado, James – le aconsejó Sirius -. Además, vamos a tener todo el colegio para nosotros.

Al tener que quedarse James en Hogwarts, Sirius tenía que hacer lo mismo que su amigo. La razón era que el verano pasado se había escapado de su casa y había sido acogido en la de James. Sirius se había hartado de las estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre que la mayoría de su familia tenía y había decidido que lo mejor era marcharse de la casa.

Pues si vosotros os quedáis, yo no voy a ser menos – dijo Remus contento -. Ahora mismo escribo una carta a mis padres y les digo que me quedo. Seguro que no les importa.

Mientras tanto, en su circular despacho, el director Dumbledore contemplaba como su plan B funcionaba a la perfección.

Estupendo, estupendo – murmuró el hombre mientras se llenaba una copa de la mejor hidromiel de su mueble-bar (N.A. que a Dumbly no le llega el dinero para tener una bodega propia, pero se conforma con un mueble-bar) -. Y esta Navidad, todos en Hogwarts.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Por fin, después de más de una semana, aquí estoy otra vez con el capítulo noveno, mi número de la suerte. Mentira, el nueve nunca me ha dado suerte, pero es que le tengo cariño porque nací el 9 de junio, no por otra cosa. ¿Se os ha hecho muy larga la espera? Espero que no.

No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capi, porque es que entre las clases, los debres, el estrés que me produce aguantar a mis profesores y diversos factores de riesgo que mejor no os los cuento, casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Iba a incluir la broma de Peter, pero es que si no el capi me quedaba muy largo. Aún así, os prometo que en el siguiente Peter va a sufrir las consecuencias de ser tan traidor.

Por cierto, ¿os acordáis de Gladys Gudgeon? Era una fan de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ya sé que la he pintado un poco exagerada, pero es que creo que para ser fan de Lockhart hay que ser muy exagerada entre otras cosas.

Y una cosa más: ¿quién quiere un curso de aprende a hablar bien en dos días como el que usa Mary? Yo ya he encargado uno, aunque con uno solo no sé si me llegará. Aunque claro, tampoco me quiero convertir en la versión femenina, blanca y con cinco dedos de Ned Flandes. Vaya dilema.

Y para el próximo capi, que creo que lo voy a titular "Navidad, Navidad... ¿dulce? Navidad"...

Navidad en Hogwarts (pues claro, no va a ser verano en Hogwarts).

La rata traidora va a recibir su merecido.

Los merodeadores y las tres chicas con toda la torre de Gryffindor a su disposición. ¿Qué desastre natural organizarán esta vez (Dumbly, si yo fuera tú, aseguraría Hogwarts a todo riesgo, que con estos chicos nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar).

Comprobaremos si el plan B de Dumbly da sus resultados, cosa que yo pongo en duda. Aunque no os fiéis mucho de lo que digo, que luego Dumbly siempre se sale con la suya.

Y ahora me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Un beso para todos (uno para cada uno, no uno solo para todos)

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	10. Navidad, Navidad ¿dulce? Navidad

Capítulo 10. Navidad, Navidad... ¿dulce? Navidad

Disclaimer: Soy JK, los personajes son míos y hago esto para forrarme. ¿Habéis leído esta frase? Pues es todo lo contrario, así que si me hacéis un favor le podéis poner varios no delante y la cosa os quedaría así: NO soy JK, los personajes NO son míos y NO hago esto para forrarme.

Después de este Disclaimer bastante contradictorio, vamos a pasar al siguiente punto: caso reviews. Pero antes de contestar a vuestros comentarios, quiero hacer una advertencia: por favor, dejadme más reviews, que es que no paso de 4 o, en el mejor de los casos, 5 por capítulo. Anda, que no os cuesta nada y yo os lo agradeceré mucho. Ahora vamos a contestar a los lectores que SÍ dejan reviews:

kgs: La verdad es que me imagino a Dumbly imitando a Don Quijote y... no, no me lo imagino. Pero creo que es peor haciendo de Celestina Aaaaaaahhhh, el caso Sirius-James ya verás como avanza, de momento yo no digo nada. Y tú tranquila, que la rata va a sufrir de lo lindo. Un fic no es un fic sin que la rata sufra. Besos.

Cristie: Hola, hola. ¿Sabes? Creo que eres una de mis más fieles lectoras - Hombre, lo de las votaciones está más claro que el agua: la opción de James enseñando los abdominales en el entrenamiento es la mejor si duda. Y punto en boca. La verdad es que las escenas en las que aparece Dumbly son las mejores, si hasta yo me río escribiéndolas. Ya, ya sé que lo que Gladys le hizo a la pobre Mary fue inhumano, pero había que hacerla sufrir un poquito. Jeje, que mala soy. En fin, que me alegra que el fic te parezca cada vez mejor. Intentaré seguir así. Un beso enoooooooorme.

Elizabeth Black: Ay, que bien, una nueva lectora que deja review. Que alegría. Me encanta que la historia te haga reír, sobre todo las locuras del loco de Dumbly. Besitos y espero que este capi también te guste.

Agns: Vaya, creo que eres mi primera lectora extranjera. Que honor o Me alegro que te guste la historia y disfruta con esre capítulo. Un beso.

Sin más palabrería, os dejo con el décimo capi...

Capítulo 10. Navidad, Navidad... ¿dulce? Navidad

Mary, ¡muévete! – susurró Lily.

Ya voy, ya voy. Es que se me ha enganchado la túnic... - intentó explicarse la morena.

No importa donde se haya enganchado tu túnica – intervino Donna, exasperada -. Así que muévete.

Vale, pero no hace falta que seas tan borde, porque...

Mary – dijeron las otras dos amenazadoramente.

¡Qué cruz! – exclamó la aludida.

Las tres chicas por fin llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, conocida también como el picadero oficial de Hogwarts. Lentamente, Donna abrió un poco la puerta, y las tres chicas pudieron ver por una rendija lo que pasaba en su interior.

Vamos, Anne. Que no te va a pasar nada – suplicaba Peter a una chica dos años menor que él llamada Anne Taylor. Según las malas lenguas, aquella Hufflepuff se pasaba todo el día fabricando filtros amorosos para ver si algún chico caía rendido a sus pies. Parecía que por fin alguien había picado.

Que no Peter, que no – se negaba una y otra vez la chica.

Pero Anne, si no te cuesta nada acostarte conmigo – intentó convencerla su acompañante.

No me lo puedo creer – susurró Lily al otro lado de la puerta.

Vaya pelotazo – continúo Donna.

Anne Taylor negándose a acostarse con un tío – dijo Mary.

¡Qué fuerte! – exclamaron las tres a la vez.

Mientras, Peter pensaba desesperado una manera de convencer a la chica. Le habían dicho que Anne era una chica muy fácil, pero estaba comprobando que era todo lo contrario (N.A. no, Peter, no. Lo que pasa es que contigo cualquiera se hace la dura) Finalmente, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, se le había ocurrido una idea estupenda.

Mira, hacemos un trato – propuso -. Si tú te acuestas conmigo, yo te consigo los calzoncillos de Sirius Black. Ya sabes, como comparto habitación con él...

¿Sirius Black? ¿Sus calzoncillos? ¿Sirius Black? – repitió Anne completamente extasiada - ¡Vale!

Unos metros más allá, Donna y Mary luchaban por controlar su risa pero Lily, en un alarde de sensatez inigualable, exclamó:

¡Tenemos que hacerlo ya!

Sus dos amigas la miraron extrañadas y sorprendidas.

Lanzarle el hechizo, se entiende – aclaró la pelirroja ante las miradas de Mary y Donna.

Tienes razón – admitió Donna -. Si nos quedamos a ver esto, quedaremos traumatizadas para toda la vida.

Lily actuó con rapidez y eficacia. En unos segundos, había lanzado correctamente el hechizo a Peter y las tres habían huido de allí.

La primera clase del día siguiente era Pociones y la perspectiva, tanto para los chicos como para las chicas, no era muy buena.

Lily y Mary, tras la excursión de la noche anterior, estaban cansadísimas y con unas ojeras que para qué contarte. Chris tampoco se había acostado muy pronto, ya que se había quedado investigando más sobre la famosa poción destinada a Williams y que entre unas cosas y otras, había caído en el olvido. Además estaba el hecho de que cada dos por tres Mary, no muy segura con su cambio de imagen, les preguntaba a sus amigas si estaban seguras de que su nuevo look no era muy estrafalario. Si total, tampoco se había hecho tanto. Solo la habían obligado a cortarse el pelo, darse mechas, renovar todo su vestuario, maquillarse todos los días, llevar las uñas perfectas, hablar correctamente, llevar el pelo bien peinado siempre, aprender a andar con tacones... Tampoco era para tanto.

Por su parte, los chicos de su misma casa tampoco lo llevaban muy bien que digamos. Ese fin de semana había sido luna llena y creo que las consecuencias son obvias. Además, Sirius estaba paranoico porque decía que había alguien conspirando para robarle unos calzoncillos (N.A. razón no le falta al chico) y lo había dicho tantas veces, que James y Remus ya tenían un dolor de cabeza impresionante y se habían tomado por lo menos 5 cajas de aspirinas cada uno (N.A la automedicación no es buena). Y solo eran las nueve de la mañana.

La clase transcurría más o menos tranquila. Bueno, si por tranquila se entiende que Sirius no hacía más que mirar paranoicamente a su alrededor buscando al supuesto ladrón de calzoncillos, el dolor de cabeza de James y Remus crecía por minutos, Peter no había parado de sollozar desde que el profesor Cash había entrado por la puerta, Mary y Narcisa se lanzaban tres miradas de odio por segundo y algún que otro comentario envenenado, Lily y Chris trataban de contener a su amiga para que no se lanzara sobre la Sly, Malfoy no paraba de mirar lo más disimuladamente que podía las piernas de Mary por lo que recibía alguna que otra colleja de su prometida cada vez que ésta le pillaba y Snape, cada vez que el profesor estaba de espaldas a él y no le veía, guardaba el caldero de la poción que todos estaban elaborando y sacaba otro en cuyo interior había una poción contra la alopecia que el Sly estaba desarrollando y con la que pretendía ganar un premio Nobel como mínimo. Pero por lo demás, la clase era de lo más tranquilo.

¡Plaf! – el inconfundible ruido de una colleja magistralmente propinada resonó en toda la mazmorra.

Instintivamente, todos los allí presentes se llevaron la mano a la zona afectada (la nuca) y susurraron un "au" como si hubieran sido ellos los que hubieran recibido el golpe. Bueno, todos no, porque el profesor Cash se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y vio como Narcisa retiraba la mano de la nuca de Malfoy.

Señorita Black – la llamó el jefe de su casa -, ¿se puede saber lo que estaba haciendo?

Nada, profesor Cash. Es que mi compañero – explicó la chica señalando a su prometido – tenía un mosquito en la nuca. Y yo, como buena amiga que soy, sé que él es propenso a las picaduras de mosquitos, así que se lo aplasté para no poner en peligro su vida.

En ese caso...

Si hubiera sido un Gryffindor, ya le hubiera quitado por lo menos 10 puntos – susurró James al otro lado de la mazmorra.

¿Qué decía, señor Potter? – le preguntó el profesor Cash volviéndose hacia uno de sus alumnos menos predilectos.

Nada, solo le estaba pidiendo prestado a Remus su cuchillo. Ya sabe, para cortar los tallos de margarita – intentó excusarse el chico, pero no coló.

No me importa. Por alterar el transcurso de la clase, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

¡Joder! – se maldijo James en voz baja por su mala suerte.

¿Otra vez, señor Potter? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bastante desagradable en su cara -. Muy bien, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por reincidencia.

¡Jod...!

Shhh – le cortaron Sirius y Remus.

Mientras, unos asientos más a la izquierda, tres chicas esperaban con impaciencia los resultados de su plan.

¿No creéis que ya debería haber empezado? – inquirió Mary nerviosa.

Hombre, lleva sollozando desde que el profesor entró en el aula – observó Lily -. Algo es algo.

Lily tiene razón – aprobó Chris -. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que el profesor Cash se acerque a él y...

¡No profesor, no! ¡Tenga piedad!

Una voz sonó en todo el aula haciendo que tanto Gryffis como Slys, giraran la cabeza hacia el fondo del aula. La escena era la siguiente: el profesor Cash, que se había acercado a ver como iba la poción de Peter y ni siquiera había hecho algún comentario jocoso, se había paralizado al oír el grito del alumno. Mientras, el alumno en cuestión o lo que es lo mismo, Peter, se había encogido en su asiento y había colocado los dos brazos delante de su cara a modo de escudo.

Señor Pettig... - comenzó el hombre.

¡No! No me torture más, por favor. Se lo suplico – pidió Peter.

Pero... - intentó una vez más el profesor.

Esta vez el profesor Cash fue interrumpido por la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. Peter, raudo y veloz cual gacela, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula como el espuni.

¡Eh! ¡Peter! – le llamó James, intrigado por el comportamiento de su compañero de habitación (N.A. como podéis observar, he dicho compañero de habitación, no amigo. Que luego hay confusiones).

El chico aminoró su marcha y esperó a que James, Sirius y Remus le alcanzaran.

¿Qué pasó en Pociones? – volvió a preguntar James - ¡Vaya numerito que montaste!

Sí – le apoyó Remus -, ¿qué pasó?

Es una suerte que el viejo verde de Cash no nos quitara puntos – afirmó Sirius.

Veréis, es que... es que...

Arranca, Peter – le apremió Remus.

Pues... ¿me prometéis que no se lo vais a contar a nadie? – preguntó Peter.

Palabra de un merodeador – dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

Acto seguido los tres escupieron en la mano y se la estrecharon uno a uno a Peter (N.A. esto lo he visto en "Los serrano". Me parece una guarrada, pero me hace bastante gracia).

Bueno, pues es que últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy extraños con el profesor Cash.

¿Sueños eróticos? – se asombró Sirius.

No seas bestia, Padfoot – le riñó Remus.

No, lo que pasa es que en mis sueños al profesor Cash le va el sadomasoquismo – explicó Peter, asustado.

Bueno, yo tengo mi teoría de que eso es cierto – aseguró James.

El caso es que en los sueños me lo hace pasar muy mal. Y cuando se acerca en la realidad, me da la impresión de que me va a hacer lo mismo – terminó el chico.

Vaya, Pettrigrew – dijo Lily, que "casualmente" pasaba por allí – No sabía yo que tenías esos sueños tan movidos con el profesor Cash.

Sí, Pettigrew – apoyó Chris, saliendo por detrás de su amiga -. Ten cuidado, como se entere el profesor igual quiere hacer tus sueños realidad.

Y me da la impresión de que Cash maneja el látigo muy bien – finalizó Mary.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír mientras que Peter se iba por la patilla. Vamos, que se estaba muriendo de miedo.

¡Son ellas! – exclamó el chico aterrorizado -. Ellas son las que hacen que tenga esos sueños, estoy seguro. ¡Oh, no! El profesor Cash.

Peter se escondió detrás de lo primero que pilló a mano, que en este caso fue James, mientras que el profesor Cash se acercaba por el pasillo. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer o decir nada, una voz femenina y tremendamente enfadada, irrumpió en el pasillo.

¡PETER PETTIGREW! – Anne Taylor se acercó corriendo al chico - ¿Quién te has creído? Me prometiste los calzoncillos de Sirius Black a cambio de acostarme contigo.

¿En serio hiciste eso? – preguntó James anonadado.

Vamos, Peter, hay otros modos para lograr que una chica se acueste contigo – dijo Remus mientras sus tres compañeras se partían literalmente de la risa.

¿Fuiste tú? ¿Fuiste tú? – preguntó Sirius fuera de sí - ¿Tú eras el que estaba conspirando contra mí para robarme unos calzoncillos? ¡Maldita rata traidora! (N.A. ahí le has dado, Sirius.)

Dicho esto, Sirius salió corriendo detrás de la rata mientras que al profesor Cash, debido a la rapidez de la escena, no le había dado tiempo a quitar un solo punto a Gryffindor.

Ha sido perfecto – informó Chris.

Sí – la secundó Mary -, deberíais haber visto como Pettigrew sollozaba mientras gritaba: "no profesor, no me torture más".

Los otros cinco estallaron en carcajadas. Era la hora de la comida y las tres chicas se habían reunido con Donna, Michael y Adalbert para comentar como iba el plan.

Entonces ahora es mi turno – dedujo Donna.

Sí, ahora tienes que difundir por todo Hogwarts la historia. Y ya sabes que puedes exagerarlo si tú quieres.

Será un placer, Lily.

Durante la noche, las pesadillas de Peter aumentaron y toda la torre de Gryffindor se enteró de las noches tan moviditas del chico. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa, porque al día siguiente todo Hogwarts hablaba de los extraños sueños de Peter con el profesor Cash. Además, Donna había exagerado tanto la cosa, que había hasta personas que decían que esos sueños tenían su réplica en la realidad. Vamos, que al final Peter se había armado un cacao mental y no sabía si lo había soñado o si le había pasado en realidad.

El caso es que el profesor Cash ya se había enterado de toda la historia y precisamente ese día los Gryffis de sexto tenían clase con él. El profesor se desahogó quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro, en especial a Peter, que hasta le llegó a quitar diez puntos por "respirar demasiado fuerte" y le castigó durante toda la semana. A las chicas les pareció que eso era suficiente y acordaron que los sueños de la rata terminarían esa misma noche.

Entre unas cosas y otras, la Navidad llegó peligrosamente a Hogwarts. Y con ella, el plan B de Dumbly por fin comenzó a funcionar como es debido.

¿Así que os quedáis aquí? – preguntó Michael mientras trataba de cargar con su pesado baúl y casi se herniaba.

Pues sí – respondió Lily -. Han surgido unos imprevistos y nos tenemos que quedar aquí.

Ya, imprevistos – repitió Adalbert escéptico. La razón de su escepticismo era que sabía que los merodeadores también se quedaban en Hogwarts por Navidad, cosa que Lily, Mary y Chris ignoraban, y estaba convencido de que sus amigas se quedaban a propósito.

Bueno, pero no arméis mucho jaleo – aconsejó Donna.

Sí, Donna – respondieron las tres a coro.

Y haced los deberes.

Sí, Donna.

Yo no le deis muchos disgustos al pobre Dumbly, que ya sabéis que está delicado del corazón – les recordó la chica.

Sí, Donna – repitieron las tres mayores mientras se preguntaban como es que Donna sabía que el profesor Dumbledore estaba delicado del corazón.

Está bien.

Los tres se despidieron de sus amigas, aunque en realidad también tenían ganas de quedarse en Hogwarts con ellas. En cuanto sus amigos desaparecieron de su vista, Lily, Mary y Chris esbozaron sonrisas maliciosas y se alejaron en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero en cuanto llegaron allí...

¿Vosotros? – exclamaron las tres chicas como si estuvieran viendo a Julián Muñoz, a Jesulín y al padre de Julio Iglesias haciendo su versión particular de "Full Monty".

¿Vosotras? – dijeron a su vez tres voces masculinas como si delante de sus ojos tuvieran a Ana Obregón, a Leticia Sabater y a Tamara bailando para ellos.

Sí, habéis adivinado. Lily, Mary y Chris por fin descubrieron quienes iban a ser sus compañeros de torre y James, Sirius y Remus supieron con quien iban a tener que compartir sus vacaciones.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Mary.

Ya ves, prepararnos para ganar la liga de Quidditch – respondió Remus lo más sarcástico que pudo.

Vaya Lupin, que ingenioso – dijo Chris, llamándole por primera vez en la vida por su apellido -. ¿No te alegras de vernos?

Digamos que desde que os empeñasteis en vestirme como un teletubbie delante de todo el colegio, vuestra presencia no me es muy agradable – recordó Remus.

Vamos Lupilu, que solo fue una broma – dijo Chris con voz burlona.

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Lupilu – repitió la rubia mientras los demás (incluidos James y Sirius) trataban por todos los medios de aguantar la risa.

Estupendo – murmuró Remus de malhumor mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba a su habitación.

Los demás se quedaron un poco "chof", pues no esperaban que Remus se tomara tan mal la conversación.

¿Qué le ha pasado? – quiso saber Chris, preocupada por la reacción del chico.

Luna llena – susurró Lily, más para sí misma que para los demás.

¿Qué dijiste, Evans? – preguntó James no muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Nada, nada, que estoy muy llena. Es que cené mucho.

Ah – dijo James.

Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a la cama - informó Mary.

Sí, estamos muy cansadas – corroboró la pelirroja.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, pero en seguida notaron que les faltaba algo.

¡Chris! – exclamaron las dos jóvenes a la vez.

La chica, que en esos momentos estaba mirando al vacío, no pareció haber oído a sus amigas.

¡Chris! – repitieron Lily y Mary.

¿Qué? – la rubia por fin salió de su ensimismamiento - ¡Ah, sí! Ya voy, ya voy – dijo mientras seguía a sus dos amigas.

¡Vamos! ¡Todas arriba! – gritó una voz masculina.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Lily, Mary y Chris abrieron un ojo, luego otro, se incorporaron, se desperezaron, bostezaron y miraron sorprendidas al hombre que tenían delante suyo y que las acababa de despertar.

¡Vaya! – exclamó el hombre – Sois las personas más lentas que he visto en mi vida.

¿Profesor Dumbledore? – dijeron las tres a la vez.

Veo que sabéis a la perfección mi nombre – respondió el profesor con una enorme y amable sonrisa-. Y ahora vestíos y bajad a la sala común, que tengo un trabajito para vosotras. Mientras tanto, iré a despertar a vuestros compañeros.

Las chicas le hicieron caso y se arreglaron lo más rápido posible, pero cuando bajaron a la sala común, James, Sirius y Remus ya se encontraban allí esperando, acompañados por el profesor Dumbledore.

¡Qué lentitud! – exclamó James, pero las chicas decidieron hacer como que no le habían oído.

Haced el favor de sentaros todos – les pidió el director.

Los chicos le obedecieron enseguida y se sentaron unos en frente de otros, mientras que Chris no hacía más que mirar de reojo a Lupin y deducir, gracias a las marcadas ojeras que lucía el chico aquel día, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Lo mismo que ella.

Bien – comenzó el profesor Dumbledore -, como ya sabéis, sois los únicos alumnos que se han quedado en Hogwarts.

Los seis jóvenes hicieron gestos que daban a entender que no tenían noticia de ello. Vamos, que no lo sabían.

Vale, ya veo que no lo sabéis. No importa – aseguró el profesor -. El caso es que como sé que os vais a aburrir y como no quiero que arméis una catástrofe en toda regla, he pensado en cómo os podría mantener entretenidos. Al principio pensé en encargaros algún trabajo manual. Ya sabéis, limpiar y todas esas cosas, pero luego me di cuenta de que podríais tomaros eso como si fuera un castigo, así que deseché la idea. Entonces pensé que como estáis en 7º, y al final de este año tendréis que examinaros de los ÉXTASIS, pues se me ocurrió la feliz idea de que por las mañanas estudiaseis para vuestros exámenes. ¿A qué es una buena idea?

No – dijeron los seis rotundamente.

¿No? – repitió el anciano, desanimado.

No – volvieron a decir los jóvenes.

Pues no importa, porque a mi me parece que es una idea genial – Dumbledore continuó a pesar de las caras de desagrado de sus alumnos -. Además os voy a poner por parejas, para que no me arméis jaleo. Lily, tú vas a ir con...

Potter – se adelantó la pelirroja

Pues no – dijo Dumbly contrariado -. Mira que pensaba ponerte con él, pero como veo que quieres ir con James voy a hacer todo lo contrario. Tú estudiarás con Remus. A ver, la siguiente. Chris, tú irás con Sirius.

Genial – murmuraron Chris y Sirius a la vez con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.

Por lo tanto, James y Mary os toca juntos. Lily y Remus iréis a la Biblioteca, Chris y Sirius os quedaréis aquí y vosotros dos – añadió mirando a Mary y a James – al aula de Transformaciones. Que paséis buena mañana – les deseó, sabiendo que iba a ser todo lo contrario.

¿Cómo voy a pasar buena mañana estudiando y encima con Potter? – preguntó Mary en cuanto el director desapareció por detrás del retrato de la dama gorda.

Ya Carter, todos sabemos que a ti te gustaría pasar la mañana conmigo.

Las ganas, Black, las ganas – respondió la chica.

Ah no, no pienso aguantar toda la mañana vuestras estúpidas discusiones. Me largo – anunció Remus de mal humor.

¡Qué carácter! – exclamaron Mary y Sirius a la vez.

Creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya – dijo Lily -. Suerte, chicas.

¡Lupin! ¡Lupin! – gritó Lily jadeando mientras corría los cien metros lisos por los pasillos de Hogwarts detrás del licántropo - ¡Lupin!

¿QUÉ? – vociferó él perdiendo la paciencia.

Baja los humos, Lupin – Lily no se dejó amilanar por el grito de Remus – o sino veo muy difícil que Chris se fijé en ti. A ella le gustan los chicos más tranquilos. Te lo digo yo, que para algo soy su amiga.

Lily dijo esto con una enigmática sonrisa y pasó por delante del joven en dirección a la biblioteca.

¿Qué...? – intentó preguntar Remus, extrañado.

Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado. No tengo todo el día.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la biblioteca decidieron que lo mejor sería ponerse con Pociones, asignatura que a ninguno de los dos se le daba muy bien, así que sin mediar más palabra se pusieron manos a la obra. Pero a Remus una duda le carcomía por dentro.

¿Por qué dijiste antes eso de que Denver no se fijaría en mí? – preguntó de repente y sin venir a cuento.

Vamos Lupilu – dijo Lily con una sonrisa, contenta porque por fin el chico había sacado el tema -. Se te nota a distancia que estás coladito por ella.

Dos cosas Evans: uno, no me vuelvas a llamar Lupilu; dos, Denver no me gusta, no me ha gustado y no me gustará.

Vale Lupilu – aceptó la pelirroja divertida – veo que sabes conjugar el verbo gustar. Pero a mí no me engañas, sé que te gusta Chris.

El licántropo tan solo emitió un bufido de desesperación a modo de respuesta.

Veo que la luna llena te afecta – dejó caer Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por nada.

Ya - contestó él escéptico.

Los dos siguieron trabajando en silencio durante un buen rato, pero Remus seguía inquieto por lo que había dicho Lily.

¿Se nota mucho?

¿El qué? – dijo ella sin saber de que hablaba su compañero.

Digo que si se nota mucho que me gusta Chris – explicó él.

No – contestó la pelirroja a lo suyo – Un momento. Has dicho que te gusta Chris.

¡Bien! Veo que no necesitas un sonotone – dijo él sarcásticamente.

Es que no creí que fueras a admitirlo.

Creo que ya era hora, Lily.

¿Me has llamado Lily? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa – Entonces, ¿volvemos a ser amigos?

Pues claro.

Los dos chicos se fundieron en un abrazo de amigos, por supuesto, y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo mucho más relajados.

Creo que tienes razón Lily – admitió Remus después de un rato – Quizás la luna llena me afecta demasiado.

Mientras tanto, en el aula donde se impartía la materia de Transformaciones, tenía lugar una escena bastante similar a la que acabamos de presenciar.

Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? – dijo Mary mientras revolvía entre sus apuntes. Bueno, más bien entre los apuntes que le había copiado a Chris y a Lily, que eran mucho más ordenadas que ella.

¿Empezar? ¿Qué tenemos que empezar? – preguntó James.

A descubrir una nueva poción con la que nos otorguen un premio Nobel – respondió la chica sarcásticamente.

¡Ah, bueno! Pero para eso ya está Quejicus – dijo el otro recordando la poción contra la alopecia que estaba desarrollando el Sly y con la que se proponía ganar un premio Nobel.

¿Quejicus?

Snape – aclaró James.

Es un buen mote – comentó Mary.

¿A qué sí? – dijo el joven tan orgulloso como si hubiera sido él el que inventó la bombilla en lugar de Edison – Se me ocurrió a mí.

Retiro lo dicho.

Pues yo creo que es un buen mote, y punto en boca.

Vale Potter, lo que tú digas – le dijo la chica -, pero me parece que nos hemos desviado un poquitín del tema.

Sí, es una opción – admitió James.

A lo que íbamos. ¿Por dónde empezamos a estudiar?

¿Transformaciones? – sugirió James, sabiendo que era un as en esa asignatura.

Ah, no, no, no. No estoy dispuesta a ver como tu orgullo crece desmesuradamente mientras repasamos transformaciones.

Pero si yo no soy orgullos...

Me da igual – le cortó Mary -. Vamos a empezar por Historia de la Magia.

Vaya coñazo – dijo el merodeador.

Mary no le hizo caso y sacó los apuntes de la única clase que conseguía mantenerla concentrada, que por raro que parezca, esa clase era ni más ni menos que Historia de la Magia. Bueno, en Estudios _Muggles_ también se concentraba, pero en mirar al profesor, que no estaba nada mal.

En el antiguo Egipto – comenzó Mary – era habitual que lo sacerdotes de Isis llevaran a cabo unas cerem...

¿Crees que Lily se fijará en mí algún día? – la cortó James de repente.

¿Cómo has dicho? – la pregunta de James había dejado completamente helada a la morena.

Que si crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con Lily – repitió el chico.

¿Lily? ¿Me ha perdido algo? ¿En qué momento de la mañana dejó de ser Evans para convertirse en Lily?

Eso es lo de menos – replicó el moreno quitándole importancia al asunto – El caso es que quiero saber si Lily...

Bueno, últimamente ha estado muy obsesionada con lo de Williams – reconoció Mary

¿Le sigue gustando ese imbécil acosador? ¡Pero si es trucha!

¿Trucha?

Gay – volvió a aclarar James.

¡Ah! No, no, no. Williams no le gusta, más bien le odia. Pero creo que la pobre Lily no ha tenido ni tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en chicos.

¡Da igual! – exclamó James – Con mi encanto y mi arrebatadora personalidad, es cuestión de días que caiga rendida a mis pies (N.A. ¿y quien no caería a tus pies, James?)

Nunca cambiarás, Potter – dijo Mary con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Y a ti quién te gusta, Carter? – quiso saber el moreno sonriendo también – Y no me digas que nadie.

Nadie – contestó ella rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente.

¿Nadie? – repitió James – A mí no me engañas. A ver, a ver, ¿Malfoy? – la chica le echó una mirada fulminante - ¿Qué? no me mires así, es una posibilidad. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuanta de cómo te mira las piernas?

Sí, me he dado cuenta y no, no me gusta – contestó Mary.

Vale, vale, veo que los chicos malos no son lo tuyo. ¿Qué me dices de McClaren? – inquirió James, refiriéndose al prefecto de Hufflepuff, un año menor que ellos.

No está mal, pero no – rechazó la morena.

¿Y Wilde? – probó su compañero otra vez.

¿El misógino, racista y acosador todo en uno? No por favor, no tengo tan mal gusto.

¿Travis? ¿Dury? ¿Rogers? ¿Quejicus? – dijo James como última opción.

No, no y no – volvió a negar Mary – Te lo repito Potter, no tengo tan mal gusto.

Entonces... ¿no será Remus?

Vamos Potter, sin tonterías. Lupin es mi amigo.

¡Ah! Ya lo sé – exclamó – El afortunado soy yo.

Potter... - le advirtió la joven.

Pues entonces ya no me queda nadie. A no ser que sea... sí, ¿por qué no? Sirius.

¿Blacky? Vas de mal en peor. Ni pensarlo, ¿cómo me va a gustar Black? – dijo Mary en un tono que indicaba que estaba coladita por Sirius.

A Mary le gusta Sirius, a Mary le gusta Sirius... - comenzó a cantar James como si tuviera cuatro años, mientras la chica le perseguía por todo el aula con intenciones claramente homicidas.

¡Black! ¡Concéntrate! – exclamó Chris por décima vez en un minuto.

¿Para qué me voy a concentrar? Seguro que no sirve para nada – dijo Sirius distraído mientras jugaba con un avión de papel que acababa de fabricar.

¿Cómo que no sirve para nada? – repitió ella – Si no te concentras no estudias, si no estudias no eres nadie en la vida, si no eres nadie en la vida te conviertes en un delincuente y si te conviertes en un delincuente lo más seguro es que termines en una celda oscura y sucia de Azkaban.

Vaya Denver, veo que tu optimismo crece por momentos.

Chris optó por emitir comentarios, pero le dirigió una mirada de "que gracioso eres, Black".

En serio Denver, estudiar no es lo más importante.

Vale Black, que a ti se te vayan los ojos cada vez que ves una falda no significa que sea eso lo más importante – dijo Chris sin levantar la mirada hacia él.

Para ti no, pero para el 99 del alumnado de Hogwarts sí es lo más importante – informó Sirius pomposamente.

¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Hice una encuesta el año pasado – explicó el moreno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Chris se volvió a concentrar en sus apuntes de Encantamientos mientras que Sirius trataba de encantar el avión de papel que acababa de hacer para que fuera capaz de volar por sí solo. Cuando la joven ya tenía completamente dominado en encantamiento desvanecedor, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al merodeador.

¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius cuando se percató de que Chris no había apartado los ojos de encima de él.

Nada, es que... tengo una duda.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera señal de que el fin del mundo se avecinaba: Christina Denver, la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts, diciéndole que tenía una duda. La segunda señal era que Mary y él pudieran mantener una conversación civilizada, pero eso de momento no había sucedido.

Dispara – le animó el merodeador.

Bueno, tú... ¿tú crees que Lupin se enfadó conmigo anoche? Ya sabes, me metí un poco con él y...

No, no. Tú tranquila, pero es que anoche estaba enfadado con todo el mundo. Lo que le pasa a Remus es que... - Sirius trataba de explicar la peculiar situación de su amigo sin que se le escapara nada -, digamos que cada 28 días sufre cambios de humor.

Ah – dijo Chris sin haber entendido nada -. No sabía que Lupin tuviera la regla.

Sirius tan solo se rió ante la broma de su compañera.

Los días se pasaron volando, por las mañanas no hacían otra cosa que no fuera estudiar, más que nada porque Lily les había dicho que como Dumbledore estaba mal del corazón lo más aconsejable era obedecerle y no darle disgustos, y por las tardes los chicos y las chicas se entretenían de diferentes maneras: leyendo, discutiendo, jugando al ajedrez, discutiendo, tirándose bolas de nieve, discutiendo, paseando por los terrenos del colegio y... ya se me olvidaba, discutiendo, por supuesto.

El día antes de Nochebuena, que por si no lo sabíais es el 23 de diciembre, Mary, como de costumbre, se encontraba más melancólica e irritable que nunca. Desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca le había gustado esa época del año y tenía suficientes razones para ello. El caso es que la chica decidió salir a dar un paseo para que le diera un poco el aire y para evadirse.

Sin que Lily y Chris se dieran cuenta, se envolvió en una capa y bajó a los jardines cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. En cuanto abrió la puerta principal y pisó la hierba, se sintió más libre que nunca. Tras unos minutos de agradable paseo, Mary se sentó en un banco a descansar.

¡Au! – se quejó una voz masculina en cuanto la joven se sentó – Podías tener más cuidado.

¿Black? – dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos para que se habituaran a la oscuridad.

Veo que te acuerdas de cómo me llamo – comentó él.

Como para no acordarme, con lo pesado que eres.

Gracias por el piropo – dijo el chico sarcástico – Por cierto, ¿cómo es que te quedas aquí por Navidad en lugar de acudir a las maravillosas fiestas de papá?

Ni me hables de ello – contestó ella con un resoplido.

¿Por?

Es una larga historia.

Tengo tiempo para escucharla – le animó Sirius.

Black – dijo Mary mirándole seriamente, como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que tenía al chico delante de sus narices – Cuando alguien te dice que es una larga historia, significa que no tiene tiempo para contártela o en su defecto, que no tiene ganas.

Si tú lo dices... - admitió – Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo me vas a presentar a tu familia?

¿Para qué te voy a presentar a mi familia?

No sé, todas las parejas lo hacen.

Ya, pero es que nosotros no somos pareja – especificó la Gryffi.

Pero algún día lo seremos – aseguró Sirius pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro a su compañera -. Por cierto, ¿cómo es tu madre? Nunca me has hablado de ella. A tu padre le he visto en miles de fotos, pero...

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años – le cortó ella.

Lo... lo siento. No tenía ni idea – intentó disculparse el merodeador. La noticia le había pillado por sorpresa.

Desde entonces mi padre se ha casado seis veces. Yo solo recuerdo el nombre de las dos últimas, Leslie Rowland y Mandy Law.

Lain – corrigió el joven -, la última esposa de tu padre se apellidaba Lain, como la novia de Superman.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – se sorprendió Mary.

Mi madre es la fan número uno de tu padre – explicó Sirius.

Ah, y ¿cómo es que te gusta Superman?

No sé, desde pequeño me ha gustado. ¿A ti?

A mi también – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta: estaba manteniendo una conversación civilizada con Mary, segunda señal de que el fin del mundo se acercaba. Primero Chris diciéndole que tenía una duda y luego esto. Tendría que avisar a sus amigos.

Mientras, Lily y Chris descansaban en su habitación. La pelirroja estaba bastante preocupada por la desaparición de Mary y ya estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, cuando su amiga se hartó.

¡Lily, por favor! No te preocupes más, ya sabes que en Navidad se pone en un plan que no hay quién pueda con ella. Así que no, no puedes llamar a la policía.

Tienes razón – admitió Lily – No se considera desaparición hasta que no se esté 24 horas fuera del domicilio. La policía no me haría caso.

Eso es – sonrió Chris.

Pero eso no me impide ir a buscarla – dijo Lily mientras se marchaba por la puerta antes de que la rubia se lo impidiera.

Es imposible – suspiró la otra chica mientras se dejaba caer sobre su mullida cama.

¿El qué es imposible? – quiso saber una voz masculina que ella conocía demasiado bien.

¿Lupin? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió ella mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

¿Dónde quedaron tus buenos modales?

Ese no es el caso – puntualizó Chris – Si has venido a hacer algo hazlo rápido, o si no me veré en la obligación de echarte y quitarte puntos – dijo echando mano a su condición de prefecta.

Para perplejidad de la rubia, Remus solo sonrío enigmáticamente y de dos zancadas cubrió el espacio que les separaba. Cuando estaba a un palmo de la chica, el joven la tomó por la cintura y sin más, la besó. Al separarse Chris ya no se acordaba ni de su nombre ni de qué narices estaba haciendo allí.

Tan solo venía a disculparme – susurró Remus al oído de la chica, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

Dicho esto, el joven se marchó dejando a Chris más confundida y extrañada que nunca.

A la vez que esto sucedía en la habitación de las chicas, en los terrenos del colegio, Lily emulaba a Paco Lobatón.

¡Mary! ¡Mary! – gritaba mientras revolvía entre unos arbustos por si su amiga estaba allí - ¡Mary! ¿Dónde estará ésta?

¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily se dio la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz y, para su sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con James.

No, gracias – contestó ella mientras seguía a lo suyo.

¿Qué haces?

Preparar la comida para los invitados a la boda del príncipe – respondió la pelirroja con cierto toque de ironía.

¿Qué príncipe? – preguntó él, desconcertado.

El de Bel Air, no te jode.

Ah – musitó James, que se había perdido en la conversación desde el principio y todavía no se había encontrado.

Por cierto – se acordó Lily con aire distraído -, ¿has visto a Mary?

Pues no, no la he visto.

Estupendo – suspiró la chica, sentándose en el suelo mientras su compañero la imitaba.

Lily levantó la vista al cielo y se quedó contemplando el firmamento que, aquella noche, estaba plagado de estrellas. Por su parte, James no había apartado la vista de la pelirroja desde que los dos se habían sentado sobre el césped y por lo visto, la chica ni se había percatado de ello.

¿Sabes que esta noche estás preciosa? – dejó caer James sin quitar sus ojos de encima de la chica.

Ajá – contestó Lily sin ni siquiera haber escuchado lo que el moreno había dicho. Estaba demasiado abstraída admirando las múltiples estrellas que parpadeaban en el cielo.

James también se dio cuenta de que la Gryffi ni siquiera le había escuchado, puesto que de lo contrario ya le habría acusado de querer llevarla a la cama. Así de exagerada era la chica, y por eso le gustaba a James.

No sé como pudiste salir con Williams – volvió a intentar el joven - ¿No te diste cuenta de que yo era mil veces mejor?

Ya – aceptó ella con un tono distraído, lo que indicaba que no se había enterado de nada de lo que James le había dicho.

Lily, me gustas – atacó él, completamente desesperado.

Sí – volvió a decir la chica.

¡LILY! – exclamó James sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

¿Qué? – preguntó ella llevándose una mano al corazón.

¿Me has estado escuchando?

Pues claro – aseguró Lily.

¿Sí? – repitió el moreno con cara de "qué mentirosa eres" – Entonces, ¿puedes repetirme lo que acabo de decir?

Me acabas de decir que Black se ha liado con cinco tías la semana antes de las vacaciones y que a esta hora, Remus debe estar enrollándose con Chris – inventó la chica de manera no muy convincente.

Pues no, no te he dicho eso. Pero, ¿a Remus le gusta Denver?

Claro, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? – al ver la cara que puso su compañero, Lily dedujo que la respuesta era no - ¡Hombres!

Lily volvió a lo suyo y James decidió que ya era hora de atacar, pero no precisamente con palabras. Así que, con esta idea en la mente, el joven se acercó sigilosamente a su compañera, la tomó por la cintura y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los de la chica, Lily salió de su trance momentáneo.

¡PLAF! – la manó de Lily impactó sobre la mejilla del moreno.

Pero, ¿qué te crees que haces? – preguntó la joven – Serás machista, acosador, aprovechado. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Llevarme a la cama a la primera de cambio? (N.A joder Lily, cariño, a veces eres un poco exagerada)

Joder Lily, que solo pretendía besarte – se defendió James, que no creía que la cosa fuera para ponerse así.

Ya, besarme. Ahora no me vengas con excusas baratas, que te tengo calado, Potter. Te tengo calado.

La chica se fue sin decir más dejando a un James completamente perplejo. Tras unos minutos, el joven decidió volver a su habitación para ver si podía descargar su furia contra sus dos amigos. Sabía que no era justo pagar sus platos rotos con sus dos amigos, pero a falta de Peter...

En cuanto abrió la puerta del dormitorio a sus dos amigos con los papeles cambiados, o lo que es lo mismo, a Sirius haciendo cuentas mientras miraba un calendario y murmuraba para sí mismo y Remus exhibiendo una de sus más demoledoras sonrisas que solo usaba para las ocasiones especiales y gracias a la cual se asemejaba muchísimo a las azafatas del Telecupón.

¿Tú que haces? – le preguntó a Sirius de mala manera, mientras el otro seguía a lo suyo.

Contar los días que faltan para que llegue el fin del mundo – respondió él, haciendo caso omiso de la mala leche que traía su amigo.

Y tú – dijo James dirigiéndose a su otro amigo -, ¿por qué coño sonríes tanto?

No había cosa que más jodiera a James que ver gente sonriente a su alrededor cuando él estaba de mala leche.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Remus sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su cara - ¿No puedo estar contento?

NO – recalcó James – A mí que te hayas enrollado con Denver, como comprenderás, me da igual.

Al oír esta revelación, Sirius dejó caer el calendario que sostenía entre sus manos, puso una cara de cotilla y maruja total y miró al licántropo en busca de una respuesta convincente.

¿Te has enrollado con Denver? – repitió Sirius con un tono que más bien quería decir "qué fuerte".

El castaño tan solo amplió más su sonrisa y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Tomaré eso como un sí – gritó Sirius a la puerta del baño, ya cerrada, y luego murmuró para sí mismo - Definitivamente, el fin del mundo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Qué tonterías andas diciendo sobre el fin del mundo? – quiso saber el otro moreno.

Sirius se acercó a la cama en la que James estaba recostado, cambió su expresión de cotilla y maruja total por la de predicador demente y habló en un ronco susurro:

Verás mi querido James, durante estas últimas semanas he percibido insistentes indicios que demuestran que el fin del mundo se está acercando peligrosamente. La primera seña que recibí, fue a Denver diciéndome que tenía una duda. ¿Dónde se ha visto que la alumna más inteligente de todo Hogwarts me diga a mí que tiene una duda? Pero no una duda cualquiera, no, una duda de tipo amoroso – el rostro de Sirius se ensombreció aún más -. La segunda señal llegó esta noche, Carter y yo mantuvimos una conversación civilizada – en este punto, James puso los ojos en blanco -, sin discutir, sin insultar, sin gritar... inquietante, ¿verdad? Y ahora me enteró de que Remus, nuestro querido Remus, se ha enrollado con Denver y ha salido vivo. Y encima esas tres pequeñas psicópatas quieren desmemoriarme – se acordó Sirius súbitamente (N.A. para los que se han perdido, recordad la poción destinada a Williams con la que se inició toda esa historia y que, gracias a la rata traidora, Sirius cree que es para él. Hecha esta pequeña aclaración, prosigamos con la historia)

Muy bien, Sirius – aceptó el otro - ¿Has pensado alguna vez en apuntarte a la escuela esa a la que van los de UPA Dance? No sé si bailarás bien, pero como actor no tienes precio.

Sirius, una vez más, cambió su cara de predicador demente por una que venía a decir más o menos "pero, ¿qué me estás contando, tío?

Ahora solo falta que Evans acepte salir contigo. Entonces ya podemos preparar nuestro refugio antinuclear, porque ésa será la definitiva señal de que el fin del mundo se nos viene encima.

Pues me parece que eso no va a pasar – anunció James, otra vez de mala leche – Esta noche e intentado besarla y me ha acusado de acosador, de aprovechado y de no sé cuantas cosas más.

Entonces ya puedo respirar tranquilo, viviré unos cuantos años más. Pero hay que ver lo exagerada que es tu pelirroja, ¿no? – preguntó su amigo con un guiño juguetón.

No hace falta que lo jures Padfoot, no hace falta.

Vamos Mary, date prisa – apuró Lily – Los demás ya deben estar abajo esperándonos.

Pues que se esperen – dijo la otra simplemente.

Y tú Chris – se dirigió Lily a su otra amiga – cuidadín con lo que haces con Remus. Te estaré vigilando.

¿Pero de qué me estás hablando, Lily? – dijo Chris haciéndose la inocente.

No te creas que se me ha escapado el hecho de que te liaste con Remus ayer.

¿QUÉ? – se sorprendió Mary, que todavía no se había enterado de nada - ¿Te liaste con Remus y no me dijiste nada? Serás ingrata, con la de cosas que yo te cuento. ¿Y tú lo sabías y tampoco me dijiste nada? ¡Qué mal funciona la radio-patio!

Creo que ya deberíamos bajar – concluyó Chris, tratando de eludir el tema.

Al llegar a la sala común, lugar donde el profesor Dumbledore había organizado la cena de Nochebuena, las chicas se encontraron a los tres merodeadores elegantemente vestidos. Pero, al contrario de lo que las jóvenes habían pensado, no eran las últimas en llegar, puesto que todavía faltaba el director del colegio.

Lily, Mary y Chris se sentaron en el lado opuesto de la sala común al que estaban los chicos.

¿No le habrás pasado nada al profesor Dumbledore? – susurró Lily con preocupación. Desde que Donna le había dicho que estaba delicado del corazón, la pelirroja se preocupaba mucho por el estado de salud de su director - ¿Un infarto o algo así?

Que no Lily, ¿no ves que el director estás más fresco que una rosa? – trató de convencerla Mary.

No sé, no sé.

Pero al poco tiempo de la llegada de las chicas, el director entró a través del retrato de la dama gorda y, tal y como Mary había vaticinado instantes atrás, el hombre estaba más fresco que una rosa.

Hola chicos. ¡Uy! Que guapos estáis todos – sonrió el profesor Dumbledore, mientras miraba a sus alumnos de arriba a abajo.

Los seis jóvenes se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron a la mesa que Dumbledore, mejor dicho, que los elfos habían preparado para la ocasión. En algún punto en el camino que había desde los sofás hasta la mesa, Lily y James se cruzaron y el director, aprovechando la coyuntura, hizo aparecer sobre sus cabezas un ramillete de muérdago. James levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo:

¡Mira! Si hay un poco de muérdago.

¡PLAF! – por segunda vez en 24 horas, la mano de Lily se estampó en la cara del merodeador.

Ni lo sueñes – le espetó la chica – Serás pervertido, aprovechado, acosador, cretino, capullo insensible... - y luego, muy dignamente, la joven se sentó a la mesa, dejando a todos los allí presentes completamente perplejos y asustados por la reacción de la pelirroja.

La cena transcurrió sin el menor incidente, por supuesto descontando las cinco veces que, al grito de "pervertido", Lily había tratado de lanzarse sobre James por que según ella, el chico había tratado de meterle mano. Aunque la verdad es que los dos habían intentado coger el salero a la vez y sus manos se habían rozado. Pero ya sabéis lo exagerada que es la chica.

El caso es que, cuando todos habían terminado de comer, el director se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los seis jóvenes:

Como veo que lleváis muy bien lo de estudiar por las mañanas – en este punto los seis chicos pusieron muecas que querían decir todo lo contrario -, he decidido encargaros otra misión. El otro día Hagrid iba paseando alegremente por el bosque con su nueva mascota, un pajarraco gigante que al parecer se llama Currupipi.

¡Anda! Como el tigre de Jesulín – exclamó Lily, que estaba muy puesta en cotilleos.

El caso es que Currupipi se escapó – prosiguió el anciano - y Hagrid se quedó desolado. Ahí es donde entráis vosotros.

¿Tenemos que consolar a Hagrid? – preguntó Sirius.

No - contestó el profesor Dumbledore haciendo acopio de su infinita paciencia – Lo que tenéis que hacer es ir al bosque prohibido y rescatar al pajarraco.

¿Al bosque prohibido? – repitieron cuatro voces, que por si os pica la curiosidad, correspondían a Mary, Chris, Remus y James.

¿Con ese demente acosador? – preguntó Lily señalando al pobre James.

¿Con esas pequeñas psicópatas que pretenden desmemoriarme? – inquirió Sirius señalando a las tres chicas.

Pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo 10. ¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé, no sé, a mi no me acaba de convencer. Pero aún así espero vuestros comentarios en forma de review, así que no os olvidéis.

Y para el próximo capi (titulado provisionalmente "Objetivo: rescatar a Currupipi") esto es lo que os espera:

Los chicos y las chicas se internan en el bosque prohibido para rescatar al pajarraco de Hagrid.

Lily continúa en ese plan de exagerada que no hay quien la aguante. Bueno, igual el pobre James si la aguanta.

Las vacaciones se acaban y el colegio vuelve a llenarse.

Algún personaje vendrá de vacaciones un poco "rarito". No, no es Williams a quien me refiero, ese ya es rarito por naturaleza.

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capi de "Una pelirroja muy legal", que espero que leáis.

Un beso

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	11. Objetivo: rescatar a Currupipi

Capítulo 11. Objetivo: rescatar a Currupipi

Disclaimer: Si os interesa saber lo que es el disclaimer, cosa que dudo, miradlo en los 10 capítulos anteriores.

Hola chicas/os. Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos otro día más con el capi 11. 11 capítulos ya, jo, como pasa el tiempo. En fin, que antes de que me ponga más nostálgica, vamos a contestar a los reviews del capi anterior:

Carla Gray: ¿Cómo es eso de que no me tenías en tus favoritos? Buenooooo, andaaaaaa, no te lo tendré en cuenta, un descuido lo tiene cualquiera Por cierto, gracias por avisarme que habías publicado ya el nuevo fic, que si no, no me entero. Es que últimamente ando muy despistadilla. Un besote.

Elizabeth Black: Creeme, hay que ponerse en la piel de Sirius para comprenderle, aunque solo sea un poquito. Aunque ya sé que 5 cajas de aspirinas es ser demasiado exagerado. Pero bueno, sus defectos le hacen más perfecto todavía. Yo no quiero ni saber si al profe Cash le va el sadomaso. Es más, ni siquiera quiero saber a qué dedica su tiempo libre. ¿Lily exagerada? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? No, no, tan solo saca las cosas de contexto a menudo, pero nada más. Bueno cielo, espero que te guste este capi. Muchos besines.

Ely-Barchu: Me alegro que ya te hayas puesto al día con los capis. Fíjate que casualidad, yo tampoco he visto la segunda parte de la peli, aunque tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño. Lily sí que está un poco tonta, porque si yo tengo a James detrás de mí... jeje, mejor no lo digo. No te preocupes por no haberte aprendido todavía los nombres de los protas, yo para eso también soy un poco desastre. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga unos minutitos libres, me paso a ver tus fics. Así que quizás dentro de un año tengas un review mío o Ahora en serio, a ver si esta semana puedo pasarme a echarle un vistazo a tus historias. Un besito.

Iraty Rowling: Una nueva lectora, que bien. Bueno, tú tómate el fic con calma y lee los capis poquito a poco. Luego, cuando te hayas puesto al día, me dejas un review y me cuentas qué te ha parecido. Por lo menos el principio de la historia te ha gustado, eso es una buena señal. Un beso y espero volver a verte por aquí. Chao.

Sin más palabrería, que ya sé que a veces me enrollo demasiado, os dejo que leáis tranquilos/as este nuevo capi:

Capítulo 11. Objetivo: rescatar a Currupipi

No - contestó el profesor Dumbledore haciendo acopio de su infinita paciencia – Lo que tenéis que hacer es ir al bosque prohibido y rescatar al pajarraco.

¿Al bosque prohibido? – repitieron cuatro voces, que por si os pica la curiosidad, correspondían a Mary, Chris, Remus y James.

¿Con ese demente acosador? – preguntó Lily señalando al pobre James.

¿Con esas pequeñas psicópatas que pretenden desmemoriarme? – inquirió Sirius señalando a las tres chicas.

¿Pero tú qué dices de psicópatas, pedazo de imbécil? – contraatacó Mary sin perder el tiempo.

¿Y tú por qué coño me llamas demente acosador? – se dirigió James a Lily.

La mesa se convirtió en un cruce de acusaciones y nadie entendía nada de nada. Era algo parecido a uno de esos programas del corazón en los que todo el mundo habla a la vez y nadie se entera de nada. Hasta que el presentador se harta y les pega una voz que les deja a todos patitiesos. En este caso el presentador era el profesor Dumbledore, y como tal, pegó el grito:

¡BASTA! – los seis chicos cerraron la boca inmediatamente – Vais a hacer que mi sonotone se estropee con las voces que estáis dando.

Pero... ¿lleva sonotone? – Sirius fue el que formuló la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes.

Si lo he dicho será por algo – contestó el hombre.

Aaaaaaaah – dijeron los demás con tono de "si tú lo dices...".

Lo que quería decir – prosiguió el profesor Dumbledore – es que me da igual que os quejéis, que lloréis o que os intentéis tirar por la ventana. Vais a ir a rescatar a Currupipi porque yo lo digo y se acabó.

Los jóvenes pusieron caras de niños buenos y adorables a los que se les niega un capricho, pero no coló. El director se había enfadado y no cedió ni un milímetro, así que no les quedó más remedio que ir a rescatar al dichoso pajarraco.

Esto es una completa estupidez – murumuró Lily por séptima vez mientras que por séptima vez, trataba de desenganchar su túnica de una zarza.

Mira Evans – le advirtió James – como vuelvas a decir que esto es una estupidez, te juro que no respondo de lo que pueda hacer.

No te atrevas a amenazarme, estúpido integral – le espetó la pelirroja.

Vaya, antes era Potter y ahora es estúpido integral – susurró Chris.

¿Estúpido integral? – repitió James – Entonces, ¿tú qué eres? ¿Amargada rencorosa?

Uy, vamos de mal en peor – murmuró Remus a su vez.

¿Yo? ¿Amargada rencorosa, yo? – se asombró Lily - ¿Pero tú de qué coño vas? Serás gilipollas.

Esto va acabar mal – vaticinó Sirius por lo bajo.

Oye, gilipollas será tu perro – contestó James cabreado.

Muy mal – apoyó Mary.

El caso es que así siguieron Lily y James toda la mañana: discutiendo. Y los otros cuatro, entre que tenían que buscar un dichosos pajarraco que ni siquiera sabían como era y el dolor de cabeza que les estaba levantando la maldita discusión, no sabían si tirarles por el precipicio más cercano o dejarles solos en el medio del bosque para que arreglaran sus problemas.

¿Os han dicho alguna vez que sois realmente pesados? – dijo Remus parándose bruscamente.

¡NO! – gritaron Lily y James a la vez, y acto seguido volvieron a sumergirse en su discusión taaaaaaaaaan interesante y madura.

¿Y qué me dices de Williams? – repuso James, repasando la vida sentimental de la pelirroja – Por dios, es gay, su única neurona no está operativa y encima está coladito por mí.

¿Y tú qué me cuentas de Tosh, de Parton y de Stewart? – preguntó Lily enumerando los últimos tres rolletes del merodeador - ¡Por favor! Si entre las tres no suman ni media neurona.

Eso lo dirás tú.

¿Ah sí? – dijo ella desafiante – Pues creo recordar que el otro día a Parton le preguntaron cuanto son uno más uno y va ella y responde que son siete.

Eso es porque le gusta mucho Fran Perea – replicó su compañero.

Sí, claro – empezó la pelirroja.

Chicos – trató Mary de llamarles la atención.

Pues claro – dijo James.

Chicos – trató Chris esta vez.

Mira Potter, admite que todas tus conquistas son más tontas que las azafatas del "1, 2, 3"

Chicos – intentaron Mary y Chris a la vez.

No me digas Evans.

Esto no se hace así – le dijo Sirius a las otras dos chicas mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a Remus – Observad y aprended.

Sirius se adelantó y cogió a Lily por un brazo, la tapó la boca con una mano y la alejó de James, mientras que Remus tomó al moreno y le dio una colleja para que se callara de una vez. Las reacciones de los otros dos jóvenes no se hicieron esperar.

Pero tú eres tonto – le soltó Lily a Sirius – A ver si vas a ser tan depravado como Potter.

No me pegues, idiota – se quejó James por su parte (N.A Eso Remus, no le pegues, que está en edad de estudiar) - ¿No ves que estaba discutiendo con la exagerada de Evans?

Tras decir esto, los dos se volvieron a enfrascar en una discusión interminable y absolutamente aburrida.

Observad y aprended, observad y aprended – repitió Mary con retintín.

¿No veis que es imposible separar a esos dos? Están hechos el uno para el otro – les dijo Chris a Remus y a Sirius, aunque por suerte los dos aludidos no oyeron el comentario.

La mañana siguió igual, con James y Lily discutiendo por cualquier chorrada y sin rastro de Currupipi. A mediodía, los seis llegaron a una bifurcación de caminos y no sabían por cual continuar.

¿Por dónde vamos? – preguntó Chris.

¡Por la derecha! – optó Lily sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

¡Por la izquierda! - exclamó James al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja.

James y Lily se dirigieron miradas asesinas y cada uno siguió el camino que había elegido mientras que los otros cuatro les miraban indecisos. De repente, James se paró y la pelirroja hizo exactamente lo mismo, se dieron la vuelta a la vez y gritaron al mismo tiempo, para variar un poquito:

¿Os movéis o qué?

¡Qué compenetración! – exclamaron Mary y Sirius.

Ya te digo – apoyaron Chris y Remus.

Entonces los cuatro miraron el camino que James había tomado y vieron que parecía conducir a un claro del bosque. Giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha y vieron que el camino por el que iba Lily se dirigía a la parte más oscura y tenebrosa del bosque. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Sirius, Remus, Mary y Chris siguieron a James por razones obvias.

A los pocos segundos, Lily apareció por detrás hecha una furia y gritando a pleno pulmón:

¿Pero estáis imbéciles? ¿No veis que el otro camino era el correcto?

Los otros cinco le se dieron la vuelta y le dirigieron miradas como diciendo "sí Lily, y Tamara es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos y se merece por lo menos cinco Grammys".

Cuando llegaron al claro, se tuvieron que sentar a descansar un poco. La razón es que excepto James, que jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en el puesto de buscador, los demás no estaban tan habituados como él a hacer deporte, es decir, que eran unos jóvenes sedentarios de esos que abundan tanto hoy en día. Y claro, eso se nota.

Tras unos minutos de descanso, Lily se levantó con fuerzas renovadas y anunció:

Me largo. No pienso seguir buscando a un estúpido pajarraco que seguro que ni siquiera existe – y se marchó tan campante, dejando a sus pobres compañeros con el marrón.

Entonces, al ver que su querida pelirroja se internaba en lo más profundo del bosque y se exponía a peligros inimaginables, a James le entró el ramalazo tierno y fue a detenerla.

¡Lily! – gritó en plan peli de amor - ¡Lily, no te vayas!

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella bruscamente, estropeando todo el encanto de la escena.

Pues porque no os vas a dejar aquí a nosotros con todos el marrón.

Retiro todo lo dicho. A James no le entró el ramalazo tierno ni ninguna pijada de esas, pero lo que no quería era estar buscando a un pajarraco por el Bosque Prohibido y en pleno Diciembre, mientras que Lily estaba calentita y abrigada en la sala común delante de una chimenea.

Lily le ignoró y James echó a correr detrás de la chica. En menos que canta un gallo, Lily y James habían perdido de vista a sus compañeros y estaban perdidos en medio del bosque.

Estarás contento. Gracias a ti nos hemos perdido en este maldito bosque – le culpó la chica.

¿Por mi culpa? – repitió él, incrédulo – Pero si fuiste tú la loca suicida que se internó en el bosque sin saber donde iba.

Lily le ignoró y se sentó en el suelo con expresión sombría. De repente, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nadie nos encontrará nunca... moriremos aquí... nadie se va a acordar de nosotros – sollozó la chica mientras que James no sabía como reaccionar en un caso como aquel – Y lo peor de todo... ¡VOY A MORIR VIRGEN!

¿Eres virgen? – se asombró el moreno.

No, pero es lo que se suele decir en estos casos.

Sí, supongo que tienes razón – apoyó el joven – Pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es sentarnos aquí y esperar.

Está bien, Potter – aceptó ella – Pero no te creas que vas a poder aprovecharte de esta situación. ¡Degenerado!

James tan solo emitió un suspiró de resignación, como preparándose para lo que iba a tener que aguantar.

¡Joder! – exclamó Sirius cuando perdieron de vista a James y a Lily – Podíais controlar un poco más a vuestra amiga.

Lo hemos intentado Black, pero... - empezó Mary.

... es incontrolable – concluyó Chris.

Remus por su parte se dejó caer en el duro suelo sin decir ni una palabra. Los otros tres le imitaron y Sirius le dirigió al licántropo miradas pícaras al ver que Chris se había colocado al lado de él.

Ejem – carraspeó el moreno ruidosamente.

¿Qué...? – preguntó Mary, que era la única que no se enteraba de nada - ¡Ah! – exclamó cuando Sirius le dijo algo al oído – Vamos chicos, no seáis tímidos. No tenéis que esconder vuestro amor.

¡Mary! – exclamó Chris, totalmente roja.

Bueno, tendremos que empezar a buscar a Currumili – sugirió Remus, evadiendo el tema descaradamente.

Currupipi – corrigieron los otros tres.

Eso, Currumili.

Currupipi – volvieron a decir los otros.

¿Y qué es lo que he dicho?

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, pero por más que buscaban no encontraban ni rastro de la mascota de Hagrid. De repente, un ser no identificado pasó por encima de ellos, al parecer colgado de una larga liana y gritando:

¡Aaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooo!

¿Qué coño es eso? – preguntó Sirius.

Pues un OVNI – respondió Mary con tono de sabihonda.

¿Un OVNI? – repitieron los demás.

Claro, un Objeto Volador No Identificado.

Ya sabíamos lo que era un OVNI – aseguró Chris – Pero más bien creo que es un mono con complejo de Tarzán.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – volvió a gritar el ser no identificado - ¡Socorrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

"PLAF"

El ser no identificado y con poca experiencia en el manejo de la liana, había impactado contra el duro suelo del bosque, por decirlo finamente, y había sufrido graves contusiones.

¡Vaya ostión que se ha dado! – exclamó Sirius de manera menos fina que la mía.

Eso ha sonado a cuatro costillas rotas por lo menos – diagnosticó Mary, mientras se acercaban al herido.

¡Abraham March! – exclamó Remus, que llevaba bastante tiempo calladito, al ver la identidad del ser no identificado.

¿Abraham March? – se extrañaron Sirius, Mary y Chris.

Antes de proseguir con la historia y como buena persona que soy, bueno, igual no tan buena, pero ese no es el caso, me veo en el deber de hacer una pequeña aclaración, un paréntesis, un Kit-Kat o como vosotros queráis llamarlo.

De las muchas leyendas urbanas que circulan por Hogwarts, la de Abraham March es la más extraña de todas ellas. Se dice, se cuenta y se comenta que Abraham March era el mejor estudiante que había pisado Hogwarts desde el principio de los tiempos. Era tan inteligente, que varios expertos acudieron a realizarle unas pruebas para comprobar la capacidad de su cerebro. Nadie volvió a ver al chico desde que éste entrara al aula en la que las pruebas tendrían lugar. Algunos dicen que enloqueció debido al esfuerzo que le supuso pasar todas esas pruebas. Otros, que resultó ser tan inteligente, que le encerraron en una jaula para estudiar su comportamiento. Pero el caso es que nadie supo lo que pasó con él... hasta ese día.

Brany para los amigos – contestó el hasta entonces ser no identificado, contento por haber sido identificado. Vamos, que había pasado de ser un ser no identificado a ser un ser identificado (N.A. ooooooh, que gran avance).

¿Entonces... entonces tú eres el famoso Abraham March? – dijo Chris completamente asombrada. Nunca había creído en las extrañas historias que circulaban por todo el castillo, y resulta que una de ellas era verdad.

Por supuesto, y estoy completamente a tu servicio. Las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año (N.A. ¡anda! Como la guía telefónica). Para lo que tú quieras, nena – contestó él con el mejor tono seductor de todo su repertorio, con el que no se ligaría ni a la gallina caponata.

¡Eh! – intervino Remus de forma protectora – No te pases ni un pelo.

¿Es su novio? – preguntó Abraham.

No – respondieron Remus y Chris.

Sí – afirmaron Sirius y Mary al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

Ya veo, ya.

Pero, ¿cómo acabaste aquí? – quiso saber Sirius, ansioso por conocer la historia de un personaje tan mítico como aquel.

Es una larga historia – respondió Abraham para darle más misterio al asunto – Pero como veo que estáis ansiosos por conocerla, os la contaré.

Sí, sí – accedió Sirius, completamente emocionado

Todo comenzó un caluroso 9 de junio. El profesor Dumbledore me hizo llamar y cuando llegué a su imponente despacho, me recibieron tres personas a las que no había visto en mi vida. Se trataba de los tres psicólogos con más renombre en todo el mundo, todo un lujazo. Y, tras haber hecho un hueco en su apretadísima agenda, habían acudido a Hogwarts para analizarme a mí, que honor más grande. Me condujeron a un aula bastante iluminada y amplia, que al parecer había pertenecido a...

Corta el rollo, tío – interrumpió Remus.

Bueno – aceptó él – El caso es que me hicieron muchísimas pruebas para comprobar la capacidad de mi cerebro. Querían llevarme a un laboratorio secreto para estudiarme mejor, pero yo me escapé y acabé aquí.

Fascinante – calificó Sirius.

¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Hemos venido a rescatar a Currumili – respondió Remus.

Currupipi – dijeron los otros tres.

¿Currupipi? ¿Por casualidad Currupipi no será un pajarraco gigante y rosa, que está en época de muda y va dejando todas sus plumas tiradas por ahí? ¡Es un guarro!

Pues sí, eso es lo que estamos buscando – confirmó Chris.

Acompañadme.

Los chicos le hicieron caso y Abraham les guió por todo el bosque. Después de una larga caminata, por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser un claro del bosque. O mejor dicho, a lo que en sus buenos tiempos pudo ser un claro del bosque, porque en ese momento estaba lleno de enormes plumas rosas. Señal inequívoca de que Currupipi andaba por allí cerca.

Allí está – susurró Abraham señalando a un montículo de color rosa chicle muy chillón y medio despelujado, en el que ninguno de los cuatro chicos parecía haber reparado.

Mary, como buena amante de los animales que era, fue la primera en acercarse. En pocos minutos, y gracias a que el animal era bastante pacífico, los cuatro chicos fueron capaces de llevarle de vuelta con su amo.

Muchas gracias por todo, Abraham – dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

Eres un fiera, tío – aseguró Sirius, que lo había tomado como un nuevo ídolo.

Adiós Abraham – se despidió Mary, mientras Remus le daba la mano a modo de despedida.

Adiós chicos, adiós – respondió Abraham.

Mientras, en el polo opuesto del bosque, dos personas discutían. (N.A. raro, raro, raro)

¿Pero qué dices? YO voy a dormir sobre estas hojas. TÚ vas a dormir sobre el suelo – especificó Lily.

Y una mierda, vamos a compartir las hojas – dijo James.

Lo llevas claro, majo – le advirtió la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches – contestó James, resignándose a dormir en el suelo. Pero aún así, tenía un plan.

Media hora después, James se encontraba tumbado al lado de Lily y sobre el improvisado colchón de hojas, con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara. La razón de esto, es que James había estado quejándose en voz alta desde que se acostaron y Lily, harta del chico, había accedido a que durmieran juntos. Por supuesto, poniendo antes sus condiciones y advirtiéndole que si se pasaba un pelo, le iba a dejar estéril para toda la vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó pero no precisamente en el Bosque Prohibido, si no en una cómoda cama. Rápidamente se incorporó y miró alrededor suyo: muchas camas blancas, estanterías llenas de plantas medicinales y múltiples medicamentos. Sin lugar a dudas estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Además, a su derecha, un bulto que a simple vista parecía James, dormitaba en otra cama. Entonces, escuchó como unas voces susurraban:

Debimos haberles dejado en el bosque toda la noche. Seguro que arreglaban todos sus problemas.

Eres un bestia Black – ésa era la voz de Chris.

Pues no era una mala idea – aprobó Mary en un susurro.

Dejaros de tonterías – éste era Remus – y vamos a despertarles.

Las cortinas que rodeaban su cama se abrieron y tras ellas aparecieron Sirius, Remus, Mary y Chris la mar de sonrientes. En seguida, las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella, mientras que los otros dos iban a despertar a James, que seguía durmiendo. Cuando el moreno se incorporó, los otros cuatro se dispusieron a contarles lo que había pasado.

... Entonces nos encontramos a Abraham March – dijo Sirius, llegando al punto culminante del relato.

¿Abraham March? – repitieron James y Lily.

Sí, a Abraham March. Estaba ahí, colgado de una liana.

Y se pegó un tortazo... - interrumpió Mary.

Y nos contó toda su historia – prosiguió Sirius, ignorando la interrupción – Nos dijo que se había escapado al bosque, porque le querían encerrar en una jaula para estudiarle mejor.

Impresionante – se asombraron los otros dos.

Y además nos guió hasta donde estaba Currumili – informó Remus.

Currupipi – corrigieron los otros cinco.

¿Y cómo llegamos nosotros aquí? – quiso saber la pelirroja con verdadera curiosidad.

Muy simple – explicó Mary – Cuando llegamos aquí, se lo dijimos a Dumbledore y él, no sé como, os encontró en un tiempo récord.

Y ahora levantaos – les dijo Chris – Que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Todo lo buenos se acaba, y las vacaciones de Navidad no iban a ser la excepción. Bueno, lo malo también se acaba, pero ése no es el punto. El caso es que el castillo volvió a estar tan lleno como de costumbre y los alumnos volvieron a la rutina de siempre, clases, deberes, visitas a la biblioteca, trabajos interminables, más clases y más deberes todavía.

Lily estaba más estresada que nunca. Sus deberes y la perspectiva de que los EXTASIS se acercaban peligrosamente (N.A. y eso que todavía estaban en Enero) se juntaban con el hecho que la venganza, en forma de poción, hacia Williams iba muy atrasada. Demasiado.

Creo que deberíamos empezar ya en serio con la poción – comentó Lily una tarde soleada.

Lily, Mary, Chris, Donna, Michael y Adalbert se encontraban descansando en los terrenos del colegio, tumbados a la sombra de un árbol y mirando al lago. Era un viernes extrañamente soleado, y la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts habían aprovechado la tarde para descansar un poco.

Ay Lily, cariño. Estás demasiado estresada – se quejó Donna con los ojos cerrados.

¿Cómo no voy a estar estresada? – dijo Lily, incorporándose – Los profesores nos agobian cada vez más, los EXTASIS se acercan, la poción de Williams está atrasadísima y además, Potter no deja de acosarme y perseguirme por todo el castillo.

Eso último te lo has inventado – acusó Mary.

Sí – la secundó Chris – Ya te gustaría a ti que Potter te persiguiera por todo el castillo y que te acosara.

Tú calla – dijo la pelirroja – Que desde que te liaste con Remus estás insoportable.

¿Te liaste con Lupin? – preguntaron Donna, Michael y Adalbert al mismo tiempo y completamente asombrados.

¿Te liaste con Lupin? – volvió a decir otra voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Los seis se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Fiona Stivell, la Huppie que se llevaba tan bien con las chicas, con una cara de asombro.

Fiona, cariño – saludó Donna – Siéntate aquí con nosotros.

¿Te liaste con Lupin? – dijo Fiona de nuevo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto.

Este tema ya cansa – suspiró Chris.

Sí Chris, pero no te escaquees.

Está bien, Donna. Sí, me lié con Remus, ¿contenta?

¡Qué fuerte! – exclamaron Donna y Fiona (N.A. mira, si hasta los nombres riman) a la vez.

Y encima le llama Remus – se asombró Michael.

Esto es muy grave – sentenció Adalbert perplejo.

¡Dejadlo ya! – pidió Chris.

Pues yo no sé como estás estresada, Lily – opinó Donna, cambiando de tema – Mira, yo tengo deberes, trabajos, sesiones de tarot todas las semanas, algún trabajillo que me encargan de vez en cuando y además, los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Sí – afirmó su hermano, ya que los dos ocupaban los puestos de golpeadores en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor – Además James está muy obsesionado, nos machaca en cada entrenamiento.

Pues si a eso lo llamáis estar estresado... - intervino Chris – Lo mío es mucho peor. Los deberes, McGonagall presionándome para que mantenga la torre en orden...

Las reuniones de prefectos – le recordó Fiona, que también era prefecta, pero de Hufflepuff.

Eso, las reuniones de prefectos, que son un auténtico coñazo.

Ya – dijo Mary, escéptica.

Seguro que tú preferirías estar con Lupin, que en las reuniones de prefectos – aseguró Adalbert, adivinando lo que iba a decir Mary.

Imbécil – le insultó Chris, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico.

Cuidado Chris, no sea que te vea Lupin y se ponga celoso – comentó Michael, haciendo que los demás estallaran en carcajadas.

Ja, ja – rió la rubia irónicamente – Que graciosos estáis hoy.

Cambiando de tema – interrumpió Lily – Tenemos que ponernos ya con la poción.

¿Qué poción? – dijo Fiona, que no sabía nada del tema.

Lily le contó todo lo que había pasado con su ex – novio, y la Huppie se mostró emocionada con el plan. Nunca le había caído bien Williams, y creía que ya era hora de que alguien le diera su merecido.

Pues creo que lo que deberíais hacer es probar primero la poción en pequeñas dosis – opinó Fiona.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Pues que en cuanto tengáis la poción hecha, deberíais ir probando poco a poco – explicó la chica – Le dais pequeñas dosis muchos días antes de los exámenes, para ver como funciona.

Ya, pero para eso necesitaríamos a alguien de Ravenclaw, que se alíe con nosotros para ver si la poción surte efecto y para ayudarnos a suministrársela – objetó Lily.

Tengo a la persona perfecta – anunció la Huppie – Sydney Fox.

Sydney Fox era una Raven de 7º, obsesionada con la historia y con las reliquias y que normalmente iba acompañada por un chico de 6º, llamado Nigel. No era muy sociable y la mayoría de la gente la temía, porque su fuerza era comparable a la de Crabbe y Goyle, los matones oficiales del colegio.

Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso otro día – replicó Donna despreocupadamente – Ahora lo importante es descansar y... ¡Dios mío! ¡Es tardísimo! – exclamó mirando su reloj – Me tengo que ir chicos. Nos vemos.

Pero, ¿dónde...? - empezó Mary, aunque la chica ya estaba demasiado lejos y no la oyó.

Lleva así desde que llegamos de vacaciones – susurró Michael preocupado.

Está tan tranquila, y de repente se marcha y nadie sabe dónde – añadió Adalbert - ¿Qué creéis que le pasará?

Igual está metida en una secta... - propuso Mary.

O igual trafica con drogas – aventuró Lily con gesto sombrío.

Joder, que exageradas sois – intervino Chris – Igual es que se ve a escondidas con un chico, es lo más normal.

¿Donna? – preguntó Michael.

¿Un chico? – repitió Adalbert.

¡Imposible! – exclamaron los demás a la vez.

Deberíamos investigarlo – sentenció Fiona, entusiasmada con la idea.

Enero siguió su curso y las desapariciones de Donna se hicieron cada vez más evidentes. Chris seguía empeñada en que su amiga salía con algún chico y quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero los demás no opinaban lo mismo. Las dos teorías con más peso eran las de Mary y Lily, y Fiona empezó en seguida con su investigación.

¡Es imposible! – exclamó un día Fiona, cuando todos estaban reunidos y Donna había vuelto a desaparecer.

¿No has sacado nada en claro?

Nada, Michael, absolutamente nada – concluyó la Huppie – Desaparece, es imposible seguirla.

Pero es imposible desaparecer en Hogwarts – informó Lily – Lo dice en "Historia de Hogwarts".

Lily – la llamó Fiona con una mueca de exasperación – Era un forma de hablar.

Ah.

Michael – llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los demás se dieron la vuelta y vieron a James plantado detrás suyo. Lily lanzó un suspiro de desesperación.

Dime.

¿Has visto a tu hermana? – quiso saber el merodeador.

Precisamente estábamos hablando de ello – informó el otro – Ha desaparecido y nadie sabe donde está. ¿Para qué la querías?

Quidditch – respondió simplemente.

Pues no tengo ni idea de donde está.

¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? – se ofreció James.

La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal – admitió Michael.

De acuerdo. Se lo diré a Sirius y a Remus. Con el mapa del merodeador será pan comido – añadió para sí mismo.

¿Con qué? – preguntó Adalbert, que, al igual que los demás, no había oído la última parte de la frase.

¡JAMES! – gritó una voz empalagosa.

El aludido buscó a ver quién había gritado su nombre y vio a su peor pesadilla, dicho en otras palabras a Williams, corriendo hacia él y con unas intenciones nada claras. Bueno, quizás la intención que tenía el Raven era la de lanzarse hacia el chico y darle el abrazo del oso.

¡James! – volvió a gritar Williams – Amor, ya estoy aquí. ¿Me echaste de menos?

NO – contestó James.

No seas tan cruel, amor – bromeó Adalbert, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su compañero de casa.

Ya veo que me has echado de menos – se alegró Williams – Que sepas que estoy dispuesto a perdonarte los malos tratos y...

Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, ya que James había salido corriendo hacia el castillo.

No os preocupéis – aseguró Williams – Es que es muy tímido y le da vergüenza demostrar lo que siente por mí en público.

Tranquilo Josh, te entendemos – dijo Lily, dándole unos golpecitos en la mano al Raven.

Lily, cariño, siempre tan comprensiva – sonrió Williams a la chica.

Mientras, los demás trataban de aguantar las enormes ganas de reírse que tenían de diferentes formas; Adalbert se había puesto a hablar con Michael y se reían de un chiste que había contado el primero y que decía algo así como: "Esto era un hombre tan alto, tan alto, tan alto, que se comió un yogurt y cuando llegó al estómago ya estaba caducado". El chiste era pésimo, la verdad. Chris había sacado un libro que pesaba por lo menos siete toneladas y que se titulaba "Transformación Avanzada VII: El retorno" y fingía leerlo. Aunque en realidad lo que hacía era esconder la cara detrás del libraco para así poder reírse a gusto. Fiona por su parte se había metido el puño en la boca para ahogar la risa, pero se lo había metido tan al fondo que le entró un ataque de tos y casi se ahoga ella misma, en lugar de la risa. Por último, Mary había aprovechado la ocasión para mangarle a Adalbert las cartas del tarot que siempre llevaba consigo. Como no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizarlas, hacía como si se reía de las chorradas que le estaban saliendo.

Ya sé que soy comprensiva. Gracias por recordármelo – agradeció Lily con una sonrisa más falsa que las tetas de Yola Berrocal, aunque por dentro estaba pensando: "Ni todos los piropos del mundo te van a librar de la cruel venganza que te estoy preparando, especie de versión devolucionada (N.A. ¿existe esta palabra?)de Boris Izaguirre".

Ay, me tengo que ir Lily. Ya charlaremos otro día – se despidió el Raven y se marchó tan campante y silbando una horrible canción que decía algo así como: "en un país multicoloooooooooooooooooor, nació una abeja bajo el sooooooooooooooooooool...".

Que idiota es Potter – murmuró Lily recordando lo que el buscador de Gryffindor había dicho instantes antes – Siempre alardeando.

Lily, solo se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos – le recordó Fiona, ya recuperada del acceso de tos.

Deberíamos pedir ayuda a Gladys Gudgeon – propuso Chris cambiando de tema, porque sabía que el tema "Potter" era sumamente peligroso y sobre todo en boca de la pelirroja.

¿A esa pedante? – dijo Mary horrorizada.

Sí, es buena idea – aprobó Michael – Seguro que ella sabe donde está.

Así que quedaron en pedir ayuda a Gladys y esperaron a ver que adelantos les traían los merodeadores.

Mientras, en la parte más oscura del castillo de Hogwarts, una chica caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de las mazmorras al mismo tiempo que no hacía más que murmurar para sí misma y mirar el reloj compulsivamente a la vez que apretaba el paso. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde.

Esto es una locura – susurró Donna para sí misma, mientras sudaba por la carrera que llevaba – Se van a dar cuenta de todo, mi hermano me va a matar. O peor, se reirá de mí. Que horror. Espero que no se entere.

Antes de nada, voy a contaros algo. Si os portáis bien y me dejáis al menos 6 reviews (si me dejáis más, yo encantada, ¿eh?) Pues eso, que si me dejáis como mínimo 6 reviews, os prometo que actualizo este sábado sin falta. Si no, tendréis que esperar 10 días para leer el nuevo capi. ¿Qué os parece? Ya sé que es chantaje, pero es que si no, no veo la manera de animaros para que me dejéis reviews ¬¬

Pasando al capi en cuestión, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que ha sido un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, pero es que no me podía meter con lo que sigue porque si no, no acababa nunca. Personalmente a mi me ha prestado escribirlo, se me ha hecho muy ligero y divertido de escribir, sobre todo la parte del rescate de Currupipi. La última parte no es gran cosa, pero es una introducción a lo que pasará en el próximo capi.

Por cierto, una pequeña aclaración. El nombre de Sydney Fox y el personaje en sí (que veréis más adelante) lo saqué de la serie "Cazatesoros", que no sé si vosotros habréis visto alguna vez, pero a mí me gusta bastante. Sydney es la protagonista, una cazadora de reliquias que viaja por todo el mundo para recuperar todo tipo de reliquias y Nigel es su ayudante.

Y como siempre, aquí están los adelantos para el próximo capi...

Donna continuará con sus misteriosas desapariciones.

Los demás continuarán con su peculiar investigación y movilizarán a medio castillo para descubrir que es lo que hace Donna.

Lily y James compartirán algo, pero no pienso decir el qué.

A Dumbly se le ocurre otra de sus geniales ideas. Que peligro. Me da miedo solo de pensarlo.

Todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo capi.

Besitos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	12. Sueños y desapariciones

Capítulo 12. Sueños y desapariciones

Disclaimer: si esto os suena de algo, me parece que es porque lo habéis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y porque nada de esto es mío.

Ay, parece que fue ayer cuando se me ocurrió escribir este fic y ya vamos por el capítulo 12. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ¿Y por qué coño me he puesto tan nostálgica? No sé, supongo que los exámenes me dejan peor de lo que estaba. Vamos a contestar a los reviews, como siempre (8, vamos mejorando).

kgs: no me extraña que el capi 11 te hubiera parecido corto, porque los dos anteriores habían sido larguísimos. Pero bueno por lo menos te gustó y eso es lo más importante, ¿no? Un beso, cielo.

Anahi1176: que bien que te gustara el fic. Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capi, espero que te guste. Un abrazo.

Iratí Rowling: bueno, tú tranquila y vete leyendo el fic poco a poco. A medida que vayas leyendo el fic, te vas a dar cuenta de que las protas tienen muuuuuuucho carácter, en ocasiones demasiado. Claro que me voy a esmerar con la venganza de Williams, va a sufrir de lo lindo ¬¬ Un besote.

alguien q habla cn la brdad: aunque te parezca mentira, me alegro que hayas dejado una crítica, diciéndome lo que te parece en realidad. Aún así, te agradecería que me dijeras que te ha parecido el fic en general, no sé. Espero tu respuesta. Chao.

Elizabeth Black: en serio, no me puedo creer que el fic te anime el día. Supongo que al menos unas risas sí que te echarás o Aaaaaah, lo de Donna en este capi todavía no se sabe, tendrás que esperar al siguiente. No, hombre, a Dumblidu no le cambió la personalidad por nada del mundo, con lo que me gusta a mí. Besitos y disfruta con el capi.

annatb: en fanautores intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero es que la página tarda mucho en subir los capis y no puedo seguir el ritmo que llevo aquí. De todas formas, hoy mismo subí dos capis, el 9 y el 10, y si la página los sube pronto, el viernes o así actualizaré. En fin, que me alegra saber que hay una lectora más a la que le gusta el fic. Besos.

Mary93: Bien, el objetivo es que te rías con el fic y veo que lo voy consiguiendo. Un besito y disfruta con el capi.

Ginny84: te agradezco mucho, mucho que me hayas dejado un review. Así ya sé que tengo una lectora más. Bueno cielo, me alegro que el fic te guste y a ver que te parece este capi. Besos.

Sin más palabrería, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de "Una pelirroja muy legal". Que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 12. Sueños y desapariciones

"Lily corría felizmente por el campo, aunque ni ella misma entendía el porqué de aquella felicidad. Odiaba correr y estar en el campo le producía alergia. De repente miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a James persiguiéndola. Pero… ¿qué coño hacía James persiguiéndola con cara de ciervo feliz? Y lo que es más importante… ¿por qué le estaba llamando James?

La pelirroja siguió corriendo hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo (N.A. torpe ). James en seguida se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella, haciéndola cosquillas.

¡James! XD ¡James! – le llamaba la chica mientras no paraba de reírse – Para, por favor.

No, no – negaba el moreno con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su cara – No pienso parar.

Lily continuó riéndose hasta que ya no pudo más. Entonces decidió tomar medidas más drásticas: le hizo una llave de judo a James de esas que le había enseñado Mary e hizo que el chico también cayera al suelo junto a ella y dejara de hacerla cosquillas de una vez.

¡Qué bestia eres! – murmuró el chico desde el suelo.

No soy… - la pelirroja dejó la frase a medio camino al toparse con los ojos castaños de su acompañante.

¿No eres qué? – susurró él acercándose peligrosamente.

Nada – contestó Lily, acortando distancias y haciendo que sus labios estuvieran a punto de tocarse…"

¡LILY! – al ver que la chica no se despertaba, Mary decidió emplear una terapia de choque - ¡LILY! McGonagall acaba de decirnos que los exámenes se adelantan 3 meses.

¡QUÉ! – gritó Lily abriendo los ojos de repente e incorporándose - ¡No puede ser! Ahora mismo me voy a poner con Pociones ¡Madre mía! Como suspenda me cortan el cuello.

La pelirroja había pasado en cuestión de segundos de un estado de sueño profundo gracias al cual todo el mundo conservaba la tranquilidad, a un estado de "estoy histérica, vamos a morir todos" que no había quien la aguantara.

Chris, que acababa de salir del baño, observó atónita la escena, pero por suerte actuó con rapidez. Se acercó a su compañera, le propinó una colleja y gritó:

¡Tranquila! Los exámenes son en junio. McGonagall está en su despacho, con su cara de amargada de siempre y quejándose de su escasa vida sexual – y dirigiéndose a Mary, dijo – Y tú guapa, podías haber empleado otro método para despertarla. ¿No ves que a estas horas de la mañana y con el estómago vacío, Lily está más hiperactiva que nunca?

Tienes razón – musitó Mary, bajando la cabeza como dando a entender que aceptaba su culpabilidad – Pero es que estaba durmiendo y gritando: "¡James! ¡Para, James!" – se disculpó.

¿Qué? – se asombró Chris mirando a Lily – Cuenta, cuenta.

La chica les contó a sus amigas con pelos y señales el sueño que acababa de tener. Al escuchar el relato, Mary dijo que lo mejor sería consultarlo con Donna.

Pocos minutos antes, en otro dormitorio situado también en la torre de Gryffindor…

"James corría por el campo como si fuera lo que más le gustaba en este mundo, aunque lo que más le gustaba en este mundo era jugar al Quidditch y meterse con Snape. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba persiguiendo a Lily. Pero… ¿qué coño hacía persiguiendo a Lily con cara de gilipollas enamorado? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿por qué la estaba llamando Lily?

Vio como Lily se tropezaba y se caía al suelo (N.A. repito, torpe) Entonces él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la chica, a la vez que le hacía cosquillas.

¡James! XD ¡James! – gritaba Lily, riéndose sin poder evitarlo – Para, por favor.

No, no – decía James sonriendo felizmente – No pienso parar.

Ella siguió riéndose hasta que se hartó y entonces le hizo una llave de judo, que según pensó el chico lo más seguro era que se la hubiera enseñado Carter, e hizo que James cayera al suelo junto a ella.

¡Qué bestia eres! – se quejó él, dolorido por el golpe que se acababa de dar al caer.

No soy… – Lily dejó la frase sin terminar y James se sumergió en los ojos verdes de la chica.

¿No eres qué? – susurró acercándose a ella, cautivado por la belleza de la pelirroja.

Nada – contestó Lily, mientras hacía que sus labios estuvieran a punto de rozarse…"

¡JAMES! – al ver que su amigo seguía dormitando sin ni siquiera inmutarse, Sirius decidió ser más drástico - ¡JAMES! McGonagall ha dicho que el partido contra Slytherin se adelanta a mañana.

¡QUÉ! – James por fin se despertó, y con este grito de guerra se lanzó sobre su amigo – Pero… pero, ¡no es posible! Casi no hemos entrenado, y uno de mis cazadores todavía está lesionado. Vamos a perder.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Sirius e intentó tranquilizar a su amigo, que en esos momentos estaba insoportable. En cuanto se mencionaba el tema "Quidditch", James se ponía en un plan tan histérico que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Lily.

¿Qué? – dijo Sirius al ver como el licántropo le miraba severamente – No tuve más remedio que despertarle. Estaba gritando: "¡Lily! ¡Lily!" Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

¿Es verdad eso? – quiso saber Remus mirando esta vez a su otro amigo.

James afirmó con la cabeza y les contó a los dos jóvenes el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la voz de Peter. Al parecer se acababa de despertar, el muy vago (N.A. ¡joder! Yo que pensaba que se había quedado "dormido para siempre" ¬¬) - ¿Qué James ha tenido una noche de lujuria y pasión con Evans? ¿Y no saliste malherido?

Cállate, ladrón de calzoncillos – le espetó Sirius, dándole una colleja. Todavía seguía molesto con Peter por el incidente con los calzoncillos.

Que guapo estás dormido, Peter – afirmó James con desdén (N.A. ¡qué gran verdad!).

Durante el desayuno, Lily decidió contarle todo a Donna.

¿Es la primera vez que tienes sueños de ese tipo? – se interesó Donna.

Sí, bueno… no – confesó Lily, y luego en voz baja añadió – Alguna vez he soñado con Brad Pitt, pero eran sueños para adultos.

¿Y quién no ha soñado con Brad Pitt? – preguntó Fiona, apareciendo por detrás de las chicas. Además, iba acompañada de otra joven – Os presento a Sydney Fox.

Encantada – saludó la aludida. Era morena, alta y de rasgos orientales.

Dice que estará encantada de ayudarnos – informó Fiona.

Hola, yo soy Donna – se presentó la Gryffi - ¡Uy! Que tarde es. Me tengo que ir. Lily, ya hablaremos de lo de los sueños. ¡Chao!

Si no quería hablar conmigo, solo tenía que decírmelo – dijo Sydney, contrariada.

No es eso – la tranquilizó Michael – Es que mi hermana últimamente ha tomado como hobby el dejarte con la palabra en la boca. Desparece sin más.

Y no sé el porqué de esas extrañas desapariciones – dijo Gladys, apareciendo de improviso.

La que faltaba – murmuró Mary, mientras Chris y Adalbert trataban de tranquilizarla.

¿Os lleváis con esta pedante? – preguntó Sydney, extrañada, mientras que Gladys le enseñaba a Mary su nueva manicura francesa.

Nos está ayudando con el asunto de Donna – aclaró Fiona.

Cuando Gladys había terminado de enseñarle su nuevo modelito a Mary y la Gryffi había acabado hasta las narices de la chica, Gladys se dignó a contarles los detalles de su particular investigación.

Al principio pensé que se escaparía para ver la semana de la moda de Hogsmeade – explicó – Si yo pudiera, también lo hubiera hecho. Pero luego me di cuenta de que Donna no es tan simple y previsible. Así que, después de descartar distintas posibilidades, he llegado a la conclusión de que Donna está creando a escondidas su nueva colección primavera-verano.

Donna no tiene vocación de diseñadora – sentenció su hermano.

¿Y qué? – preguntó Gladys como si eso no fuera importante, mientras que Sydney observaba la escena completamente atónita.

Durante la mañana, James y Lily no pararon de lanzarse disimuladas miradas mutuamente. La chica ni siquiera le gritó por haberla pisado y él ni siquiera se atrevió a hablarla. Pero durante la clase de DCAO, no tuvieron más remedio que trabajar mano a mano.

Bueno, chicos – dijo el profesor Crápula a la clase compartida por los Gryffis y los Ravens – Hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño proyecto. Como sabéis, durante este primer trimestre hemos estado estudiando a fondo los vampiros – en este punto, sus alumnos pusieron caras como queriendo decir: "y tanto" -, así que ya es hora de que pongáis en práctica los conocimientos que habéis adquirido conmigo.

El profesor Crápula sacó una especie de máquina para proyectar diapositivas, oscureció el aula y comenzó con su exposición.

La primera fotografía muestra la casa de un vampiro amigo mío – explicó el hombre – En ella se pueden apreciar las cortinas rojas características de los hogares de los vampiros, el mobiliario también rojo, los objetos decorativos rojos, por supuesto…

Los alumnos, después de ver esta fotografía, acabaron por desarrollar un odio irracional hacia el color rojo.

En esta segunda diapositiva – el profesor hizo aparecer una fotografía similar a la anterior – podemos observar la misma casa pero con un ligero cambio, el color rojo ha sido sustituido por el amarillo.

En este punto, más de un joven tuvo que sacar las gafas de sol para poder mirar a la pantalla.

El problema es – comenzó el profesor Crápula, haciendo que la luz volviera al aula y guardando su proyector de diapositivas – que mi amigo el vampiro quiere redecorar su casa de amarillo, y como yo le digo: "no hay hortera sin amarillo". Así que os voy a colocar por parejas para que elaboréis una lista con las ventajas del color rojo y convenzáis a mi amigo para que deje su casa como está.

Los demás se miraron entre sí como diciendo "vaya desquiciado mental que nos ha tocado este año como profesor":

Este está peor que Dumbledore – susurró Sirius haciendo que los demás merodeadores y las otras tres Gryffis, que por casualidades de la vida estaban sentadas delante de ellos, se rieran.

¿Qué decía señor Black?

Nada, nada – contestó el aludido.

Bien, pues os voy a colocar con parejas. A ver, el señor Potter – James estaba murmurando para sí mismo "con Williams no, con Williams no…" – con la señorita Evans.

¡Jo! – se oyó quejarse a Williams desde el otro lado del aula.

¡Mierda! – exclamó James a su vez.

Pero si tú lo que no querías era que no te tocara con Evans – le recordó Peter, que como no sabía nada de los sueños pues estaba más perdido que Chuck Norris en la casa de Heidi.

Ya, pero tampoco quería que me tocara con Evans – explicó el otro chico – Últimamente está muy… rara.

¿Rara yo? – repitió la aludida a sus espaldas - ¿Entonces tú qué eres? ¿Una especie sin identificar? ¡Rara yo! – murmuraba la chica mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que les había tocado sentarse.

Al final, toda la clase se encontraba sentada por parejas. La cosa había quedado más o menos así.

James – Lily

Remus – Natalie Posh (la mejor amiga de Karen Fisher, que es la todavía prometida de Williams, quien es a su vez el ex - novio de Lily. ¿Lo pilláis?)

Sirius – Li Chang (una llorona empedernida y aficionada a telenovelas tipo "Betty la fea". También pertenece al grupo de Fisher.) (N.A. sí, habéis acertado, es la futura madre de Cho Chang)

Chris – Sydney

Mary – Bob Dury (el hermano gemelo del Robert Dury, Huppie de profesión. Los dos son igual de fanáticos y éste, al igual que su hermano, también practica más de una religión a la vez)

Williams – (¿hace falta describir a esta versión devolucionada de Boris Izaguirre?) – Karen Fisher (la eterna prometida)

Peter (una rata traidora sin remedio. Aunque… creo que esto ya lo he dicho en más de una ocasión, ¿no?) – Nigel Fatone (el inseparable compañero de Sydney)

Como esa perra de Posh se atreva a mirar a Remus, la arranco los ojos – murmuró Chris, mientras veía como la Raven no hacía más que coquetear con el merodeador. El problema es que él pasaba olímpicamente de la chica.

No conocía esa faceta tuya tan agresiva – se asustó Sydney.

Tan solo estoy marcando mi territorio.

¿Tu territorio? – repitió la oriental - ¿Desde cuándo Lupin forma parte de tu territorio?

Es una larga historia – se zafó la Gryffi.

¿Qué mejor momento para contar una larga historia que una clase de DCAO? – razonó Sydney.

Una clase de HM.

Sí, en eso tienes razón – y luego añadió – Anda, cuéntamelo.

Vale…

¡Será zorrón! – exclamó Mary al ver como Chang le miraba el culo "disimuladamente" a Sirius.

¿Qué decías? – preguntó su compañero de trabajo distraído.

Nada, nada, decía que calorón hace – mintió la chica. (N.A. y eso que estaban en febrero)

¡Ah! – dijo Dury, lanzándole una mirada pícara – Si quieres yo te enfrío.

Bob – le nombró Mary seriamente – a los mojigatos como tú no les está permitido demostrar en público sus conductas sexuales.

¡Es verdad! – exclamó él, y acto seguido comenzó a santiguarse y a pedir perdón a cinco dioses diferentes.

¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! – rompió a llorar desconsoladamente Chang (N.A. de tal astilla tal palo. Un momento… era al revés. Bueno, da igual)

Y ahora – dijo Sirius desesperado -, ¿por qué lloras?

Porque no me dejas esa pluma tan bonita que tienes para escribir.

Essss mía… – saltó Sirius de manera protectora, tapando la pluma con su cuerpo – Sssssolo mía… mi tessssssoro…

¡Buaaaaaaa! – siguió llorando la Raven.

Pero no me puedes hacer esto, Josh – se quejó Fisher, adoptando su estudiada pose de niña pija ofendida.

¿Eh? – contestó Williams distraído y mirando a James - ¿Hacer el qué?

Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts – le recordó su todavía prometida.

Ya.

Todas mis amigas se ríen de mí.

Ya.

Mi cutis se está agrietando porque me produce mucho estrés esta situación – siguió la Raven con su particular monólogo.

Ya.

Además Flitwick me ha propuesto mantener relaciones sexuales con él – mintió la chica para ver si el otro reaccionaba – y creo que es una propuesta muy interesante.

Ya.

¡Josh! – exclamó – No me haces caso.

Ya.

¡Por dios! – suplicó ella desesperada.

El color amarillo no es bueno porque… - comenzó Peter a escribir – Sigue tú.

¡Pero que morro tienes! – le reprochó Nigel.

Es que mi cabeza no da para más. (N.A. no hace falta que lo jures)

No hace falta que lo jures – aseguró Nigel (N.A. ¿habéis visto que compenetrados estamos? .)

El amarillo con el rojo queda fatal – comentó el Gryffi.

¿Te crees que me importa? – dijo el otro de mal humor.

¡Pues claro! – exclamó la rata completamente sorprendida – A todo el mundo le importa lo que yo digo. (N.A. mejor omito mis comentarios)

Sí, claro ¬¬.

Corren rumores de que estás saliendo con Denver – dejó caer Posh como quien no quiere la cosa.

…

Remus – le llamó la Raven más pija de todos los tiempos - ¿Me estás escuchando

Mmm… ¿no? – se burló él. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de chicas.

Entonces – contraatacó su compañera -, ¿estás saliendo con Denver o no?

¿De verdad crees que si estuviera con Chris yo te lo diría? – preguntó él a su vez con sorna.

Li… Evans – se corrigió James justo a tiempo -, ¿podrías hacerme algo de caso?

Claro que sí – contestó ella con una amabilidad inusual en ella.

Yo creo que el rojo es mejor que el amarillo. Además, el profesor ha dicho que tenemos que hacer una lista con los motivos por los cuales el rojo es mejor que el amarillo – señaló James, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba haciendo justo lo contrario a lo que el profesor Crápula les había mandado.

¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Sí, sí – exclamó ella completamente distraída – Tienes razón.

Evans – le llamó él por segunda vez - ¿Te encuentras bien?

S.. sí, claro – contestó Lily, quedando atrapada por los ojos del moreno - ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

No más que los tuyos – aseguró el merodeador, mirándola directamente a los ojos. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – Entonces, ¿empezamos con el trabajo?

Sí, claro, claro – se sorprendió ella, que al parecer también había salido de ese trance momentáneo.

Los días pasaron y los sueños de Lily y James se repetían cada noche, pero el problema es que cada vez eran más… intensos. Al principio eran simples besos, pero día tras día se iba convirtiendo en una película no apta para menores.

¡No puedo! – exclamó Lily una sábado por la tarde, cuando estaba haciendo los deberes en la sala común.

Lily, por favor – se quejó Chris.

Es que no me concentro. No hago más que pensar en esos sueños y… - una sonrisa de viciosilla apareció en la cara de la pelirroja.

Degenerada – se burlaron Adalbert y Michael al mismo tiempo.

Pues por lo visto a Potter le pasa lo mismo – comentó Mary, dándose la vuelta y viendo como James no era capaz de mantener la vista fija en su libro de Pociones ni un microsegundo.

Lily intentó concentrarse con su trabajo para HM, pero le resultó completamente imposible. Por décima vez en 15 minutos, la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación y los demás la miraron con intenciones homicidas.

Se acabó – dijo Donna tajante – Ahora mismo te vienes conmigo.

La chica cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la salida de la sala común, dejando a los otros cuatro mucho más aliviados.

¡Por fin! – suspiró Adalbert.

Vaya peso que nos ha quitado Donna de encima – añadió Adalbert.

Es que últimamente Lily está más insoportable de lo normal – se quejó Mary.

Los tres se volvieron a mirar a Chris para que ella comentara algo también, pero la rubia estaba a su bola. En ese momento estaba mirando a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los merodeadores. Concretamente estaba mirando a un chico. ¿Adivináis a quién?

Tierra llamando a Chris. Repito: Tierra llamando a Chris – bromeó Adalbert pasándola una mano por delante de los ojos.

Vamos Chris, ya sé que Lupin está muy bueno y todo eso… - empezó Mary.

Ni se te ocurra mirarle – siseó Chris amenazadoramente y saliendo del trance.

Chris, que a mi Lupin no me gusta – aseguró Mary sorprendida por el arrebato de su amiga.

Ya lo sabía – dijo la otra quitándole hierro al asunto – Tan solo era una broma.

Aún así, Mary, Adalbert y Michael se la quedaron mirando raro, raro, raro.

Mientras tanto…

Vamos Lily, ¡apúrate! – apremiaba Donna a la pelirroja.

Es que… – se quejó la otra casi sin poder respirar - vas demasiado… deprisa…

Y no era para menos, pues cualquiera que viera las velocidades que llevaba Donna, pensaría que se estaba entrenando para los juegos de Pekín 2008.

Después de un buen rato corriendo los 100 metros lisos, las dos chicas entraron a lo que parecía ser una antigua sala de armas en desuso. Lily nunca había estado allí, ni siquiera tenía noticia de la existencia de ese lugar, pero al parecer Donna se sabía esa sala como la palma de su mano izquierda (es que era zurda).

Este lugar es mítico en la historia de Hogwarts – explicó Donna paseando y mirando con cariño la estancia – En la época de la fundación de este castillo, esta sala fue testigo de numerosas reuniones entre los cuatro fundadores: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenc…

Me sé perfectamente los nombres de los cuatro fundadores – la cortó Lily con una mueca de profundo aburrimiento.

¡Joder, Lily! – exclamó la otra – Para un momento de misticismo que teníamos…

¿Misticismo? – rió la pelirroja – Más bien parecía una clase más de HM.

El caso es – prosiguió Donna, obviando el comentario de su amiga – que en esta sala se reúne una cantidad de magia inimaginable, y es perfecta para esa sesión de relajación que tanto necesitas.

Así que, ¿esta es la famosa sala en la que Slazar Slytherin pilló a su mujer Shelena siéndole infiel con Godric Gryffindor? – quiso saber Lily cayendo en la cuenta.

Sí, bueno, pero eso no es lo más import…

¡Qué pasada! – volvió a interrumpir la chica – Este lugar es famosísimo en todo Hogwarts. Dicen que Slytherin se marchó del castillo porque Gryffindor no hacía más que tirarse a su mujer, no por esas tonterías de la cámara secreta ni nada de eso.

Creo que mejor empezamos con la sesión de relajación.

Vale – aceptó Lily, todavía impresionada por la revelación.

Y ahora – comenzó Donna con un tono de voz más soporífero que el de Binns – cierra los ojos y haz todo lo que te diga. Vacía tu mente de todo pensamiento, no pienses absolutamente en nada. Comienza a moverte lentamente… respira hondo… siente la magia de este lugar…

Lily comenzó a hacer todo lo que su amiga le ordenaba. Poco a poco, sentía como una agradable sensación de paz y tranquilidad la invadía, una sensación que hacía mucho que no sentía. Últimamente había estado demasiado liada con las clases, Williams, James… Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, ahora quería relajarse y no pensar en nada. Vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento.

Ahora - oyó que decía la voz de Donna – posa una mano sobre la pared y anda. Recorre toda la estancia y no apartes la mano de la pared, absorbe la magia que hay en el ambiente y…

¡Joder! – exclamó Lily abriendo los ojos – Una telaraña.

Lily – la riñó Donna – Así es imposible que puedas relajarte.

Ya los sé, pero…

¡Uy! Se me hace tarde – la cortó la otra mirando su reloj de pulsera – Nos vemos.

Y se marchó dejando a Lily más plantada que un geranio.

Será posible – murmuró la pelirroja contrariada – Le voy a quitar yo ese hobby que tiene de dejarte con la palabra en la boca. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya de aquí. Este lugar me da escalofríos.

¡Hola! – una voz muy conocida para Chris, la sacó de repente de su lectura de un libro de Transformaciones tremendamente aburrido y que no había quien lo entendiera.

¿Remus? – se asombró la rubia al ver quien la había hablado - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ya sé que es raro que un merodeador entre en la biblioteca, pero yo suelo venir por aquí – bromeó el licántropo – Ahora en serio. Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Chris miró alternativamente a su libro de Transformaciones y a Remus. Sabía que tenía que estudiar, pero la idea de pasar un rato a solas con el chico que le gustaba era tan tentadora…

Por supuesto – aceptó ella cerrando el libro y levantándose.

Pero nada más salir de la biblioteca…

¡Remus! – gritaron cuatro o cinco chicas a la vez, y que parecían haber salido de una de esas típicas películas americanas de animadoras y jugadores de fútbol quinceañeros interpretados por actores de 30 años.

¡No! – gimió el chico con desesperación.

¡Remus! – volvió a decir una, la más pija de todas. Pero entonces, reparó en la presencia de Chris y dijo - ¿Quién es esa?

Una amiga, Cindey.

Me llamo Sue, pero puedes llamarme como tú quieras – dijo la chica, completamente extasiada porque su ídolo "casi" se había acordado de su nombre.

¿Una amiga? – dijo otra joven escéptica - ¿Qué tipo de amiga? ¿Amiga a la que le pides el trabajo de Pociones que no has hecho? ¿Amiga a la que le cuentas tus cosas? ¿Amiga con derecho a algo de roce? ¿O amiga a la que le metes la lengua hasta la campanilla?

¿De veras te importa que tipo de amiga es Chris?

La chica iba a contestar que sí, pero al ver la mirada amenazadora que le estaba lanzando Remus, decidió que lo más sensato y lo que implicaba menos peligro para su vida era no contestar.

Vamos Chris – dijo él dándose la vuelta, mientras que la rubia les dirigía miradas burlonas a las otras chicas.

Veo que te llevas muy bien con tus fans – bromeó la Gryffi al cabo de un rato.

Sí, de fábula.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando y hablando de cosas de poca importancia para la humanidad, hasta que llegaron a una de las torres más altas y más desconocidas de todo el castillo de Hogwarts.

¡Es precioso! – se asombró Chris al asomarse a una de las ventanas de la torre y contemplar el panorama que desde allí se divisaba.

¿A qué sí? – dijo Remus por detrás de la chica.

Desde aquella torre en desuso, se podía observar todo el inmenso lago con sus aguas grisáceas, el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts llenos de árboles sin hojas debido a la época del año en la que se encontraban, unas bastísimas llanuras a lo lejos, los terrenos del colegio llenos de gente aprovechando una tarde libre… El paisaje realmente impresionaba al que lo veía.

¿Cómo sabías que existía esta torre? Yo nunca la había visto – se interesó ella.

Mmm… casualidades de la vida.

Si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada – adivinó la chica.

Remus tan solo se rió a modo de respuesta y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, la volvió a besar por segunda vez sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna.

Cuando Chris llegó a la habitación, Lily y Mary se dieron cuenta de la cara de empanada que traía y se quedaron mirándola.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la recién llegada intentando aparentar enfado, pero sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa.

Que traes una cara… - explicó Mary.

Te acabas de enrollar otra vez con Remus – dijo Lily acusadoramente.

¿Y? – preguntó Chris temiéndose lo peor: un arrebato de madre preocupada por su hija "made in Lily".

¡Qué yo también me quiero enrollar con alguien! – se quejó la pelirroja en tono de niña mimada.

Pero si tú ya te enrollas con alguien – la consoló Mary.

¿Sí? ¿Con quién?

Con Potter – aclaró Chris.

¿Ah sí? – preguntó Lily con ironía - ¿Y cuando? Porque yo no me he enterado.

En tus sueños.

Pero eso no vale – se volvió a quejar la chica – Anda, vamos a cenar.

Cuando bajaron a cenar, Donna aún no había aparecido y Fiona, se sentó con los Gryffis.

¿Dónde estará? – preguntó Michael, preocupado por su hermana.

Déjala, ya vendrá – dijo Adalbert, que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en un chico muy liberal. Si hasta salía con chicas (N.A. oooooooooh, que gran logro. Eso sí que es ser liberal).

No te preocupes más por ella – intervino Fiona – Seguro que está bien.

¿Le llamas estar bien a traficar con drogas? – quiso saber Lily con una cara que daba miedo.

¿O a estar metida en una secta? – objetó Mary.

¡Ay! ¡Qué exageradas sois! – calificó Chris – Lo más lógico es que se vea a escondidas con un chico.

Tú calla – espetó Lily – Que como ahora estás con Remus, crees que todo el mundo debe de tener pareja.

Pero… - intentó defenderse la otra.

¿Sigues con Lupin? – se interesó la voz de Donna detrás de las dos chicas.

¡Apareciste por fin! – exclamó su hermano - ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

No – contestó ella poniéndose a comer tranquilamente.

Es imposible… imposible – murmuró Michael para sí mismo, mientras los demás trataban de ocultar la risa.

La cena prosiguió como siempre, Michael intentando sonsacarle a su hermana dónde había estado y el porqué de sus extrañas desapariciones y los demás intentando sonsacarle a Chris dónde, cómo, cuándo y hasta dónde le había metido la lengua Remus las veces que se había enrollado con él.

Mientras, en otro punto de la mesa de Gryffindor, tres de los chicos más atractivos de todo Hogwarts y otro tan feo que daba pena mirarle, conversaban tranquila y maduramente.

Tú te has vuelto a enrollar con Denver – observó James suspicazmente.

¿Yo? – preguntó Remus con un tono de incredulidad más falso que un billete de 13,20 € - ¿Insinúas que esta tarde fui a buscar a Chris a la biblioteca, la invité a dar una inocente "vuelta por el castillo", la llevé a nuestra torre secreta y allí cayó rendida en mis brazos?

¿Y cómo fue? – se interesó Sirius, dando por sentado el hecho de que Remus y Chris andaban medio liados.

Estupendo – aseguró el licántropo con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara de lo grande que era.

¿Te liaste con Denver? – se asombró Peter, que por fin se había enterado de que iba el asunto. Aunque no me extraña, porque con la empanada que maneja…

Joder Peter – se exasperó James, dándole una colleja al chico – No las coges ni al vuelo.

¡Au! – se quejó el chico.

Prestadme atención todo el mundo.

La voz del profesor Dumbledore retumbó en todo el Gran Comedor e interrumpió la "interesante" conversación de los cuatro chicos. No, no, no. Que mal ha sonado esto. Empiezo otra vez. La voz del profesor Dumbledore retumbó en todo el Gran Comedor e interrumpió la "interesante" conversación de los tres chicos y la rata. Sí, así está mucho mejor. En seguida, todos los alumnos y profesores allí congregados prestaron atención al gran mago que en esos momentos iba a hablar.

Como me imagino que todos ya sabéis – comenzó a hablar el anciano director – dentro de dos semanas se celebra la fiesta de San Valentín. Como este año no hemos hecho nada divertido y especial, se me ha ocurrido una de mis geniales ideas – un estremecimiento recorrió a todos los allí presentes al oír como las palabras "idea" y "genial" salían de la boca del profesor Dumbledore. Otro estremecimiento volvió al recorrer a todo el Gran Comedor, cuando se dieron cuenta de que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas juntas. Sin lugar a dudas, eso no presagiaba nada bueno -: este año vamos a celebrar un baile para celebrar esta fecha tan señalada, esta fecha clave para los enamorados, esta fecha llena de amor y… - llegados a este punto, la profesora McGonagall le dio un codazo al director para que dejara de desvariar y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras murmuraba algo así como: "seguro que se le ha vuelto a olvidar otra vez la medicación" - En fin, que va a ser un baile en el que será obligatorio llevar pareja – los alumnos se miraron entre sí pensando que eso no era tan original – Pero, vosotros no seréis los que escojáis vuestras parejas. Ya veréis en que consiste todo esto dentro de una semana.

Todos se quedaron con cara de no haber entendido nada, pero la mayoría del sector femenino, y sobre todo las más pijas del colegio de Hogwarts aceptó encantado la idea de celebrar un baile por San Valentín, según ellas era una idea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan romántica (N.A. ¡puaj!). Estaban seguras de que pescarían a alguien en aquel baile.

Me voy a poner una túnica maravillosísima – decía Karen Fisher a sus amigas.

No creo que sea más maravillosísima que la mía – aventuró Li Chang.

¿Pero qué decís? – intervino Natalie Posh, la tercera en discordia – YO voy a ser la reina del baile.

En ese momento, las tres amiguísimas se enzarzaron en una pelea al más puro estilo barriobajero sobre quien iba a ser la que triunfara en el baile. Al final, seguro que las tres pasaban desapercibidas. En fin...

Lily, Mary y Chris apartaron la mirada de aquella escena y rápidamente posaron sus ojos sobre su amigo Adalbert.

¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Lily.

Pues claro – aseguró Chris.

A un chico de 16 años completamente desaliñado que con una buena sesión de belleza se puede convertir en la revelación del año – describió Mary perfectamente a su amigo.

¿Y estáis pensando lo mismo que yo? – volvió a interrogar Lily.

En efecto – afirmó Chris otra vez.

Que lo que Adalbert necesita es… - empezó Mary.

¡Un cambio de imagen! – exclamaron las tres amigas a la vez.

¿He oído las palabras mágicas "cambio de imagen"? – saltó Gladys apareciendo por detrás de las chicas - ¿Y quién va a ser la víctima? ¡Ah! Ya veo, ya, vuestro amigo Adalbert. Ya veréis. Le voy a convertir en todo un metrosexual. No, no, mejor aún. Le voy a convertir en un dios del sexo. Será mi obra maestra particular.

Mary y Chris se encaminaron hacia la salida, acompañadas de Gladys, mientras comentaban los cambios que iba a experimentar su pobre víctima. Por su parte, Lily se quedó rezagada en el Gran Comendor hablando con el profesor Flitwick, su profesor favorito. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella también salió del comedor dirección a la torre de Gryffindor con un libro de Encantamientos en las manos que le había prestado su profesor.

Lily iba caminando por los pasillos, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. No hacía más que darle vueltas a aquel asunto tan extraño de los sueños. Iba tan absorta que no sabía ni por donde iba, hasta que…

¡Au! Mira por donde vas imbéc… - la pelirroja se quedó muda cuando, al levantar la vista, descubrió con quien se había chocado.

Lo siento – se disculpó James con sinceridad – Es que iba distraído, iba… pensando – al moreno le hubiera gustado añadir "en ti", pero decidió que lo mejor en aquella situación era callarse.

En ese momento, el mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo: "¿Besará tan bien como en los sueños? ¿Qué pasaría si…?"

Y al parecer, los dos también llegaron a la misma conclusión: lo mejor era comprobarlo.

Lentamente, se fueron acercando sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el espacio entre sus dos cuerpos era mínimo. James deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la otra la posó sobre su mejilla, mientras que ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico. Acto seguido, los dos fueron acercándose todavía más y más…

Mmm… sí, está bien dejarlo en este punto.

Pero, antes de que me matéis y pretendáis que mi muerte parezca un accidente o algo por el estilo, quiero pediros disculpas. Ya sé que he tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, pero es que en estos días he estado extremadamente liada: los exámenes de evaluación que se acercan, o más bien que ya los tengo encima, deberes, trabajos… En fin, todas esas cosas tan traumatizantes que son demasiado para una chica tan inocente como… bueno, para una chica como yo.

Lo que pasa es que aunque lo sienta, vais a tener que acostumbraros a esperar más por mis actualizaciones, que ahora tengo que sacar el tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder escribir y eso me fastidia mucho, mucho. Lo siento, la vida es cruel y yo lo soy más .

Y ahora, los adelantos para el próximo capi…

¿Se besarán Lily y James? ¿O un terremoto sacudirá toda Escocia y lo impedirá? Quien sabe… todo es posible. Así que tendréis que esperar al próximo capi para saberlo .

El pobre Adalbert caerá en las redes de Gladys y sufrirá su particular cambio de imagen.

Por fin descubriremos que coño hace Donna y el porqué de sus desapariciones, que más o menos viene a ser lo mismo.

El baile de San Valentín, obviamente.

Así que ya sabéis, si queréis que actualice más rápido para saber lo que ocurrirá entre Lily & James, dejadme muuuuuuuuuuuchos reviews.

Muchos besos para tods

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	13. El baile de San valentín

Capítulo 13. El baile de San Valentín

Disclaimer: si esto os suena de algo, me parece que es porque lo habéis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y porque nada de esto es mío.

Reviews:

meli-2108: tranquilidad, no te me mueras, que en este capi vas a saber tooooodas las respuestas a tus preguntas. Así que no te preocupes, tan solo lee. En fin, que me alegro de que te guste el fic y que espero que disfrutes también con este capítulo. Un beso grande, grande.

karipotter: me alegra que pienses que le doy un toque interesante al fic, es difícil dejar a los lectores en suspenso pero hago lo que puedo. Bueno, ya no te preocupes porque aquí está el nuevo capi. ¡Qué lo disfrutes! Besos.

Ely-Barchu: ya ves, que ocurrencias tengo, eso de dejar el capi anterior tan en suspenso, jeje. No te preocupes, que en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo, yo me pasó por tu fic y ya te digo lo que me pareció, ¿ok? Un beso y ojalá te guste el capi.

Lladruc: es muy gratificante saber que le alegro el día a alguien con el fic. En serio, gracias por tu apoyo. Pues no más esperas, aquí está el nuevo capi. Léelo y ten enterarás de lo que pasó con Lily & James. Besines cielo.

Elizabeth Black: por supuesto que Dumblydu elegirá el mismo las parejas. Si el hombre está en todos los saraos metido - Sí, ya sé que últimamente ya me dejáis más reviews, que me animáis mucho. Así que aquí está el nuevo capi. A ver si también te gusta. Un abrazo.

Cristie: ya te echaba de menos. Pero bueno, si me dices que has tenido problemas para dejar el review, no te lo tendré en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿Tus padres te pillaron riéndote con el fic tú sola? Pues te aseguro que es peor que te pillen llorando, te lo digo por experiencia porque a mí ya me ha pasado con algún fic. Por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que te diviertes leyendo mi historia. A mí el nombre de Currupipi también me hace mucha gracia, por eso lo puse. Besines y ojalá te guste el capi.

Iraty Rowling: Bien, ya te pusiste al día con mis capis. No te creas, que los cotilleos que me sé son porque me los cuenta mi prima o porque los vi en verano en la tele, que ahora en época de clases lo único que veo en la tele es el telediario, aquí no hay quien viva y para de contar. ¿No te gusto el anterior capi? Bueno, espero que este sí sea de tu agrado. El sistema de Mary para dejar de hablar mal yo también lo utilicé, pero nada, sigo hablando igual de mal que antes. Tranquila, que en este capi ya te enteras de qué es lo que hace Donna, que os tiene a todos muy intrigados. Besos.

Mary93: sí, me parece que si que me habías escrito ya algún que otro review. Tienes razón, porque al principio el fic no era nada del otro mundo, pero poco a poco he ido liando más la madeja y supongo que está más interesante. No pasa nada porque no me dejes review en todos los capis, comprendo que no tengas tiempo porque a mí me pasa lo mismo. De todas más me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y espero seguir a sí. Un beso.

Sin más palabrería, os dejo con el capítulo 13 de "Una pelirroja muy legal".

Capítulo 13. El baile de San Valentín

Lily iba caminando por los pasillos, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. No hacía más que darle vueltas a aquel asunto tan extraño de los sueños. Iba tan absorta que no sabía ni por donde iba, hasta que…

¡Au! Mira por donde vas imbéc… - la pelirroja se quedó muda cuando, al levantar la vista, descubrió con quien se había chocado.

Lo siento – se disculpó James con sinceridad – Es que iba distraído, iba… pensando – al moreno le hubiera gustado añadir "en ti", pero decidió que lo mejor en aquella situación era callarse.

En ese momento, el mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo: "¿Besará tan bien como en los sueños? ¿Qué pasaría si…?"

Y al parecer, los dos también llegaron a la misma conclusión: lo mejor era comprobarlo.

Lentamente, se fueron acercando sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el espacio entre sus dos cuerpos era mínimo. James deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la otra la posó sobre su mejilla, mientras que ella apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho del chico. Acto seguido, los dos fueron acercándose todavía más y más…

¡ATCHISSSS! – un estornudo que no procedía de ninguno de los dos, resonó en el desierto corredor e hizo temblar los cimientos de todo el castillo.

La chica se sobresaltó y dejó caer el libraco de Encantamientos que, por casualidades de la vida, acabó sobre el pie del pobre James.

¡Au! – se quejó él mientras que soltaba a la chica y se llevaba las manos al pie.

Lo siento – se disculpó Lily, molesta por la interrupción. Justo cuando se iba a besar con uno de los tíos más buenos de la escuela, a alguien se le ocurría estornudar. ¡Qué se tomara una aspirina!

No pasa nada – aseguró el moreno – Creo que lo mejor será ir a la sala común, ¿no? – propuso pensando que le habían jodido la mayor oportunidad de su vida. No todos los días se encontraba a su pelirroja así de dispuesta.

Sí, claro.

Mientras, una persona importantísima y maravillosísima, observaba la escena tremendamente frustrado.

¡Maldita sea! – exclamó el profesor Dumbledore acatarrado – No debí salir al jardín con Hagrid. Y ahora todo mi plan se ha ido al garete. Justo cuando estaba consiguiendo que estos dos se besaran…

El director se fue por otro pasillo maldiciendo todo y dándole patadas a las armaduras porque decía que le miraban mal, aunque yo creo que es porque le daban miedo.

¡Adalbert! ¡Adalbert!

El aludido miro hacia atrás y vio como Gladys corría como una posesa hacia él. Entonces, sin saber ni siquiera porqué, el chico comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Hasta que…

¡Au! – exclamó dándose de bruces contra alguien - ¡Chris!

¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar de nosotras? – preguntó Mary apareciendo por detrás de la rubia.

¡Adalbert! – volvió a decir Gladys colocándose al lado del chico.

No… no vais a hacerme nada – dijo Adalbert reculando (N.A. reculando, ¿no os hace gracia esa palabra? A mí sí, mucha, sobre todo porque a mi profe de Ética le llamamos el reculador Eh… sí, va a ser mejor que os deje seguir leyendo) hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Estaba acorralado.

Claro que no – replicó Mary en un tono nada tranquilizador.

Tan solo vamos a ayudarte – aseguró Chris.

Vamos a ayudarte para que saques el mayor partido a tu imagen – corroboró Gladys.

Vamos a hacerte un cambio de imagen – anunciaron las tres a la vez y la mar de contentas.

¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – se horrorizó el joven y salió corriendo perseguido por sus tres amigas.

Pobre Adalbert – murmuró Michael tras observar atentamente la escena - ¿Verdad Donna? ¿Donna? ¡Joder! Ya ha vuelto a desaparecer.

A la hora de la comida…

Tres chicas, una rubia, otra morena y otra indefinida, entraron en la taberna de "Las tres escobas". Eso no tendría nada de especial si omitiéramos el hecho de que, tras ellas, un chico hacía lo indecible por tratar de entrar al bar.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – una multitud enloquecida de féminas gritaba en el exterior y acorralaba al chico en cuestión.

¡Adalbert! – gritó una de esas tres chicas, concretamente la indefinida. Es decir, Gladys - ¡Entra ahora mismo! Que te vas a resfriar.

Ya me gustaría a mí – replicó el chico – Pero es que esta manada de lobas no me deja. Tienen las hormonas más alteradas que todos los merodeadores juntos.

¿Alguien ha dicho merodeadores? – preguntó la voz de Sirius detrás de Adalbert, acompañado de James y Remus.

Esos somos nosotros – dijo James.

¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! – la multitud de chicas dejó de inmediato de acosar al pobre Adalbert y se tiró encima de sus tres nuevos objetivos.

¡Por fin! – suspiró el Gryffi acomodándose su nueva ropa y entrando en el local – Que estresante es esto de ser un sex-symbol.

Ay Adalbert, es el precio de la fama – bromeó Michael mientras veía como su amigo se sentaba – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lily?

Se quedó en el colegio – informó Mary – Dijo que tenía tarea pendiente.

No se lo cree ni ella – dijo Chris.

Bueno, yo marcho, que mis amigas me están esperando – se despidió Gladys yendo a una mesa cercana.

¿Y Donna? – preguntó Adalbert al no ver a su amiga por ninguna parte.

Desapareció.

¡Qué raro! – ironizó Mary – En fin, me tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. Nos vemos – se despidió la chica.

¿Te acompaño? – se ofreció Adalbert.

No, gracias – rechazó ella con una sonrisa – Prefiero ir sola. ¡Hasta luego!

Mary se pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo unas compras que le había encargado Lily confidencialmente. Al final de la tarde, estaba cansadísima y harta de recorrerse todas las tiendas del pueblo de Hogsmeade, así que lo único que logró fue sentarse en el primer banco que pilló libre.

¡Hola!

La chica miró a su derecha para ver quién acababa de sentarse a su lado y quién la había saludado, que seguramente era la misma persona.

¡Black! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Descansar – contestó él sonriente - ¿Tú?

Descansar.

Aaaah – dijo él.

Black – le volvió a llamar la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Sinceramente?

Sí.

Quería estar un rato contigo – confesó él sin tapujos.

Vale Black – aceptó ella – Lo que tú digas.

Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

¿Sinceramente? – preguntó esta vez la chica.

Sí – respondió Sirius.

¿Sabes? – habló la chica tras unos interminables minutos de silencio – Es extraño.

¿El qué?

Que estemos aquí tú y yo – explicó Mary tranquilamente – hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Nos conocemos desde hace siete años – replicó el joven.

Ya, pero nunca habíamos hablado de igual a igual. Tú siempre estabas rodeado de esas chicas maravillosas y yo… tan solo iba a tú misma casa y nada más. Creo que en siete años no habíamos hablado civilizadamente ni una vez.

Nunca es tarde para empezar algo – contestó Sirius leyendo entre líneas.

Pero no me explico como en tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos… - Mary dejo la frase en suspenso.

Igual es que yo no me atrevía a acercarme a ti.

¿Un merodeador no se atreve a acercarse a una chica? – repitió la morena incrédula - ¿Estás de broma?

Cuando sientes algo diferente por alguien, es difícil no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos y acercarte a esa persona como si no pasara nada – razonó el merodeador.

Mary dejó de mirar al vacío y posó sus ojos azules sobre el chico.

¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Que me gustas Mary – respondió Sirius sin andar con más rodeos – Me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo y… no sé, igual es algo más que simple atracción, igual es algo más fuerte. Pero de momento lo único que sé es que me gustas, y mucho.

La chica tan solo sonrió imperceptiblemente y le dio un corto pero intenso beso en los labios.

"La la la laaaaa" – tarareaba alegremente Mary mientras se duchaba.

¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa? – preguntó Lily abriendo ella también el grifo de la ducha y metiéndose en ella.

Es evidente, ¿no? – dijo Chris mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

"La la la laaaaaaa" – siguió cantando la chica mientras se duchaba.

Espera… - se dio cuenta Lily al salir de la ducha – Ya sé lo que te pasa y tiene algo que ver con Black, ¿no? ¡Te has enrollado con él! Y encima a mis espaldas ¡Traidora!

Es increíble – murmuró Mary cuando la pelirroja salió del baño – Parece que tiene un sexto sentido para esto, ¿cómo lo ha adivinado?

Un caso más para Mulder y Scully – sentenció Chris dirigiéndose a la habitación para vestirse.

Después de arreglarse y coger las cosas que necesitaban, las tres chicas bajaron rápidamente al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

¡Hola! – saludó Mary alegremente al llegar al comedor.

¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? – preguntó Donna, que milagrosamente todavía no había desaparecido dejándoles allí plantados - ¿Le ha regalado un DVD o le ha tocado la lotería? (N.A. vale, ya sé que en esa época todavía no existían los DVD's, pero no importa)

¡Mary! ¡Mary! – gritó Fiona sentándose con ellas - ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

¿Qué rumores? – se asombró Donna de que ningún rumor sobre Mary hubiera llegado a sus oídos.

¡Mary! – esta vez era Gladys la que la llamaba - ¿Es verdad lo que dicen sobre ti y…?

¡Shh! – la interrumpió Mary llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de que debía callarse.

Pero… - volvió a decir Donna completamente desconcertada - ¿qué rumores?

En el colegio Hogwarts, la rumorología popular no era una asignatura oficial que se impartiera con profesor y todo, pero gran parte del alumnado la practicaba asiduamente. Existían varios niveles en este tema, pero Donna era toda una institución en cuestión de rumores y rara era la vez que ella no se enteraba de la mínima noticia que circulaba por el castillo. Por eso era tan extraño para ella no haberse enterado de aquel supuesto rumor sobre una de sus amigas.

¿No te has enterado? – preguntó Gladys – Donna, cariño, estás perdiendo facultades.

¡No estoy perdiendo facultades! – se defendió la Gryffi completamente ofendida por el comentario.

¿Y entonces cómo es que no te has enterado? – insistió Gladys de nuevo - ¡Es la noticia estrella del día!

Déjala – intervino Fiona – Que desde que desaparece tan misteriosamente, está desconectada de la vida social.

¡Eso es mentira!

No – metió baza su hermano – Es totalmente cierto. En seis años que llevamos en Hogwarts nunca se te había escapado un rumor, y menos uno que tuviera que ver con una amiga tuya.

¿Queréis dejarlo ya? – pidió Mary.

¡No! – respondieron Donna, Gladys, Fiona y Michael a la vez.

Ante la negativa de sus amigos, la chica tan solo emitió un suspiro de desesperación.

Son pesados, ¿verdad? – dijo Adalbert con una sonrisa amable, mientras tenía como música de fondo a los otros cuatro discutiendo sobre si Donna estaba perdiendo facultades o no.

Pesados no, pesadísimos.

No les hagas mucho caso – aconsejó el joven.

Ya, pero es que son muuuuuuuuuy cotillas.

Sí – corroboró él riéndose – Demasiado.

Aunque prefiero eso a los arrebatos de "madre preocupada por su hija" made in Lily que nos monta de vez en cuando.

Adalbert soltó una sonora carcajada al oír el comentario, ya que Lily encajaba perfectamente en ese papel.

¿En serio? – preguntó él todavía riéndose.

Sí, Adalbert, eso es lo que tenemos que aguantar Chris y yo – contestó Mary con un tono falsamente apesadumbrado.

Pero, ¿qué rumor es ese que dicen Fiona y Gladys? – bromeó intentando hacer rabiar a la chica.

¿Tú también? – se asombró Mary con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

¡Tranquila! Era una broma.

Ya – contestó la morena escéptica.

Volviendo a la conversación de Donna, Michael, Fiona y Gladys…

Está bien Donna – aceptó Gladys, dando por finalizada la discusión – No has perdido tus facultades, ¿vosotros que opináis?

Que no ha perdido sus facultades – dijeron Michael y Fiona a la vez, aunque por dentro pensaban todo lo contrario. Pero como a Gladys las discusiones le estresaban y le producían arrugas, les amenazó por lo bajo con hacerles un cambio de imagen si no la daban la razón a Donna y acababan la discusión.

Así me gusta – dijo Donna satisfecha.

Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría proponeros otra cosa – empezó Gladys mirando fijamente a Donna y a Fiona.

Tú dirás.

Me gustaría que participarais en "El diario de Hogwarts".

¿El Diario de Hogwarts? – repitió Fiona - ¿Y eso qué es?

Es un periódico que pienso crear – explicó la Raven – Pero necesito colaboradores. De momento ya tengo a Rita Skeeter, esa Huppie de 4º que es tan cotilla y a un amigo suyo que haría de fotógrafo.

Hombre, no es mala idea – calificó Donna.

No, la verdad es que es bastante interesante.

¿Y yo puedo participar? – dijo una voz.

¿Pettigrew? – preguntó Gladys con una clara mueca de asco.

Sííííííí – contestó el chico contento - ¡Te has acordado de mi nombre! ¡Cómo mola!

¿Y en qué sección te gustaría participar? – se interesó Gladys que, como buena alma caritativa que en el fondo era, decidió hacer su buena acción del mes y darle una oportunidad al chico.

En la de belleza, por supuesto – contestó Peter sin titubear (N.A. ¬¬ sin comentarios)

¿Y por qué precisamente en la de belleza?

¿Quién mejor para dirigir la sección de belleza que uno de los chicos más deseados y admirados de todo Hogwarts? – respondió el Gryffi con otra pregunta.

Es obvio que me estás describiendo a mí – dijo Sirius entrando en escena.

O a mí – corroboró James.

Y también a mí – añadió Remus.

¿Os interesaría participar en mi periódico? – preguntó Gladys completamente ilusionada.

Hombre… - empezó James con una sonrisa encantadora.

No encantaría – siguió Sirius con otra sonrisa no menos radiante.

Pero va a ser imposible – finalizó Remus sonriendo, para variar.

¡Oh! No importa – aseguró Gladys un poco apenada – Pero hacedme un favor, no permitáis que vuestro amigo meta las narices en mi periódico, quiero que sea un periódico con clase.

Tranquila, ya nos encargaremos de ello – prometió Sirius - ¡Peter! Vamos, que llegamos tarde a clase. ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió guiñándole un ojo a Mary, por lo que ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Adiós chicas – dijo Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chris – Y chicos – añadió mirando a Michael y a Adalbert.

Por su parte, James intentó escabullirse de allí lo más rápido posible evitando mirar a Lily a la cara.

¿Y eso? - le preguntó Donna a Chris - ¿Pensáis hacer pública vuestra relación?

No lo sé, Donna, no lo sé – respondió Chris lanzando un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la mesa. El tema la tenía realmente confundida – Vamos chicas, se nos hace tarde.

¡Vamos Lily! ¡Date prisa! – apuró Chris.

¿Para qué vamos a darnos prisa? – preguntó la pelirroja con pesimismo – Si total, Dumbledore solo va a nombrar las parejas del baile. Eso no tiene nada de especial.

¡Lo dirás tú! – replicó Mary – Yo estoy ansiosa por saber con quién me va a tocar.

Querrás decir que estás ansiosa por saber si te va a tocar con Black – corrigió Chris con una sonrisa pícara.

Bueno sí, eso también – aceptó la morena provocando que Lily bufara.

Ha llegado la hora de formar las parejas para el baile de San Valentín – anunció el profesor Dumbledore después de que todos y cada uno de sus alumnos habían terminado de cenar – Para ello vamos a echar mano al azar. Señor Filch, si es usted tan amable…

El señor Filch, o el amargado de Filch, que así era como le llamaban la inmensa mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, era el conserje del colegio que junto con su inseparable gata (que en más de una ocasión había sufrido algún que otro "accidente") patrullaban por todo el castillo día y noche, por lo que necesitaban ingerir litros y litros de cafeína para mantenerse despiertos. Pero eso es otra historia. El caso es que Filch se levantó de su roñosa silla (elegida por él mismo) y cuando volvió, trajo consigo mismo dos cofres de idéntico tamaño y apariencia.

En estos dos cofres están todos vuestros nombres – prosiguió el director – En este, se encuentran los nombres de todas las chicas que cursan cuarto curso o más y en este otro – añadió señalando al segundo cofre – están los nombre de los chicos, lógicamente. Yo voy a ejercer de mano inocente (N.A. ¿inocente tú? ¡venga ya!) y sacaré dos papelitos, uno de cada cofre. Esos dos nombre que salgan, serán pareja en el baile, ¿entendido?

Todos los jóvenes implicados en el asunto, es decir, los de cuarto para arriba, asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

Veamos – Dumbledore metió la mano en uno de los cofres y sacó un papelito – Lily Evans con – redoble de tambores. El profesor sacó otro papel del otro cofre en el que ponía "Robert Dury" - ¡James Potter! – mintió el hombre.

¡Mierda! – dijeron James & Lily al mismo tiempo, pero en distintos y cercanos lugares de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Durante bastante tiempo, el director de Hogwarts siguió sacando papelitos de ambos cofres, mintiendo como un bellaco y emparejando a sus alumnos como a él le daba la gana sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

Las parejas supongo que ya os las suponéis, porque Dumbledore en ocasiones es bastante predecible: Lily con James, Remus iría con Chris y Sirius acudiría al baile con Mary. Por su parte, a Michael le tocó la desgracia de ir con la Raven pija Natalie Posh y Adalbert iba con la presidenta del club de fans de Williams, Jane Johnson. En este punto, Donna era ya de las pocas que todavía no tenía pareja, y esperaba ansiosa y en un estado de nerviosismo total.

Vamos con otra. A ver, a ver – dijo Dumbledore sacando otro papel – Donna Young irá con… (N.A. atents, que aquí viene lo bueno de verdad) ¡Severus Snape!

Justo cuando todos los amigos de la chica, incluidos los merodeadores, le iban a dar el pésame por la pareja que le había tocado, ella se puso a dar saltitos de alegría y a gritar entusiasmada:

¡Yupi! ¡Voy a ir al baile con mi Sevi- Sev!

Los demás se quedaron con cara de pasmadotes y pensando que se habían perdido algo.

¿Tu… tu Sevi-Sev? – logró por fin articular Michael.

Sí, claro, mi Sevi-Sev – repitió Donna dándose cuenta de las consecuencias que su arrebato pasional podía traer y arrepintiéndose de ello.

¿Has dicho tu… tu… Sevi-Sev? – preguntó Sirius completamente horrorizado.

Un momento, ¿desde cuándo ha pasado de ser ese idiota de Snape a ser tu… Sevi-Sev? – dijo Fiona, incapaz de creérselo.

Bueeeeeeeeeeno – dijo la chica dando largas – Es una larga historia.

Cuéntalo – ordenó su hermano autoritario – Ya.

Está bien – aceptó ella - ¿Recordáis desde que vinimos de vacaciones he estado desapareciendo misteriosamente?

Los demás asintieron en señal de que se acordaban. ¡Cómo para no acordarse! Así que Donna prosiguió con su explicación.

Pues es que he estado quedando a escondidas con Severus.

¿Entonces no traficabas con drogas? – preguntó Lily.

¿Ni estabas metida en una secta? – se interesó Mary.

¿Ni estabas creando tu colección de moda primavera-verano? – aventuró Gladys.

¡NO! – exclamó Donna ante las teorías tan descabelladas que se habían inventado sus amigos – Tan solo estaba saliendo con Severus.

¡Qué fuerte! – dijeron todos a una.

¿Y cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? – se interesó Michael que, como buen hermano mayor que era (había nacido dos segundos antes que su hermana), se veía en la obligación de evaluar a los novios de Donna.

Tío, ya conoces de sobra a Quejicus – aseguró Peter, metiéndose en una conversación que no era la suya (N.A. lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitar hacerle quedar en ridículo).

Ya – dijo el otro – Pero quiero conocerle en calidad de "novio de mi hermana".

Dos cosas – intervino Donna, en una conversación que sí era la suya – Ya te presentaré a Severus como es debido en el baile. Y tú – añadió dirigiéndose a Peter con un brillo peligroso en su mirada, porque la rata se encogió tanto que parecía un enanito – si le tienes el más mínimo apreció a tu vida, no vuelvas a llamar Quejicus a Severus, ¿entendido?

Va… vale – tartamudeó el chico, pero acto seguido se dio la vuelta y gritó - ¡Eh! ¡Mirad a Quejicus!

¡PLAF! – la mano de Donna impactó sobre la nuca del gilipollas de Peter.

¡Au! – se quejó la rata.

Te lo advertí – le recordó Donna.

Día del baile. O lo que es lo mismo, 14 de febrero.

- Estado del sector masculino: resignados para lo que les espera

- Estado del sector femenino: crisis histérica con un cuadro agudo de ansiedad

He aquí un ejemplo de lo que os acabo de decir:

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – Donna entró en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo gritando como si estuviera poseída por el espíritu de la niña del exorcista. O peor aún, como si estuviera poseída por el espíritu de Carmen Hornillos.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Mary tranquilamente, apartando su vista de una revista y posándola sobre su amiga.

¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA? – repitió la otra chica completamente fuera de sí misma - ¡Que solo quedan cinco horas para que empiece el baile! (N.A. ojo al dato: SOLO quedan cinco horas para que empiece el baile)

¿Cinco horas? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Mary también empezó a gritar como una posesa y a correr por la habitación sin saber lo que hacer primero: vestirse, peinarse o darse una ducha. ¡Qué dilema más grande!

Pero, ¿qué coño os pasa? – preguntó Chris entrando en la habitación – Ni que se os hubiera aparecido el fantasma de Grindewald.

No, es peor aún – aseguró Donna dejando de correr y de gritar – Es que… es que… ¡solo quedan cinco horas para el baile!

¿Qué? ¿Sólo cinco horas? – exclamó la rubia asombrada, y acto seguido se puso ella también a gritar y a correr - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir dejando paso a un torbellino enfurecido y pelirrojo que gritaba:

¡Fuera Satanás! ¡Deja de poseer a mis amigas!

Imaginaros la escenita: Mary, Chris y Donna gritando por toda la habitación como si fuera el fin del mundo y Lily, armada con unos cuantos ajos, un crucifijo y un poco de agua sagrada, y gritando "fuera, Satanás".

Estate quieta – le dijo Chris a Lily cuando la pelirroja casi le mete el crucifijo por un ojo al intentar rociarla con unas gotas de agua sagrada. – Que no estamos poseídas.

¿Ah no? – preguntó Lily desilusionada. Todo su gozo en un pozo – Entonces, ¿se puede saber qué estabais haciendo?

Correr y gritar – respondió Mary.

No, si ya se nota. La cuestión es que quiero saber porqué.

Porque solo quedan cinco horas para el baile – anunció Donna por tercera vez.

¿Solo? – se asombró la pelirroja - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

La puerta de la habitación de las chicas se volvió a abrir una vez más y esta vez fue Remus el que entró. Al ver la escena que habían montando sus compañeras se quedó anonadado, pero por fin consiguió hacerse oír por encima del jaleo que habían organizado las chicas.

¿Qué hacéis?

Correr y gritar – volvió a decir Mary - ¿Y tú?

Venía a avisaros que McGonagall ha dicho que el baile se adelanta una hora – contestó el licántropo simplemente, si darse cuenta de las consecuencias que esa revelación podía causar en el estado de ánimo de las cuatro jóvenes (N.A. imprudente)

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron Lily, Mary, Chris y Donna a la vez.

La noche del baile tenía todas las papeletas para ser perfecta. El Gran Comedor, especialmente adornado para la ocasión, ofrecía un aspecto mucho más cálido y acogedor que de costumbre y la multitud de colores de las diferentes túnicas de los allí presentes, le daba un toque de alegría y color al ambiente.

En cuanto los merodeadores hicieron su entrada en el salón, la inmensa mayoría de las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear y a criticar a sus tres acompañantes. Pero a Lily, a Mary y a Chris no pareció importarles en absoluto. Por lo visto no estaban dispuestas a que nada empañara la perfecta noche que se les presentaba.

Chris estaba más que encantada de ir con Remus al baile y el chico debía pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del licántropo desde que vio a su pareja en la Sala Común.

Mary y Sirius no habían hecho más que dirigirse miraditas y sonrisas cómplices desde que habían salido de la torre de Gryffindor, y sus amigos no tenían ni idea de porqué. Para ellos era bastante extraño que los dos chicos fueran capaces de estar más de dos minutos seguidos juntos y sin discutir, pero lo que más les extrañaba era la complicidad que habían desarrollado.

De las tres chicas, Lily era la que parecía más a disgusto con la pareja que le había tocado. Y digo parecía, porque en el fondo estaba encantadísima de ir colgada del brazo de James todo el rato. Creo que no hace falta decir que James también estaba encantadísimo de llevar a la pelirroja colgada de su brazo todo el rato.

Por otra parte, a Donna no se la había visto el pelo en toda la noche, y eso que sus amigos estaban bien atentos para ver si divisaban a la chica y a Snape juntos.

Pero es que todos sois tan poco fashion – Posh, la pareja de Michael, estaba dando su particular discurso sobre porqué los demás eran tan inferiores y ella tan superior.

Sí, sí – admitió Michael, bastante más preocupado en encontrar a su hermana que en escuchar el monólogo de la Raven.

Mira ésa, por ejemplo – dijo señalando a una chica al azar – ¡Qué túnica más horrorosa! No me pondría yo eso ni aunque me pagasen.

Michael, por primera vez en la noche, dirigió la vista en la dirección que su acompañante le señalaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de quien era la chica que, según Posh, no conocía el significado de la palabra "combinar".

¡Donna! – exclamó el chico.

¡Michael! – dijo su hermana - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Asistir a un baile, puede ser? – comentó Michael con cierto toque de ironía.

Ay sí, tienes razón. Es que ando un poco despistada.

¿No me piensas presentar a tu pareja? – preguntó el chico ansioso.

¿Es necesario?

Sí.

Está bien – se resignó Donna, y dándose la vuelta gritó - ¡Severus!

El Sly, que se había quedado en un discreto segundo plano a propósito, se acercó a los dos hermanos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Por su parte, Michael miró a Snape evaluadoramente durante unos segundos.

Te presento a mi hermano Michael – le dijo Donna a su pareja.

Ya le conocía – contestó el chico de manera reticente. Desde luego él no tenía don de gentes.

Severus… - le llamó Donna a modo de advertencia.

De acuerdo – aceptó Snape y, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo, le tendió la mano al otros Gryffi y dijo – Encantado.

Sin embargo, Michael seguía evaluando al joven y ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que éste le tendía la mano a modo de saludo.

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? – preguntó Michael de sopetón.

¿Qué? – dijo Snape fuera de lugar.

¿Qué cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?

Pueeeeeees…

Te casarás con ella, ¿no?

¿Casarme?

¿Cómo que casarme? ¿CÓMO QUE CASARME? – gritó Michael un "poquitín" histérico - ¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo todo. Tú lo que quieres es acostarte con ella y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Pero… - intentó explicarse Snape, mientras Donna miraba la escena atónita y sin saber qué hacer.

Pues que sepas que como la dejes embarazada, ya me encargaré yo de que te cases con ella. Y encima te va a tocar a ti pagar la boda. ¡Irresponsable!

Pero, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Encima se hace el sueco – dijo Michael indignado – Escucha bien lo qu…

Se acabó – intervino Donna cogiendo a Snape del brazo y alejándolo de allí.

Será posible – murmuró Michael para sí mismo mientras iba con su propia pareja – El mundo está lleno de tíos irresponsables.

Mientras, en otro lugar del Gran Comedor…

¿Bailas? – invitó James a Lily tendiéndole a mano y con una gran sonrisa.

Lily pensó que si iba a sonreír así, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que el chico le pidiera.

Por supuesto – contestó ella con una sonrisa no menos deslumbrante que la de su compañero.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

Mira esos dos, que acaramelados están – comentó James a la vez que miraba a Remus y Chris.

Claro, ¿no te habías enterado?

¿De qué?

Están saliendo – aclaró la pelirroja.

¿Saliendo? – repitió el chico confundido. Remus todavía no le había dicho nada sobre el asunto.

Bueno… teóricamente no están saliendo – explicó Lily – Pero técnicamente sí.

Ah. Hacen una buena pareja.

Sí – contestó ella, aunque por la cara que puso parecía que estaba pensando "no mejor que la que hacemos tú y yo".

James y Lily se sumergieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras bailaban tranquilamente. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que hacía el otro.

De repente, James sintió unas ganas irremediables de besar a la chica. Y no era para menos. Entre que el ambiente era el más propicio para hacerlo y que el otro día se había quedado con las ganas, el chico ya no podía aguantarse más. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, la atrajo más hacia sí mismo y la besó dulcemente, sin que Lily opusiera resistencia alguna. Es más, a juzgar por las apariencias la chica estaba disfrutando tanto o más que James con la situación.

Adalbert ya estaba más que harto de su pareja de baile. Vamos, que en la primera ocasión que tuviera estaba dispuesto a tirar a Johnson al lago para que le hiciera un poco de compañía al calamar gigante.

Pues sí, es que Josh es perfecto – explicaba la chica volviendo al tema estrella de la noche: Williams.

Sí – contestó Adalbert distraídamente.

¿A que tú también me das la razón? ¡Eres un cielo! – exclamó Johnson abalanzándose sobre el Gryffi y dándole el abrazo del oso.

Ya. Ya sé que soy un cielo – contestó el chico apartándola – Sí es que con aguantarte a ti ya tengo el cielo ganado – murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Qué decías?

Nada, nada – de repente vislumbró a Mary y a Sirius entre la multitud y pensó que eran su salvación - ¡Ay! Acabo de ver a dos amigos míos. ¿Te importa que vaya a saludarlos? ¿No verdad?

Y se marchó sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a la Raven para que contestara.

¡Hola chicos! – saludó Adalbert al llegar hasta sus dos amigos.

Hola Adalbert – contestó Mary mientras Sirius le sonreía - ¿Qué tal la noche?

Pésima – afirmó – Mi pareja es una plasta. No ha hecho en toda la noche nada más que hablar de Williams y de lo perfecto que es. ¡Qué asco!

Te compadezco, amigo – aseguró Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Me va a hacer falta más que compasión para aguantarla durante lo que queda de noche.

Mary y Sirius se rieron alegremente por el comentario de Adalbert.

¿Os apetece algo de beber? – preguntó Sirius.

Sí, por favor – pidió Mary. Estaba agotada – Un poco de agua no me vendría nada mal.

Pues para mí una cerveza de mantequilla.

Marchando – dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta en dirección a la mesa de las bebidas.

¡Uff! Estoy completamente agotada – aseguró la chica dejándose caer sobre la primera silla que pillo a mano – Creo que no había bailado tanto en toda mi vida.

Pero seguro que un baile más no te importará – sugirió Adalbert con una impecable sonrisa.

Bueeeno… - Mary se hizo de rogar – Si me lo pide un chico tan apuesto como tú, por supuesto que sí.

Adalbert amplió aún más su bonita sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron al centro del Gran Comedor para bailar.

Y resultó que Adalbert era un excelente bailarín, parecía que llevaba el ritmo en las venas.

¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así de bien? – se interesó Mary mientras se movían al compás de la música.

Secreto de profesional – bromeó él.

Venga, dímelo.

Que no.

Que sí.

Que no.

Que sí.

Que he dicho que no.

Anda – pidió Mary con tono de niña pequeña – Dímelo.

Está bien – aceptó el chico finalmente – Pero prométeme que no te reirás.

Te lo prometo – aseguró la morena solemnemente.

Pues cuando tenía seis años no paraba quieto – explicó Adalbert – y mi madre estaba harta. Así que, para que pasara las tardes entretenido, me apuntó a clases de baile.

¿Y no se le ocurrió apuntarte a algo más masculino? – interrumpió Mary – No sé, Quidditch o algún deporte _muggle_.

El chico tan solo sonrió y continuó con su explicación.

Cuando llegué el primer día a clase, eran todo chicas. En cuanto mi padre se enteró del asunto me quiso desapuntar, porque dijo que a ese paso iba acabar "amariconado" perdido. Pero mi madre se negó en rotundo, y al final mi padre y yo nos tuvimos que aguantar. Pero al fin y al cabo las clases no estuvieron tan mal.

Mary soltó una carcajada al oír la curiosa historia.

Me prometiste que no te ibas a reír – le recordó Adalbert medio en broma medio enfadado.

Lo sé, lo sé – dijo la chica – Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Es tan gracioso.

Yo no le veo la gracia – se enfurruñó él.

Oh, vamos, no te enfades.

Está bien – aceptó Adalbert – Pero solo porque me lo pides tú.

Su compañera intensificó aún más su sonrisa y durante unos segundos, Adalbert se quedó alelado mirándola. Desde hacía bastantes días, el chico había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de Mary. No sabía qué le pasaba con ella, si le gustaba o simplemente le atraía. Así que, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó más a ella y la besó tímidamente.

Mary se apartó rápidamente de Adalbert y justo cuando le iba a explicar a su amigo que no sentía nada especial por él, tan solo amistad, apareció en escena la persona menos indicada.

¿Mary? – dijo Sirius observando la escena con una mezcla de rabia y decepción en su rostro.

* * *

¡¡¡Tachán!!!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, ya me lo comentareis en los reviews que seguro que me vais a dejar, ¿verdad?

Y no os quejéis, porque esta vez he tardado poquísimo en actualizar bueno, igual poquísimo no, pero teniendo en cuenta que la semana pasada estuve hasta el cuello de exámenes, tampoco es que haya tardado mucho en actualizar. Aún así, os prometo que como muy tarde, el sábado que viene (día 11) tenéis ya el nuevo capi.

Ahora a otra cosa, mariposa. Repasemos: James & Lily no se besaron al principio del capi, pero si al final. ¿Qué pasará con ellos dos? ¿Seguirán así de bien o a Lily le entrará una de sus neuras? Remus & Chris de maravilla, así que no hay mucho que comentar sobre ellos. Donna… por fin sabemos lo que hace Donna. Bueno, yo ya lo sabía desde hace bastante, pero vosotros no Y finalmente llegamos al triángulo amoroso Adalbert – Mary – Sirius. ¿Qué pasará con ellos tres?

En fin, los adelantos para el próximo capi:

Las consecuencias del beso entre Mary y Adalbert traerán cola.

Donna y Snape siguen a lo suyo, mientras que Michael tratará de boicotear la relación.

El plan de las chicas se pondrá en marcha finalmente a modo de prueba.

¿Sabéis una cosa? Dumbly me da pena. Sí, porque ahora que parecía que haber conseguido que las tres parejitas fueran más o menos bien, se le fastidió la cosa. Espero que no cometa ninguna locura. ¿Pero qué haces Dumbly? ¡No te des de cabezazos contra la pared! Ya verás como se arregla todo. Pero, ¿quieres estar quieto? No, ahora no te subas a la ventana, que como te caigas te desgracias.

Os dejo, que si no éste se me mata.

Hasta el próximo capi. Besos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	14. Tú y yo no somos nada

Capítulo 14. Tú y yo no somos nada

Disclaimer: si esto os suena de algo, me parece que es porque lo habéis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y porque nada de esto es mío.

No os creáis que esta vez os voy a pedir que me dejéis reviews, porque no lo voy a hacer. Aunque eso no significa que no quiera que me dejéis reviews, más bien todo lo contrario. En fin, que lo dejo porque me estoy armando un lío, así que contesto a los reviews del anterior capi.

Ginny84: ¿yo? ¿mala? Que va, si soy más buena que el pan. Lo que pasa es que Sirius había sufrido poquito en este fic y claro, había que darle emoción al asunto Un beso y disfruta con el capi.

Iraty Rowling: ya te digo, con lo de Sevi Sev Donna se pasó tres pueblos. Sí, al fin Lily y James se liaron pero no te fíes, que con lo retorcida que es la tía una se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Un momento, nada de arrebatos posesivos con Adalbert que hay que compartirlo. Además… yo me lo pedí primero XD. Tonterías aparte, me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. Muchos besos.

Lladruc: me alegra que te rieras con el anterior capi. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estamos, ¿no? Anda, que no soy tan mala, tan solo dejo los capis en un punto bastante interesante. Así luego tenéis más ganas de seguir leyendo el fic. besos y ojalá te rías con este capítulo también.

Cristie: a mí Sirius también me da algo de penita, se lo estoy haciendo pasar mal. Pero es que como en el fic no le había pasado nada, pueeees… ay, que al final me voy a arrepentir. Por fin conseguí que Lily y James se besaran, sin interrupciones, sin estornudos involuntarios, sin arrepentimientos. Aunque no lances las campanas al vuelo porque en cualquier momento a Lily le entra una neura de las suyas y la liamos. Un beso enoooooorme

Elizabeth Black: Donna y Snape, Snape y Donna, ¿a que no pegan ni con cola? No sé, locuras mías, pero al fin y al cabo ahí está la gracia. De verdad, que Dumbly a veces tiene unas ideas de bombero retirado, pero lo de los cofre le salió bien. Aaaah, lo de Lily y James ya verás lo que pasa en este capi. La idea del trío… bueno, no sé, no ve yo a Mary haciendo un trío. Aunque vete a saber. Tranquila, que Dumbly no se tira por la ventana, ya me encargo yo de atarle a la silla para que no se me desmadre. Un abrazo.

Ely-Barchu: Nooo, no me puedes matar por dejar el anterior capi así, porque si me matas… ¿cómo te ibas a enterar de lo que pasaba a continuación. Besos… y controla tus instintos homicidas XD.

Annapotter: me alegra mucho, mucho que te guste mi fic. Ya sé que es un cúmulo de locuras y de discusiones… sobre todo entre James y Lily. En fin, que espero que este capi también te guste y un beso.

kgs: ¿sabes? A mí si que me pone feliz saber que te ríes leyendo mi fic y sobre todo saber que te gusta. Siento haber tardado en actualizar tanto, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Un besote.

Arwill: ¡nueva lectora! Que alegría. Y encima eres asturiana, me encanta Asturias. Habré estado allí miles de veces. A lo que íbamos, que me encanta que te guste el fic y no pasa nada por no haberlo leído antes, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Te aconsejo que no te emociones mucho con lo de Lily y James porque… bueno, yo no digo nada, mejor lee el capi y luego ya veremos. Tampoco te compadezcas mucho de Sirius, que es que en el fic no le había pasado nada y ya era hora de hacérselo pasar un "poquitín" mal. Pero solo un poco. Por supuesto que Dumbly es un hacha, un fiera, un fuera de serie. Y la idea de los cofres no le salió nada mal. Un besito y me alegro de tenerte como lectora.

Mary93: Sirius y Mary… bueno, por lo menos antes de quedar juntos, lo van a pasar mal porque sino, no vale. Sí, yo también me compadezco un poco de Dumbly y de su demencia senil, pero es majo el hombre. Besitos y disfruta con el capi.

Diez reviews. Me habéis dejado muy contenta. Pero antes de nada os debo una disculpa porque dije que iba a actualizar el sábado pasado y no lo hice. Pero como recompensa, publiqué un nuevo fic que espero que leáis y que os guste.. Ya os hablaré de él cuando al final del capi.

Sin más palabrería, os dejo con el capítulo 14 de "Una pelirroja muy legal" (UPML, para abreviar)

Capítulo 14. Tú y yo no somos nada

Las dos últimas semanas de febrero se hicieron completamente insoportables para Mary, Sirius y sus amigos.

Mary estaba cabreada con el merodeador porque decía que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, no eran pareja ni nada, así que no entendía porque se había molestado el chico.

¿Entonces se declaró? – preguntó Chris un día que las tres chicas estaban hablando sobre el asunto.

No – se negó Mary con cabezonería – Tan solo me dijo que le gustaba.

¡Joder, Mary! – exclamó Lily con desesperación – A eso en mi pueblo se le llama declararse.

¿Y tú que hiciste? – volvió a preguntar Chris.

Le… besé.

Lily ya alcanzó el colmo de la desesperación y salió a la ventana a tomar un poco el aire. Por otra parte Chris miro a Mary como reprochándola lo que había hecho y luego dijo:

Me marcho, porque como siga escuchando todas esas tonterías me voy a volver majara.

¿Por qué todo el mundo está en contra mía? – se extrañó Mary.

Por otra parte, a Sirius no había persona en toda la faz de la tierra que fuera capaz de aguantarle. Se enfadaba por nada, contestaba a todo el mundo de malas maneras, se pasaba horas y horas desaparecido y la comunicación con sus amigos se había reducido a nada.

El último en discordia era Adalbert. El pobre tenía unos remordimientos enormes, así que decidió hablar un día con Mary y aclarar las cosas.

Mary – llamó Adalbert a la chica, después de cenar

Dime.

¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Sí, claro – aceptó ella, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius.

Los dos chicos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor caminando tranquilamente.

Yo… esto… - intentaba decir Adalbert mientras caminaban por los corredores desiertos del enorme castillo – Quería…

¿Tú querías…? – le animó Mary temiéndose lo peor.

Quería pedirte disculpas.

¿Disculpas? – se extrañó la morena, aunque sin poder disimular una leve nota de alivio en su voz. Por un momento había pensado que su amigo le iba a pedir salir o algo por el estilo (N.A. creída ) - ¿Por qué?

Bueno, pues por lo que pasó en el baile – explicó él.

¡Ah! Pero no pasa nada – mintió la joven. La verdad es que sí pasaba. Justo cuando parecía que las cosas con Sirius iban bien…

Sí pasa – aseguró Adalbert, como leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga – Sé que a ti te gusta Sirius…

¡A mí no me gusta Sirius!

… y que te he fastidiado – continúo Adalbert obviando deliberadamente la interrupción.

No me has fastidiado – insistió Mary.

¡Por favor! Se sincera por una vez en tu vida.

Está bien… - aceptó ella – Sirius me gusta y desde aquella noche… la verdad es que lo veo muy mal.

Yo… la verdad es que lo siento muchísimo – volvió a disculparse Adalbert sintiéndose peor todavía – No sé porqué lo hice. Pero es que estabas tan bonita y… no sé, no estoy enamorado de ti no nada por el estilo. Solo estaba confundido y la cagué.

No te preocupes, Adalbert – le consoló Mary a la vez que llegaban al retrato de la dama gorda – Supongo que al final todo se arreglará.

Eso espero – suspiró él apesadumbrado.

Pocos instantes después, un chico entraba como una exhalación en una de las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James al ver la cara que traía su amigo.

Nada – contestó Sirius secamente.

¿Sabes? – dijo el otro cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo e incorporándose en la cama – A veces es bueno hablar.

¿Dónde está Remus?

Con Chris.

¡Qué raro! – ironizó Sirius - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces que no estás con Evans?

Mira Padfoot – habló James levantándose y encarándose a su amigo –, te lo voy a decir una sola vez y no me hagas repetírtelo. Si estás enfadado con el mundo entero me parece estupendo, pero ni Remus ni yo somos los culpables. Así que deja de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años y asume tus problemas.

Sirius resopló y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama sin decir nada. Pero tampoco hacía falta. James se dio cuenta perfectamente de que su amigo le daba la razón, aunque era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Y ahora, ¿quieres hablar? – ofreció James.

Sí, no me vendría mal.

Bien – susurró Michael mirando su reloj y escondido detrás de una de las múltiples armaduras que había repartidas por todo Hogwarts – En cinco segundo Sevi-Sev estará aquí.

Michael asomó la cabeza por las armaduras para tener una mejor visión del panorama, y comenzó la cuenta atrás.

Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno.

En cuanto Michael pronunció "uno", Snape dobló la esquina y avanzó por el pasillo en el que se encontraba el Gryffi. A medida que el chico se acercaba, Michael se iba preparando y justo cuando el Sly pasó por delante de él, Michael murmuró el hechizo adecuado.

Ahora solo toca esperar – murmuró con satisfacción cuando perdió de vista a su "víctima".

En efecto, Michael no tuvo que esperar mucho. A los pocos minutos de llegar a la sala común, Donna entró por el retrato de la dama gorda con una cara de mala ostia impresionante.

¿Qué te pasa, hermanita? – preguntó el chico con retintín a la vez que su hermana se sentaba a su lado.

…

¿No será por Sevi-Sev? ¿Verdad?

Pues sí – estalló Donna – Y no le llames Sevi-Sev, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

¿Qué le ha pasado a Sevi-Sev? – volvió a preguntar Michael ignorando la advertencia de la chica.

Está en la enfermería.

¿Por qué? - siguió el chico, aunque sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta.

Nada, una tontería. Unos brazos de pulpo que le han crecido misteriosamente – dijo ella con claro sarcasmo en su voz – Aunque… ¿tú no sabrás nada de eso?

¿Yo? – repitió su hermano falsamente aunque poniéndose a la defensiva - ¿Por qué iba a saber yo algo de eso?

Tú sabrás – contestó Donna levantándose de su asiento.

Si tu Sevi-Sev es torpe, no es mi culpa.

Michael, cuidadito con lo que dices – le advirtió Donna blandiendo un dedo antes de marcharse.

Pero lo cierto es que a medida que pasaban los días, Snape iba sufriendo diversos "accidentes": un día unas orejas de burro, otro día la lengua atascada, al día siguiente se volvía amnésico… Y lo más curioso de todo es que esos "accidentes" coincidían con las citas que tenía el Sly con Donna.

Chicas – dijo Chris sentándose en la mesa para desayunar – esta tarde hay reunión.

¿Reunión? – repitió Gladys que pasaba por allí y ya de paso se sentó con las Gryffis - ¿Para qué?

La poción – contestó Chris – así que avisa a Sydney y a Fiona.

De acuerdo – aceptó la Raven.

¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! – comenzó a cantar Lily.

Deja de hacer el ganso Lily - la riñó Donna – que todo el comedor te está mirando.

¿Y? – preguntó la pelirroja.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – intervino Mary saliendo de su ensimismamiento - ¿Sirius te está mirando?

Las otras cuatro resoplaron sonoramente.

No, Mary cielo – contestó Chris armándose de paciencia – Sirius no está mirando a Lily.

Ah.

Sirius solo tiene ojos para ti – añadió Lily.

Pero Mary no oyó esto último, ya que había vuelto a practicar su pasatiempo favorito de los últimos días: vigilar que ninguna perra (palabras textuales) se acercara a su Siriusín.

Bueno, entonces hoy a las cinco en los baños de Myrtle, ¿vale? – acordó Chris con las chicas.

Cuando las demás iban a asentir, Mary se levantó de su asiento y gritó fuera de sí:

¡Será zorra!

¿Quién?

Chang – siseó la chica – Está intentando ligar con Sirius, ¿no lo veis?

Las chicas dirigieron su mirada a Chang y vieron que la Raven tan solo estaba hablando con una amiga suya a diez metros de distancia de Sirius.

Mary – la llamó Lily suavemente – Solo está hablando con Posh.

¿Pero tú estás ciega? – empezó Mary

Se acabó – cortó Donna cogiendo a su amiga por un brazo – Tú te vienes conmigo a hacer una sesión de relajación.

Pero si dentro de 15 minutos tengo clase.

Me da igual – sentenció la otra.

Así que Donna se llevó a Mary a rastras fuera del Gran Comedor.

¡Uff! Menos mal – suspiró Gladys – Me estaba estresando.

Sí, y ya sabemos que el estrés es malo para tu perfecto cutis – dijo Adalbert sentándose acompañado por Michael.

Correcto, Al – contestó la chica sonriendo (N.A. ¿ves Carla? Tu problema con los nombres me ha servido a mi para encontrar una abreviatura para Adalbert Gracias por la idea)

¿Habéis visto por ahí a Sevi-Sev? – se interesó Michael sin ponerle atención a la conversación.

No – negó Chris – Donna nos dijo que estaba en la enfermería.

Jeje, estupendo – murmuró Michael para sí mismo a la vez que se frotaba las manos con satisfacción.

¿Así que eres tú el causante de que Snape acabe en la enfermería? – preguntó la voz de James.

¿Yo? – se escandalizó falsamente el joven - ¡Qué va!

Te felicito – aseguró James estrechándole la mano.

Pero si yo no… - empezó Michael.

Venga, no hace falta que seas tan modesto – dijo James y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lily y se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué tal?

Mal – contestó la pelirroja con malhumor

¿Por qué?

¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó Lily a su vez señalando el hecho de que James se había sentando a su lado.

Venía a preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado – ofreció el chico ante la atenta mirada de los demás (N.A. cotillas) – A dar una vuelta – matizó rápidamente.

Potter – dijo ella seriamente - ¿de verdad crees que tengo tiempo suficiente como para gastarlo con gente como tú?

¿Eso es un sí? – insistió el merodeador.

Eso es un NO como una catedral.

Está bien – ahora el que estaba de malhumor era James, así que sin decir más, se levantó y se marchó.

Los demás se quedaron mirando a Lily con expresión de asombro pero sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Qué? – estalló la pelirroja al cabo de un rato.

¿Y eso? – logró decir Chris.

¿Qué? – repitió Lily.

No lo entiendo – habló Chris.

¿El qué no entiendes?

Que un día te estas enrollando con James en medio de todo el Gran Comedor y a las dos semanas te comportas con él como si fuera el ser más despreciable que hay sobre la faz de la tierra – contestó Michael.

Tengo mis razones – aseguró la pelirroja levantándose ella también y abandonando el lugar.

Hora: las cinco en punto. Bueno no, las cinco y dos minutos, que tengo el reloj un poco atrasado.

Lugar: los baños asquerosos y mugrientos de… "¡Eh! Que mis baños no son ni asquerosos ni mugrientos" ¡Cállate Myrtle!

Siete chicas pertenecientes a diferentes casas, se encontraban reunidas en los baños de Myrtle la llorona para llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan.

¿Dónde está Al? – quiso saber Gladys con verdadera curiosidad.

Me parece que está en la biblioteca – contestó Fiona mientras arrojaba varios ingredientes al interior de un enorme caldero.

¿Y Michael? – volvió a preguntar la Raven para no quedar en evidencia.

Puteando a Severus – dijo Donna con una clara nota de cabreo en su voz – Porque igual se cree que soy tonta y no me he dado cuenta de que es él.

No sabía yo que Michael fuera tan protector – comentó Fiona.

Yo tampoco – aseguró Donna.

Gladys, Donna y Fiona continuaron agregando diversos ingredientes a la poción mientras que Chris las dirigía. Por otra parte, Lily, Mary, Sydney se encargaban de mantener entretenida a Myrtle jugando una partidita de mus con el fantasma.

¿No creéis que nos estamos pasando un poco? – dijo Fiona observando el tanque de poción que estaban preparando.

Nooooooooo – negaron las otras cuatro al instante.

¿Tú qué crees, Lils? – preguntó Fiona dirigiéndose a la pelirroja – Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la afectada.

Lily ni tan siquiera se molestó en levantarse para ver la cantidad de poción que había. Tan solo le echó un vistazo al caldero tamaño XXL que habían llevado y dijo:

Noooooooo, para el imbécil de Williams nunca será suficiente – y acto seguido miró a Myrtle y le dijo - ¡Eh! Tramposa. Que no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás intentando mirarme las cartas.

¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – comenzó a llorar falsamente el fantasma.

Joder, Lily – reprochó Sydney tapándose los oídos – Que poco tacto tienes.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron preparando la poción hasta que, después de un buen rato, Chris anunció:

Bueno, chicas, esto ya está. Ahora solo hay que esperar un par de día para poder administrársela a Williams.

De eso ya me encargo yo – pidió Sydney.

¡Ay! Me tengo que ir – exclamó Gladys de repente – Mi tratamiento completo de belleza tiene que llevarse a cabo a las siete y media y son exactamente las 7.31 ¡Qué horror!

Dicho esto, la Raven se marchó corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus amigas.

No os preocupéis – le dijo Chris a las demás – Ya recojo yo todo esto.

¿Segura? – preguntó Lily.

Sí, sí – respondió la otra con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se despidieron de Chris y ella se quedó recogiendo todo tranquilamente. Después de un rato, la puerta de los baños se abrió y un chico entró en la estancia.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Remus a la chica.

Na… nada – respondió ella guardando todo apresuradamente.

¿Nada? – repitió el chico con evidente escepticismo.

Sí, nada. Y tú, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Ahora era el turno de Remus de ocultar el mapa del merodeador.

Le… le pregunté a Gladys si sabía dónde estabas.

Ya – dijo Chris sin creerse ni una palabra. Más que nada porque en esos momentos Gladys estaba con su tratamiento de belleza diario – Deberías contarme tus secretos antes de pretender que yo te cuente los míos.

¿Mis secretos? – dijo él totalmente desconcertado - ¿A qué te refieres?

Tú sabrás – dejó caer ella con una enigmática sonrisa - ¿A qué viniste?

A buscarte para ir a cenar – respondió Remus.

¡Oh! Que caballeroso – bromeó la rubia.

¿Acaso lo dudabas? – preguntó él ofreciéndole un brazo, que la chica gustosamente aceptó.

Claro que no.

En la cena…

¡Hola chicos! – saludó Chris alegremente acompañada por Remus.

Hola parejita – respondió Michael, viendo que los dos jóvenes habían llegado cogidos de la mano.

¿Parejita? – repitió Donna extrañada - ¿Ya sois novios?

Sí – contestó Remus rápidamente.

No – negó Chris a la vez que el chico.

Remus y Chris se dirigieron miradas cómplices y volvieron a hablar:

No – respondió Remus.

Sí – cambió la rubia su respuesta.

Veo que lo tenéis muy claro – ironizó Donna - ¿Sí o no?

Los dos chicos se miraron sonrientes y esta vez acertaron con su respuesta.

Sí – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Por cierto – habló Chris al cabo de un rato y mirando alrededor suyo -, ¿dónde está Mary?

En su habitación, auto compadeciéndose – informó Donna.

Tú di que sí – intervino Adalbert con ironía – hazme sentir mejor.

Lo siento, pero es lo que hay.

¿Y Lily?

Aquí – contestó la aludida, sentándose con ellos – acabo de venir de la biblioteca.

¡Qué raro! – bromearon Michael y Adalbert, por lo que la pelirroja les sacó la lengua.

James te estaba buscando – le dijo Remus a Lily.

La chica dibujó en su cara una clara mueca de fastidio.

Pues que siga buscando.

Creo que no me va a hacer falta – comentó la voz de James detrás de Lily.

La mueca de fastidio de la joven se hizo esta vez más intensa.

Quería hablar contigo – pidió el moreno – Será solo un momento.

Mmmm… deja que lo piense – Lily fingió pensárselo durante unos segundos para luego pronunciar su respuesta -: NO.

Pero…

Lo siento Potter, no tengo tiempo para ti – aseguró ella levantándose y dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

No hace falta – dijo James poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y obligándola a que se quedara sentada – Ya me marcho yo.

Dicho esto, el chico se marcho con cara de mala leche y dejando a una Lily pensativa. Los demás miraron a la chica con expresiones interrogantes.

Ya le has hecho lo mismo dos veces hoy – le recordó Chris.

No se lo merece – apoyó Remus.

¿Por qué le tratas así? – quiso saber Donna.

Os repito lo que dije esta mañana: tengo mis razones – dijo Lily, aunque su voz no sonaba tan segura como cuando dijo lo mismo en el desayuno.

¿Razones para qué? – quiso saber Sirius, sentándose también y comenzando a devorar todo lo que pillaba.

Para nada.

Ah – musitó el merodeador sin darle mucha importancia a la respuesta de la chica – Buena respuesta.

¿Sirius? – le llamó su amigo Remus, por lo que el moreno levantó la vista del plato de chuletas que estaba devorando - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro, ¿por qu…? – pero Sirius no acabó de hablar, ya que en cuanto vio a Mary acercarse a la mesa en la que estaban sentados, se levantó apresuradamente y se despidió de sus compañeros.

A los pocos instantes, Mary ya se encontraba sentada con sus amigos y con cara de abatida.

¿Es mi imaginación o se ha ido porque venía yo? – preguntó la chica sin ganas de saber la respuesta.

Es tu imaginación – contestaron los otros seis a la vez.

Sí, claro.

Un par de días después de esta escena…

Dos chicas se deslizaban silenciosamente por la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. De improviso, una de ellas se quedó parada y exclamó con verdadero asombro en su rostro:

¡Tengo que redecorar este lugar! ¿Quién sería el hortera que se le ocurrió mezclar azul con bronce?

Rowena Ravenclaw – contestó la otra chica con evidente desesperación en su voz y en sus gestos – Y ahora, ¡cállate, Gladys! A no ser que quieras que todo Ravenclaw se enteré de lo que estamos haciendo.

No Sydney, por favor – negó Gladys vigorosamente – Eso sería fatal para mi reputación.

Pues entonces cállate – repitió la otra joven.

Está bieeen…

Las dos Raven siguieron con su excursión furtiva hasta que llegaron a su destino: la habitación de los chicos de 7º. Sigilosamente y evitando causar cualquier ruido, se colaron en la estancia. Diez minutos después, Gladys y Sydney salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa que indicaba que sea lo que sea que hubieran hecho, lo habían hecho a la perfección.

Llegaron a la Sala Común y se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás sin borrar esa expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Estoy cansadísima – se quejó Sydney cerrando los ojos.

¡Madre del amor hermoso! – exclamó Gladys levantándose del sillón y perturbando el pequeño momento de paz de su compañera.

¿Qué pasa? – se sobresaltó la oriental abriendo los ojos e incorporándose.

¡Las cortinas! – volvió a exclamar Gladys completamente escandalizada - ¡Y los sillones estos! Y… ¿te has fijado en las mesas tan horteras que tenemos? ¡Qué horror!

Estupendo – murmuró Sydney con ironía – Seis años viviendo aquí y te das cuenta ahora, a las 2 y media de la mañana, de lo horrible que es la decoración de Ravenclaw.

Es que he estado muy ocupada – se disculpó la otra – No he tenido tiempo para fijarme en estos pequeños detalles.

Ya ¬¬

¡En serio! – se reafirmó Gladys – Pero ahora mismo voy a empezar a redecorar todo esto. Veamos… los primero que tengo que hacer es medir las cortinas y lueg…

¡Gladys! – exclamó Sydney - ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para ponerte a decorar la sala común de Ravenclaw?

Eeeeh… sí.

Pues yo digo que no – negó la chica cogiendo a Gladys del brazo y llevándosela a rastras de allí - ¡A dormir!

Pero…

¡A dormir he dicho, caramba!

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, las chicas comentaban con excitación como marchaba su maquiavélico plan.

… entonces, con gran peligro para nuestras vidas, entramos en la habitación de Williams – relataba Sydney como si fuera la versión mágica y femenina de Bond, James Bond – y como siempre tiene un vaso de agua en la mesilla de noche, le echamos unas cuantas gotas de poción en el vaso.

¡Genial! – exclamó Lily ansiosa por ver los primeros resultados del plan.

¿No os pasaríais con la cantidad? – preguntó Chris temiéndose lo peor.

Eeeeeh… nooooooo – aseguró Sydney con un tono de voz que indicaba todo lo contrario.

Ya – murmuró la Gryffi con escepticismo.

Pero eso no importa – replicó Lily.

Sí que importa – afirmó Chris preocupada – Si nos pasamos con las dosis, podemos causarle daños irreversibles en la mente del pobre.

Mejor – dijeron Lily y Sydney a la vez con un ligero brillo sádico en las miradas de ambas chicas.

¿Sabéis una cosa? – preguntó Chris – A veces me dais miedo – confesó ocultándose con su libro de Transformaciones.

¿Cómo vas con lo de Black? – preguntó Gladys a Mary, ajena a la conversación de las otras tres.

Si te digo que a veces me dan ganas de cortarme las venas, ¿me crees?

No será para tanto – contestó la Raven intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Mary rodó los ojos en señal de que era para tanto y para más.

Entonces – siguió Gladys con aspecto pensativo - ¿Al no te gusta?

No – negó la morena rotundamente, por lo que Gladys sonrió imperceptiblemente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por nada, por nada.

Un momento… - empezó Mary dándose cuenta de algo - ¡A ti te gusta Adalbert!

Venga, grita más fuerte, que en China todavía no se han enterado – ironizó la otra chica.

¡Ajá! Eso significa que te gusta.

¡Yo no he dicho eso! – se enfadó Gladys.

Pero tampoco lo has negado – contestó la Gryffi astutamente.

…

Tranquila – prosiguió Mary – que yo te voy a ayudar. Entre tu encanto personal y una ayudita mía, en una semana le tienes rendido a tus pies.

¡Mary! – se escandalizó la joven

¿Qué? Pero si es verdad.

¡Eres imposible! – sentenció Gladys levantándose y alejándose de allí con Mary detrás intentando convencerla para que se dejara ayudar.

Aquella mañana de mediados de marzo, la clase de séptimo de Gryffindor se dirigía a los invernaderos situados en los terrenos del colegio para asistir a su clase de Herbología, compartida con la casa de Ravenclaw.

Las tres chicas, Lily, Mary y Chris, acompañadas por Sydney, comentaban con verdadera emoción cómo iría el plan ideado por ellas. Tan solo tenían que esperar unos minutos para que empezara la clase y para saber por fin si la poción había resultado bien o no.

Mientras, cuatro chicos o tres chicos y una rata, como vosotros prefiráis, caminaban a poca distancia de ellas a la vez que charlaban animadamente.

… y entonces yo la dije: "¡qué buena estás tía!" – Peter relataba por enésima vez cómo le había ido su última cita con una Huppie de 4º.

¡Joder Peter! ¡Qué tierno! – ironizó James con una sonrisa traviesa – Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a las chicas.

Peter se creyó que el comentario había sido un cumplido y sonrió con verdadero orgullo (N.A. ¿no os asombra lo gilipollas que puede llegar a ser? Porque a mí me asombra cada día)

Peter – le llamó Remus con seriedad - ¿no te sientes un poco… pederasta?

¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo Peter con incredulidad - ¿Por qué?

¡Joder! – exclamó Sirius dándole una colleja al chaval - ¡Qué tonto eres, tío!

¡Au! – se quejó la rata, digo, Peter - ¿Por qué siempre me pegas?

Porque tu nuca es como un imán para mí – contestó Sirius.

¿Un imán? ¿Qué es un imán?

Sirius suspiró desesperado y le volvió a dar una colleja al chico.

¿Cómo vas con Chris? – se interesó James ignorando la eterna discusión de Sirius y Peter.

Estupendísimamente bien – respondió Remus con una gran sonrisa, por lo que Sirius puso cara de asco - ¿Y tú con Lily?

Fatal – contestó el moreno con gesto sombrío mientras entraban al invernadero y tomaban asiento – Te voy a hacer una demostración.

James se levantó del asiento en el que se había puesto, se acercó rápidamente a Lily y tan solo sonriendo a la chica, se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja se le quedó mirando embobada por unos segundos, pero en seguida salió de su trance y le dijo al merodeador:

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué este asiento es un imán para los idiotas como tú?

El chico borró en seguida la sonrisa de su cara, se levantó y volvió al sitio donde estaban sentados sus amigos.

¿Ves? – le mostró James al licántropo – Me trata como si lo único que hubiera hecho fuera joderle la vida.

James – le llamó Remus seriamente – En estos últimos siete años lo único que has hecho ha sido joderle la vida.

Eso, eso – apoyó Sirius por detrás.

Tú calla – le espetó de repente James a su amigo – Que tú con lo de Mary no estás para hablar.

¡Eh! Que yo no tengo la culpa de que Carter se haya enrollado con Trelawney delante de todo el colegio sabiendo que me gusta – gritó Sirius completamente acalorado.

Todo el aula de Herbología, incluida la profesora, se sumió en un profundo silencio y se quedó mirando al Gryffi mientras que Mary enterraba la cara entre las manos, avergonzada.

Creo que he hablado un "poquitín" alto, ¿no? – le preguntó Sirius a sus amigos mientras toda la clase le miraba.

Sí – valoró James – pero solo un poco.

En seguida la clase volvió a la normalidad. Los alumnos se habían colocado en grupos de cuatro para trabajar con una planta "peligrosísima y malisísima" (palabras textuales de la profesora Sprout).

Estupendo – dijo Mary por lo bajo – estupendo.

¿El qué es estupendo? – preguntó Lily ya picada.

La he cagado con Sirius y no sé como lo voy a solucionar.

Hombres – suspiró Sydney – Solo existen para joderte la vida.

Buenoooo – intervino Chris con una pequeña sonrisa – tampoco es para tanto.

Las otras tres la miraron como diciendo "cállate, asquerosa", por lo que la chica se calló pero siguió sonriendo.

Después de media hora trabajando con las plantas, la profesora Sprout les ordenó que pararan y que la prestaran atención.

Bien chicos – habló la mujer mirando a sus alumnos –, como ya sabéis, este año se llevaran a cabo los ÉXTASIS – los jóvenes le miraron como diciendo "no me digas" – Supongo que ya habréis empezado a estudiar duramente para esos exámenes, ya que vuestro futuro depende de ellos.

¿Estudiar tres meses antes de los exámenes? – susurró Sirius por lo bajo - ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

Por esta razón – prosiguió la profesora sin haber oído el comentario del merodeador – he decidido que a partir de hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño repaso cada día. Empecemos por… - la profesora Sprout pareció pensarse quién sería el afortunado – Williams.

Lily, Mary, Chris y Sydney se miraron entre sí con sonrisitas cómplices esperando para ver los resultados. Por otra parte, Williams se pavoneaba dispuesto a "impresionar" a James con sus amplios conocimientos y su prometida, Fisher, le miraba ceñuda.

Dime, ¿qué harías para librarte del lazo del diablo? – preguntó la profesora.

Justo cuando Williams había abierto la boca dispuesto a dar una espectacular respuesta que según él, haría que Ravenclaw ganara la copa de las casas y que James cayera rendido a sus pies por lo culto que era, la expresión en la cara del Raven reveló que el chico se había quedado en blanco.

¿El qué? – logró articular el joven por fin.

El lazo del diablo Williams, el lazo del diablo. Esto es de primer curso – le recordó Sprout.

Pero… - Williams miró la jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff con expresión de extrañeza - ¿los diablos no llevan tridente?

La clase entera prorrumpió en carcajadas por la respuesta que había dado el Raven y las cuatro chicas estaban que se tiraban por los suelos. La profesora volvió a la carga con otra pregunta.

A ver, probemos con otra. ¿Para qué sirve el zumo de mandrágora?

Williams había vuelto a abrir la boca para responder correctamente, pero al parecer volvió a quedarse en blanco.

¿Zumo de mandrágora? – repitió él para salir del paso – Pues ni lo sé ni me importa. A mí lo que me gusta es el zumo de calabaza.

Las risas de los jóvenes volvieron a resonar por todo el invernadero, mientras que la profesora Sprout se enfadaba más y más.

¡30 puntos menos para Ravenclaw! – exclamó la mujer completamente incrédula – Será posible…

Mary iba por el pasillo riéndose sola al recordar las respuestas que le había dado Williams a la profesora Sprout en la clase de Herbología. Y de paso pensando en la manera de juntar a Gladys y Adalbert con éxito, y es que de todos modos se sentía un poco… culpable. Porque aunque su amigo le había dicho que no estaba enamorado de ella ni nada de eso, la chica no podía evitar sentirse así, por lo que pensó que mejor que podía hacer era conseguirle una novia a Adalbert. Y… ¿quién mejor que su amiga Gladys para cumplir ese papel? Le venía a medida.

De repente la morena levantó la vista, más que nada para no pegarse un tortazo con algo, y le vio. De frente venía… él. Sirius, por si no lo habíais pillado.

En cuanto el chico la vio, hizo el amago de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero Mary habló y se lo impidió.

No hace falta, Sirius. No tienes porqué rehuir de mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó la morena con una imperceptible mirada suplicante.

No rehuyo de ti – contestó él ásperamente.

¿No? – repitió Mary – Pues entonces no tendrás ningún problema en hablar conmigo y aclarar las cosas.

Otro día – evadió Sirius sin mirar a la chica directamente a los ojos.

Y sin que Mary pudiera evitarlo otra vez, el joven se dio media vuelta y escapó de allí.

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – preguntó Mary al vacío.

¡Hola chics! Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capi? Espero que os haya gustado aunque… no sé, a mi no me convence mucho.

Pero antes de nada, voy a haceros una advertencia: a este fic le quedan dos capítulos más (venga, venga, no lloréis. Ya sé que la vida es cruel) Así que (esto va por los lectores que nunca me dejan review pero que si que leen el fic) os quedan dos oportunidades para escribirme un review y que yo os conteste. Anda, sed buenos y escribidme contando que os ha parecido.

Y ahora, los adelantos para el próximo capi:

Mary pondrá en marcha su plan para juntar a Gladys y a Adalbert.

Snape se hartó de sus "accidentes" y decide tener una pequeña charla con el hermano de su novia.

Las chicas siguen dándole pequeñas dosis de poción a Williams.

Veremos lo que pasa con las dos relaciones en suspenso (Lily & James, Mary & Sirius)

Y ahora un poco de autopublicidad, que nunca viene mal. Como dije al principio del capi, he publicado un nuevo fic que se titula "Como en los viejos tiempos". No tiene nada que ver con este, se sitúa en el futuro del trío maravilla y es una completa locura. Por lo menos os aseguro que os echaréis unas risas leyéndolo. Así que… ¿a qué esperáis? A leer. Y por supuesto, a dejar review después.

Pues como ya no tengo nada más que deciros, un besito y espero veros en el próximo capi.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana


	15. El amor en todas sus caras

Capítulo 15. El amor en todas sus caras

Disclaimer: si esto os suena de algo, me parece que es porque lo habéis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y porque nada de esto es mío.

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí estoy otra vez con el penúltimo capi de este fic. Pero antes, vamos a contestar a los reviews.

annatb: sí, cielo tan solo quedan dos capis más. Dímelo a mí, que me parece mentira que el fic se esté acabando ya. Pero es que si lo alargo más, puede resultar cansino y no quiero que eso pase. No te creas, que yo a Lily tampoco la entiendo, pero me parece que en este capi vais a tener la explicación de la pelirroja. Lo de Sirius y Mary ya está más crudo. Besos y ojalá te gusten los dos últimos capis.

Elizabeth Black: siente haber tardado mucho en actualizar, de verdad que lo siento. ¿No te cae bien Gladys? Hombre, un poco pesadita puede llegar a ser pero yo la he cogido cariño Ya te digo, Lily es tonta sin remedio, mira que desaprovechar a James de esa manera… Un besote y disfruta con el capi.

Iraty Rowling: bien, te vas su perando, lo reviews son cada vez más largos. Ya lo sé que dos capis son muy pocos. Y en cuanto termines de leer este, quedará solo uno. Pero es que no podía hacer el fic más largo, no hay ideas y cuando no hay ideas, mal asunto. No seas avariciosa, comparte a Adalbert ) Además no te preocupes, Gladys es buena chica, lo dejas en buenas manos. ¿Se nota que le tengo asco a la rata? Uff, es que cada vez que aparece en el fic no puedo evitar el hacerle quedar en ridículo. Se lo merece. ¿Estás escribiendo un fic de los merodeadores? Que bien. Pues en cuanto lo publiques, avísame que lo leo encantada. Muchos besos y disfruta con los dos capis que quedan.

Ginny84: me alegra que te gustara lo de Williams. Yo también me divertí escribiéndolo. Un besín.

Cristie: muchas gracias por tus comentarios. De verdad, que cuando a Lily le dan sus neuras no hay quien pueda con ella. Y esta vez le ha dado de verdad. Aunque me parece que los que peor lo tienen son Sirius y Mary, aaaaaaay vaya dos. Veo que también te gusta la pareja Adalbert/Gladys. Pues me alegro, porque es una de esas parejas que salen sobre la marcha. Un beso grande, grande. 

Mary93: no importa que llegaras tarde, el caso es llegar. Ay, por favor, que me voy a sonrojar con las cosas que me dices. Me alegro que te rieras con la parte de Williams, a mí también me pareció (aunque no debería decir esto) que esa escena me quedó bien. Un beso y no te preocupes, que lo de las dos parejitas se arreglará… aunque tarde. Bye.

Ahora sí, sin más palabrería os dejo con el capítulo 15, el penúltimo dicho sea de paso, de este fic. ¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 15. El amor en todas sus caras

Mary observaba atentamente a Sirius, mientras se encontraba sentada al borde del lago. Desde la última vez que habían hablado (entiéndase hablar por intercambiar cuatro míseras palabras), el merodeador no hacía más que intentar dar celos a la chica. Porque Mary tenía claro que el estar todo el día rodeado de cinco chicas como mínimo y tontear con ellas cada vez que pasaba por delante, era dar celos.

De repente una chica de aspecto oriental se acercó a Sirius tratando de hacerse la interesante. Durante una fracción de segundo, la absurda idea de que la chica en cuestión era Sydney cruzó la mente de Mary, pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta de que la aprovechada era Chang. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que Sirius parecía hacerle caso. Y digo parecía porque se le notaba a distancia que lo hacía más por obligación que por placer.

Mary tan solo sonrió tiernamente al ver los intentos de Sirius para llamar su atención. Que tontería. Mary ya sabía de sobra que estaba enamorada de Sirius y no era necesario que el chico tratara de llamar su atención constantemente. Demasiado tarde para negar sus sentimientos. Ahora lo que tenía que conseguir era que el moreno aceptara los suyos. Misión imposible.

La morena decidió pensar en algo que no fuera tan imposible, como por ejemplo… Gladys y Adalbert. Definitivamente hacían una buena pareja y además ella ya tenía un plan para juntarles.

¿Qué haces?

Mary dio un respingo al ser tan bruscamente sacada de sus pensamientos.

¡Qué susto me has dado, Michael!

No era mi intención – se disculpó su amigo - ¿Qué hacías?

Pensar – contestó la chica bucólicamente.

¿En Sirius? – sugirió él.

¿Qué pasa? – se molestó Mary - ¿Qué todos creéis que estoy los 12 meses al año, los siete días a la semana, las 24 horas al día pensando en Sirius? (N.A. ¡anda! Como la guía telefónica)

Sí – afirmó Michael.

Por lo menos eres sincero. ¿Y tú de dónde venías?

De… ningún sitio… interesante – finalizó el joven, aunque su respuesta era muy poco creíble.

Espera, espera – dijo Mary acordándose de algo – Hoy Donna ha quedado con Snape, ¿no?

Sí.

Entonces tú vienes de joderles la cita.

Bueno, esas no serían las palabras exactas. Más bien he intercedido para que ese ser que se hace llamar su novio, no destroce el frágil corazón de mi pequeña e indefensa hermana.

¿Acabas de joderle la cita a tu hermana? – preguntó Remus, sentándose al lado de los dos chicos acompañado de Chris.

No, no – negó Michael – Lo que he hecho ha sido interceder para que ese ser que se hace llamar su novio, no destroce el frágil corazón de mi pequeña e indefensa hermana.

Cuando Donna se entere te corta el cuello – vaticinó Chris.

¡Michael! ¡Michael! – gritó James acercándose por detrás a los cuatro jóvenes - ¡Felicidades!

¿Por qué?

Por haberle jodido la cita a Snape – aclaró el moreno.

No, tan solo he intercedid…

¡MICHAEL!

Los cinco se dieron la vuelta como temiéndose lo peor. Y, efectivamente, sus peores suposiciones se vieron cumplidas.

¡Michael! – volvió a gritar Donna con una cara que daba miedo - ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan empeñado en joderme las citas?

No, no es eso – negó su hermano por enésima vez – Solo he intercedido para que ese ser que se hace llamar tu novio, no destroce tu frágil corazón, mi pequeña e indefensa hermanita.

Te voy a cortar el cuello – siseó la chica abalanzándose sobre su hermano.

Te lo dije – le recordó Chris con una sonrisa, mientras Michael se alejaba de allí corriendo y perseguido por su hermana.

Todos soltaron una carcajada al ver la escena que estaban protagonizando los dos hermanos.

¿Sabéis dónde está Lily? – preguntó James al cabo de un rato.

Creo que se quedó en la torre – contestó Mary – Dijo que hacía mucho frío.

¿Frío? - repitió Remus – Estamos en abril, tampoco creo que haga tanto frío.

Mary tan solo se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no había quién comprendiera a su amiga.

No estará acatarrada, ¿verdad? – sugirió James con evidente preocupación.

Yo creo que lo que le pasa es que tiene miedo a encontrarse contigo – opinó Chris como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Conmigo? No veo porqué.

Mary, Chris y Remus se dirigieron miradas cómplices, pero no comentaron nada al respecto.

Además no sé porqué te preocupas tanto por ella.

Es verdad – secundó Chris a su novio – Con lo mal que te trata siempre…

Tendrá sus razones – aseguró James encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose.

Están hechos el uno para el otro – suspiró Mary mientras veía como el moreno se alejaba en dirección al castillo.

Como Sirius y tú.

La chica resopló sonoramente al oír las palabras de su amiga y apartó la vista hacia el linde del bosque. Allí pudo ver como Sirius seguía coqueteando descaradamente con Chang. O mejor dicho, como Chang coqueteaba descaradamente con Sirius.

¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él? – preguntó Remus con verdadero interés y mirando también a su amigo.

Lo intenté el otro día – aseguró Mary volviendo a posar su vista sobre la pareja.

¿Y qué paso?

Nada. Es que es tan cabezota…

Como tú – terminó Chris la frase.

Por algo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no? – sonrió la morena tristemente – Bueno, parejita, os dejo. Voy a auto compadecerme yo solita.

Con esta particular despedida, Mary se fue también dejando solos a Chris y a Remus.

Vaya plan que tenemos con estos cuatro – suspiró Remus refiriéndose a sus cuatro amigos.

Pero ahora no tenemos porqué preocuparnos – aseguró su novia comenzando a besarle.

Aún así, Remus no correspondió al beso y la apartó de él suavemente.

¿Qué pasa? – se extrañó ella – Llevas varios días muy extraño.

El licántropo solo se encogió de hombros, pero de todas formas la chica tenía razón. Hacía algunos días que Remus le estaba dando vueltas a la idea de contarle a Chris su condición de licántropo, pero nunca encontraba el momento perfecto (N.A. ¡qué raro! ¿por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?)

No será que quieres contarme… algo – le animó la rubia.

Como única respuesta, su novio la besó sin decir nada más e intentando apartar los sentimientos de culpabilidad de su mente. Ya se lo diría otro día.

Entonces, ¿me ayudáis? – preguntó Mary esperanzada.

Claro que sí - contestaron al instante Fiona, Sydney y Donna.

Ya que mi hermano no me deja tener citas en paz, por lo menos me entretengo organizando otras – se auto consoló Donna.

Perfecto, perfecto, ¿sabéis ya lo que tenéis que hacer?

Sí.

¿Alguna duda?

No

Pues en marcha – ordenó Mary más feliz que un regaliz.

Dos días después, las cuatro jóvenes se volvieron a reunir para ultimar los detalles de su "plan Cupido", que era como ellas llamaban a su plan.

Entonces, ¿está todo claro? – preguntó Mary por enésima vez.

Síiiiiii – contestaron Donna, Fiona y Sydney por enésima vez también.

De acuerdo, dentro de dos días lo ponemos en marcha.

¡Gladys! – exclamó de repente Sydney mirando a la recién llegada - ¡Qué sorpresa más maravillosa!

¿Qué estáis tramando? – preguntó Gladys temiéndose lo peor.

¿Nosotras? – preguntaron las otras cuatro con un tono que no pretendía engañar a nadie – Nada.

Ya.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque según me ha visto Sydney me ha tratado como si no me hubiera visto en 15 años – explicó la Raven dirigiéndole a la oriental una mirada acusadora.

¡Qué tonterías dices! – rió Sydney despreocupadamente – Anda, vamos.

¿Dónde? – se interesó la otra mientras Sydney la tomaba del brazo con la intención de alejarla de allí lo antes posible.

A… redecorar la sala común, ¿no te acuerdas?

Y a darle a Williams su dosis de poción – improvisó Mary con una sonrisa, acompañada por Donna y Fiona igual de sonrientes.

Pero si Lily dijo que hasta mañana no le diéramos más poción.

¿No ves que lo mejor que puedes hacer con Lily es no hacerla caso? – le recordó Donna sabiamente.

Claaaaaro – la secundaron las demás.

Bueno, vosotras veréis – aceptó finalmente Gladys – Pero como Lily nos eche la bronca, yo no tengo la culpa.

De acuerdo – admitió Sydney llevándosela de allí.

¡Uff! – suspiró Fiona quitándose el sudor de la frente – Por los pelos.

Sí, con lo mal que se me da a mi mentir…

Donna y Fiona le dirigieron a Mary sendas miradas escépticas.

Sin comentarios – dijeron ambas a la vez.

Lily iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca a devolver un libro que había tomado prestado hacia dos semanas.

¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó una voz que la chica conocía muy bien.

No te importa, Potter – contestó ella sin ni siquiera mirarle y armándose de coraje.

¿A la biblioteca? – insistió el chico.

¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Lily mostrándole el libro que llevaba en las manos.

James siguió caminando al lado de la pelirroja en silencio, mientras que ella rezaba para que el chico se fuera de su lado lo antes posible.

¿Por qué eres tan borde conmigo? – se interesó James al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

Yo no soy borde contigo.

No le mires Lily, no le mires. Eso era lo que pensaba Lily por dentro aunque intentara hacerse la dura.

Lily… - dijo él como pidiéndola que fuera sincera.

Entonces la pelirroja no se pudo resistir por más tiempo y le miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Mierda!, pensó.

Lily – repitió el merodeador tomándola suavemente por la cintura y apoyándola contra la pared con más suavidad todavía.

James… no…

Pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca al ver que la cara de James estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya propia. Se moría de ganas, necesita besarle otra vez, pero… no podía, más bien no debía. Justo cuando los labios de ambos estaban a punto de rozarse, justo cuando las fuerzas de la joven estaban a punto de flaquear, Lily se apartó bruscamente de él poniendo una excusa tonta:

La biblioteca está a punto de cerrar.

Y se marchó de allí corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a James con la miel en los labios, nunca mejor dicho.

¡Mierda! – exclamó el joven en medio del desierto corredor y estampando su puño contra la pared de piedra.

¡Vamos chicas! – apremió Chris – Que llegamos tarde a desayunar.

Ya voy, ya voy – aseguró Mary mientras acababa de colocarse la túnica.

Lily.

¿Qué? – contestó la aludida mirando a Chris.

¿Qué te pasa?

Era raro que Lily no estuviera histérica cuando solo quedaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las clases y todavía no habían desayunado.

Que soy una imbécil – respondió la chica recordando el incidente del día anterior con James.

¿Por qué? – preguntaron Mary y Chris a la vez, preocupadas por su amiga.

En el desayuno os lo cuento – prometió Lily saliendo por la puerta, y dejando a las otras dos jóvenes bastante extrañadas por su comportamiento.

Durante el desayuno…

¿Intentó besarte? – preguntó Chris con asombro.

Sí.

¿Y tú te apartaste? – inquirió Mary más perpleja aún.

Sí.

¡Estás tonta! – calificó Donna.

Gracias chicas – ironizó Lily con una sonrisa amarga – para levantar el ánimo no tenéis precio.

Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él – aconsejó Mary.

¡Habló! La que predica con el ejemplo.

Tiene razón – secundó Chris a la pelirroja - ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Sirius?

Otro día…

¿Otro día? – repitió Donna - ¿Y eso cuándo es exactamente?

Es lo que me contestó él cuando le dije si quería hablar conmigo y solucionar las cosas – informó Mary.

¡Hombres! – suspiró Lily apesadumbrada – Solo existen para darte más quebraderos de cabeza.

No hace falta que lo jures – interrumpió Sydney acompañada por Gladys, mientras las dos Ravens se sentaban en la mesa.

¿Qué tal la poción? – se le escapó a Donna.

¿La poción? – preguntó Lily temiéndose lo peor – Os dije que no se la administrarais hasta mañana.

Un día más, un día menos, ¿qué más da? – valoró Sydney mientras las demás le daban la razón a la oriental.

Mientras, en otro punto de la mesa de Gryffindor, James y Sirius miraban embobados a Lily y Mary respectivamente.

Vaya día que me espera – se auto compadeció Remus al ver el panorama que tenía con sus dos amigos.

¿Eh? – dijeron los otros dos como saliendo de un trance.

Que a ver cuando habláis con Lily y Mary, porque me tenéis harto.

¿Hablar? ¿Para qué?

¿Para solucionar las cosas tal vez? – sugirió el licántropo.

Tienes razón – apoyó James levantándose de repente y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Lily.

Hablar no va a solucionar nada – aseguró Sirius por su parte.

¿Por qué no lo intentas? – pidió su amigo.

Porque… porque no y ya está – finalizó Sirius levantándose también y saliendo del gran comedor.

Será posible – dijo Remus incrédulo.

A los pocos minutos, James se sentó enfrente suyo bastante más contento que antes.

¿Qué tal? – se interesó el licántropo.

Normal, hemos quedado para hablar.

Menos mal.

Solo espero que esta vez no salga nada mal – imploró James.

Los alumnos de 7º curso de Gryffindor ya se hallaban en el aula de DCAO junto al profesor Crápula, esperando a la casa de Ravenclaw.

¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado? – le preguntó Mary a sus dos amigas en un susurro apenas audible.

No lo sé, pero ya llevamos quince minutos esperando por ellos – contestó Lily mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera.

¿Creéis que tiene que ver con Williams?

Pero las otras dos no pudieron responder a la pregunta de Chris, ya que en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió dejando paso al grupo de Ravens, encabezado por un Williams tremendamente emocionado que se asemejaba al típico turista japonés en una visita cultural.

¡Cómo se parece ese tío a un vampiro! – exclamó Williams señalando al profesor Crápula.

Gracias, señor Williams – contestó el profesor sonriente. No había nada que le gustara más en el mundo mundial, que le dijeran que se parecía a uno de sus adorados vampiros.

¿Quién es Williams? – se interesó el Raven mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a ese tal "Williams" – Es que le habéis nombrado mucho hoy pero todavía no me lo habéis presentado.

Eres tú, pedazo de alcornoque – se desesperó Fisher dándole un capón a su prometido.

¿Yo? ¿Pero yo no me llamaba Paquito? De verdad que no hay quien te entienda, Pescadilla.

Es Fisher, imbécil – le corrigió la chica.

Fisher, Pescadilla, más o menos es lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, los demás Ravens ya se habían sentado en sus sitios habituales y miraban la escena con desesperación.

La hemos liado – aseguró Sydney sentándose al lado de las tres Gryffis – No se acuerda ni de cómo se llama.

Os dije que no le dierais más poción hasta mañana – les recordó Lily con un deje de superioridad.

Ese no es el problema – intervino Chris – El problema es que os habéis pasado con la cantidad.

Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Mary con preocupación.

Esperar, en dos o tres días se le pasara… creo – aventuró Chris no muy segura de ello.

Atención – interrumpió el profesor Crápula todas las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar en el aula de manera simultánea – Hoy vamos a hacer una pequeña redacción que se va a titular: "Mi vida como un vampiro". Lo que tenéis que hacer es poneros en el lugar de un vampiro y describir como sería su vida. Es un trabajo individual – añadió el hombre al ver como sus alumnos se ponían a hablar de nuevo.

Los jóvenes sacaron de inmediato pergamino y tinta y se pusieron a escribir. O por lo menos a aparentar que escribían.

Voy a acabar de los vampiros hasta las narices – murmuró Chris hastiada.

Pues todavía nos quedan dos meses de clase para aprender más de los vampiros – ironizó Lily.

Oye – las llamó la atención Sydney – Que estos dos siguen discutiendo.

Las chicas giraron la cabeza y vieron que, efectivamente, Williams y Fisher seguían con su animada conversación sin darse cuenta de nada más.

Ay, Pescadilla, que pesadita eres.

¡Fisher! ¡Mi apellido es Fisher! – gritó la chica desesperada a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de su prometido.

¡Williams y Fisher! – exclamó el profesor Crápula enfadado - ¡Sentaos ahora mismo!

Fisher se sentó de inmediato al lado de sus amigas Posh y Chang, pero Williams se quedó mirando extrañado al profesor.

¿Otra vez llamando a ese tal Williams? – le preguntó su alumno al profesor.

¡Siéntate!

Vale, vale, pero no hace falta exaltarse tanto – aceptó Williams – que luego vienen los ataques al corazón y usted ya no está para esos trotes.

El Raven se dirigió a sentarse bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros y de su profesor. Por casualidades de la vida (N.A. y porque a mí me da la gana), el único asiento que se encontraba libre era el que había al lado de James, así que Williams no lo dudó ni siquiera un microsegundo y se sentó a su lado, para desgracia del pobre merodeador.

¡Anda! – exclamó Williams observando tras observar detenidamente a su compañero - ¡Qué guapo es este chico!

¿Quién me habrá echado un mal de ojo? – se preguntó para sí mismo James, pensando en la clase que le esperaba.

Si ni siquiera se acuerda de cómo se llama – explicó Lily divertida el estado de la salud mental de su ex – novio.

Os habéis pasado – reprochó Michael.

Mira quien habla – ironizó Donna. Todavía estaba enfadada con su hermano por el asunto de Snape.

Donna… ya hemos discutido esto miles de veces.

¿Por qué no lo discutimos una vez más?

Está bien – interrumpió Mary – pero lejos de aquí.

Vale – aceptaron los dos hermanos levantándose y saliendo de la sala común.

¡Lily!

La chica se dio media vuelta y vio que quien la había llamado era James.

Dime – contestó ella.

Tenemos algo pendiente – le recordó el moreno.

¡Ah! Es verdad.

Lily recogió todos los libros y pergaminos que tenía esparcidos por varias mesas, y también salió de la sala acompañada por James y en silencio.

Vale, dejadme sola – dijo Mary al ver que los dos chicos se marchaban. Chris había quedado con Remus y Adalbert andaba desaparecido en combate.

También estoy yo – informó una voz masculina.

En efecto, Mary no se encontraba sola, ya que Sirius estaba sentado en un rincón y aparentando que leía un libro.

¿Tú? – preguntó ella mirando al merodeador – Pues no sé qué será peor.

Vamos, Mary, no seas tan borde conmigo – pidió Sirius.

¡Anda! Ahora va a resultar que tú eres la amabilidad y la dulzura personificadas.

No, pero… bueno, ya sabes que no me he portado muy bien contigo…

¿Y? – preguntó Mary alzando una ceja.

¡Joder! No me hagas esto más difícil.

Tú eres el que lo ha hecho todo más difícil – apuntó la joven.

Mary…

¿Qué? – preguntó ella evitando mirarle.

Vamos a hablar y a solucionar las cosas.

Mary no podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran la saliendo de la boca de Sirius. Es más, ni el propio Sirius podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de su boca. Por la mañana se había negado en redondo a hablar con la chica y ahora se lo estaba suplicando.

Otro día – contestó Mary dirigiéndose a su habitación y dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… - Sirius no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo – parecida a mí?

¿De qué querías hablar? – se interesó Lily mientras paseaba a la orilla del lago.

De… nosotros – contestó James.

¡Ah! ¿Pero es que hay un nosotros? – preguntó ella clavando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los marrones de él, aunque rápidamente apartó la vista y la volvió a centrar en algún punto del lago. Ya sabéis, para evitar tentaciones

Eso es precisamente lo que te quería preguntar.

Lily no sabía qué contestar, por lo que se quedó callada y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Es que… no sé, no te entiendo – aseguró el chico – Un día me besas y al día siguiente te comportas conmigo como si fuera el ser más despreciable que hay sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tengo mis razones – trató de defenderse la pelirroja.

Pues dime cuáles.

Lily volvió a enmudecer.

¿Lo ves? – prosiguió él – Dices que tienes tus razones, pero ni siquiera sabes cuáles. Te comportas así conmigo sin motivo. ¿Qué esperas que haga yo? ¡No soy adivino!

Ya lo sé, James. Pero ponte en mi lugar – pidió Lily – Tengo miedo de que me hagas daño, no tienes muy buena fama entre las chicas…

Pero Lily, yo no te voy a hacer daño.

¿Y cómo sé yo eso? ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a dejar tirada a la primera de cambio?

Confía en mí – replicó James – No te voy a hacer nada.

Ya, seguro que eso se lo dices a todas.

¡No!

James, no puedo confiar en ti.

Entonces así no vamos a ninguna parte – aseguró James acalorado.

Pues no vamos a ninguna parte – concluyó Lily dándose media vuelta y alejándose de allí rápidamente.

Perfecto – ironizó James dejándose caer sobre el duro suelo – perfecto.

Hace un buen día, ¿no crees? – preguntó Chris alegremente y mirando a través de una ventana.

Sí – contestó su novio distraídamente.

¿Salimos fuera? – propuso la rubia.

Sí – volvió a afirmar Remus.

¿Y si nos tiramos desde lo más alto de la torre de Astronomía? Debe de ser muy divertido – volvió a preguntar la joven mientras se dirigían al vestíbulo.

Sí.

¡Remus!

¿Qué? – se sobresaltó el licántropo mirando a su novia directamente a los ojos.

No me estás haciendo ni caso – se quejó Chris - ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada – aseguró Remus pisando el césped de los jardines – Bueno… sí, sí me pasa algo – dijo al cabo de un rato.

Chris le miró interrogante como incitándole a que le contara lo que le pasaba.

Es que… - empezó el licántropo sin saber exactamente cómo seguir – llevo unos día queriendo decirte algo.

Pues dímelo.

Pero no es tan fácil. Verás, es que yo soy… como decirlo… especial.

Eso ya lo sabía – contestó la chica mirándole con una enorme sonrisa de enamorada.

Pero no especial en ese sentido – replicó Remus tratando de que su novia le entendiera.

¿Entonces?

Pues… que yo no soy como los demás.

Eso también lo sabía – bromeó Chris.

¡Chris!

Está bien, ya me callo

Lo que te quiero decir es – siguió el chico – que yo soy diferente a ti y al resto de la gente, porque soy…

¡Ah! – le interrumpió su novia como cayendo en la cuenta – Sí, lo que me quieres decir es que eres un licántropo.

Exacto – sonrió él aliviado porque Chris ya lo sabía y al parecer no le importaba – Pero… ¿cómo lo sabías?

Hay muchas cosas que yo sé – contestó la rubia enigmáticamente.

Chris, deja de hacerte la interesante.

Vale, vale, pero te advierto que es una laaaaarga historia.

No será para tanto.

Que sí, que sí.

Pues no me importa – dijo él – Tengo tiempo y ganas para escuchar tu laaaaaarga historia.

De acuerdo – aceptó Chris sentándose en un banco de piedra y dispuesta a contarle esa laaaaaarga historia – El caso es que el curso pasado, antes de las vacaciones de navidad, montamos Lily, Mary y yo una de esas reuniones de chicas por la noche y nos pusimos a jugar a un juego muy divertido – el tono de la chica indicaba que ese juego era de todo menos divertido – A Lily le tocó una prueba un poco… bueno, que le tocó ir a vuestra habitación a ver si James dormía en pelota picada o no.

¿James? ¿En pelota picada? ¿A nuestra habitación? – preguntó Remus entre divertido, extrañado y escandalizado.

Sí, es que por toda la escuela circulan cosas muy raras sobre vosotros.

Prefiero no saberlas – optó el merodeador.

A ver, que sigo con la historia. Ya sabes como es Lily de competitiva – Chris puso los ojos en blanco -, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se levantó y se fue a vuestra habitación para ver si James dormía en pelota picada. Pero como Mary no se fiaba mucho de ella, decidió que nosotras dos también íbamos.

¿Y qué es lo que averiguasteis?

De todo menos si James dormía desnudo o no – aseguró ella – Nos enteramos de que por aquel entonces Sirius andaba con locura momentánea y que le gustaba Chang – Remus puso cara de ¡qué fallo! -, nos enteramos también de que estabais planeando una broma contra Snape, que eras un licántropo y que los demás eran animagos y te acompañaban en tus transformaciones todos los meses a la Casa de los Gritos.

Pues si que os enterasteis de bastantes cosas. De todas formas, gracias por no haber dicho nada.

De nada – correspondió ella dando un beso a su chico – Considéralo como un acto de caridad – bromeó.

Ja ja – rió Remus irónicamente.

Sydney se encaminó rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas de 6º de su Ravenclaw, su casa. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y precisamente la chica a la que había ido a buscar, le abrió la puerta.

¡Gladys! – exclamó Sydney alegremente - ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Eeeh… ésta es mi habitación – contestó la chica algo mosca por la actitud de su compañera.

Ya – contestó la oriental con tono de "evidente" - ¡Ay! Que color de pelo más bonito.

Sydney – la nombró Gladys poniendo la mano en la frente de la joven - ¿Tienes fiebre?

No, ¿por qué?

Tú odias los tintes de pelo.

Pero es que el tuyo es maravillosísimo – aseguró Sydney – Por cierto, déjame ver que llevas puesto.

Gladys obedeció a la Raven y giró sobre sí misma, dejando ver a Sydney el vestido "sencillo" que llevaba puesto. Sencillo para Gladys, de alta costura para el resto de la humanidad.

Perfecto – calificó Sydney cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y sacándola de la habitación – Vamos.

¿Dónde?

Es una sorpresa – susurró la oriental en tono confidencial, haciendo que Gladys se temiera lo peor.

Mientras, en otra parte del castillo, concretamente en la torre de Gryffindor y más concretamente en la habitación que compartían Donna, Michael y Adalbert…

¡Adalbert! – exclamó Mary empalagosamente en cuanto su amigo le abrió la puerta de la habitación - ¿Qué tal?

Bien – contestó él extrañado.

¿Qué hacías?

Pueees… estaba escudriñando las profundidades de la bola de cristal – inventó el chico sobre la marcha.

Mentira. Estabas haciendo el trabajo de Pociones que os encargó el profesor Cash hace mes y medio y que no te había apetecido hacer hasta hoy – le corrigió la morena acentuando aún más su ya de por sí empalagosa sonrisa.

Vale, me has pillado. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabías?

Eso no importa – aseguró ella quitándole importancia al asunto y acompañada de un gesto con la mano – A ver, a ver, déjame ver lo que llevas puesto.

Adalbert hizo caso a su amiga y dio un paso adelante para que Mary pudiera ver la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Llevas puesta la ropa que compraste con Gladys, es perfecto – dijo Mary sacando al joven a rastras de su habitación – Nos vamos.

¿Dónde?

Es una sorpresa – susurró Mary en tono confidencial, provocando que Adalbert se pusiera en lo peor.

Pocos minutos después de una frenética carrera por todo Hogwarts, Mary y Adalbert se pararon delante de un lienzo que representaba a Ulrico el Chiflado, un brujo bastante loco que adornaba su cabeza con una medusa. Mary murmuró una contraseña que su acompañante ni siquiera pudo oír, el cuadro se abrió dejando a la vista una abertura. Sin decir más, Mary empujó a su amigo por el hueco y volvió a colocar el cuadro en su lugar.

¡Eh! - se quejó Adalbert, intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

De repente, una puerta situada en frente del joven se abrió, dejando pasar a Gladys, que por lo visto estaba tan confundida como él.

¿Gladys? – dijo él mirando a la chica.

¿Al? – preguntó la Raven a su vez.

¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, la estancia se iluminó por completo gracias a unas cuantas velas, dejando a la vista una mesa completamente preparada para cenar.

Creo que esto es una encerrona – opinó Adalbert.

Sí – apoyó Gladys tímidamente.

Primera señal de que algo no iba como siempre: Gladys comportándose tímidamente.

Segunda señal de que algo no iba como siempre: Gladys comportándose tímidamente con Adalbert. (N.A. ooooohh o)

¿Qué te parece sí nos sentamos a cenar? – propuso él.

Sí – volvió a responder la chica algo cohibida.

Las damas primero – ofreció Adalbert con una enorme sonrisa y sin poder apartar los ojos de Gladys.

Gracias – agradeció la Raven sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía su compañero y también con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara.

En esos momentos, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

Lily estaba sentada en una mesa adelantando deberes y de paso repasando un poco. O por lo menos lo intentaba, ya que desde que James había entrado en la estancia y se había sentando en un sitio estratégico desde el que ella le podía observar perfectamente, la pelirroja no había podido concentrarse ni dos minutos seguidos en sus apuntes.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que Lily había levantando la vista para observar a James, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico. Y, en un intento de suavizar la situación, Lily le dedicó a James una bonita sonrisa que él no correspondió. Es más, James bajó la vista negando lentamente con la cabeza.

La joven se volvió a centrar en sus apuntes de HM, pero al ver que no podía concentrarse, decidió que ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras. Así que se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en frente de James.

Lo siento – dijo Lily.

James apartó la vista de la revista en la que estaba "aparentemente" concentrado para echar un vistazo a la sala común. Pero, al ver que la estancia estaba completamente desierta, dedujo que las disculpas iban dirigidas a él.

¿Cómo dices?

Que siento todo lo que te dije el otro día – completó ella arrepentida.

El merodeador se quedó mudo de la impresión. Nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente como para ver a Lily pidiéndole disculpas.

Y… quiero que lo intentemos – finalizó Lily con una tímida sonrisa.

¿Tú y yo? ¿Intentarlo? – repitió él incrédulo.

Sí – sonrió ella.

¿De veras?

Sí – volvió a afirmar la pelirroja perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

¿No es una broma?

No – negó Lily esta vez, sentándose al lado de James.

En ese caso… - dijo James acercándose a la chica y besándola suavemente.

* * *

Sí, ya terminé el penúltimo capi de este fic. ¡Bien! No, mejor dicho, ¡mal! Es que no quiero terminar este fic, le he cogido mucho cariño - Aún así no os preocupéis, porque vais a tener fics mío para rato. Pero bueno, no nos adelantemos. Ya hablaremos de futuros proyectos en el último capi. 

Y ahora lo que no tenía que faltar, el ritual de siempre: reviews. Supongo que ya sabréis que ésta es vuestra última oportunidad para dejarme un review y que yo os conteste en el último capítulo, así que… ¿a qué estáis esperando? Venga, a dejarme un review ahora mismo.

Los adelantos para el próximo capi…

Snape hablará con Michael. Ya sé que estaba previsto para este capi, pero lo he decidido dejar para el último.

Los ÉXTASIS y el plan final de las chicas contra Williams.

Mary & Sirius, Sirius & Mary… ¿Qué pasará con ellos? En el próximo capítulo lo averiguaremos.

Descubriremos qué tal les fue a Gladys y a Adalbert su particular cena romántica.

Dumbly, que lo tenía yo muy abandonado, volverá a aparecer.

Por cierto, que ya se me olvidaba. Espero que los estéis pasando muuuuuuuuuy bien en estas fiestas y os deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Ahora sí me despido. Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black


	16. El desmemoriado contraataca

Capítulo 16. El desmemoriado contraataca

Disclaimer: ¿por qué mejor no miráis los 15 capítulos anteriores? Es que me da mucha pereza escribir que yo no soy JK, que los personajes no son míos y que no me forro con esto. Bueno, casi no lo miréis porque ya lo he escrito.

Último capítulo. Que pena más grande. He prometido que no iba a llorar, pero… ¿por qué hay una gota de agua en el teclado? ¡Eh! No penséis que es una lágrima porque no lo es.

Y también por última vez en este fic, voy a responder a los amables lectores que me han dejado review (muy bien, 11 reviews, está muy bien):

- Cristie: tienes razón, yo en la vida también querría encontrarme chicos tan majos como los que hay en los fics � ¿Te gustó lo de James & Lily? Ya era hora de que los juntara definitivamente y además yo también tenía ganas de escribir una escenita romántica de verdad con ellos dos. Sirius y Mary… jeje, yo no digo nada. Cuando leas este capi ya me contarás. Un besito y no te preocupes mucho porque el fic se acabe, ¡tengo miles de ideas locas en la cabeza! Chao guapísima.

- Elizabeth Black: lo siento, pero solo le queda un capi a este fic. Yo también estoy por una parte triste, pero por otra alegre porque empiezo con nuevos proyectos. Jeje, ya te digo, James & Lily se tomaron su tiempo pero al final acabaron juntos. Vaya peso que me quité cuando escribí la escena definitiva de esos dos ) A ver ahora qué pasa con Sirius y Mary Un besito y espero verte por mis otros fics.

- Ginny84: Lily pidiéndole perdón a James… la verdad es que yo también creía que no viviría lo suficiente para verlo. Sí, ya solo nos quedan Mary & Sirius, a ver lo que pasa con esos dos en este capi. Besitos.

- Ely-Barchu: me alegra saber que el fic te sigue gustando. Espero que los demás que escriba también te gusten tanto como este. Un abrazo.

- Iraty Rowling: ¿te pareció corto el otro capi? Bueno, espero que este tenga la longitud adecuada (¿24 hojas de word te parece suficiente?) ) Sí, la verdad es que estoy muuuuuy contenta con la cantidad de reviews que me dejáis ¡gracias! Vale, ya pasó el arrebato. Mmm, no veo yo a Adalbert con amantes, ¿eh? Es un chico muuuy serio, pero veré lo que se puede hacer jeje. Ya te digo que a Lily le ha costado. Soy yo, y me tiro directamente a James, de verdad que hay chicas que no saben apreciar lo que es bueno. Como le digo a todo el mundo, tendréis que esperar a leer el capi para ver si me apiado de Sirius & Mary y les junto… o no (muajajaja, pero que mala que soy). Jaja, a Williams le puse el sobrenombre de Paquito por Paquito el del videoclub (el de Aquí no hay quien viva). Es que ese personaje es la leche. Que conste que Williams es gay, gay de los de verdad. Me parece que lo expliqué en un capi… aunque no estoy muy segura. Un abrazo.

- vane lupin: me alegra que te guste mi fic. Sí, en teoría este fic está basado en la peli "Una rubia muy legal" (de ahí viene el título del fic). Y digo en teoría porque los primeros capis del fic se parecen a la peli pero se me ha desmadrado la cosa y al final es algo completamente diferente. Uuuuuy, no te fíes de Dumblidu porque tiene una mente tan retorcida, casi tanto como la mía. Bueno, tanto como la mía no, pero la mente de Dymbly es bastante retorcida. Muchos besos y espero que te guste el final del fic.

- lily: me alegra saber que te ha gustado el fic. Espero que este último capi también sea de tu agrado. Besitos.

- karipotter: que bien que te gustara el fic. Ya, la verdad es que a mí también me da pena que se acabe porque le he cogido cariño a los personajes y les voy a echar de menos, pero lo tenía que terminar ya. Un beso y disfruta con el último capi.

- AnnaTB: yo también me quedé a gusto cuando junté (¡por fin!) a Lily & James, vaya peso que me quité de encima. Ahora a ver lo que pasa con Mary & Sirius, a saber lo que les tengo preparado a esos dos jeje. No te asustes, no es nada malo… creo. Un besote y ojalá te guste el último capi.

- moony sexy and ginny hoshman: me parece a mí que no voy a separar a Remus y a Chris, ¡son la pareja más estable de todo el fic! Y mira que me cuesta a mí escribir sobre parejas estables ) Además si separara a esos dos sería para ponerme a mí en el lugar de Chris jeje. Uff, ya me gustaría a mí poder escribir un libro algún día. Hombre, por poder puedo, otra cosa es que me lo publiquen, que eso ya lo veo yo más difícil. Un beso y me alegra saber que te gustó el fic. Bye.

- Hermy: creo que este capi es largo y con contenido… para mi gusto pasan demasiadas cosas. Es bueno saber que te gustó el fic, eso anima mucho para seguir escribiendo. No te apures, aquí tienes el final. Besos y disfruta con el capi.

Antes de dejaros leer en paz el capi, quería disculparme por haber tardado en subir el último capi del fic. No tardé mucho, pero igual os impacientasteis un poco. Lo que pasa es que quería terminar el fic en el 2005. Ya lo sé, es una tontería pero a mí me hacía ilusión, que le vamos a hacer.

Sin más palabrería, os dejo con el último (¿último? No me lo puedo creer) capítulo de "Una pelirroja muy legal"…

Capítulo 16. El desmemoriado contraataca

- Entonces, ¿qué tal fue la cena con Adalbert? – preguntó Mary con verdadero interés al día siguiente.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se había formado un corrillo integrado por Mary, Lily, Chris, Fiona, Donna y Sydney y en cuyo centro estaba la pobre Gladys, abrumada por la cantidad de peguntas de sus amigas.

Justo cuando Gladys iba a responder que la noche fue maravillosísima, inmejorable e irrepetible, Adalbert se hizo paso entre el corro de chicas y le dio un beso en los labios a Gladys a modo de saludo.

- Veo que muy bien – sonrió Sydney.

- Pero si nosotros no… - empezó Gladys.

- Y no nos queríais decir nada – les reprochó Donna medio enfadada.

- Es que nosotros no estamos… - intentó decir Adalbert.

- ¿Cuándo pensabais decírnoslo? – se interesó Chris.

- ¿Qué queríais? ¿Qué pusiera una pancarta en medio de la sala común diciendo que estoy saliendo con Gladys? – preguntó Adalbert mosqueado.

- Es lo mínimo que podías hacer – intervino Lily en la conversación – Si yo estuviera saliendo con alguien, lo diría.

Los demás se giraron para mirar a Lily con claro escepticismo, mientras la chica fingía retocarse las uñas.

- Lily, cielo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella intentando hacerse la inocente ante sus amigos. Pero no coló.

- ¿Te crees que no nos hemos enterado de que estás con James? – dejó caer Mary.

- ¿Yo? ¿Con James? – preguntó Lily.

- Siiiiiiiiiii – respondieron los demás a coro.

- ¡Qué tontería! – rió la pelirroja falsamente.

- ¡Lily!

Todos a una se dieron la vuelta para ver quien había llamado a la chica y también todos a una se volvieron hacia Lily para dirigirle una sonrisilla de triunfo.

- Lily – repitió James llegando hasta donde estaba la chica.

- Dime – pidió Lily con cara de tonta enamorada.

- ¿Me acompañas fuera? – ofreció el joven merodeador – Es que tengo que preguntarte algo sobre… bueno, que tengo que preguntarte algo – finalizó con una sonrisa pícara. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Mary, Chris, Donna, Michael, Adalbert, Gladys, Fiona, Sydney, Remus que pasaba por allí para saludar a su novia, Sirius que vigilaba a Mary "disimuladamente" y Peter que se había acoplado al grupo como siempre y no se enteraba de nada. (N.A. creo que no me dejo a nadie )

- Claro – aceptó ella con una sonrisa y tomando la mano que le ofrecía su novio.

- Entonces, ¿sois novios? – preguntó Peter antes de que la pareja se alejara y con cara de no pillar nada de nada.

- ¿Tú que crees? – cuestionó Lily a su vez con evidente fastidio en su voz a la vez que se iba.

- Entonces, ¿son novios o no? – repitió Peter desconcertado una vez que perdió de vista a Lily y a James.

Los demás le miraron con cara de "tú eres tonto y en tu casa no lo saben", pero alguien hizo lo que todos estaban deseando.

- ¡PLAF!

- ¡Au! – se quejó la rata llevándose una mano a la nuca y dándose la vuelta para ver quien le había pegado - ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Lo siento – se disculpó Sirius falsamente y con una sonrisilla – Es que no pude evitarlo.

oooooooooo

Abril y mayo pasaron tan rápido que los alumnos de Hogwarts pensaron que de marzo habían pasado directamente a junio, en especial los de 5º y 7º que estaban agobiadísimos por los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Lily manoseando nerviosamente sus apuntes y sin fijarse en ninguno en concreto – dentro de dos semanas son los exámenes y no he estudiado nada.

- ¿No? – se extrañó James - ¿Entonces por qué cada vez que te digo si vamos a dar una vuelta me dices que tienes que estudiar?

- Lily decidió hacer caso omiso a su novio y ponerse a estudiar.

Por otra parte Mary no hacía más que dar vueltas por toda la sala común con el libro de Pociones en la mano e intentando concentrarse y estudiar.

- ¡Mary! – gritó Chris desesperada.

- ¿Qué? – respondió la otra al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Estate quieta! – gritaron Lily, James y Chris a la vez.

- Vale, vale – se amilanó Mary sentándose en el sillón más cercano – De verdad que tanta tensión no os viene bien.

Los cuatro volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio y justo cuando habían logrado concentrarse mínimamente, un torbellino interrumpió en la sala común rompiendo por completo la tranquilidad.

- ¡Chris! ¡Chr…! – Remus paró de gritar el nombre de su novia al ver las miradas asesinas que le dirigían sus amigos - ¿Qué os pasa? Parece como si… como si alguien acabara de entrar gritando aquí y por su culpa hubierais perdido la concentración.

- No me digas, Lupin – siseó Lily peligrosamente

- Sí… bueno, que yo venía a por Chris – dijo el licántropo tomando por el brazo a su novia y largándose de allí con ella antes de que su integridad física estuviera en serio peligro.

Una vez que Remus y Chris desaparecieron, Lily se quedó mirando calculadoramente a James y a Mary. Estaba pensando en la manera de echarles de allí para poder estudiar a sus anchas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros dos al notar los ojos verdes de la pelirroja posados sobre ellos.

- James – dijo su novia con toda la suavidad del mundo - ¿no me dijiste que tenías que ir a limpiar tu escoba? Tenía una mancha en el palo o algo así, ¿no?

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó el joven soltando el libro de Encantamientos que tenía en las manos y saliendo de allí como el espuni.

Lily sonrió imperceptiblemente y pensó "uno menos". Ahora iría a por Mary.

- Mary – la morena levantó la vista de sus apuntes para mirar a su amiga -, me parece que Sirius había quedado con Posh hoy, ¿sabías algo?

- ¿Sirius? ¿La pija? – se escandalizó Mary, levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la sala común sin ni siquiera despedirse de su amiga.

- ¡Estupendo! – se felicitó Lily a sí misma, esparciendo sus apuntes y libros por todas las mesas que había en la sala común.

Lily se había vuelto a sumergir en un libro DCAO, cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de nuevo dejando pasar a otro Gryffi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Lily al recién llegado.

- Estudiar – contestó el recién llegado o lo que es lo mismo, Peter. Mientras, cogía unos apuntes de la pelirroja al azar.

- Suelta eso ahora mismo si no quieres poner en serio peligro la dinastía de los Pettigrew – le amenazó Lily como quien no quiere la cosa. El chico hizo todo lo que la joven decía mientras temblaba de miedo – Y ahora, lárgate a tu habitación.

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces. Peter dejó cuidadosamente los apuntes de Lily sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió disparado hacia su habitación.

- Ahora sí – susurró Lily para sí misma.

oooooooooo

- ¡Qué mentirosa es Lily!

En efecto, Mary había bajado corriendo a los jardines del colegio para comprobar si Sirius había quedado con Posh o no, y la respuesta era… no. Pero por lo menos pudo encontrar a Sirius. Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con unas hojas en la mano y mirando al vacío con la mirada perdida. Mary decidió que ya era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio. O por lo menos de intentar poner las cosas en su sitio.

- ¡Hola! – saludó ella alegremente sentándose a su lado.

Sirius giró la cabeza rápidamente y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Era evidente que no esperaba que Mary se sentara a su lado y le saludara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Hola – saludó él a su vez, todavía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces? – intentó Mary de entablar una conversación

Por toda respuesta, Sirius le mostró las hojas que tenía en la mano.

- Ya veo.

Sirius volvió a aparentar concentración, cosa bastante difícil, ya que Mary no apartaba los ojos de encima suyo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el merodeador finalmente.

- Yo… bueno, creo que era mi turno.

- ¿Tu turno? – repitió él sin comprender nada - ¿Para qué?

- Para disculparme.

La sorpresa de Sirius iba en aumento con cada palabra de la chica. No esperaba que Mary se sentara a su lado e intentara hablar con él, pero era más inesperado todavía que le pidiera disculpas.

- El otro día… debí aceptar hablar contigo – confesó Mary – pero ya sabes lo cabezota que soy.

- No hace falta que lo jures – interrumpió Sirius con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro – Además, yo también debería disculparme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo el jaleo que he armado yo solito. Quiero decir, que si tú has elegido que darte con Adalbert… pues yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer.

Mary iba a contestar automáticamente, pero al recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de decir el chico, tan solo se le quedó mirando y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? - se extrañó él – Ah, ya lo entiendo.

- ¿El qué entiendes?

- Nunca habías visto que una chica me rechazara y por eso te ríes.

- No, no – intentó explicarse Mary.

- Pero supongo que será lo mejor, Adalbert y tú formáis una bonita pareja.

- Pero si Adalbert está saliendo con… - empezó la chica.

- Además hay algo que no me parece muy bien por tu parte – prosiguió Sirius.

- ¿El qué?

- Que pretendas desmemoriarme.

- ¿Desmemoriarte? – repitió la morena sin saber a lo que se refería su compañero.

- Sí, la poción esa que querías usar contra mí para que perdiera la memoria – le recordó Sirius.

- Pero… pero si esa poción es para Williams – explicó Mary bastante asombrada.

- ¿Para Williams?

- Claro.

- Yo pensé que era para mí.

Mary volvió a reírse por el malentendido.

- ¿Y desde cuando piensas que pretendíamos desmemoriarte? – se interesó la chica divertida por la situación.

- Pues… - Sirius intentó hacer memoria – desde principios de curso, más o menos.

- Pues sí que andas atrasado.

- ¿Y por qué le vais a hacer eso a Williams?

- ¿Recuerdas que Lily estaba saliendo con él? – al ver que Sirius hacía un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, Mary siguió hablando – Pues cuando lo dejaron, digamos que él no la dejó muy bien parada.

- ¿Por?

- Dijo que ella sería un obstáculo en su carrera ascendente y todas esas tonterías.

Siempre ha sido un capullo – calificó el merodeador – Se lo merece.

- Desde luego. ¡Ay! – exclamó la chica mirando el reloj – Me tengo que ir, es muy tarde. ¡Adiós!

Y así sin más, la chica se levantó dejando a Sirius un poco triste. Al fin y al cabo, no le había dicho si en realidad el que le gustaba era Adalbert o él.

oooooooooo

Donna venía cabreada. No había más que fijarse en su cara para darse cuenta de ello. Pero cuando entró en la sala común y se lío a dar gritos a diestro y siniestro, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que además de cabreada, la chica estaba harta.

- ¡ESTOY HARTA! - ¿veis? Os dije que estaba harta. Y ahora va a decir que se está cansando - ¡ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE TI Y DE TUS TONTERÍAS! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Que sepáis que todo esto lo dijo mirando a su hermano, que el pobre no sabía ya ni donde esconderse.

- Pero, ¿de qué hablas? – logró articular Michael.

- ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? – Donna alucinaba en blanco y negro - ¿CÓMO QUE DE QUÉ HABLO? – ahora alucinaba en colores - ¡ESTÁS JODIENDO TODAS LAS CITAS QUE TENGO CON SEVERUS!

- No, tan solo ha intercedido para que ese ser que se hace llamar tu novio no destroce el pobre corazón de su pequeña e indefensa hermanita – intentó ayudar James, que pasaba por allí.

- ¿Pequeña e indefensa? – intervino Michael por lo bajo sin que Donna se enterase - ¿De veras que a eso le llamas tú pequeño e indefenso? – preguntó señalando al monstruito en el que se había convertido su hermana.

- ¡CÁLLATE POTTER! – bramó Donna.

- Vale, vale – se amilanó el merodeador escabulléndose.

- Ahora mismo vas a buscar a Severus y le vas a pedir disculpas – le dijo Donna a su hermano

- Sí, ¿y qué más? – contestó él - ¿Le hago los deberes y le ayudo a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS?

- Vete. ¡AHORA! – estalló Donna, por lo que Michael no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza en señal de derrota y obedecer a su hermana.

- Si es que cuando se pone en plan arisca, no hay quien pueda con ella – murmuró Michael por lo bajo.

- ¡Te he oído! – le advirtió la joven.

Michael se fue rápidamente de allí, para no tener que soportar la ira destructiva de su hermana. Y es que cuando Donna se ponía en plan, no había quien la chistase. El problema venía ahora, no tenía N.P.I. (Ni Puñetera Idea) de por dónde empezar a buscar a Snape. No sabía donde estaba la sala común de los Slys, tampoco se imaginaba a que dedicaba Snape el tiempo libre, así que… ¿por dónde empezar?

- ¡Young! – una voz pronunció el apellido de Michael.

El joven reparó inmediatamente en que aquella voz era fría y carente de emociones; típicamente Sly, pensó.

- ¿Snape? – preguntó Michael dándose la vuelta.

- No, que va. Soy la gallina de los huevos de oro – ironizó el otro – Te estaba buscando.

- Yo también.

- ¿Para qué? – se interesó Snape.

Tú primero – concedió el Gryffi. No estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a la primera.

- De acuerdo – aceptó el moreno (N.A. ¿o debería decir el grasiento? Está bieeeen, no me voy a meter mucho con Snape, que en contadas ocasiones me cae medianamente bien -) – Venía a decirte que como acabe un día más en la enfermería voy a pensar que ha sido obra tuya una vez más.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Michael desafiante.

- Que te aseguro que no querrás conocer las consecuencias que eso acarrearía.

- Está bien. De todas formas yo venía a anunciarte que renuncio. Te dejo salir con mi hermana.

- Yo no necesito tu consentimiento para salir con Donna – replicó Snape con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos negros.

- Y yo no necesito a un matón como tú haciendo el papel de novio de mi hermana – aseguró Michael sin temer al Sly. Había aprendido a no temerle a nada… bueno, a su hermana un poco. Pero eso no cuenta.

- Bien – dijo Snape.

- Bien – repitió Michael.

Y tras esto, cada uno emprendió el camino por distintas direcciones.

- Una cosa más – añadió Snape maliciosamente – Si voy a ser tu cuñado, tendrás que llevarte bien conmigo, ¿no?

- Claro – apoyó su futuro "cuñado" – Y si tú vas a pertenecer a mi familia, tendrás que ir con cuidado, ¿no? – preguntó Michael con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

ooooooooooo

Las cosas iban de maravilla en Hogwarts, si obviamos el detalle de que los ÉXTASIS estaban peligrosamente cerca. Tan peligrosamente cerca que solo faltaba una semana. Y claro, un áurea de nerviosismo y malestar general pendía sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes aprendices de mago. Resumiendo, que las cosas no iban tan de maravilla en Hogwarts.

James había logrado convencer a Lily para dar un pequeño paseo por los terrenos y relajarse un poco.

- Lily, cielo – le decía James a la pelirroja – tienes que aprender a relajarte un poco. Es que estás muy tensa.

- ¿No me digas? – preguntó ella con evidente sarcasmo – Fíjate tú que no me había dado cuenta.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Lils.

- Está bien – aceptó la chica al ver que el moreno no bromeaba – Pero es que no sé como relajarme.

- ¿Qué tal así? – propuso James tomando a su chica por la cintura y dándole un besazo de película.

- Bueno – sonrió Lily – Noto que la tensión de mis músculos se va relajando, pero no es suficiente.

- Probemos otra vez – dijo él repitiendo la operación anterior.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Un grito de nenaza resonó por todos los jardines e hizo que la multitud de estudiantes que allí se congregaba posara su vista sobre… Williams.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! – volvió a gritar el Raven, esta vez con más intensidad, y corriendo hacia Lily y James con cara de psicópata recién salido del manicomio.

- ¿Y a éste que mosca le ha picado? – preguntó James.

Pero a Lily no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Williams ya se encontraba delante de ellos. Aunque esta vez había cambiado la cara de psicópata recién salido del manicomio por la de maruja insufrible y despechada.

- James… no me lo puedo creer – empezó Williams sollozando de manera bastante escandalosa – No me lo esperaba de ti… sniff… yo que te di los mejores años de mi vida y tú… sniff… y tú… ¡me lo pagas así! – terminó teatralmente.

- Pero si… – intentó meter baza James, pero le fue imposible.

- Y tú – prosiguió el Raven señalando a Lily de manera acusadora – Eres… eres una… ¡zorra!

La pelirroja se quedó petada y se veía venir que de un momento a otro iba a estallar. Su novio pensó que haría lo normal, una bofetada como en las pelis y se quedaría tan ancha. Pero no. Lily no era normal. Lily no se iba a andar con minucias. Así que cargó el puño y... lo hubiera estampado en la cara de Williams de no ser porque James, rápido de reflejos, sujetó el brazo de la chica justo a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe bastante catastrófica.

- Eso hubiera sido una mancha en tu inmaculado expediente – susurró el merodeador.

- Tienes razón – aceptó ella bajando el brazo y relajándose de manera imperceptible.

Sin decir nada más y para evitar posibles "accidentes", James tomó a su chica de la mano y se la llevó de allí lo más rápido posible. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de todos los jóvenes que habían formado un corrillo para enterarse de lo sucedido.

Minutos después, y tras haber dejado a Lily sana y salva en su habitación, James entraba en la suya propio con un cabreo profundo.

- ¡Ese Williams es insufrible! – exclamó el chico en cuanto entró en la estancia.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó Remus sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Se ha puesto celoso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Sirius y Remus a la vez y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar la risa.

- Pues eso, que se ha enterado de que Lily y yo estamos juntos y se ha puesto en plan celoso – explicó James.

- ¿Y Lily qué hizo? – cuestionó el licántropo poniéndose en lo peor.

- Casi le pega un puñetazo, pero yo la paré a tiempo.

- Menos mal – dijo Remus – Porque con el genio que tiene tu pelirroja…

- Hablando de Williams – interrumpió Sirius la conversación – Mary me contó una cosa.

- ¿Pero hablaste con Mary? – se extrañó Remus.

- ¿Y no nos contaste nada?

- Callaros y dejadme que os cuente – ordenó el otro a sus amigos.

Sirius les contó todo sobre el plan de las chicas contra Williams y lo equivocado que había estado durante gran parte del curso respecto a las "inocentes" intenciones de sus compañeras (N.A. ¿inocentes? ¿pretender que alguien se quede amnésico perdido es inocente? Lo que hay que ver �)

- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto – finalizó Sirius su explicación.

- ¿Algo cómo qué?

- Precisamente tengo aquí un libro… – empezó Remus revolviendo entre sus cosas – ¡Aquí está! Sí – murmuró pasando las hojas del libro -, creo que esto nos servirá para ayudar a las chicas.

- ¿Nos quieres contar ya en qué estás pensando?

- Mirad este hechizo – señaló el otro pasando el libro a los dos jóvenes – Es perfecto.

- Tienes razón – aprobó Sirius mientras los ojos de los tres amigos adquirían un brillo psicópata que personalmente a mi me da miedo. Pero bueno, como son tan guapos se les perdona todo

ooooooooooo

- Lily – la llamó Chris durante el desayuno.

Los exámenes finales se llevarían a cabo durante tres días. Ese día se iniciaban los exámenes y aquella mañana, los alumnos de 7º deberían demostrar sus conocimientos en Encantamientos y DCAO.

- ¡Lily! – la volvió a llamar Chris al ver que la aludida no respondía.

La pelirroja siguió contemplando absorta un libro sin hacer caso a su amiga, que estaba ya desesperada.

- ¡LILY!

Los pocos estudiantes que desayunaban la mesa de Gryffindor a esas horas, se quedaron mirando a Chris por el grito que acababa de pegar.

- ¿Quieres bajar un poco el tono de voz? – pidió Lily irritada sin darse cuenta de que precisamente ella era el objeto del grito – Estoy tratando de concentrarme y si hablas tan alto no lo voy a conseguir.

- ¿Concentrarte, no? ¿Con el libro de Pociones cuando ahora tenemos examen de Encantamientos?

- ¡Joder! – exclamó la chica dándose cuenta de que leía el libro equivocado - ¡Es verdad!

Así que empezó a rebuscar frenéticamente en su mochila hasta que dio con el libro adecuado. Lo abrió por una página cualquiera y comenzó a leer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

- ¿Qué te has fumado? – preguntó Mary sentándose al lado de sus dos amigas y viendo la cara de satisfacción de Lily.

- ¿Yo? – se señaló la pelirroja a sí misma – Nada.

- Ya.

De las tres chicas, Lily era la que estaba más atacada. Aunque en ese momento pareciera que estaba de lo más tranquilo, podía estallar en cualquier momento. Por otra parte, Mary se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Sabía que había estudiado duro y que a poco más de media hora del examen, ya no podía hacer nada más. Así que se dedicaba a relajarse y pasar el rato sin abrir un libro. Por último estaba Chris, que a simple vista se la veía medianamente relajada. Con los nervios típicos de un examen importante, pero lo normal. De vez en cuando le asaltaba una duda y corría rápidamente a mirarla en un libro, pero de vez en cuando, tampoco hay que pasarse.

El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, ya que todavía era muy pronto para que la mayoría de los alumnos bajaran a desayunar. Probablemente, dentro de quince minutos el comedor estaría a rebosar.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué habéis bajado tan pronto? – se interesó Mary al reparar en lo vacía que estaba la estancia.

- Cosas de Lily – contestó Chris encogiéndose de hombros.

Efectivamente, un cuarto de hora más tarde, el Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de alumnos nerviosos por los exámenes. El bullicio era tal, que en dos ocasiones el profesor Dumbledore se tuvo que levantar y pedir silencio.

- ¿Qué tal lo lleváis? – preguntó Donna. Ella y su hermano compartían la opinión de Mary y no eran de los que tenían el libro en la mano hasta el último minuto como hacía Lily.

- Jodidas – respondió Lily por las tres.

- ¿Y Adalbert?

Dando un paseo por el lago – contestó Michael – Dice que le relaja.

- Sí, le relaja – replicó Lily escéptica – Lo que tenía que hacer es estar aquí estudiando, y no intercambiando saliva con Gladys.

- Lily, que tú seas tan histérica no significa que los demás también lo sean – informó James apareciendo por detrás de la chica y besándola en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Histérica? ¿En qué mundo vives, James?

- En la tierra, ¿y tú? – bromeó él divertido. Le encantaba picar a su novia.

- Era una pregunta retórica.

¿No me digas? Es que no lo había pillado, soy un poco cortito.

- No – negó Lily -, eres insoportable.

La chica se levantó de su silla y se alejó de allí refunfuñando, mientras que James iba detrás suyo intentando chincharla más todavía.

- Tal para cual – rió Donna - ¡Ay! Ahí está Severus, voy con él.

- Ahí está Severus, ahí está Severus – se burló Michael en cuanto su hermana no podía oírle - ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que Snapy es un verdadero imbécil?

- La verdad es que es un imbécil al cubo – puntualizó Remus sentándose con ellos.

- Remus… - le reprochó su novia.

- No deberías ser tan sobre protector con Donna – le aconsejó Mary sinceramente.

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! – exclamó Michael con incredulidad – La que cada vez que se entera que Sirius ha quedado con alguien tiene que ir a vigilarle.

- Eso es un caso distinto – intentó defenderse la morena.

- Sí, claro. Bueno, yo me voy – anunció Michael de malhumor – Ya tengo bastante con Donna dándome la brasa con lo de Snape como para que vosotros también me echéis la bronca.

Y dicho esto, el chico se levantó y se marchó de allí dejando a Mary con la palabra en la boca.

- Mary, cielo – la llamó Chris – Nosotros también nos vamos, es que tengo que explicarle a Remus una cosa.

- Vale, vale – aceptó la chica. Una vez que la parejita se había ido, Mary añadió melodramáticamente – Ten amigos para esto.

- Aquí viene Sydney al rescate – anunció la Raven sentándose a su lado -. Es que a mí también me han abandonado en la mesa de Ravenclaw y he venido a hacerte compañía – añadió después con una sonrisa.

- ¿No estás nerviosa por los exámenes?

- En absoluto – negó Sydney con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – Si apruebo, apruebo y si no…

- Suspendes – terminó la frase Mary

- Correcto – corroboró la oriental.

- ¿Qué tal le sentó hoy a Williams la poción? – se interesó Mary cambiando de tema.

- No se la hemos dado.

- ¿Cómo que no se la habéis dado?

- Gladys y yo pensamos que lo mejor era administrársela el último día de los exámenes – argumentó Sydney – Además ese día tenemos el examen de Transformaciones, Pociones y…

- HM – concluyó la otra – Sí, la verdad es que es mejor dársela el último día. Se lo diré ahora a las chicas.

- ¿Lo ves? Si es que siempre tengo razón.

Horas después, durante la hora de la cena, los alumnos comentaban cómo les había ido el día.

- ¡Qué desastre! ¡La hecatombe! ¡El fin de la humanidad!

Lily se había sentado a cenar gritando esas palabras.

- ¿Qué la pasa? – preguntó Donna preocupada por su amiga.

- Falló una pregunta de DCAO – contestó Mary con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Cuál es el color favorito de los vampiros?

- ¿Y tú qué respondiste?

- Azul cyan – dijo Lily avergonzada.

- Lily, si esa pregunta estaba tirada – comentó Sydney.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se quejó la pelirroja – Estaba pensando en los colores primarios y se me fue la pinza.

- Ya, pero es que fallar esa pregunta… - Michael hizo un gesto con la mano que quería decir algo así como "tela".

- Es que… vaya pregunta – siguió Adalbert con la broma.

- ¿Podéis cambiar de tema? – pidió Lily comenzando a cabrearse.

- No entiendo como pudiste fallar esa pregunta – rió Chris.

- ¿Cómo lleváis lo de Herbología? – intentó cambiar Lily descaradamente de tema de conversación.

- La verdad es que la pregunta era tonta, tonta.

- Yo lo de las plantas con poderes medicinales lo llevo un poco mal – prosiguió la pelirroja a su bola – Le daré un repasín después de cenar.

- Si esa pregunta la hubiera contestado bien hasta un niño de cinco años.

- Aunque no creo que el examen de Herbología sea de los más difíciles – Lily seguía con su particular monólogo.

- Es que a cualquiera que le preguntes cual es el color favorito de un vampiro te responde que el rojo. Es de cajón.

- ¿QUERÉIS DEJAR EL MALDITO TEMA YA? – gritó Lily poniéndose de pie y asustando a sus amigos.

- Tranquila, fiera – dijo James apareciendo por allí y tomando a su novia de la cintura.

- Sí – corroboró Mary – Llévatela de aquí a ver si se relaja un poco.

Dicho y hecho. James susurró unas palabras al oído de su chica y se la llevó de allí en seguida.

- Pobre Lily – se compadeció Gladys – Os habéis pasado con ella.

- Bah, no es para tanto – aseguró Mary – Seguro que se la pasa en seguida.

- Sí, ya sabes que es un poco histérica.

- ¿Un poco? – repitió Mary.

- Bueno – rectificó Sydney – Muy histérica.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal los demás exámenes? – se interesó Donna.

- Yo en adivinación no di ni una – se quejó Mary – Y Lily me contó que tampoco le había ido muy bien.

- No sé porque escogisteis adivinación – intervino Chris – Con lo interesante que es Runas…

- Vale Chris, no nos restriegues más por la cara que Runas es una asignatura magnífica y Adivinación no sirve para nada.

- La profesora es la que no sirve para nada – puntualizó Michael indignado.

- Cierto – apoyó su hermana – Es una incompetente.

- La peor parte para mí fue cuando me mandó "escrutar las rarezas de la bola de cristal" – Sydney imitó a la perfección el tono soporífero de la profesora (N.A. lo siento, pero es que no me apetece inventarme un nombre para la profesora) – Yo me lo inventé todo.

- Pues para mí lo peor fueron las cartas del tarot. Me salió la muerte, el juicio y no sé cuantas desgracias más – dijo Mary – Y encima la tía se me puso en plan catastrófico y me predijo que antes de mañana moría. ¡Está pirada!

- No sé porque os parece tan difícil Adivinación – intervino Adalbert.

- Claro, tú con lo enchufado que estás…

- ¡Yo no estoy enchufado!

- Adalbert – dijeron los demás a la vez.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él.

- Sé sincero – pidió Donna – Estás enchufado.

- Bueeeno, valeeee. Pero solo un poquito.

- Mary – la llamó Chris.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos vamos.

Mary apartó bruscamente la vista de Sirius para posar sus ojos azules sobre su amiga.

- ¿Dónde? – se interesó la morena.

- A estudiar… ¿dónde si no?

- Jooooo – se quejó su amiga como una niña pequeña - ¡No quiero!

- A estudiar he dicho – repitió Chris inflexible.

- Está bien – aceptó la otra finalmente – Adiós, chicos.

- Hasta mañana – se despidieron los demás.

ooooooooo

El segundo día de exámenes ya había pasado, por suerte para los alumnos. Mary se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol repasando HM, según ella, la peor asignatura. Tantas fechas, tantos nombre de magos chiflados… era demasiado para la pobre chica cuya memoria parecía un coladero.

- 1789, Guerra de los Tréboles, 1789, Guerra de los Tréboles – repetía Mary por lo bajo y con los ojos cerrados, intentando memorizar una fecha que se le resistía.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado.

- 1789, Guerra de los Tréboles – volvió a decir ella, aunque esta vez con los ojos abiertos y mirando al merodeador.

- ¿Qué?

- Es la maldita fecha esta – se quejó Mary con desesperación.

- ¿HM? – preguntó Sirius mirando los apuntes de la morena – Yo es lo que peor llevo. Tantas fechas, tantos nombres de magos chiflados… es demasiado para mí. (N.A ¿por qué son tan parecidos)

- Eso mismo pienso yo.

- ¿Qué tal con Adalbert? – se interesó el chico cambiando de tema bruscamente.

- Eeeh, bien… supongo – contestó Mary un poco descolocada por la pregunta.

- ¿Ya le has dicho lo que sientes por él?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si ya le has confesado que te gusta.

- Sirius – dijo ella seriamente - ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

- ¿Por qué?

- A mí Adalbert no me gusta – ahora el que parecía descolocado era el propio Sirius.

- Pero si yo creía que… - empezó el joven.

- Ssssh – Mary pidió silencio colocando un dedo sobre los labios de su compañero.

Acto seguido se acercó a él y le besó dulcemente, como nunca había besado a nadie, intentando así expresar lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Sirius cuando la joven se separó de él.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- ¿Qué intentas darle celos a Adalbert? – sugirió el merodeador no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

- Noooooooo – contestó ella inmediatamente y armándose de una paciencia que no tenía – Eso significa que el qué me gusta eres tú.

- ¿En serio? – al ver que Mary sonreía, él hizo lo mismo – No sabes que feliz me hace oír eso.

- Entonces demuéstralo – pidió la chica divertida.

- Por supuesto – aseguró Sirius tomándola de la cintura y besándola él esta vez.

oooooooooo

Último día de los exámenes. Día definitivo para la poción. Las chicas, junto con Adalbert y Michael, habían formado un corrillo en la mesa durante la hora del desayuno para comprobar los últimos detalles de su plan.

- ¿Estáis seguras de que la poción ha sido ingerida? – preguntó Lily.

- Sí – afirmaron Sydney y Gladys a la vez.

- De acuerdo – habló la pelirroja de nuevo – Ahora solo nos toca esperar.

- Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien – aseguró Donna.

Mientras, otros tres chicos mantenían la misma pose de conspiradores.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que el hechizo surtió efecto? – preguntó Remus.

- Hombre, seguros lo que se dice seguros… - empezó Sirius.

- … pues no, seguros no estamos – finalizó su amigo James.

- Pero tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – afirmó Sirius con pleno convencimiento.

El primer examen del día era el de Pociones. Los alumnos de 7º se agrupaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor esperando a que la prueba comenzara.

Sin duda alguna, Williams llamaba la atención sobre todos ellos. No estaba tan alborotador como siempre, ni siquiera hablaba ni repasaba con un libro en las manos. La verdad es que la apariencia de Williams era todo un poema. El chico tenía la mirada perdida y daba la impresión de que no sabía ni lo que era un peine. A simple vista cualquiera podía decir que no coordinaba bien, ya que ni siquiera se había vestido correctamente. Llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón, la túnica del revés y la corbata en la mano. Y si alguien se le acercaba para ver qué tal estaba, pegaba un salto y se asustaba por cualquier ruidito.

- ¿No creéis que nos hemos pasado un "poquito"? – dejó caer Chris con preocupación y mirando al joven disimuladamente.

- Nooooooooo – contestaron Lily, Mary, Sydney y Fiona a la vez, aunque las cuatro estaban igual de preocupadas que la rubia.

- No sé, espero que no hayamos hecho nada que no tenga remedio – pidió Chris.

- Nooooooooo – volvieron a contestar las otras.

- Chicos – susurró Remus en otro punto del vestíbulo – El hechizo nuestro no habrá hecho reacción con la poción de las chicas, ¿verdad?

James le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Sirius y el otro se la devolvió antes de contestar.

- Noooooooo – contestaron los dos morenos a la vez.

- Eso espero.

Pero la verdad es que a medida que avanzaba la mañana y los exámenes pasaban, Williams demostraba que estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Durante la prueba de Pociones, parecía que estaba siguiendo una receta de Arguiñano en lugar de realizar una complicada poción. Y lo de Arguiñano no lo digo por decir, porque además se había puesto a cantar:

"Que gustito, que placer,

andar en la cocina,

mira que hay que comer bien,

y todos los días,

aprende a concinaaaaaaar…" (N.A. lo siento, no me sé la canción entera pero creo que con esto vale)

Y lo cantaba tan alto, que durante unos instantes alumnado y profesorado se habían parado para mirarle y luego continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Durante el examen de Transformaciones, Williams había hecho tantas burradas con la varita, que los examinadores le miraban asustadísimos y se estaban planteando seriamente apuntar su nombre en la lista de los más peligrosos de Inglaterra. Incluso la profesora McGonagall tuvo que sacarle del lugar y confiscarle la varita para que no armara una catástrofe.

Pero lo peor llegó durante HM. Williams había estado sometido a tanta presión, que al leer la décima pregunta, la más difícil de todas, por cierto, se levantó de la silla, se subió al pupitre y gritó:

- ¡NO SÉ EN QUÉ AÑO TUVO LUGAR LA GUERRA DE LOS TRÉBOLES! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTA!

Pero los examinadores ya estaban preparados para una escenita de ese tipo. Con una disimulada señal, hicieron que los dos guardas jurado que habían colocado flanqueando las puertas de entrada del Gran Comedor, se adelantaran hacia Williams, le tomaran de las axilas y se lo levaran de allí.

- La Guerra de los Tréboles fue en 1879, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? – preguntó Mary frenéticamente según terminó el examen.

- 1789 – corrigieron Lily y Chris automáticamente.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó la morena con fastidio.

- ¡Por fin! Se acabaron los exámenes – dijo Lily con alivio. Se la notaba mucho más relajada.

- Vamos a celebrarlo – propuso Chris con una sonrisa.

Las chicas salieron corriendo hacia los jardines con Mary refunfuñando porque según ella, se había confundido en una estúpida fecha.

Lily, Mary y Chris se encontraban sentadas en las escaleras del vestíbulo, descansando. Minutos después, James, Remus y Sirius se sentaban con ellas.

- Hola – saludó Sirius, besando a su chica para sorpresa de los otros cuatro.

Las otras dos parejas se quedaron mirando a Sirius y a Mary con incredulidad, aunque se veía a leguas que ya lo sospechaban.

- Creo que hay algo que no nos habéis contado.

- Lily, cielo – contestó Mary a su amiga – Tú eres muy inteligente, así que supongo que ya habrás deducido lo que pasa.

- Supongo – contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

De repente, una persona rompió la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente. Esa persona era Williams.

- ¡Qué chico más guapo! – exclamó el Raven señalando a James con el dedo.

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre James, pero se paró en seco al ver que su "amado" tenía agarrada a Lily por la cintura. Y eso solo podía significar algo.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó Williams señalando ahora a la pelirroja - ¿Cómo osas robármelo? Eres… eres una… ¡zorra!

El puño de Lily ya se había alzado para estamparse contra la cara del joven, pero… una vez más, la mano de James paró a la chica.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya he vivido esta escena? – preguntó el merodeador en voz alta.

Pero nadie le pudo contestar, ya que el profesor Dumbledore apareció de la nada, tan sonriente como siempre. (N.A. ¡aaaaaaaaah! Venga chicas, que yo sé que le echabais de menos)

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? – pero el director no esperó respuesta por parte de sus alumnos, ya que siguió hablando – Estáis castigados.

Los jóvenes se quedaron estáticos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos a una.

- Que estáis castigados – repitió el anciano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Pero… - habló Lily todavía sin comprender - ¿por qué?

El profesor Dumbledore tan solo señaló a Williams, que en esos instantes bailaba algo parecido a la conga en medio de un vestíbulo abarrotado de alumnos que le miraban con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ustedes creen que eso es un comportamiento normal?

- Siiiiiiiiiii – contestaron los seis a la vez e intentando aparentar convencimiento.

- No debieron mezclar la poción con el hechizo – advirtió el profesor.

- ¿Qué hechizo? – preguntaron Lily, Mary y Chris extrañadas.

- Fuimos nosotros – confesó James – Le hechizamos para completar la faena.

- De todas formas no se preocupen por el señor Williams, lo podré arreglar – aseguró el director – Mañana a las cinco les espero en mi despacho. Que tengan un buen día.

Los seis se quedaron mirando apesadumbrados como ahora Williams intentaba efectuar una complicada coreografía tipo Britney Spears. Se consolaron sabiendo que por lo menos habían cumplido con su objetivo.

**FIN**

* * *

En fin, me hubiera gustado acabar con un "Peter se resbaló con una piel de plátano que había en el suelo, se cayó y se murió", pero como que no pegaba mucho

Antes de pasar a otra cosa, quisiera agradeceros el haber tomado algo de vuestro valioso tiempo para leer mi historia. Cuando yo me puse a escribir el primer capítulo de este fic no pensé que iba a llegar a los 78 reviews que lleva de momento, ni que le iba a gustar a tanta gente. Os lo agradezco en especial a los que me habéis dejado vuestros comentarios, dándome vuestra valoración y ayudándome a seguir escribiendo. No voy a dar nombres en concreto porque seguro que me dejo a alguien y no quiero que eso pase. De todas formas, a los que no me habéis dejado ningún review pero habéis seguido la historia capítulo por capítulo, también os lo agradezco enormemente.

Y una última petición: si has seguido el fic desde el principio y nunca me has dejado review, me gustaría que esta vez lo hicieras. Me gustaría conocer a la mayor gente posible que ha leído el fic, aunque solo sea un "me gustó mucho" o "eres una pésima escritora". Eso me da igual, lo importante es saber lo que pensáis.

Ahora hablemos de nuevos proyectos. Tengo en marcha dos fics. Os voy a hablar un poco de ellos:

- Como en los viejos tiempos: "Tras derrotar a Voldemort, Harry desapareció sin dejar rastro. Seis años después, Ron y Hermione están felizmente casados, pero… ¿es todo tan perfecto como parece?". Como podéis ver, el fic se sitúa en el futuro aunque no os fiéis, no va a ser un Ron/Hermione ni de coña. Va a ser un fic con bastantes sorpresas, aventura, mucho humor y algo de amor. El primer capi y está publicado desde hace bastante (solo tiene 2 reviews) y depende de la cantidad de reviews que me dejéis, publicaré antes o después el segundo capi. Así de simple.

- Objetivo: conquistar a Sirius: "Lily Evans está empeñada en conquistar a Sirius Black, según él un alma libre. Pero para conseguirlo va a necesitar una ayudita extra". Este fic va a ser muy diferente, con deciros que Lily va tras Sirius y que ella y James son muy amigos y James va a ser el que la va ayudar creo que captáis cuan diferente va a ser.

Este último fic lo publicaré dentro de semana y media, pero ya tengo bastantes capis en reserva. Por si acaso estad atentos/as y espero que los dos nuevos fics os gusten y que me dejéis reviews por ellos. Y no os olvidéis dejarme reviews por este último capi también.

Y ahora ya dejo de dar la lata y me voy… no os olvidéis pasaros por el fic "Como en los viejos tiempos" Solo tiene un capi, no tardaréis mucho en leerlo

Besos y espero que nos veamos pronto en un nuevo fic.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black


End file.
